Amnesia
by jc52185
Summary: I have never been claustrophobic. I had a feeling I wouldn't be saying that again for a while. I also haven't been afraid of the dark even though I know more than most of what can be found in the dark. Yet another fear I would probably end up developing. Something about being trapped in a dark car trunk for hours would probably do that to some people. Starts in Club Dead.
1. Barely Breathing

_'Cause I am barely breathing_

_And I can't find the air_

_I don't know who I'm kidding_

_Imagining you care – Duncan Sheik_

Numb.

I was horribly numb.

I had gone to that space in my head I hadn't needed to go to for years. The same place I went to, too many times in the past, to…escape.

What else could I be? What else was there for me to feel? How else could do my best to ignore what was going on around me?

I have never been claustrophobic. I had a feeling I wouldn't be saying that again for a while. I also haven't been afraid of the dark even though I know more than most of what can be found in the dark. Yet another fear I would probably end up developing. Something about being trapped in a dark car trunk for hours would probably do that to some people.

Being trapped inside a dark car trunk with your dead to the day, physically tortured boyfriend who you risked your life to save, who when conscious used you to fulfill his vampire needs? I had a feeling anyone would come out of the situation being claustrophobic and afraid of the dark. Hey if those were my only two issues coming out of this situation – I'd consider that a good thing.

I had long since stopped struggling. My hits to Bill's back certainly weren't doing anything so what exactly was the point. I had been staring up into the darkness for some time now. Suddenly, my vision is shocked with light. Someone had torn off the hood of the trunk. I was free, well I could get out of the trunk. I doubt I would be free for a while.

I feel the weight of Bill, the vampire boyfriend, being pulled off of me. Problem was, his fangs were still firmly attached to my neck. So much so that a piece of my neck went with him. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. I had gone into a small corner of my mind long before now.

No, the only reason I even realized it was because I heard the voice of the person who had pulled Bill of me say something. It didn't sound like English but it did sound like something bad had happened. I moved my hand to my neck and instead of there being two small holes, there is one much more larger hole that's bleeding. Badly.

The good news about me feeling the hole in my neck with my hands – I discovered I can move. I hadn't done much since I realized struggling was making things worse. I confused myself even more however, when instead of moving towards to open, gaping hole that once was the car trunk, I am moving further back into the trunk.

Suddenly the hole is made a lot bigger and there is an arm reaching into the trunk. I still can't see who it is through the light but I can tell it's male. Without even thinking about it I scream, my voice hoarse from all the screaming I have done already. The arm quickly jerks back, away from me.

I hear someone say, "I will fucking kill Compton for this," as the hand comes back into the car. Before I can scream it's already back out having covered my lower body with a jacket. My pants were shredded when Bill had one of his needs met.

"No, please no," I whisper, my voice rasping. Part of me knows Bill had no control. Part of me understands that fully. A bigger part of me doesn't understand how you could do that to anyone you claimed to love and protect no matter what the circumstances.

And it had happened to me yet again.

"He deserves it," the voice says again.

"Please," I say again. I may or may not ever be going near Bill Compton ever again, but I did not want to see him die.

"Do you have any silver," the voice again asks. It's starting to sound familiar and I know I should recognize it.

"I'll go get it," says a second voice that had been quiet till now.

"Sookie," the first voice says very hesitantly. "Can you hear me?"

I don't answer. I want to and I try to but nothings working. The thought that I must be in shock floats through my mind.

The arm slowly comes back into the trunk and I am proud when I manage not to scream. I do however, shake my head and further cower into the corner. Seeing me cower away, the arm stops but doesn't back out.

"Sookie, it's Eric," I hear. "Can you hear me?"

Eric. Eric Northman. A vampire I was starting to trust. However, I had fully trusted Bill and look where that trust got me. Not a mistake I wanted to make again.

"I am going to try and lift you from the trunk," he says. He must take my silence as an okay because he sticks his other arm and both are now moving towards me. I manage to hold off until both his arms make it to me before I start screaming causing him to jerk back suddenly.

I don't even know why I am screaming. I want out of the trunk. I know that for sure. It's the touching I don't know about and as I don't appear to have much control over my movement at the moment, it looks like I'll be staying in the trunk a little longer.

Well at least it's open now.

I hear noises outside. Not really a struggle, more like lifting a heavy load. Eric asked for silver for Bill. I don't want him dead but the thought of him wrapped in silver for a bit doesn't bother me as much.

The body I now know is Eric, hasn't left my field of vision since he broke through the car. I find that oddly comforting. I don't want to be touched yet, but I don't seem to want to be left alone either. He seems to be muttering to himself and I don't think it's English. If it is, I've lost more blood than I thought.

"Pam. Sookie will you let Pam help you? I don't – there's no one else I know and trust here Sookie."

He's tripping over words. I've never seen him be anything but confident. Again, he must take my silence as a yes because I hear him on the phone with the female vampire.

The thought of her doesn't send me screaming but time will tell. That and the touching I guess.

Suddenly, Eric vanishes from my line of sight and I start to panic. I don't want him touching me but I don't want to be alone either. Where did he go?

Just as quickly as he vanished, I start to hear humming. He didn't leave. He's sitting just outside the car. I can actually still see the back of his head. How does he know that although I don't want him physically near me, I also need him to be here? The thought of being alone right now is terrifying.

Eric continues to simply make noise to let me know he's still there. From the humming songs he goes to singing them in, now that I am calmer, I can assume his native tongue. At some point he stops singing and just starts talking in the foreign language. I find it oddly comforting. The consistency of his voice is almost like a lullaby.

It is so soothing, I haven't even noticed I moved towards him until my hand touches his hair and I start twirling my fingers through it. Being a vampire, I am sure he heard me move but as I move through his hair he never once stops or even hesitates. He just continues saying whatever it is he is talking about.

At some point, without even missing a beat, he takes out his phone and makes another call. He continues the conversation in the language and then goes right on talking to me. It would usually upset me not knowing what he is saying but I'm surprised it doesn't.

Suddenly, he says something that I recognize – my name. "Sookie, Pam is here. She is walking up to the car." Pam slowly appears where I can see her.

She kneels down and I find it actually comforting for her to be at face level instead of looming over me.

"Her neck is bleeding," I hear Pam say quietly.

"I know," Eric responds. "I didn't want to further upset her. The bleeding has slowed since she has calmed down. If it was life threatening I would have done something sooner to stop it."

Pam looks to where my hand is tangled in Eric's hair. I found holding onto something helped to keep me grounded. Helped to keep me focused. She looks back to my eyes and says, "Why don't we work on getting you out of the trunk?"

She moves towards me and Eric says, "Slowly."

Pam looks like she's going to say something bitingly to Eric but stops when she sees the look on Eric face. She looks at him for a few seconds before turning her focus back to me. She moves slowly and gently touches my arm. That feels okay. I think that touching Eric's hair has helped.

"Do you think you can walk," Pam asks.

I take inventory and realize I can't be covered if I walk. There is no way to keep the jacket on and my pants are no longer wearable. I slowly shake my head no. Look, I managed a response. I'm proud.

"I am going to carry you then," she says. "We are going to take your hand from Eric's hair first so it doesn't come with us." She very gently untangles my fingers from the mess I have made from Eric's hair.

She stops moving and says, "I am going to wrap my arms around you now but I will not lift you up yet. Once you're okay with that I will continue."

She does what she says. She gives me a minute to adjust and says, "Okay I am going to lift you now." She does so ever so carefully and I find I'm okay with it. She maneuvers my head so I don't get hurt as she lifts me out. Once out, I notice a puddle of blood under where Eric is sitting and his shirt is spotted too. I'll have to make sure he's okay later.

Right now, well right now I am just so very happy to be out of the damn trunk.

* * *

**So this is going to be a different take on what occurred in the trunk and any repercussions. I figured if Sookie had a bit of a stronger reaction, Eric given his background just might have a stronger one as well. I will be changing a few minor things to this point but they should be self-explanatory - like Bubba is ok. He was never captured and will be making some appearances.**

**I had been hoping to start posting months ago but ER visits, Hurricane Sandy, and buying a condo have delayed this a bit.**

**As for the content in this story, if you could read the books with no issue you should be fine too.**

**As of right now, this is planned to be a trilogy of sorts. Not sure if I'll keep it one story with three parts or make it three stories at this point. I have to see how it all flows. Updates should be at least weekly for now, probably over the weekend.**

**Thanks for taking this story for a spin. Hopefully, you enjoy the ride.**


	2. Full of Grace

_I feel just like I'm sinking_

_And I claw for solid ground_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow_

_I never thought I could feel so low_

_Oh darkness I feel like letting go – Sarah McLachlan_

I was more than happy to be out of the trunk but I clearly didn't think it all the way through. Because the bathroom was the next step apparently to Pam, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that tidbit of information.

Pam had gently carried me from the parking garage up to Alcide's, who thankfully had disappeared, apartment. She warned me she was taking me to the bathroom. She also warned me that Eric was coming with us. She said that in a way that made me think they were worried about my reaction. Well to be honest, so was I. I haven't been all too consistent today.

We got to the bathroom and she sat me on the sink. Smart move on her part. The bathtub did not look like my friend at the moment. With my pants shredded I already felt way underdressed. The thought of being even more underdressed was not exactly agreeing with me at the moment.

Eric had been quietly following us and I'm glad Pam had warned me that he was doing so. I had a feeling if he just had appeared I might have screamed again. My throat did not feel up to it.

Sitting in the bathroom, my head is in a fog and I'm not quite sure how much time has passed since I got out of trunk. Well really, taken out of it I guess.

I know Eric and Pam are still in the bathroom with me. I also know they are speaking to each other but that is the extent of my awareness of the situation at the moment.

It's a weird feeling to know where you are and who your with but to be in a different place and with different people in your head. It's an even worse feeling when the people in your head are hurting you.

The room comes more into focus when I seem to finally hear Pam say, "We should let her shower, Eric." She says it filled with exasperation sounding like she has already stated that quite a few times. She and Eric must have been talking back and forth for a while. The fog I was in started to lift as the room I was truly in came into focus.

"The internet said that patients like this shouldn't shower until they've been to a hospital," I hear Eric respond. Neither of them is focusing on me.

"No hospital," I say softly. The thought of going to a hospital on top of what happened tonight didn't sound good. Both vampires look at me like I had grown two heads. I guess a response from me who had been previously pretty catatonic had caught them by surprise.

"It is what is recommended before showering or even changing," Eric says lightly.

I take a deep breath and say in almost a whisper, "That's only so no," I pause looking for a word that wouldn't make me start to cry. "Evidence gets washed away." Nope that would not be the word to say that would not make me cry. I couldn't stop the tears as they ran down my face.

"Good job. You made her leak again," Pam says to Eric.

Eric growls but I am more than surprised when that was really the extent of his reaction. His focus then shifts to me. He takes a step closer and raises his hand as if to stroke my face. I don't know if my face gives something away or if he just stopped on his own, but his hand never makes it to my face.

"I did not mean to make you upset," he says quietly. "I just want to make sure you don't do anything you shouldn't."

I nod and tell him I appreciate it. Then Pam suggests a shower might be easier for me if Eric is not in the room. Of course she didn't say it quite so nicely to Eric. I think it might be easier if they both left but keep my thoughts to myself for now.

"I'll leave once her neck is healed," he says.

"Eric," Pam says softly.

"Silence," Eric says sharply for the first time acting somewhat like the Eric I had come to know. I think I see I smile cross Pam's face but it is gone quickly if it happened at all.

"Sookie," Eric said looking at me. "The bite has left your neck all mangled up. It is going to keep opening up and bleeding. Something is going to have to be done about it," he said carefully. "We can take you to a hospital just for that," he starts to say.

"No hospital," I cut him off. "I don't want to have to explain," I start but trail off. The thought of having to explain not only that my boyfriend did this to me but oh yeah, he happened to be a vampire, was not appealing to me at the moment.

"We could glamour them," he responds but I shake my head at that thought. I don't want to be the reason people were losing a part of their memories.

"Sookie, I think it is the best option for you."

"No please, Eric." I say my voice a tone that even I don't recognize. Tears again start rolling on my face.

"You were in bad shock earlier," he starts to say.

"Seems to be coming out of it and thinking pretty logically now," Pam says earning her a glare. "Pamela," he says, growling out her name. She puts up her hands in a surrender motion and bows her head to him.

I'm very surprised Eric is encouraging me to go to the hospital. I never thought he would be one to do so especially with a vampire attack. I say so to him, which doesn't help the situation at all.

"Well, I never thought I'd fucking have to," he says no longer able to hide his anger. He storms out of the bathroom punching the wall, leaving a large hole as he leaves.

I have never seen Eric lose control like that. He usually maintains his calm composure even as he's methodically taking someone down. "What is going on with him," I ask Pam.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," she replies. "And as it seems you are no longer in shock and are able to speak logically, what the fuck have you and my maker been up to?"

I start to respond by telling her we weren't up to anything when I flashback to when we were at Russell's. I can feel the muscles in his back as if my hands are caressing them now. I feel as if his lips are ghosting their way down my neck. When I remember how it felt when he slid a finger in me however, that is also when the panic sets in. I start breathing quicker and start to hyperventilate because in my mind I am no longer in a bed with Eric but back in the damn car trunk with Bill.

Suddenly I feel a gentle yet firm pressure of a hand on my shoulder and it almost makes it worse until hear words being whispered in my ear. I can't make them out in my panic yet, but the repeating tone of them is comforting. I focus on taking slow, deep breaths, as the voice in my ear is telling me too. As my breathing slows, I can start to make out the words being said so gently in my ear. It's Eric. I had completely missed him coming back into the bathroom in the middle of my fit.

The hand on my shoulder that had edged the panic on in the beginning was now shockingly helping keep it under control. It is keeping me grounded. It lets me focus on the words Eric is saying over and over, "You are safe. You are not in the car. No one here will hurt you. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

I take one last deep breath, before resuming a more natural pattern of breathing. After a minute of two or that, Eric still whispering says into my ear, "Better?" I nod and he slowly moves away, careful not to make any quick movements just as Pam had when she got me out of the car.

"Sookie, I really think," Eric starts, but I cut him off by saying, "I know. Doctor."

He looks at me stunned that I would seemingly give in so easy. Well, not quite.

"I should be seen by a doctor. Everyone who this happened to should," I pause, close my eyes, and try not to cry again. "But it was a vampire and a human hospital may not be best for that."

He opens his mouth as to start to say something but I continue, "How about the doctor that helped me with the Maenad attack?"

He's quiet for a second, I think more astonished than anything else before he asking, "You would let Ludwig come and see you?"

I slowly nod and for the first time feel the pain of the bite on my neck. I guess that is a good thing, another sign the shock is wearing off. Doesn't feel too much like a good thing at the moment though. "I should see someone and she would understand better than humans at the hospital."

"She's not exactly a doctor for humans," Pam says.

"Sookie can hear people's thoughts. She's not exactly a normal human," Eric responds to her. Right now, I don't even comprehend what that could possibly mean.

Eric tells Pam to go and call Ludwig and get her here as soon as possible. And just like that I am alone with Eric again in the bathroom. Awkward is quite the understatement at the moment. I am still sitting at one end of the vanity while he has moved to the other side of the bathroom and was sitting on the bathtub. We both start to say something at the same time. He then makes a motion for me to go first.

"How did you know," I ask him in a whisper. He seems to understand what I am asking.

"I was always going to meet you here to help with Bill as soon as I could," he responds.

Of course. He had come as always planned to, not to help me. Why would he have come just because I needed help?

"This was the first time I can remember actually hating the sun," he continues. He looks away from me and turns his gaze down to the floor.

"Why?" I ask not understanding.

"I felt your fear. I had woken about a half hour before sunset and felt you were afraid. It was controlled but I knew you were in trouble although you didn't seem hurt. I left to get to you the minute the sun allowed me to." He pauses and I stay silent not knowing what to say.

"I was fifteen minutes away. Poor planning on my part. I should have been much closer leaving you with a wounded vampire. Ten minutes into my flight here I knew something had changed. I felt your fear rise and felt that you were in pain. I got here as soon as I could and it wasn't soon enough."

The emotion in his voice is one I had never heard from him before. He worked hard to seem so uncaring and untouched by things but I am beginning to believe it is all just an elaborate act. Well I'm not sure if I truly believe it yet or if it is more of a hope.

"Thanks for coming for me Eric," I tell him. He's still not looking at me. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't you understand? Your thanks is not necessary and I truly wish it wasn't needed," he tells me finally looking up. As he does, I see his eyes are rimmed in red. Eric Northman fighting back tears, for me?

Suddenly he is on his feet but when I flinch at his fast movement he doesn't come any closer. "Sookie, if I," he starts but we are interrupted as Pam comes back into the bathroom followed by the tiny doctor who barks at Eric, "Out Northman!"

Eric certainly does not look happy as his focus shifts from me to the doctor. "I am not leaving." I had to keep myself from laughing as Dr. Ludwig who couldn't be more than 3 feet is standing her ground against this 6-foot Viking of a vampire.

"If you want me to help the patient, you will.

"You seemed to help her just fine with me in the room last time."

"Last time her wounds weren't as personal," says the doctor, sharply.

That causes Eric to stop arguing with her. He looks from the doctor to me and I do not completely understand the look that crosses his face. What I do get from him is he does not want to leave.

"Eric," I call to him softly. "How about as soon as the exam is over Pam will come and get you," I ask him not quite sure why. Then it hits me. Just as he's hesitant to leave, I don't exactly want him to either. I am not sure exactly when it happened but somewhere I had started to trust Eric at least to keep me safe.

He nods and takes a step towards me before stopping himself. Taking a last look at me he turns and walks out of the bathroom. After he leaves, Ludwig takes a look around and says, "Why don't we find you a bed? The exam will be more comfortable that way."

I personally didn't think there really was a way for the exam to be at all comfortable but I took her word at it. As I moved to get off the vanity to walk into the bedroom, Pam was quickly at my side asking me if I was ok to walk myself.

"I won't know if I don't try," I tell her.

"I'll stay close just in case." I appreciated it but was able to make it to the bed unassisted. It was a bit painful having my legs support me but I don't know if it was from what Bill did or from being in a cramped space for hours. Probably a mixture of both.

I grimace a little during the exam. Let's face it – the exams are really never pleasant to begin with, let alone the reason I was getting this one done. After a few minutes I close my eyes and just focus on keeping my breathing steady. I then feel someone cautiously touch my hand. I open my eyes to see Pam standing there with an unsure look on her face. "I didn't get this done when I was alive. But it certainly does not look pleasant," she says holding out her hand.

Pam wanting to hold my hand. This night is just full of surprises. I tentatively reach for her hand and she allows me to grasp it in mine. She allows me to hold it and I admit to squeezing a few times through the exam. I can't explain how happy I was when Dr. Ludwig finally gently pushed my legs together.

"Evidence of some minor tearing but nothing too extreme. It actually looks to have healed nicely already."

"Shouldn't we get Eric back in here," I ask.

"Are you sure you want him in for the results of the exam?"

"I told him we would let him know when the exam is over." Ludwig looked me over and then said simply that I was the patient and Pam went to get Eric.

He came into the room and immediately asked me if I was ok. I gave him a smile and a small nod that earned me a small smile from him.

"As I was saying there was a bit of blood that could have meant some minor tearing but they seemed to have healed."

"Why hasn't her neck healed then," Eric asks.

"The scar on her side, who helped fix that," Ludwig asks instead of answering Eric's question.

Eric looks upset he wasn't answered but explained, "Ray Don and then she had some of my blood as well."

Ludwig nods as if she somehow expected it as she examines the wound on my neck. I shudder a bit as she touches it. "You said she exhibited signs of shock after the attack?"

Attack – is that what we were calling it? Was that what it was? I didn't want to think about it at the moment. After Eric explained that yes I was in shock Ludwig explains, "Your blood would still be in her system and its first priority would be to get her out of shock so no damage is done to her organs. It then seemed to be able to fix other minor wounds. But the neck wound is wide enough it will need help."

"What kind of help," I ask.

"I can stitch it up, we can apply some vampire blood directly on the wound, or have a vampire clean the wound. The healing factors in the saliva should be enough to act as a sort of trigger and help Eric's blood in your system close it completely."

"No stitches," I say quickly. They would be sure to leave a bad scar. No it's not that I'm vain, I am just trying to avoid having to explain the scars. People around Bon Temps already call me 'Crazy Sookie.' I don't want to give them any more ammo against me.

"If your against stitches then my job is done," says Ludwig. "I will send you my bill Northman."

"Thanks for coming Doctor," I call out a bit hesitantly at her abrupt exit, but she had already walked through the door. I guess she didn't see a need to stay until I was all healed up. Should I take that as a good sign? I look to Eric and tell him, "When she sends you the bill let me know and I will pay for it."

"You will not."

"Eric you don't need to pay for me."

"It was a vampire that hurt you. A vampire who lived in my Area."

"It wasn't just a random vampire in your Area," I yell to him. "It was Bill. It was my boyfriend. It was someone who said he loved me." I cannot stop the sobs that exit my chest. The good thing about the shock is it kept me from breaking down. I do not want to break down in Alcide's bed. I do not want to break down in front of anyone let alone two vampires. I want to break down in my comfy pajamas, in my own bed, with no one watching. But once my cries start, I can't choke them back.

**A huge thank-you to those who have tried out this story and added it to their alerts. A special thanks to those who took the time to review the first chapter. I hope you liked this one as well. Poor Sookie has quite the night ahead of her still. She's going to be a little bit inconsistent with dealing with what happened for the first part of the story before it really hits her.**

**Next week's update may be later in the weekend or pushed to Monday because if all goes well I will be moving into my condo! But really how often to things go well?**


	3. The Space Between

_The space between the tears we cry_

_Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more_

_The space between the wicked lies we tell_

_And hope to keep safe from the pain – Dave Matthews Band_

I try to stop the sobbing, but that just makes it sound choked. I curl into myself and firmly assume the fetal position. I feel the bed indent which tells me someone else is joining me on it. I stiffen at the thought but only feel a hand close around mine and bring it out, away from where it was tucked into my body.

I open my eyes and see as expected from the size of the indent I felt, that it is Eric clutching my hand. He stayed far enough away on the bed where it wasn't uncomfortable. I don't know if it bothers me how careful they are being with me or if I appreciate it. Again, it's probably a little of both.

Thankfully, Alcide had a rather large bed. Both our arms are stretched in front of us. Eric changes his grip so it is now me clutching his hand. I didn't know how much I needed to hold on to something until he did it.

"Pam's going to touch your neck," he says as I try my best to stop crying. I then feel pressure being applied to my neck. "The wound has reopened and it's bleeding."

That little tidbit of information does not help me stop crying. I find myself squeezing Eric's hand tighter as Pam slowly increases the pressure on my neck.

"If I hadn't gotten there, he may have stopped on his own," Eric says as my crying finally slows.

It takes me a minute to figure out what Eric is trying to tell me. "Is this you attempting to make me feel better?"

"You're crying. Doesn't that usually call for comfort?"

"I'm not exactly sure me knowing he _may_ have stopped himself if you hadn't been there is all that comforting. I understand it was instinctual. My head understands he had little or no control. But…"

"But?" Eric says clearly not willing to let me leave it like that.

I take a deep breath and swallow before continuing, "But a part of me doesn't understand how someone could do that to a person they care about. A person they are supposed to be protecting. No matter what."

Eric looks thoughtful but quickly changes his expression to neutral. The focus switches to Pam as she called to Eric. Apparently my breakdown had made my neck wound bleed a great deal.

"We have to fix your neck now," Eric says gently. "You sure you don't just want stitches?"

I nod my head and say, "No stitches." Besides at the rate I was going, I would be pulling them out every other minute by either screaming or crying.

"The only other option is for Pam or I to heal it or to give you blood."

I think about that. According to Ludwig, I still have vampire blood in my system. Not quite sure I want anymore of it. Who knows what the consequences will be? Plus with the reaction Eric had when I took his blood but at the mansion? Not sure I am ready for that again.

"I already have enough of your blood in my system. I don't need anymore of it."

I'm not exactly sure where the little smirk on Eric's face comes from when I said that but he responds and says, "Then the last option is to have either Pam or I heal it with our saliva."

"And that would entail?"

"Licking the wound," Pam says, like it should have been obvious. Well, she may have had me there.

"Whoever heals you would ultimately end up ingesting some of your blood."

More thinking. They had both had my blood during the Maenad attack. So they both had even footing in that extent. Eric gets a serious look on his face. I'm not sure I am going to like what he has to say.

"My blood is still in your system," he starts out saying. I nod.

"Says you and the good doctor."

"With me ingesting more of your blood with mine already in your system, it will start a bond between us."

Not exactly liking the sound of that. "What's a bond?"

Looking straight at me, Eric hesitates for a few seconds before saying, "A bond is kind of like a permanent connection. I would be able to feel you and you would be able to feel me as well if it was completed."

He's usually not this eager to share information with me, especially when it comes to vampire stuff. It catches me off guard. It's the permanent that doesn't do it for me though. Not sure I like the idea of being permanently attached to a vampire. However, with Eric's blood in my system I already have a connection to two vampires – Eric and…Bill. I even hesitate at thinking his name. Did I really want to have a connection with a third one if Pam were to drink from me?

"Permanent," I ask.

"This would only be the first exchange. It would fade with time unless we continued to exchange twice more."

Okay so as I had no plans to exchange blood again, it wouldn't be permanent. I could live with that. But I already had some of Eric's blood in Dallas after he had mine after the Maenad attack. I ask him about that.

"You had very little of my blood a time a few days after I had yours. Blood works out of my system quicker than it works out of yours. It was separated out enough to not start the bond."

Big question here – did I trust Eric? Did I believe what he was telling me? I spare a quick glance at Pam who is staring off into space. Nice she's able to be relaxed enough to go into vampire downtime.

"So what would happen to me with this first blood exchange?"

"Nothing you wouldn't already experience since you already have my blood in your system. Adding your blood to mine would simply let me feel you more – your location and emotions."

"You seem awfully willing to share the facts with me this time when you didn't in Dallas."

"In Dallas, I had assumed Bill had already told you what happened when you ingested vampire blood. He apparently has yet too," he says his voice getting louder and harsher. "Now," he stops, takes an unneeded breath and continues, "Maybe now I want you to know so you can have a choice."

I had been looking down at the bed but as he said that, I look up right into his eyes. I am surprised to see the sincerity in them. I give his hand a squeeze and say, "I appreciate that."

He gives me a little smile then focuses on my neck as Pam comes out of downtime enough to switch the gauze again. "I don't want to rush you but we have to get you better," Eric says.

Interesting choice of words. Would healing my neck make me better? Sure it would solve one issue but would that actually make me better? Would anything at this point?

One thing was for sure though – I can't even start getting better if I still have blood dripping down my neck. Making my decision I ask, "Pam do you think you can give me and Eric a few minutes?"

Looking from me to Eric she doesn't get up to leave until Eric gives her a slight nod without ever taking his eyes off of me. And just like that, I am alone with Eric.

"Thanks for doing this," I tell him trying to break the awkwardness in the room. He simply nods at me as if he's afraid that by simply saying something would change my mind.

"How do we do this," I ask reaching up to move some of my hair from my face.

"You're shaking again," Eric says, his voice full of concern. "The extra blood loss is putting you back into shock. I've got to close that wound. Sit up. It will be easier if I am behind you."

I think back to when I was pressed up against him as I drank his blood. Too personal for me at the moment. I cannot hide the shudder that runs through me at the thought. I shake my head. "You in front of me so I can see you," I tell him.

He takes that in and says, "Okay. Move away from the headboard so you don't feel boxed in then," he tells me thoughtfully. I move more towards the middle of the bed. He gets off of it and moves around to where I can see him. As he comes closer, I close my eyes.

"I thought you wanted to see me."

"I changed my mind."

"You sure about this," he asks.

I nod and say through my gritted teeth, "Just do it."

I wasn't sure where he was until I could feel him hesitate after barely brushing at my neck. The hesitation almost made it worse. At the first feeling of his tongue across my neck, I tense up. He pauses for a second, and then gently continues licking my neck. But his gentleness keeps me from going back into the trunk. Keeps me back from thinking about the past. It's the polar opposite and for that I am thankful. I tell him so as he moves away.

"How's it look," I ask him not missing the shakiness in my voice.

"It is no longer bleeding. Now that it stopped we will have to wait and see if my blood in your system is enough to finish the healing. You need to eat something."

"What I need is a shower."

"I will go and get Pam," he says and is out of the room before I can object. I do not need a babysitter to simply take a shower!

Although, as I am holding on to the bed waiting for my legs to grow steady enough to walk me to the bathroom, there is a chance he may be on to something. Nothing I'll ever admit though of course.

I manage to make it to the bathroom and start the water before Pam comes upstairs which I find a bit suspicious with their vampire speed but am grateful she didn't see me clutching the bed for a minute or two.

"Pam I can manage on my own," I tell her.

She glances at my neck before answering, "Your neck looks better but you lost a good deal of blood and seemed to be starting to go into shock again. I'm not here to sneak a peak, Sookie. This time at least," she adds with a wink. At least her attempt at humor doesn't seem to be bothering me.

That's something, right?

"I'm not getting you out of here am I?"

"Doesn't look like it."

I give up arguing with her. I did manage to talk her into waiting for me to change outside the bathroom. Her conditions? The door stay open and I call for her as soon as I was in the shower. Not giant concessions on my part if it allowed me some semblance of privacy.

As I step under the hot water I am so very happy. I didn't realize how cold I was feeling. As I look down to keep the shampoo from getting in my eyes, I notice the blood being washed down the drain. Reminds me of the blood that was on the ground below Eric.

"Hey Pam?"

"Yes."

"Was Eric hurt earlier?"

"No."

"You sure? There was blood under him where he was sitting outside of the car."

She hesitates before saying, "He wasn't physically hurt, Sookie."

"Not physically hurt? What does that mean?"

"Just what I said." I didn't get any more answers out of her after that.

I have to stop myself from scrubbing my skin raw. I learned when I was younger it didn't really help very much. It didn't really wash away the feelings – physical or emotional. All it did was leave your skin red and raw.

I grab my towel when I am done, wrap it around me, and step out of the shower. I was surprised to find sweats and a t-shirt on the counter waiting for me. I had clothes here since I was staying here with Alcide but nothing as comfy as those clothes would be. Pam must have seen me looking at them because she says, "Eric went out and got those. He thought you might be more comfortable traveling in them."

"We can go home tonight?"

"We figured you would want to."

"I do but we can make it there before dawn?"

"Sunrise isn't for another 6 hours. Eric can make the drive back in 4."

If sunrise wasn't for another 6 hours then it must have only been about 2 or 3 since sunset. It feels like a lot longer than that to me.

The idea of sleeping in my own bed, in my own house tonight makes me very excited. I tell Pam to let me get my things together and then we could leave. I go into the other bedroom to shove my stuff in my bag not caring for once if it was neat or not. I just want to get out of here. The quicker I do, the quicker I can be back in my bed.

Then I take everything out and fold it up and put it in nicely because really, who was I kidding?

As I leave the bedroom, I walk into the kitchen where the two vampires are waiting for me. My focus goes to what's sitting on the table as Eric's focus goes to my neck. "It looks a lot better," he says. I had looked in the mirror and the wound had closed but the mark was still a deep red. Hopefully by tomorrow it would simply be pink.

"Yes, thanks for helping me, Eric. What's this," I ask. Sitting on the table is fried chicken and iced tea. Two of my favorites. I look to Eric who couldn't have possible known who shrugs and says, "There have been nights where you haven't worked and have smelled like chicken. I assumed it was because you liked to eat it. Plus it and the tea are southern staples."

It takes me by surprise that Eric would not only get me food but would care enough to think about what I would like. He gets a genuine smile of gratitude from me as I thank him. I'd like to think the huge smile he gives back to me is just as genuine.

I wasn't really hungry before but when I smell the chicken my stomach gives a little rumble. I sit to eat as Eric and Pam start talking to each other in the same language Eric was using earlier. I am about to ask what they are talking about when I hear Bill's name and decide to let them continue their own little conversation. Bad part about that is it leaves me alone with my own thoughts. Which is not necessarily the best thing at the moment.

Forcing myself to think of other things, I finish eating the food Eric brought me. When I finish, I go through the motions of cleaning the dishes so Alcide won't come back to a mess. The vampires watch me and seem to find amusement at my actions. This is what I would do at home so doing the routine here helps.

As I finish, I ask if there is till time to get us back before sunrise.

"If you promise not to yell at my driving, I will get us back in plenty of time."

"If you get me home safely tonight, I will not yell at a thing."

And that's how I ended up back in a car with not one but two vampires. This time though, I was stretched out in the roomy back seat because I could be. I had both windows down so I could feel the air on my face. It was a bit chilly like that so I was wrapped in a blanket with my feet sticking out so I didn't feel contained. Eric was even kind enough to drive with the interior light on so it wasn't too dark.

Gosh, I hope these fears will all pass soon.

**Good news – I was able to post today!**

**Bad News – It's because move in got postponed till next week (btw I was supposed to be in by Thanksgiving to give you some ideas on how this process has been) making already crazy next weekend even more hectic. Probably will not be posting until at least Sunday night. My apologies on that.**

**I am changing some stuff about the bond for this story. Really, changing which exchanges formed the bond I guess. Hopefully, this chapter explained it well enough to understand.**

**In other news - you people freaking rock! Seriously, your reviews helped me through a really crappy week. Thanks a bunch to those taking the time to read, review, and for those enjoying themselves enough to add this story to alerts. I appreciate it.**

**I hope I have gotten to reply to everyone – there were a few who weren't signed in so I could not respond through email so I will respond here. If I missed anyone please accept my apologies.**

**Annie: I can definitely say she will not be going back to Bill. That's not at all what these stories will be about. So far in this first story it's all SPOV except for a bit in the last chapter. With the other two it will switch a bit more.**

**Guest: I am glad you think Sookie's inconsistency is realistic and am glad you like her interaction with Eric so far.**

**Anonymous: Glad you are enjoying**

**Ali: Glad you like it and hope you continue to.**

**Aggie: Thanks for your kind words and I hope you continue to enjoy! **

**Also, just to make the AN longer, some chapter titles will be used more than once throughout these stories to show how their relationship has grown.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Home

_Another aeroplane_

_Another sunny place_

_I'm lucky, I know_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmmm, I've got to go home – Michael Buble_

During the first hour or so of the drive, I was not given any time to get lost inside my head. I wasn't really doing too much talking but every five minutes or so one of them would ask me a simple question to draw me back from my own mind.

Is the radio too loud?

Are you too hot?

Are you too cold?

Are you hungry?

Do you need us to stop for your human needs?

I appreciate what they're doing, really I do. It's just that sometimes you want to be alone with your thoughts, no matter how uncomfortable the feeling is. As much as I don't want to, I have to think about what happened so I can figure things out. Figure out how to deal and move on.

Problem is, I'm not exactly sure what these 'things' are. The only thing I know right now is the first thing I want to do is to crawl into my bed.

And the problem with that being, I don't know if I am ever going to want to crawl out of it.

About an hour into the ride home I close my eyes and just pretend to be asleep so they would stop their questioning. They're vampires and probably know I'm not really sleeping but they let me pretend anyway. Well, they let me pretend after I stopped answering their questions for about the 20th time.

Of course once they leave me alone, my thoughts go back to what happened with Bill. It's like I am back there, in the cramped, dark car trunk, feeling everything again. Feeling his fangs sink into me. Feeling…him sink into me.

I am so confused by it all. There's the part of me that gets that he was hurt. I get that he really wasn't conscious through it all. I get that he was acting on instincts. I get that the Bill I know and love would never do this to me. Then there's the other part that doesn't understand that even through all of that, how he could do that to me. How you could hurt someone you love like that.

Bill swore that he loved me. He swore that he would never hurt me. Swore to protect me. '_So did Bartlett,"_ a little voice inside my head that I had been ignoring all night says.

And there in lies the huge complication. This isn't the first time. Not the first time I had been betrayed by someone I should be able to trust. Not the first time I was violated, although Bill took it farther than Bartlett ever did. Not the first time I had looked in the eyes of someone who said they loved me and been hurt by them.

If it was the first time, would I be able to be more understanding, more forgiving towards Bill? Should I be, even now?

Bill couldn't help himself. Not really anyway. Even Eric himself said that as Bill came to his senses, he would probably have been able to stop himself. Does that make any difference? I know he's killing himself over what he did to me. Or is it that I am just hoping he cares enough about me to be doing so?

I am just starting to doze off for real when I can suddenly see bright lights even through my closed eyelids. I blink my eyes open to see that we pulled over to a gas station. I had to blink a few times until my eyes adjusted even with the interior light on.

Before getting out of the car, Eric turns back to me and asks, "Do you need anything? Food or something to drink?"

I shake my head and tell him I'm good. "The chicken really filled me up."

He smiles and says, "I'm glad." He then continues to say, "Pam is going inside to pay and I'm just going to pump the gas. I'll be right outside the car." He didn't have to say they were doing it like this so I wasn't alone. I have the feeling that as much as I didn't want to be alone right now, Eric doesn't want to leave me alone either.

Pam turns around and looks at me before getting out of the car. She seems almost as hesitant to leave me alone as Eric, making sure I'm okay before she gets out of the car.

Question is, am I really ok?

I could see Eric through the windows then I lost view of him as he moved around to get to the pump, as I was so low on the seat. Suddenly, I feel something get pushed into the side of the car. I hear a groan and a sizzling noise, like someone had just put bacon on a hot griddle.

The back of the car suddenly feels much smaller. I tuck myself into a ball on the seat, trying to make myself as small as possible so I can't be seen by anyone on the outside as Eric deals with whatever is going on. After a few minutes of still waiting for him to come back to the car, I realize that I haven't heard anymore struggling. No more struggling and Eric not back yet could not be a good thing.

I internally debate with myself about what would allow me to check on Eric but be less likely to draw attention to myself. Peeking out the window wins over slowly opening the door. I do not think I can do so quietly.

I make the decision to peak out the window but I am having difficulty actually doing so. I find it hard to leave the corner of the car I've been huddled into since I felt something be slammed into the car. That feeling alone is odd for me. I'm not usually someone who runs and hides, or stays hidden in this case.

What finally gets me moving is a loud moan that has my instincts screaming 'It's Eric,' at me. The moan has to be Eric. I slowly start to unwrap myself but can't bring myself to leave the corner of the car quite yet.

If Eric had restrained whoever else was out there with him, he wouldn't have just left me in the car. Would he have?

Another moan is what finally drives me to leave the corner and to slowly peak out the window. From the angle I am at I can't see anything. I'll have to make myself more visible to be able to look out more and actually see what has happened. I duck back down and take a deep breath, hating what has become of me. Before I wouldn't hesitate to burst out of the car. I have been told about my penchant, from my word of the day calendar, to run into danger. Now, I barely want to look out the window.

I have to make myself, though. I tell myself on the count of three. And then count to three a total of five times in my head.

I still haven't made a move to the window.

This is ridiculous. After everything Eric has done for me in the last few hours. And Pam! If Eric's hurt, Pam could be too. With that thinking, at the next muffled groan I hear, I rush out the car door forgetting the plan of looking out the window. I don't see anything at first but hear a quiet, breathy, "Back in the…car."

I turn to the direction I hear the voice from and start to run when I see Eric laying on the ground wrapped in what I can only assume is a silver chain from the smoke coming off of him. I drop to my knees when I get to him and start to take the chains off. I hesitate slightly hearing him gasp in pain as I pull it away, but continue as I figure it's best off than on.

"Get back in the car, Sookie," he says as I continue to remove the chains, trying to be as gentle as I can.

"I'm not leaving you here defenseless, Eric," I tell him. "Especially after what you have done for me tonight," I continue knowing full well I would be helping him regardless. I hope he knows that too.

I am almost done getting the last of the chain off of him as he says, "They are here for _you_ Sookie. You need to get back in the car and stay hidden," he finishes softly.

Finally, getting all of the chain off of him, I freeze at the knowledge that, whoever did this to Eric, wanted me. Was here for me. What did they want from me?

Eric must have sensed my freezing as he gently lifted me back to a standing position. He slowly removes his arms from around me once I can stand on my own, still careful not to make any sudden movements around me. I'm not sure if I surprise him or myself more as I grab onto his arm and say as loud as I dare, "You can't let them get me, Eric. Don't let them take me."

He looks straight into my eyes and says, "Never."

That one word he says with all the confidence and arrogance that usually irritates me like crazy is now making me feel safe and secure.

"I need you to get back in the car so I can get to Pam."

I look at him and even though I'm terrified I swallow and force myself to say, "I can help. I can handle the chains," I offer.

"They're Weres," he says his voice still hoarse with pain. "The silver chains won't hurt them. The silver won't enter their bloodstream." He glances in the direction of the convenience store where Pam probably still is before looking back to me, "I need you in the car. I can't be worrying about the both of you," he says with a slight smirk.

I impress myself with only a slight, okay maybe it was more of a slight, hesitation before I bring my wrist up in offering, trying to ignore it as it shakes in the air. I can't force out the words but with everything he has done for me tonight, I don't want him to go into a fight weakened.

As he bends his head down I feel awful as I inwardly start to panic, as he seems to accept my offering. I stand in shock however, as he lays a gentle kiss to the area right above my pulse as he shakes his head and gently lowers my wrist with his hand while saying, "I am not taking anything from you. Not this way. Now, kindly get into the car so I can get to Pam before they realize she is not you."

I stare at him for a second trying to figure out why these Weres would think Pam was me. Seeing the look of worry on Eric's face sent me back into the car closing and locking the doors. Through the windows, he motions me to get down, clearly not happy with the fact that I could still be seen from the windows.

Sitting in the car just worrying and not knowing what's going on is killing me. They had already managed to overtake Eric once. Did that mean they could easily take Pam and would be ready for Eric again? How many of them were there? I can't help it when my mind starts to wander to what would happen if they are able to get past the vampires and get to me.

It feels like hours but is probably only minutes when the driver's side is suddenly open. I jump up in fright well pushing back into my corner, scared for what's coming in through the door. I breathe a sigh of relief in seeing Eric with a grin on face. "I should be hurt by the lack of confidence you have in me," he says with humor in his voice.

"Seriously, Sookie," Pam says as she gets in on the passenger side, passing Eric a bottled blood. "I could take on two idiotic Weres like those while I was still human."

I just stare at them for a second taking in their casual attitude before getting myself comfortable again in the back seat happy to see the two of them again. "They managed to get Eric down once," I grumble out not appreciating their relaxed manner of the attack.

After taking a few gulps of blood, Eric says, "Silver makes the fight uneven."

Looking back at me in the rearview mirror Pam adds, "He was also quite distracted."

Eric growls at her comment but doesn't say anything about it. What could have let him get so distracted? I doubt the rescue mission or Lorena's final death would have been holding his thoughts for this long. Could what have happened to me really have affected him that much?

"Do not fear for your safety, Sookie," Eric says quietly.

"I don't. Not with you," I whisper softly knowing he could still hear me. I wonder to myself when those words became the truth. It goes further back then getting Bill off of me. Probably back to at least when I was staked. Thinking about it more, Eric also dealt with Long Shadow when he attacked me.

"Will we still be able to get home before sunrise," I ask worrying about them.

"With about an hour to spare," Pam says. "Barring any further complications."

"Why did they think Pam was me," I ask.

After a quick glance in the rearview mirror Eric says, "They had knowledge that a vampire would be traveling with a blond woman which was their target. They could tell I was a vampire and when they saw Pam, assumed she was the blond woman. That she was you."

Taking that in, I ask, "They couldn't tell Pam was a vampire?"

"Stupid dogs," Pam mutters under her breath.

"They were a little over eager to get to their target," Eric says. I shudder knowing it was me they really wanted.

"They just told you they were after me. They didn't try to hide it?"

Looking over at Pam with a smile filled with pride, I tried not to think about that too much, Eric says, "They were…persuaded to share information."

It was then that I realized neither Were had been brought back to the car. "I guess we don't have to worry about those two following us back huh?"

No immediate answer and I can tell from the look the two share, they are worried about my response. "Sookie," Eric says slowly. "I couldn't risk them following us or having any communication with any others that might be out there. We will not be stopping until we get home just to be safe."

Others. Part of me thinks I should be upset with the fact that Eric and Pam killed those two Weres. The other part is focusing on the potential others Eric is talking about. These two Weres had been after me and there may be who knows how many others coming for me. And for who knows what reason.

"Did they say why they wanted me," I ask quietly, not knowing if I really want to know the answer to that.

"They did not," Pam says simply.

"Although, it shouldn't be difficult to surmise why," Eric adds looking through the rearview mirror. My face must have shown that I was still drawing a blank on the possible reasons these two were after me because he added, "Didn't you bury a dead Were somewhere quite recently?"

I gasp, surprised that I had forgotten all about that. It feels like months or even years ago that Alcide and I had wrapped the Were in that shower curtain and hidden the body. I reality, it was only days ago and it shouldn't surprise me there were repercussions from that.

"You think they are from the same pack," I state more than ask.

"Or were hired by the dead Were's pack to seek revenge," Eric responds.

I don't know how to respond to that. Finished with talking for the time being, I lay down on the back seat trusting Eric not to crash the car. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I know, the car is pulling to a stop.

I get out of the car eager to just go up and lay down in my own bed. I turn to once again thank Eric and Pam but stop when I realize we are not at my house. I don't even know where we are. I ask.

"We are at one of my safe houses," Eric responds.

Not making me feel better. "Not that I don't appreciate everything, but I really just want to be in my own house now. In my own bed."

The two look at each other before Eric brings his attention back to me. "I cannot do that Sookie. It would not be safe for you," he says before turning and starting to go back into the house like that ends the conversation. Well, I guess with Eric's position that would usually end the conversation.

Not ending it with me though.

I follow him into the house and into the kitchen with Pam trailing behind me. "Eric, I'll be fine at home. I won't leave before talking to you after you rise, if that's what you're worried about." Hell, I probably won't be leaving my bed.

"Sookie, there is no guarantee more will not come for you tonight."

"Alcide can come to stay with me."

"He is a bit busy at the moment dealing with something else," Eric responds shooting down that idea.

"Bubba can stay with me," I say after thinking for a few seconds. I suddenly remember he was there with us at the mansion. "He's ok right," I ask nervously hoping he wasn't trapped there.

"He is fine," Pam responds. "I went with Eric to make sure Bubba was always accounted for. One can never be too careful."

"Bubba is effective at night, but what exactly do you intend to do if someone comes for you during the day?" He's got a point there.

"What will I do if someone comes for me here during the day?"

"The likelihood of anyone coming here is slim. This house cannot be traced back to you. Fuck, it cannot even be traced back to me. Your house however, anyone could find so long as they simply knew your name." Eric pauses to and takes in the expression on my face. He says much more gently, "This is so you will be safe. Tomorrow night, I will have more time to make other arrangements if you are that unhappy here but tonight there is not adequate time. You will be staying here."

"Eric, please," I say. I am no longer hearing his reasoning for me staying here. I am no longer standing in his kitchen with him and Pam.

Instead I am a little girl left alone with Bartlett who wouldn't listen when I said 'No. I don't want to play.'

Instead I am back in the trunk where again, my wants and needs mean nothing.

Without warning, I feel the walls start to close in on me. A deafening noise fills my ears although I am sure neither of them hears the sound even with their vampire hearing. Putting my hands over my ears, I scream, "No! Don't make me! Don't force me to stay here," I say without even thinking.

**So you guys still are completely awesome. I am so glad you continue to enjoy this story and I really hope I can keep you all intrigued.**

**To Stephanie and my two guest reviewers thanks so much for reading and taking the time to review. I think I was able to respond to all of the logged in reviews. If I missed you I am deeply sorry.**

**I am no longer guessing when I'll be moving in as kitchen renovation has been trying my patience. If I should "disappear" for a weekend that is why.**


	5. All You Wanted

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on – Michelle Branch_

I'm not exactly sure how long I stay stuck in my head like that. All I know is when I finally start to come out of my memories I'm rocking back on my heels repeating, "No, no, no," over and over again.

Hearing Eric say, "Pam, take her home. You will have to find shelter close to her for the day," seems to snap me back into reality fully. It also brings my attention to Eric, who I can't but notice, is in the same position he was in before I was lost in my head.

I don't know why it bothers me that he didn't make a move to help me with this breakdown.

It's as I notice how tense Eric is I realize just what I had said and how it could be taken. Eric didn't know that in my head I was no longer safe in his kitchen with him and Pam. Eric didn't know that in my head I was with my uncle. Eric didn't know that I was back in the trunk with Bill.

All Eric knows is what I said. All Eric has been trying to do is simply protect me and with my words I likened Eric's actions to Bill's. To Bartlett's. God, he didn't eve know about Bartlett.

"Eric, I," I start to try and apologize but stop and jump back as he slams his hand down on the countertop hard enough to cause a piece to break off.

"Pam will take you home," he says almost to quietly for me to hear. "I will not force you to do anything," he adds, his voice nothing more than a whisper, before quickly exiting the kitchen before I can say anything else.

"Sookie, I realize tonight has been less than fun for you," Pam says her tone towards me colder than it had ever been before. "But especially with Eric simply trying to help you tonight, you really need to stop being such as whiny bi…" she says stopping as I turn to face her and she can see my tears start to fall.

"Big, stubborn person," she finishes with both of us knowing that is not what she originally intended to say.

I stare at the piece of countertop that shattered further as it crashed to the ground. The loud sound of a door slamming makes me flinch and causes me to look up to the doorway that Eric had left through. Thoughts of regret are racing through my head. Eric had truly seemed bothered by what happened to me tonight and had done all he could to help.

And I might as well have thrown it all away with a few damaging words.

"I really didn't mean it like that," I whisper softly as I wipe the tears from my face. My inability to get words out right now is frustrating me.

"Well, you certainly said it like that," says Pam. I cannot remember ever hearing a tone so harsh yet gentle, as Pam doesn't seem to be cutting me any slack at the moment. Even after my night, I'm not sure I deserved any.

Pam's words cause me to let out a sob, which I had trying to hold back. I am so grateful for everything Eric did for me tonight, heck the past few nights. Hell, even going back to killing Long Shadow as he attacked me. I really can't believe I used the words I did everything he's done. After what happened between us back in the King's mansion.

"I have to apologize," I say as I move to leave the kitchen but am stopped by Pam who says simply, "You really don't know him."

I stop and turn towards her not sure where exactly her words are coming from. "I know," I say back to her.

She doesn't say anything back right away and looks to be choosing her next words carefully. "He's has lived for more than 1,000 years. He has experienced many things in those years, not all of them exactly…pleasant." She pauses before continuing, "You'd do well to remember that."

I nod not really understanding what Pam could be trying to tell me. There are so many thoughts running through my head at the moment. I stay quiet and simply nod as it looks like she has something else to say as well. "It isn't only about you, you know," she says.

The look on my face must read clueless because she continues and says, "Wanting you to stay here," she adds. I am not quite sure why that news bothers me.

"I never thought it was," I manage to get out trying to hide my disappointment at her words.

Something must show on my face though because Pam continues to say, "Oh no reason to get all weepy. It is that he doesn't want anything to happen to you. It_ is_ mostly about you. You are the driving force for his decision," she says with a smirk. "You sure nothing happened between you two while you were in Mississippi?"

I can feel the blush creep up my face but manage to squeak out, "Not the time," which causes the first genuine smile I have ever seen on Pam's face.

"You're right," she says. "But I will be taking that blush of yours as a 'Yes Pam, something did happen in Mississippi.'" She pauses, as her face gets serious again. "It's true Eric would be quite distraught if something were to happen to you however, if you go home you will be not only putting yourself in danger, but others as well."

"I'm sure I will be fine at my house," I start.

"Are you," Pam asks harshly. "Because I'm not. Eric's not. Are you forgetting that Eric himself was silvered by two Weres who were looking for you? Who knows if there is a group of Weres at your house right now just waiting for you?"

I stay quiet not sure of how to respond as Pam, taking in my expression, continues in a more gentle tone, "Do you really think Eric will let you stay alone at your house knowing someone is after you? He'll send guards. Fuck, he is sending me. Everyone he sends to protect you will be in danger should the Weres come to get you."

Pam's words make me pause. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. "I wouldn't ask Eric or anyone to risk their lives for me," I say softly.

"Doesn't mean he won't. It doesn't mean he won't get others who will offer you their protection. You didn't ask for his help tonight and he did all that he could for you. What makes you think he would just stop and say 'ok now go off on your own and face fuck knows what?'"

Nothing Eric has done would make me think that. "He wouldn't," I say. "I really am sorry I said that Pam. It's just, the whole night caught up with me and I know it's not an excuse for what I said but…" I trail off not knowing how to finish that statement.

I don't think there are any words I can finish that statement with to make it be any better.

"I just want to be safe in my house," I say quietly, putting my head down.

"Would you even feel safe there tonight?" she asks.

For what seems like the millionth time that night, I break down again and start to cry. I slowly shake my head. No, I wouldn't feel safe there and I hate admitting that to myself. But after what happened tonight and what had happened to me years ago in that house, I would not feel safe there.

Without hearing her move closer to me, I feel her lightly touch my chin and softly push my head back up to look at her. I flinch and jerk away as she touches me with no warning. Seeing my response she quickly drops my chin and takes a step back, which I appreciate.

"You said you wanted to feel safe, Sookie. We want that too. Where would you feel safe?"

Wasn't that the million-dollar question? Where would I feel safe? As much as I hate to admit it, ten minutes at home would probably be leaving me wondering if anyone was coming for me. Not to mention the memories that might be induced by what happened tonight.

On the other hand, these two have helped me the entire night. They had not let anything additional happen to me. Eric said I am virtually untraceable here. Plus, he probably has more security in this place than Fort Knox.

"Here," I finally tell her. "I would feel safe here."

She gives me a look I can't figure out before saying, "Well then, you better go talk to Eric," before simply walking out of the room leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I do certainly have to go talk to Eric.

Problem with that being I am in an unfamiliar house and don't know where an angry, Viking vampire would go. Walking out the entrance of the kitchen Eric had left through, I enter what appears to be the living room. Glancing around the room, there is another entrance that would take me down a hallway to who knows what. There is also a door that leads to what looks like the back yard. Moving on instinct, I choose the door that leads me outside.

I'm shocked when my instinct is proven to be right as I see Eric standing outside. He's facing away from the house but with his vampire powers I have no doubt he is aware I am here. Although, it must be getting close to sunrise at this point, it's still pretty dark out. I'm observing Eric in the moonlight when he startles me by saying, "I told Pam to take you home," while still facing away from me.

His voice is cold and I don't blame him. He must be so angry that after everything he had done for me tonight, I inadvertently compare his actions of simply trying to keep me safe to what Bill did to me in the car trunk.

"I told her I didn't want to go home."

"That is certainly not what you said to me," he bites out at me.

I wipe my eyes before the tears start to fall again determined not to break down yet again this evening.

"Well she explained to me why it would be better if I stayed here."

"I explained why it would be better if you stayed here. It is safer for you to be here."

"And Pam explained it would be safer for more than just me if I were to stay here instead of going home tonight." I can tell by the way he tenses up saying that did not help the situation.

"So your decision to stay here is so that others will be safe," Eric says in a voice I haven't heard from him before. It's somewhere between anger and hurt with a dash of sadness.

"That's not what…" I start but he cuts me off by saying, "I do not want you staying here because you are afraid others will get hurt if you go home."

I take a step back as he says he doesn't want me here. Hearing him say he doesn't want me here sends a feeling through me I can't identify.

It's definitely not a good feeing though.

"Eric, I…" but again he doesn't let me speak as he said. "Pam will take you home. She can still get you there before she has to seek shelter from the sun."

"Eric, I know you're angry with me but will you please just let me talk," I say to him so quietly I can barely even hear my own voice..

He turns quickly, facing me for the first time since I came outside saying, "I am not angry with you," almost before I finished speaking.

As he turns and faces me the first thing I notice is red tear tracks on his face. My mind suddenly flashes back to the red blood on the ground when Pam had lifted me out of the car. Vampires cry blood tears. Pam said the blood wasn't from anything physical, that he wasn't hurt physically. Was there blood on the ground and his shirt because he was crying?

Was he crying over what had happened to me?

Was he truly that bothered by what had been done to me?

That makes what I said to him even worse.

The tears make me realize something else. I hadn't angered Eric with my earlier words. He hadn't stormed out of the kitchen and broken his countertop in anger. No, my words had caused something much worse.

My words had hurt him, caused him pain.

I slowly close the gap between Eric and I. He looks like he's going to say something but, as I start moving towards him he stops. I take one hand and gently hold it up to his tear stained cheek.

"I am sorry I hurt you, Eric," I tell him softly. His eyes close and I swear I feel him nuzzle into my hand before pulling away.

Eyes still closed, he says, "There is nothing you should be apologizing to me for." He opens his mouth to say something more but I cover it with my finger. His eyes fly open at this second time I have made contact with him. Slowly he brings up his hand that gently grasps my wrist and moves my hand away from his mouth. "It is I that owe you the apology."

I stare at him in surprise. "What could you possibly be apologizing to me for?"

He looks at me with what looks like disgust on his face. "How could you even ask me that," he says. "To think that I made you feel like he did. That my actions made you feel that way. That I made you feel like you were being forced to do something. I cannot believe…"

That's when it clicks in my head. Eric wasn't angry at what I had said. My words didn't even hurt him directly. No, Eric was in pain because he thought his actions had hurt me. I rush to stop him. "Nothing, absolutely nothing you did tonight made me feel like I felt in the trunk."

"But what you said," he starts but doesn't finish his train of thought.

"Was a result of a really bad night, not that that is any excuse for what I said," I tell him softly. "I panicked when you said I couldn't go home. I felt as if," I pause looking for the right words. "As if," I start but stop again as I still can't find the rights words to use that would not cause any further pain.

"As if you once again were losing your right to make a simple choice. As if you were being…forced," Eric says.

Hearing his words explaining so clearly what I was feeling made me feel confused. How could he have known that was the reason that I had broken down again? That I had felt I wasn't getting a chance to choose to stay? I can't keep the confusion off my face.

He takes a deep breath I know he doesn't need to take and looks away from me before saying, "I say this not to offer you comfort because I know these simple words will offer little tonight. Understand that you are not the only person who has felt that way before. Who has felt like that at the hand of someone who should offer nothing but comfort and support."

Okay. First Pam was being cryptic tonight and now Eric. If I was more on my game I could probably put two and two together and get four. Tonight however, I'm getting something more like 92.

"Eric I," I begin to question what he means when he interrupts and says, "You shouldn't stay here because you are concerned for the safety of others."

So he's changing the subject and I can tell by the tone of his voice, I will not be getting any answers tonight. Instead I focus on his words, which yet again, he's assuming he knows why I have changed my mind about staying here.

"Eric, would you just keep quiet and let me fucking talk?"

No sooner are the words out of my mouth than he's turned back towards me with a grin on his face. The grin makes me pause. "What," I ask him.

"That's the first time you sounded like yourself all night," he tells me, grin never leaving his face.

That brings a small smile to my face. "I guess dealing with a know-it-all vampire can do that to someone."

"What's the saying? If the shirt fits?"

"It's shoe. And it doesn't fit because you are wrong about me wanting to stay here."

"Oh really?" he asks clearly not believing me.

"It's true that what Pam said is what made me stop and think. The thought of others being hurt because of me," I pause holding up a hand, as Eric appears ready to interrupt again. He closes his mouth and I continue, "That's what made me stop and realize what Pam was trying to tell me. What you were trying to tell me. How could I be concerned for others while saying I was in no danger? Her words made me stop and realize it would be dangerous for me to go back to my house. I probably can't even handle being back in my house, right now" I add quietly.

Eric seems to tense a bit at my words and quietly asks, "Did it happen there?"

"Did what happen there?"

"Whatever in your past that has caused you great pain."

Now it's my turn to turn away from him as I do not think about what happened in my past anymore tonight. At least not with an audience. Yes, it had occurred in that house before my Gran had banished him. Another reason it may not be a good idea to go home tonight.

"So if the invitation still stands, I would appreciate you allowing me to stay here," I tell him using his changing the subject tactic against him.

"Sookie," he starts clearly wanting me to talk to him more about the subject. That would not be happening tonight. He seems to realize that because he gives a little sigh before continuing. "Of course, you can still stay here."

I turn back towards him and say, "Thank-you."

He simply nods. "Let's go inside. I've got to show you a few things before I go to rest," he says while turning to head back into the house. I follow wondering what these things could possible be.

**So you people are still awesome. Shouldn't really be a surprise there. Lots of subtle things, and some less subtle, in this chapter to set up some stuff for later. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and putting this story and me on alert. And as always a special thanks to those who decide to tell me what they think of these chapters. **

**To the guest reviewer – I am so glad you have been enjoying this story. We shall see what happens with Sookie and Bill a little later in the story. **


	6. Angel

_Let me be empty,_

_Oh, and weightless,_

_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight - Sarah McLachlan_

These things that Eric had to show me turned out to be the security detail in the house, of which he had a great deal. Seriously. The government could probably learn a thing or two from him. He showed me which areas of the house I would not be able to enter. This would be where him and Pam slept. Well, died for the day really, I guess. That's a bit of an odd thought. Although when he did show me the extra security to get into where he and Pam were, a part of me wanted to see if I could stay there too.

What a turn around from a mere half-hour ago when I was denying that there was any danger.

It turned out I would not be able to stay down with Pam and Eric. Something about it being below ground and no way to circulate air for those of us who need to, you know, breathe. Still, I couldn't help but notice how secure that area seemed to be.

However, as he showed me the security measure to prevent anyone from entering the main portion of the house where I would be, I felt a lot better. As you needed to be either Eric or Pam to pass the scans and they would both be locked up nice and safe from the sun on the inside, I felt quite secure.

I was shown the functional but empty of food kitchen first on the tour. By the time I had seen the rest of the house and we ended up back in the kitchen, Pam was putting away groceries. Apparently, someone remembered the human needed to eat and Eric's dayman had picked up some food and supplies I might need for the day. It certainly looked like more food for just one day, but I forced myself to bite my tongue and not start another argument.

It wasn't until Eric showed me where I'd be sleeping did the events of the night catch up to me again. All in the form of a tiny pill Eric got out of his pocket and stretched out in his hand to me before telling me good night. Well, good morning I guess really.

"Ludwig said you may want to take one of these tonight," he tells me softly. Pam, probably knowing about the pill and hearing Eric appeared with a glass of water and disappeared just as quickly, causing me to jump back.

I'm not a fan of pills. I find they more often then not just mask things, not make them go away.

I don't notice I'm slowly backing away from his hand until he quickly brings it back to his side. "You do not have to," he says quickly. "It is your decision."

I stop backing up. I hadn't thought Eric would actually force me to take a pill. Or at least the logical part of me knew Eric wasn't going to force me to take the pill, even if Ludwig told him I needed to.

It was the part of me that isn't quite logical at the moment that thought he might just force it down my throat. I wish I could stop it from grabbing hold of me but at the moment I can't.

Looking at Eric's hand that holds the pill, I ask, "What is it?"

Eric looks at his hand before placing both the pill and water down on the dresser. "Ludwig said it would help you sleep."

Sleep. Sleep brings dreams. I suddenly remember the dreams and look away from Eric. The dreams that occurred after I had…seen Bartlett start flashing through my head. I close my eyes as I think about the dreams that would more than likely plague me tonight.

Sleep may be what I need but it was the last thing I want.

"She said this would help keep the dreams away." My head quickly snaps up upon hearing that surprised that even they had been considered.

"No dreams," I ask. Eric shakes his head.

"I asked her," he explains to me softly. "I have not dreamed for over a thousand years. Vampires do not dream as they rest for the day. However, I know how awful it can be when thoughts seem to race through your mind when you're awake. To have no control over them while sleeping must be terrifying."

I'm surprised it was Eric who asked about the dreams. I consider the little pill still held in his hand.

I am torn. No dreams sound fantastic. But I know they won't stay away forever.

"I'll have to face them at some point," I say quietly, looking away from him. I know from experience they can't stay away forever.

"It doesn't have to be tonight," he tells me. My eyes drift to his face again. "Your choice," he tells me before explaining he had to get to the safety of his room. He looks upset at having to leave.

I imagine I have a similar look on my face.

After making sure I remember everything he said on the tour of his house, Eric is finally forced to take shelter from the rising sun. After he leaves me I sit on the bed staring at the little blue pill for a time. Finally, I decide to swallow my fears and the pill.

I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

* * *

When I wake up, thankfully having slept with no dreams, I have a moment of panic in the unfamiliar room. It takes me a few seconds to remember that I am safe in one of Eric's houses. Takes me a few more seconds to remember just why I am at one of Eric's houses.

I quickly push those thoughts out of my head. Doing that got me through what Bartlett did in the past. It would also get me through what happened last night.

It had to. It just had to.

I quickly get out of bed knowing that the best chance of keeping my thoughts away, is keeping busy. If I were at my house, it would be a top to bottom cleaning day.

However, I have not seen anything out of place or even a spec of dust here at Eric's house. After I made my bed and cleaned the glass I had used there was nothing out of place, that is. That counts out cleaning today.

I try to watch some trashy television shows that wouldn't require any type of deep thinking but when the power button gives me options instead of just turning on the television I decide against it.

I walk into the kitchen and remember just how much food was brought in yesterday. Cooking! That's what I'll be doing all day. Opening the fridge I see pork chops and most of the ingredients to make a sauce to go with them. I would be able to improvise the rest with the other stuff that's here.

I move around the kitchen, looking to see what I have at my disposal and humming a little tune. I'm doing everything I can just to keep my mind moving. I find a pan I could use to start and get the first set of ingredients I would need to mix together to start the sauce. Glancing at the microwave, I see that I have slept most of the day away. It's about an hour to sunset. That pill certainly did its job.

For a few seconds I think about just why I needed to take that pill. My breathing accelerates doing so and I close my eyes forcing myself to take deep breaths. I go over the next few steps to the recipe I'm cooking and about a minute later my eyes are open and I'm back in the fridge getting the next stuff I will need.

It's when I take out the next set of ingredients that I notice the blood in the fridge. Not all surprising knowing this is a vampire's house and is currently housing two vampires.

It's not that the blood in the refrigerator surprises me. Surprise I may be able to handle.

It does something much worse. It gets me thinking.

With vampires it is all about blood. Eric had told me last night he would be able to sense my location because of blood. He would know where I was. I'm not sure if it's me having his blood, him having my blood, or the damn bond that allows that happen. I don't know what allows Eric to know where I am.

I do know that I have had a great deal of Bill's blood with getting beat up by the Rattrays and with the Maenad attack. Eric even said it works through my system slower than it works than theirs.

Bill had a hell of a lot of my blood in the damn trunk.

Were those blood exchanges close enough in time to start a bond with Bill and I?

Was a bond even needed for a vampire to be able to sense the location of a human?

Has he been able to sense me ever since I had his blood even without a bond?

Would he be able to know where I was because he had so much of my blood last night?

He can't know where I am. I can't handle seeing him right now. I can barely handle thinking his name without feeling him on top of me in the trunk.

I barely notice when I drop the items I am holding in my arm. I only realize I dropped them when they crash to the floor. I am right behind them.

Bill can't find me here. I'm not connected with this property at all. Eric said this place is pretty much untraceable.

But what if Bill didn't need to trace this house back to me or even to Eric?

What if I was a homemade tracking device for Bill?

I bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. My back is against the wall but I bring my forehead down to rest on my knees. I try to push the thoughts out of my head, but the fear of what could happen if Bill finds me here is making that impossible.

I am sure he would just be thrilled to find out I've been with Eric ever since.

Yes, that would certainly go over well.

Thinking about Bill storming over here to get to me finally does what I had been trying to do all this time. It clears my head of all thoughts.

I'm not entirely sure that's better.

I can sense when Eric blurs into the kitchen before I can actually see him. He comes and crouches down right next to me. It's his sudden appearance that knocks me out of my daze. I quickly push myself away with my hands and feet sliding on the stuff that I had dropped earlier.

Eric himself backs up a bit before quickly saying, "Sookie, what is wrong? Are you hurt?"

I just stare at him unable to respond and unsure of how he seemed to know that I'm scared. If Eric's up that must mean the sun has set which means Bill is up to.

Which means he's probably heading towards me right now.

"You are terrified," he tries again while coming a bit closer a lot more slowly this time.

I continue to simply stare, not being able to vocalize my fears yet. Pam appears and says, "Eric you have a phone call."

"Later Pam," he tells her his eyes never leaving me.

"It may not be able to wait until later. It's Alcide. Apparently Bill," she starts but hearing his name sets me off. I quickly grab on to Eric's arm. "You can't let him find me," I tell him.

I see the realization appear in his eyes. "Sookie, he cannot find you here."

I shake my head and say, "He's had my blood. I've had his blood. Just like with you. You said you would be able to sense my location." That's when it dawns on me. "That's how you knew I was scared. He could be on his way right now."

I am terrified and I absolutely hate this. I promised myself I would never get like this again. After I got over what Bartlett did, I promised myself that I would never let my fear take over again.

"Sookie, he is not going to come here."

"He is if only to try and apologize. I can't see him Eric. I can't," I tell him starting to repeat I can't over and over again.

"Sookie," he yells getting my attention. "He is not coming for you. He's locked up at Fangtasia."

I freeze. Locked up at Fangtasia. That statement causes many emotions to run through me, first of which is happiness. If he's locked up at Fangtasia, he most certainly could not be heading towards me know that the sun has set. I know I have to deal with him at some point, but I am happy it doesn't have to be tonight.

However, I could only imagine what occurred to those locked up in the Fangtasia basement. Then I have to acknowledge that whatever I imagine, probably pales to what actually occurs.

To be honest, I am not exactly sure how I feel about Bill being locked up at Fangtasia.

"Fangtasia," I squeak out quietly not recognizing my own voice.

"Yes," Eric responds, carefully watching my face. "He's been there since last night. Alcide left with him almost as soon as I pulled him," but he never completes the sentence.

"Off me," I say finishing it for him, looking away from him.

"He will pay for what he did to you." Eric tells me his voice cold.

"No, Eric," I say quickly.

I look back up at Eric's face and I can tell can't believe what I am saying. "It is what he deserves."

"It's not what I want."

That gets him to pause in his argument. "He hurt you," he says one last attempt to get me to see things his way.

"He did," I agree.

"So he must pay."

"That would let him hurt me more." Eric looks at me questioningly. "He shouldn't be hurt because of me."

"He will not be. He will suffer because of his own actions."

"Actions towards me. Anything done to him will be done because of me."

"It would not be your fault."

"Would you be doing this if it wasn't me," I ask him. His silence tells me what I need to know.

"Please Eric. I know you don't understand. But I don't want to feel guilt on top of what happened already. If he's hurt, it will hurt me more."

I can tell he doesn't like it. I can also see that he doesn't want to agree to what I am asking. But I see him barely nod his head agreeing to not hurt Bill.

All because I had asked him not to.

"Damn it, Sookie," Pam says in her little drawl. "It seems I have lost my play toy," she says while walking away making a phone call. I shudder at what she says and look back to Eric.

"Thanks." Again I get a short nod it return.

"Have you eaten," he asks, his eyes turning towards the mess of ingredients on his kitchen floor. I shake my head.

"Was the last time you ate the chicken?" His question gets a nod.

"That is not good. Your body could still go into shock even with the physical trauma healed. You need to eat."

Shock. That surely seems to explain the panic I had felt this afternoon. I couldn't imagine eating just yet though.

"I'd rather shower," I tell him not at all lying. I had been sitting down in the stuff I had dropped for who knows how long now.

Eric looks like he wants to push eating on me. I can see the torn look on his face. "Will you eat after you shower," he asks me.

I take the compromise and nod thankful he didn't try to force me to eat regardless of how much I can tell he wants to.

"Ok. Pam has put out some supplies you may need for the shower. Are you in need of more clothes?"

I shake my head. "Thanks but I have the bag I packed."

He nods and tells me he will see me after the shower. I head to the bathroom that is conveniently attached to the bedroom I slept in last night. Starting the shower I am surprised to find everything I need is there. At this point, I don't know why it surprising anymore. These vampires are damn observant.

I take my time in the shower, letting the warm water wash over me, gently massaging my tired muscles. The stress of everything has caught up with me and my muscles are suffering for it.

After the shower, I quickly dry, dress, and throw my hair into a ponytail. I then make my way into the kitchen to keep my promise of eating dinner. I am not shocked to find a meal already waiting for me. It's pork chops. That's what I had been planning to make earlier. There's also a soda but I do prefer tea. I am in the process of switching drinks as Eric comes in and says, "You should drink the soda instead tonight."

The logical part of me knows Eric must have a good reason for wanting me to drink the soda. The illogical part of me wants to yell at him. Luckily, the logical part of me wins this time. "Why," I ask prodding him to tell me his reasoning.

He gets a little smile on his face and says, "I should explain that sugar is good for helping shock. The soda has more sugar than the tea. I thought it would be a good precaution."

That was a pretty good reason and I thank him for explaining before taking a big sip of the soda. As I sit down at the table Pam comes into the kitchen and says something to Eric in a language I don't recognize. I don't like whatever she says though because Eric immediately stiffens up and his face grows cold.

"What's wrong, Eric," I ask concerned over what could have gotten this reaction from him.

"I told him you still smell strongly of him," Pam responds instead of Eric. She's keeping her eyes on him though watching his reaction.

I'm not sure why he is behaving like this. I would think he would be smug and I would be the angry one. I say so while questioning why his scent would be on me.

Pam opens her mouth but Eric responds quicker saying, "You had my blood when you were staked."

I nod and say, "Yes, Eric. I had your blood recently. We have said this numerous times in the last 24 hours," I add confused.

"That put my scent on you," he says, his voice shaking with anger. "You then were locked in a car trunk with a hurt, hungry vampire."

He pauses for a second and takes an unnecessary breath before saying, "That makes it my fault Bill attacked you in the car."

**Can we say denial? Sookie has a bad case of it in this chapter. And poor Eric, here he goes blaming himself. Wonder what's going to happen now.**

**I waited to post this until it seemed FF is working properly again. I hope it is and you are able to read this, possibly even enjoying what you have read. **

**You people are still the best! Thanks for taking this for a spin and for all the adds, alerts, and reviews. They are what helps get me through kitchen remodeling.**

**To Ali – Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you find it a realistic alternative.**

**To the guest reviewer – Yes it did seem that Eric was being pissy at first when in reality he was feeling quite guilty. He saw himself forcing her to stay and was reacting to that. I am glad you liked Eric's subtle way of letting Sookie know she's not alone in her feelings. It's not the time for him to share – yet.**


	7. It's Not Your Fault

_Now you, wait for, something, to cure this,_

_Well I'm here, under your downpour._

_It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,_

_It's not your fault so please stop your crying,_

_It's not your fault - A New Found Glory_

I am silent when I hear what Eric said. All thoughts leave my head for several seconds. In that time, he turns and faces away from me like he is ashamed. I finally am able to process just what he has said.

"_That makes it my fault Bill attacked you in the car." _

Eric is blaming himself.

Eric says it's his fault Bill attacked me in the car.

He thinks he's to blame and I have no idea why. As a matter of fact, I think I am getting further and further away from 4 when being asked what's 2 + 2.

"Why would it be your fault," I finally ask him. "I don't... I don't understand."

Eric has no response that I could see. It's like I never even said anything. It's almost like he's lost somewhere inside his own head. I look to Pam, who has an expression on her face that I had never seen before. At least on her.

She was in pain. But I somehow knew it wasn't her pain causing the look on her face. It was Eric's.

And I still wasn't quite sure what was causing his pain.

Since Eric was pretty unresponsive, I set my sights on Pam. I simply called her name to bring her focus to me. Reluctantly and slowly she turns to me. She looks to Eric one more time before bringing her eyes back to me saying, "You would have smelled like Eric in the car trunk."

I just look at her. "Haven't we covered this already?"

She sighs and looking back to Eric says, "I am sure you must usually be more perceptive than this." She pauses. "Vampires can smell and sense it when other vampires have given a human their blood." She stops and looks back to me. "Or has almost had sex," she adds accusingly.

Now I'm getting a clearer picture. I can't help but stumble back as what Pam is saying, what Eric was saying, hits me.

"Bill would have been able to smell Eric on you even as hurt has he was. As a matter of fact, we use our senses more when injured. Self- preservation and all."

I feel myself growing paler as Pam talks. I start to see black around the edges of my vision as she continues, "As Bill considered you his, you can imagine how he would have felt smelling Eric all over you." She says this very gently, her eyes darting between Eric and I.

I can. He would have hated it. He would have done everything he could to get Eric's scent off me and get his back on. Especially when injured. Especially when already acting on preservation instincts.

I hear my breathing become more frantic before I feel it. The blackness that was surrounding my vision is now taking it over. I hear Eric mutter, "Fuck," a split second I sense him at my side and feel his hand gentle on my shoulder like he's afraid to touch me.

"Breathe, Sookie," he says and I can hear the worry in his voice. My legs start to go numb and I start to sink to the floor as his arms gently catch and support me. "Damn it, Sookie I need to you breathe."

I try. I really do. But I can tell its not enough even before I hear Pam ask if she should call Ludwig. I can feel Eric shake his head as he says, "Give her a minute," right before he starts to sing in the same language he used while I was still in the trunk. The singing gives me something to focus on. Eric's arms around me, supporting me, give me something physical to feel. The combination of the two manages to bring me back to myself.

I am astonished, as once again Eric seems to know how to help me.

When my legs can support me, Eric quickly moves to the other side of the kitchen once again. I try to think through what Pam had explained. What had gotten Eric all upset.

Bill may have done what he did because I smelled like another vampire. That could have all been the first thing he noticed when he woke up. He did what he had to do to get that foreign scent off of me.

Just how conscious of his actions would he have to be to do so?

Would Bill really hurt me like he did simply for this reason? I can't think about this anymore. I bring my attention to Eric who is staring out of the window into the night sky. I notice the look on his face though. He's not seeing the night sky full of stars at the moment.

Pam is next to him talking softly to him, trying to get him to respond. He isn't showing any signs that he is hearing her though. "Eric," I try. "It's not your,"

"Don't Sookie," he says stopping me from finishing my sentence. At least I get a response.

I take a few steps toward him and Pam takes a few back. I look at her. She must be willing to let me try to talk to him since I at least have gotten some sort of response. "It's true though. Don't blame yourself."

He quickly turns startling me and I think even Pam. "I know how vampires are Sookie. I involved you in a plan that left you with a hurt, hungry vampire. I should have thought about you carrying my scent with my blood in you. After we almost," but he stops himself from completing that sentence as his voice was getting louder and louder and I wasn't handling it well.

"I should have anticipated Bill having a bad reaction to everything. Even if you had not been locked in that fucking trunk with him," he says a lot more quietly.

"You can't know everything, Eric," I tell him, back to getting no response. I look to Pam for support. She had backed herself into the doorway and was simply observing us. Fine, if she wasn't going to try to talk some sense into her maker, I guess it was up to me.

"Eric, you are not to blame for what happened. The only person who deserves the blame is Bill."

"The why won't you let me punish him? If you truly believe he's at fault, why won't you let me touch him," he screams at me. I take a step back, my breathing picking up with his yelling again. He takes a minute before saying in a much more controlled voice, "It's the only thing I can do for you."

What? Eric thinks the only thing he can do to help me is to torture Bill? What the hell does he think he's been doing in the past 24 hours? If it weren't for him, I'd probably still be curled up in the fetal position in the trunk. Or worse.

"You have done far more for me than what hurting Bill would accomplish. I don't even what to think what would have happened if you weren't there. If you just ignored what you felt from me and just went home. You came up with a plan to get me out of the trunk when you called Pam. You got me to see a doctor. Eric, you have done so much for me," I say stepping towards him, stopping right next too him.

"Not nearly enough."

I can tell we are just going to go back and forth. I doubt Eric is even listening to me at this point. He's just got it in his head that this is his fault. I swallow as I think of how I could get Eric to focus on what I am saying. "You're right," I tell him looking straight into his eyes. "You're absolutely right."

I see Pam take a step towards me and I would be understating her look if I describe it as cold. She stops her step though as I grab onto Eric's arm and say, "What you have done for me in the past 24 hours is so much more than simply enough. I don't even want to think what would have happened to me if you didn't come when you felt me terrified and hurt. If you didn't keep me calm and pull me from the edge when the panic overtook me."

"If it weren't for me, you may not have needed any of that."

"It's not your fault Eric. The only vampire to blame is Bill."

"If you truly believed that, why won't you let him be punished? Even your human laws punish people guilty of these crimes."

"Punish, Eric. Punish, not torture." That seems to get his attention.

"It is the torture you object to," he states more than asks.

I nod. "You want to torture him not for what he did, but because it was done to me."

"So you would allow a punishment for him."

Again I nod. "Although I highly doubt your system works like mine. I doubt Bill would be found guilty of any crime by your court for his actions," I say hoping that my assumption was wrong. I probably couldn't logically explain my feelings to Eric. Hell, I wasn't even sure I understood them. Did I wish there was a way Bill could be punished for his actions – absolutely. It was the idea of torture that got to me. That's what I couldn't get to be ok in my head.

He shakes his head. "He would not be found guilty. Especially since you two were involved at the time." That's what I figured. "However, as his Sheriff it would be well within my rights to enforce a punishment against him."

I look up at Eric who is watching me very carefully as if he is trying to gauge my reaction. "What would this punishment entail," I ask him.

"I have holding cells for cases that warrant punishment but would be deemed too miniscule for our court systems. The bars are silver so he cannot get out but as long as he does not touch them he will not be harmed. I can keep him there."

I contemplated that. It would simply be like he is in prison. He deserved that. Bartlett had deserved that. Maybe one of them could get that. "You would do that," I asked Eric. "You would hold him accountable for what he did?"

I said the words before I had even processed what I was going to say. No one had ever been held accountable for what they had done to me. Not Bartlett. Not the children or adults who thought I was evil or something because of my telepathy. Gran had cared but not even she had.

Eric was willing do just that. He would do more if I let him.

He nods to my asked question and says, "I would hold him until the end of the world for what he did."

"I don't know if it needs to be quite that long," I tell him.

"I wish it could be longer." I'm not quite sure what to say to that. He then simply says, "Pam," who takes out her phone upon hearing her name.

"Even better," she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now you're dangling a play toy in front of me and not letting me play."

"Self control, Pam," Eric tells her and I am happy to hear a bit of humor in his voice. "Perhaps this is a lesson that can translate into my credit cards."

"It's a good thing you don't need to breathe," she says drily. "You'd be holding your breath for quite a while waiting for that," she added walking out of the kitchen.

"She is calling Alcide," Eric explains. "She will tell him about the new arrangements with Bill."

Eric's phone rings and he looks at the caller id. A look of impatience crosses his face before he says, "Unfortunately, I need to take this. Why don't you finish making your dinner?" I open my mouth to let him know I don't appreciate being told what to do, but he says, "You promised," before I can get it out.

He's got me there. I did promise him I would eat something. I start to heat up the food Eric got me again, the thoughts of what happened tonight racing through my head. With everything that had happened by brain is moving a mile a minute.

I am just finishing up when Eric reappears not looking happy. "Everything ok," I ask him. He says yes and wipes the look off his face and says, "I can take you home now if you would like."

"Does that mean you have figure out the Were situation," I ask him excitedly. That would be one less thing I have to worry about."

"No. I am still not sure who is behind it. Alcide has his pack looking into it."

Oh. So then it's not safe for me to go back home yet. And I know I pitched a childish fit last night but I had thought it was decided I could stay here until it was safe. Now he wanted me to leave, even though there were werewolves after me?

I know my face must have been filled with confusion, and possibly even hurt, but I am startled when I see Eric's face filled with confusion. "Pam did not speak with you before she left did she?"

What? I shake my head and am further confused when Eric takes out his phone and dials. When someone picks up he says, "That is a week without my cards. Starting tonight," before hanging up.

He turns his focus back to me. "I had asked Pam to tell you I would take you back to your house to get some of your things if you would like. She was supposed to tell you before going to Fangtasia."

"Is it ok if I stay here then," I ask. "Until the werewolf thing is figured out?"

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you need too, Sookie."

I smile at that and get one in return. "It's safe enough to go to my house so I could get a few things?"

"I will not let anything happen to you, Sookie." I find a great comfort in that.

Ten minutes later we are in his car just entering Bon Temps. The house we are staying at is a lot closer than Shreveport. With all these turns however, I am not sure I would be able to find my way back.

The car ride has been quiet so far. The radio isn't even on. It doesn't stay quiet though as Eric asks, "Who hurt you, Sookie?"

A cold chill runs up my spine. I am not exactly sure how but Eric seems to be aware of the abuse by Bartlett in my past. I know Bill never would have told him.

"Please not now, Eric." I don't want to melt down again. My emotions are still all over.

He doesn't say anything right away and for a second I think he's letting in drop. Then he says, "It may help with what happened if you talk about it."

I shake my head. "Sookie," he tries again but I say, "No Eric. What happened in the past is exactly that. It's the past. I dealt with it. I've moved on. Bringing it back up again won't help." I had gotten over what Bartlett had done years ago. It has nothing to do with what Bill did in the trunk.

Eric looks like he's about to say something else so I turn on the radio quickly. This effectively cuts him off. It takes us about two more minutes after that before we make it to my long driveway, the holes of which do not bode well for Eric's low car. This does not escape Eric's attention as he slows down and says, "You should really get this repaired."

"Gee, I'm sorry Eric. I guess between paying for food, which we humans need pretty regularly and paying for my house so I am not homeless this fell by the wayside."

He's silent again after that. I on the other hand am the opposite of quiet once we pull up to the house.

Damn, I was hoping I was done crying for the night.

**You people are still awesome – shouldn't be a surprise there. Thanks for taking the time to read this story and a thank-you to those taking the time to review. We got a little insight into how Sookie views what happened with Bartlett. She pretty much see it as done and over with. You can imagine how that will affect her later.**

**Lots of reviews I couldn't respond to this week because they weren't signed in:**

**Padore – Complete guilt sponges – both of them. And you nailed it with Sookie not being able to hide her feelings. She has difficulty with that on a normal day let alone after what happened. I hope you continue to love this story!**

**Arna – Thanks for reviewing. I certainly hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Guest – I know. I kinda feel bad for putting them through all this. There is a method to my madness, I hope at least.**

**Guest – I hope this chapter helped clear out where Sookie places blame. Though torturing Bill would be fun, I just can't see Sookie realistically being ok with torture – yet anyway.**

**Guest – Oh I really wish I could have responded to you during the week, I hope this chapter kind of cleared up what Sookie was thinking. She wasn't saying what happened was her fault or Bill shouldn't be punished. She didn't want him tortured just because his actions were against her, and Eric cares even if he won't admit it yet, and not another human. **

**Stephanie – Thanks for reviewing. Hope you continue to like.**


	8. Learning to Breathe

_I'm learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and_

_You alone can break my fall – Switchfoot_

Once again, I find myself crying in a car. At least I'm not in the trunk again. And I am not hurt. Both positives in my book.

Eric parks his car along side my house and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. "Find, Bubba. Have him meet me at Sookie's house," he says before hanging up not really waiting for a reply.

Eric calls my name trying to get my attention but I barely hear him and don't acknowledge that I've heard him. Instead I stare.

I stare at my front window, the glass of which has been knocked out and must sit broken on the inside of the house.

I stare at my front door that is all scratched up and hanging from only the top hinge. The storm door of which is currently in my front yard.

I stare at the message written in a red liquid on the front of my house, which says '_You can't hide with the Vampire forever.' _I stare at that the longest. Eric must see this because he says, "It is just red paint."

Well that's something I guess. They didn't paint the front of my house with blood. Knowing my luck lately, they saved that for the inside. I closed my eyes at that thought. I didn't even want to think about what could have been done to the inside of my house. I don't know how many minutes go by but we just sat in the car thinking. Well, I was thinking. I'm not really sure what Eric was doing.

They were at my house. The Weres that were looking to do who knows what to me were at my house last night. A house I would have been at if Eric hadn't cared enough to bring me to his house. If Pam hadn't talked to me and made me stop and think. I had thrown a major fit and all Eric was trying to do was protect me. The evidence of that is right in front of me.

What would have happened if I hadn't listened to Eric and Pam last night? What would have happened if I were home alone here when they came? Looking at the destruction of my house, I didn't want to think about it.

"Bubba is coming up to the car," I hear suddenly. I turn to Eric. "I do not want you to be scared." Seconds later, Bubba is at his window. Eric keeps his attention on me though. "Sookie, I need you to wait in the car with Bubba while I go inside."

I open my mouth to start to tell him that I want to go inside when he continues, "I would like to make sure there are no surprises before you come in. Bubba can stay with you and then bring you inside once I know it is safe."

It wasn't that he didn't want me to go inside. He just wanted to make sure it was safe first. And he explained it this time.

Well at least one of us is making progress.

Using my telepathy I search for minds other than the three of ours. I want to make sure Eric isn't heading into an ambush. "I don't sense anyone else here," I tell him.

"I do not either," he tells me. "Call me over cautious given last nights events at the gas station." His attention then turns to Bubba as he asks, "Bubba would you be able to stay out here and bring Sookie in when I call for you?"

"Of course Mr. Eric. Hi Ms. Sookie. Where has Mr. Bill been? I haven't seen him lately."

And with that, the tears that I had been just starting to be able to control start pouring down my face again. Before I can even register he moves, Eric is out of the car, holding Bubba against it. He is speaking quietly but I can still hear as he tells Bubba, "Do not mention Bill Compton to Sookie again, Bubba. He hurt her. He is not to be near her. Especially not alone."

With that he lets Bubba go and it seems like Bubba is saying something back to him but I can't make it out. "Yes Bubba," I hear Eric say in response. "We must make sure she does not get hurt again," he adds looking past Bubba and right at me. He stares at me for a few seconds before turning and heading into my house.

I look away when the front door falls from the hinge as he moves through it. This was my Gran's house. A house she deeply cared for and diligently took care of. Ruined in probably a matter of minutes. All by Weres who were looking for me.

My focus shifts to Bubba as he keeps looking to me before quickly looking away. It's very unnerving to see a vampire doing that. They are usually a lot more controlled. I roll down my window and say, "Thanks for coming to help tonight, Bubba. I'm sorry if it ruined your night."

"Nope," is his simple response. "I already had two cats tonight."

Poor kitties.

That brought a few more seconds of silence between us. Then, Bubba must have heard Eric because he opens my door and says, "Mr. Eric says you can go in now."

As I get up out if the car, I am torn. I need to go into the house. I need to see what was done. I know that wondering would probably be worse than.

I also know that I am teetering on the edge of something and have the potential to fall with the slightest push.

It's seeing Eric at the doorway that makes my decision for me. He could have let me walk into the unknown that currently was my house by myself. Instead, he chose to meet me at the door so I wouldn't have to face it alone. As I walk up to meet him, I realize Bubba is not following. I look back to see him heading into the tree line on my property.

"He will stay out here as an extra precaution against any other visitors that we may have tonight. Pam is on her way as well."

I nod and follow him into my house. The living room is ransacked with overturned furniture but surprisingly nothing looks like it is broken. I can also see through the doorway the kitchen looks virtually untouched. "Is the latest protocol for breaking and entering not actually trashing the house?"

"Your room is a bit worse," he says carefully, watching my reaction.

I feel a lump form at the back of my throat as I think of my Gran's things that are potentially destroyed. Thoughts of the only things I have left of her ruined are running through my head. I swallow the lump and turn from Eric to run up the stairs and see the damage myself.

Opening the door, my first feeling is one of panic as I look around the room and see everything all over the place. Nothing is where it should be. The bedding is half way off the bed and blankets are thrown all over the place. If I didn't know better, I would say they look rolled around in. The dresser is on it sides and some of the drawers are halfway open.

As I continue to look around my room, I hear Eric come up the stairs and into the room. I know he could have come in silently but I am thankful he made himself known. "It's all ruined," I say, barely whispering but knowing he could hear me.

"Not really," he says.

"Look around," I scream. "It's a mess in here."

"I never said it wasn't. Everything is thrown around but it all appears to be in one piece still."

I look around and he's right. The damage seems to only be on the outside of the house. There were a few broken minor things broken in the living room and my room but all the major things looked to be okay.

"What's the point then? Why even bother?"

"It appears that this was a scouting mission."

"What does that mean."

"My guess is they wanted to see if you would be here unprotected. They know you associated with Alcide, a werewolf. They know you are currently with a vampire. They wanted to see how protected you would be."

I take a second to let that sink in. I let out a sigh and say, "I'm not going to be able to stay here until this is over with am I?"

"It would be safer for you if you did not. Even with guards they obviously know you live here. They could come back at any time. Knowing you're with a vampire would increase the chance of it happening during the day."

"Fucking fantastic," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If my safe house is no satisfactory, I can make other arrangements for you," he says trying yet failing to keep the anger out of his voice.

"No, Eric," I rush to say. "I would be so grateful if you allowed me to stay with you. I just don't like the idea of being forced out of my house due to fear. I should be able to feel safe here," I explain to him.

"I will make it safe for you here again, Sookie," he tells me. "I promise you."

I look at him and see the determination across his face and I believe him. At least, I believe he will try. Still looking at him, I notice one of my pillows thrown on top of the dresser Eric is standing next to. "Hey," I say which causes Eric to turn to try to see what has gotten my attention. "The pillowcase off my pillow is gone."

"What does it look like?" I find the other pillow with the matching pillowcase and hold it up for him to see. He gives the briefest nods before I no longer see him standing in front of me. I can barely make it out that he is currently zipping all around my room just before he zooms out of it and moves on to the rest of the house. I imagine he's looking for the missing pillowcase. I am trying not to think what could happen if he doesn't find it.

He's back in the room in under a minute but is empty handed. I'm about to ask him what is going on when he says, "Look around. We need to know if anything else is missing, no matter how small it may seem."

"What am I looking for here, Eric?"

"Anything that you can see is missing," he says as he looks around my room.

'Glad that clears things up,' I think as I head out of my room. The other rooms upstairs don't look like they have been touched. Again, I wonder what the point to all this was. I head back downstairs to look around again. Eric calls out, "Their scent is strong in the laundry room."

That's where I head first. Glancing around, at first everything looks ok. The room is all in one piece. Glancing at the laundry basket, I realize it's less filled. Granted it has been a few days but I remember thinking that I would have to do laundry as soon as I get back. Now it's only about halfway filled.

Sifting through it, I realize that I am missing several shirts, a pair of sweatpants, and I believe a bra, which I really don't want to think about. Why would they go through all this trouble to simply steal some of my dirty laundry?

Suddenly, my earlier fear of Bill being able to track me comes flying into my head mixing with Eric's words, '_Their scent is strong in the laundry room'._

The missing pillowcase. The dirt laundry. Both held my scent. They were looking for ways to track me And they didn't just get my scent and leave. No they took things that would hold my scent. That means they needed to make sure others knew my scent as well. How many of them would be after me?

I slowly make my way upstairs and hear Eric talking to someone. As I make my way to the doorway to my room I see him hang up the phone. Pam, who must have come in while I was downstairs starts to say, "Now she is calling? It's no longer just her lapdog looking for him, Eric. She obviously has something invested if she is calling around for him herself."

"Not now, Pam," he replies looking at me.

"These things aren't just going to go away if you continue to ignore them, Eric. As a matter of fact they are stacking up and getting worse."

"Do not forget your place, Pamela," Eric says, his eyes filled with fire and he looks sharply to Pam. I have never heard him use that tone with her. I hear Pam mutter and apology and lower her eyes to the ground. That must appease Eric because even though he continues to look at her for another second, his gaze quickly turns to me. He doesn't even have to ask before I say, "There's laundry missing." I swallow the lump which seems to now be permanent in my throat as I ask, "They wanted my scent, didn't they? The rolled in bedding, the missing pillowcase and clothes. They wanted things with my scent on them."

Eric nods. "Can you tell how many were here?"

"There are at least four distinct scents here."

So there were at least of them four here after me. "They took things that's held my scent so that others could track me too right. It's not just going to stop with those four."

"That appears likely to be the case," he says before bringing his attention back to Pam. "How did this happen?"

"The roads were being watched, Eric," is Pam's reply.

"What?" I ask not understanding what they were saying.

Eric turns away not answering and Pam while never taking her eyes off him tells me, "Eric didn't want to have your house watched directly to not tip anyone off on the off chance they would not be able to find where you lived. We did have people watching the main roads into the state and into Bon Temps. None of the teams watching them saw anyone or anything unusual."

"The teams watching the roads were all local, correct," Eric asks.

"Yes."

He starts pacing which I can say is not helping me try to keep calm as I work on taking deep breaths. "So which is more likely. The teams we had watching the roads are in on it or the trackers are part of the local pack?"

At that they fall silent not liking either possibility. I am sure it complicates things if local Supes are in on it. "It wouldn't have to be all the teams that may be in on it," I say suddenly causing the two vampires to look at me. "Did the teams know where each other was?" I get two vampires nodding at my question. "Then really only one team would have to be working with them."

Their eyes go to each other before Eric tells Pam, "Call Dawson. Make sure we know who was where and ask him about any new additions recently."

Pam makes it to the doorway before saying, "I am sorry but I worry for you, Master." She must be trying to keep him calm by calling him that. "If she should continue to call…"

"I will handle it, Pam," he tells her cutting off the conversation as Pam leaves the room.

"What is going on here, Eric?" I ask my anxiety building with hearing Pam say she's worried for Eric. That's must mean that whatever else is going on is big. I can tell that he can feel the emotions rise because once again he is telling me to breathe.

"Don't tell me to fucking breathe Eric. Breathing isn't going to help anything that has happened. My boyfriend attacked me. I have who knows how many werewolves trying to track me. And I don't even know what has Pam so upset and you at her throat," I manage to scream at him all without taking one breath.

It's when I'm done and take my first breath I think to myself that Eric might have been on to something when he was telling me to breathe. I can't seem to catch my breath and I start breathing faster which doesn't help. I start to fall to the ground but Eric is quickly there and catches me before I crash to it. I try to breathe but I just can't seem to get enough air.

All of a sudden, Eric's hands are on my face cupping my nose and mouth. I momentarily panic which doesn't help with my breathing but Eric is quickly at my ear saying, "It will help with your hyperventilating." Then he switches into the other language that I am becoming quite used to and just murmurs it into my ear. Once again, Eric is quick to help me and seems to know what to do, even as I am getting more anxious.

Eventually my breathing slows and Eric brings his hands away from my face. As he does so, I realize that I am sitting halfway on his lap, my head leaning against his shoulder. His arms are carefully placed as far away from me as could be comfortable for him. He is respecting my current boundaries. My issue is, I don't even know what they are at this point.

I do know I am not exactly comfortable on his lap. Not overwhelmingly uncomfortable just a bit awkward. I slide off of his lap onto the floor so that I'm sitting next to him and not on him. My head is still on his shoulder though as I ask, "What is that language you use?"

"It's an unused language that I spoke when I was still human. It's similar to present day Swedish." I nod against his shoulder.

"So," I say slowly. "Bill is currently…contained. That leaves the weres as an unknown right now. I feel him nod against my head as he says, "Yes."

"And who is it that keeps calling you?"

He doesn't speak for a few seconds. I pick up my head and turn to look at him to see he is looking right back at me. "The Supernaturals are very secretive about our ways. Especially vampires." He pauses. "If others find out about information we would like to keep secret, it is usually glamoured out of them at the very least."

I was beginning to see what Eric was trying to tell me. "And I can't be glamoured."

"Yes. That is why I am hesitant to tell you who has been calling me. I do not want to put you in a situation where someone could decide you know too much."

I take that in. "Could these phone calls have anything to do with me?"

"That is unknown at the moment. Timing could simply be a coincidence."

"That doesn't offer me much comfort at the moment."

"Unfortunately, the truth is sometimes not comforting," he replies.

That thought doesn't really help me either.

**This chapter helps move the plot along we a bit. We get to see a little more about what is going on. As always thanks to everyone who is reading this story and especially those taking the time to review. I hope I have gotten back to everyone who signed in to review.**

**To the unnamed guest reviewers - Thanks for taking the time to review. I am glad you have been enjoying this and hope you continue to do so.**

**Arna – I am glad you like my little story. Thanks for taking the time to review.**


	9. Going Under

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore - Evanescence_

We sit there quietly for a few minutes, Eric's words hanging heavy on me. Comfort would be a welcome friend at the moment. However, as I look around the torn apart room, comfort is something that appears to be escaping me lately.

"I think I could use a little bit of comfort at the moment," I say quietly, still looking at him.

"And here I had thought you would want the truth," he replies the start of a sad smirk on his face.

"Can't I have both?" He doesn't respond at the moment. His silence tells me more than his words could at the moment. I close my eyes and take a deep breath trying to break the fog that has seem to settle in my head for the last day. I'm not quite sure it works.

"So just to sum things up again we've got Bill locked up, werewolves seeking revenge, and a mysterious caller. Any connection between the three?" Maybe if I try to think this through, the fog in my head will clear.

"The werewolves wouldn't care about Bill. They have no reason to think he killed the Were. He, himself, was being held captive at the time. I doubt the calls and the wolves are connected either."

I notice he said nothing about a possible connection between the caller and Bill. "But there is a connection between the calls and Bill?"

He hesitates before giving a slight nod. "I am not positive but it would be a large coincidence if there is none."

I rack my brain, thinking of what this connection between the caller and Bill. Pam said 'she' when referring to the caller. Well there was Bill's maker, but she is currently in pieces going for a swim in the King's pool. Well, unless she's made it to the filter already.

It's thinking of the King that aims my head in another direction. I was unsure of any other females that might be connected to Bill but calling Eric – until I remembered what I was told before heading to Mississippi. There was one other female vampire I know was connected to them both. Eric and Bill had both told me about her before we went to Mississipi.

I am just about to question Eric when his phone rings and he says, "Good evening again Your Majesty." Talk about timing.

Hearing Eric confirm where my thoughts have been heading causes me to stand from where I had been sitting next to him quickly. He had said he was protecting me. He said he couldn't tell me who was calling because it could put me in danger. That It would be bad for me if I knew too much about vampires.

But he had already told me about the Queen. I already knew of her existence. So what did it matter if I knew she was calling him? He's her Sherriff. I would think that would require them to communicate from time to time. I feel myself growing cold at the thought that Eric had lied to me.

I leave the room and quickly make my way to the front door. I need air and I need and some space to think. A million thoughts are circling through my head. The one that stood out the most was that Eric had lied to me. My rational mind knows it has to be more complicated than that. That Eric, who had spent much of the last 24 hours comforting and protecting me, wouldn't just lie.

It was my irrational mind that told me the person who had comforted and protected me also just lied to me. It is anyone's guess of which side is going to win.

As I am heading out the door, Pam is coming back in through it. "Leaving so soon," she says in a drawl voice. Looking behind me she asks, "Where's Eric?"

"I can simply go in my front yard without a babysitter, Pam."

Glancing up the stairs she says, "I wouldn't be so sure," as she follows me outside. That leaves me wondering just what she may have heard from upstairs.

I hold in a groan. The whole point of coming outside was so I could at least pretend to be alone while thinking. Once off the porch, I turn to Pam who has stayed on the porch. "So it's the Queen who has been calling him," I state rather than question.

"He told you?"

"No quite the opposite actually. He told me he couldn't tell me who was calling because the knowledge could put me in danger. But it was all a damn lie because he already told me about the Queen."

"So you know it had been the Queen calling him, how," she asks taking a seat on the top stair on the porch – something I never thought I would see her do.

"What does it matter, Pam. You already confirmed it."

"Humor me."

I roll my eyes at her. "You said 'she.' I started to think of all the females I know that would have both Eric and Bill in common. The Queen was the only one that came to mind. Plus, she called again and he confirmed it when he addressed her."

"He answered the phone with you in the room?"

"Yes," I say feeling my anger build again. I just don't understand why he wouldn't have told me.

"And he addressed the Queen?"

"He said 'Good evening again Your Majesty,' making it clear that it was her and this wasn't the first time tonight he had spoken to her."

"With you in the room?"

"We covered this. Yes, I was right there in the room with him, Pam!"

"So, after you claim he lied to you," she starts, her words causing me to give her a sharp glare, my sharp glare causing her to roll her eyes at me. "Instead of ignoring the call to prevent you from knowing who's calling, instead of answering it in a different language so you wouldn't understand him, instead of simply leaving the room to answer it so you just wouldn't hear him, he answers it right in front of you so you could know who was calling. Makes perfect sense to me," she states her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I stare at her and feel my anger leave me like the air leaving a balloon. Pam's right. Of course she's right. It makes no sense that Eric would lie to me about who was calling and then basically tell me who it is. I feel my eyes fill with water yet again tonight and I close them hoping to keep the tears at bay. That just makes them start down my cheeks though.

My anger suddenly flares up in me again but this time it's aimed towards myself. Why couldn't I figure out it made no sense on my own? Why does it seem like I don't even have control over my thoughts. They are mine. I should be able to control them! Why did I doubt Eric again? Why the hell can't I stop fucking crying?

I find myself sitting on the bottom step with my head in my hands. "I'm an idiot," I say between sobs.

"I'm not sure I would put it quite like that," Pam says.

"How would you put it then, Pam?"

"You're in pain," she says simply.

"That's no excuse."

"That's where you're wrong," she says causing me to look at her. "Pain greatly affects the thinking process and the way your brain processes information. Why do you think torturing is used to get information?"

"I wasn't tortured though, Pam." For my words I get an eyebrow lift that rivals Eric's. Like Maker like Child I guess.

"Sookie, I can clearly see that you are blond," which gets a scoff from me because Pam is as blond as I am, "But wouldn't you call what must be going on in that little head of yours torture?" I am quiet at her words. I can't go there. I feel like if I admit to her that it's a torture all its own, if I admit to myself that it is indeed a form of torture, I will fall apart.

At my silence she continues and says, "Ok. Let's pretend for one second that just being locked in a car trunk for hours isn't a torture in itself. While we are at it, we can also pretend that being viciously bitten and sexually attacked is not torture either, especially when it is done by someone you care about and who you think cares about you."

At her words, I turn from Pam choosing instead to focus my eyes on a tree in my front yard. I would much rather be in the pretend world Pam is describing. Pam is quickly in my line of vision though not allowing me to escape from what her words are pointing out. "Even if we can pretend that you were not tortured at all in that trunk, we cannot pretend that the thoughts that must be running through your head isn't torture. You can't ignore the fact that it's affecting you."

Maybe I couldn't but I sure as hell wanted to. "Can't I pretend?"

"You've been pretending. How's that working out for you?"

I shake my head. "I just wish…I should have been able to figure out that if Eric didn't want me to know the Queen was calling, he wouldn't have answered her call in front of me."

"Didn't we just cover this," Pam asks exasperatedly. "Pain equals the lack of rational thought. That's the reason you felt that Eric lied to you."

"I wish I didn't think that. I wish he would have explained what he was protecting me from." I've been having many wishes lately.

"Eric hasn't had to explain anything to anyone in a very long time," Pam tells me. "Even the Queen leaves him alone most of the time as he is loyal. Sookie, he doesn't do it on purpose. As a matter of fact, with you is has been trying."

I think about the truth behind Pam's words. Eric had been very honest with me last night and took the time to explain things about the bond with me. There was no reason for me to believe he lied or even kept information from me since he did let me know who was calling in a way.

"I owe him an apology. Again," I say.

"You owe me nothing," I hear Eric say from behind me. As I turn to look at him he stretches his hand moving to pass me a mug.

"How long have you been there," I ask him, taking the offered mug. A smile crosses my face when I smell that it's coffee.

"Just now."

Pam shakes her head and says, "Sookie if you are going to be hanging out with vampires, you need to ask the right questions to get the answers you are looking for." I look at her confused. She rolls her eyes and asks, "How much did you hear, Eric?"

"Just about all of it," he says looking at me worried of my reaction. I just give him a little nod to show that I have heard him. "I did not intend to make you feel lied to."

I nod again. "I shouldn't have even thought you lied. You have done nothing to make me think you would lie to me. It's just…" I pause.

"Just what," he presses on.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me it was the Queen calling?"

He gazes at me for a second before shifting his eyes to Pam who seems to understand what he wants because she says, "Dawson should be here in 20 minutes."

"Go to Fangtasia and relieve Alcide. We will need him here too to see if he recognizes and of the scents from anyone in Jackson." Pam then leaves with no other word. Eric then turns his attention back to me, taking a seat. "I was telling you the truth when I said it was for your protection," he says getting back to the question I had asked.

"That's what I don't understand. I already know about the Queen so I don't understand why."

"I feared that telling you it was the Queen calling would not have been satisfying for you."

"It would have been the answer to my question! It would have been damn satisfying to have an answer."

"And when that was not enough? You have already realized the calls have had an affect on Pam and I. How much longer before you would have asked why. Why a call from in essence my boss was causing turmoil with Pam and me? How long would it have been before you wanted to know why she was calling? It is that information that I was trying to protect you from."

"Well, maybe that's not the kind of protection I want."

"I am beginning to see that," he says with a smirk.

"But you're still not going to tell me everything."

"I'm not sure I know everything."

"What do you know," I ask possibly pushing my luck.

"A bit more with this last conversation," he starts. "She's looking for something. She wants it pretty badly if she is the one calling and trying to track it down."

My mind quickly goes to a conversation I had with Bill before he vanished. He had some computer program he was working on for the Queen. Correction – currently I have said computer program hiding in my house.

"Eric, I…"

"No," he interrupts me. As I try to start again he says, "If this is anything about what she is looking for, no. Right now I know nothing about what it is she wants. Now, I have deniability while still remaining loyal to her. I need to know more about the situation before I can think about what to do with what she wants."

I am surprised that Eric doesn't want me to tall him what I know. "Why are you telling me this now," I ask curious to why he was no when less than an hour ago he wouldn't.

He hesitates before telling me, "Before the Queen starting calling looking for something, she was calling looking for someone. Someone who works for her had been calling saying there were rumors of a missing vampire in my Area."

"I'm guessing since she is now calling instead of one of her underlings, it's a big deal."

He nods and lets out a small burst of laughter. "If you should ever meet Andre, don't ever refer to him as an underling to his face. He would not be pleased."

"So have there been any missing vampires from your Area?"

He shakes his head. "However, there has been a vampire that the Queen would not have had access to for at least a week."

"Bill," I say knowing in my head that it's Bill's program the Queen is looking for as well.

"And for why she would be looking for him I have only theories."

"Theories you're not going to share with the rest of the class."

"Not until I have a better idea of which theory may prove true."

"And if you find it involves me?"

"I will let you know." I nod at that. "I will never lie to you Sookie," he says, his eyes showing the truth behind his words. "I may not always be able to tell you everything, but what you hear from me will always be the truth."

"You say that like you'll be telling me many things in the future," I tell him. To that he simply smiles and says, "One can hope."

**So a few of you we wondering why Eric told her what he did at the end of the last chapter. I hope this cleared up some of the headaches it caused and didn't cause too many more. Having it happen this way served a few purposes and helped set up a few things for the next few chapters.**

**As always, thanks to everyone for reading and adding this story to alerts. I appreciate it. Thanks to those taking the time to leave a review. **

**Thanks to the guest reviewers who I unfortunately was not able tor respond to.**

**Brock – Yes Eric has a few theories but as we se in this chapter he's not sharing quite yet.**


	10. Breathe

_And I take it just a little bit_

_I, hold my breath and count to ten_

_I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in – Michelle Branch_

I am not sure what to make of Eric's words that suggest he plans on having many more conversations with me in the future. His words just add to the swirl in my head that I push to the background and try not to think about.

It's easier that way.

Instead, I bring up the fact that the conversation we just had was drastically different than the one we had before leaving for Jackson. "I mean it was even suggested for me to be tortured for information you had no proof I even had. Now, I'm telling you I have the information and you don't want it? Makes very little sense to me, Eric."

"I was doing what was necessary at the time."

"That certainly doesn't sound like a, 'Gee Sookie, I am really sorry I threatened to torture you,' to me. It's kinda the opposite really."

"I would never use the word 'Gee.'"

"So not the point, Eric."

I am surprised when I see sadness in Eric's eyes at my words. "At the time, I was concerned that the project Bill was completing was something to be used against me. I needed to know if it was."

"Would you have gone through with it," I ask really not sure if I want the answer. Part of me needs to know the truth while part of me is terrified to.

"I had no plans on following through on the threat. I had figured you for the type of person who would not allow any ill will action without justification. As it happens, you barely allow it with justification. I had thought if the plot were against me you would have warned me as soon as you realized it. Was I incorrect?"

I ignore his obvious jab at my want to not have Bill torture for his actions and say, "No you weren't wrong. And now you don't think it's against you anymore?"

"Your reaction that night led me to believe that whatever the Queen had Bill doing was not directly against me, to the best of your knowledge anyway. That theory is also becoming less likely with every new piece of information I find."

"But you think the reason why the Queen is asking about a missing vampire in the your Area is because she hasn't been able to get in touch with Bill. Is it Bill she wants or just the project?"

"I believe she wants both. I'm not convinced the only thing Bill was working on for her was whatever this project is." Great. Just how much was Bill keeping from and how deep did my relationship with him put me with the vampires? I was already hiding stuff for him. What else was there?

I didn't have to long to think about it because there is suddenly an unknown man standing right in front of me. He comes out of nowhere quicker than I can even blink. Before I realize anything, I am clutching on to Eric's arm not being able to help the scream that has left my mouth.

Once I am no longer screaming I realize that Eric doesn't seem wary of this man. Still allowing me to hold tight to his arm he introduces us saying, "Sookie Stackhouse, Tray Dawson. He is a member of the local pack."

Dawson. Pam did say a Dawson was coming. "Pam wasn't exactly giving away information on the phone. What is it exactly you need, Northman?"

"A group of werewolves broke into Sookie's house last night. I do not recognize any of their scents but I was wondering if you would see if you do."

Tray's eyes wander to me and look me up and down. I swear I also see him sniff the air. "What would werewolves be bothered with a human for? Even one as sweet smelling as this one."

Ugh. I knew I saw him sniff the air. "It is a simple misunderstanding," Eric tells him.

"It may be a misunderstanding," Tray answers. "But I doubt it's simple."

"I came across a dead were," I told him to interrupt the staring contest that was going on between him and Eric. "It seems they think I killed him. Or are at least using that as a reason to come after me."

"You just happened across a dead were?"

"Yes," I tell him thinking about seeing him shoved in Alcide's closet.

"But you didn't kill him?"

"No," I say simply while realizing I am still clutching Eric's arm through Tray's questioning. I let it go. When I do, Eric angles himself so where he is slightly in front of me. He stiffens and I follow his line of vision to see him focus on Bubba who is walking out of the tree line. "What's wrong, Bubba," Eric asks.

"Nothing," he replies simply. "Just thought I'd tell you I killed the Were. I broke his neck," he says proudly.

Eric and I look at each other before looking back to Bubba. "Why did you kill him," Eric asks.

"You told me to protect Ms. Stackhouse. The Were was sneaking into the apartment so I protected Ms. Stackhouse," Bubba explains as he looks to me and gives me a big smile. I'd like to think I managed at least a weak one back. He did think he was helping.

"And you shoved in him the closet because," I say to him.

"Didn't have time to hide the body and figured Mr. Eric could take care of it."

I am about to ask something else but Eric puts up his hand and says, "Thank-you Bubba. You may go now." And with a simple nod, he takes his leave.

"You had him follow me to Jackson?"

"No. I simply told him to protect you until someone else from Fangtasia got to you that night at Merlotte's. He must have been continuing to."

"Guess that makes sense why he was at the King's Mansion then."

"Indeed," Eric says as our eyes hold each other's.

"So if he killed the Were, why would they think you killed him," Tray asks bringing our attention back to him.

"Not of importance," Eric says with a bit of a snarl.

"It is if you want my help. I need to know the full story before I get involved with another packs business."

I look to Eric, who does not seem happy, but he nods his head. At his nod I look back to Tray and explain, "After we found him in the closet, we hid the body."

"We?"

"Me and Alcide."

"Herveaux?"

"You know him," Eric asks.

"I've done security for his construction sites occasionally. Decent guy."

"He should be here shortly to help as well," Eric tells Tray. Tray looks from Eric to me once more. Giving a short nod, he disappears into my house.

"What if he doesn't recognize any of them," I ask.

"To be honest, I am more concerned about what to do if he does. I am not looking forward to a potential fight with the local pack."

With those words we fall into a comfortable silence until I hear Tray coming out of my house. As he appears in the doorway, I quickly turn away and try that breathing thing Eric keeps trying to get me to do. Tray is naked and that alone is something I normally wouldn't handle well. Even without the additions of what's been going on. "What's her issue," I hear him ask.

Eric who had put his hand on my shoulder but not come any closer says, "She would be a bit more comfortable if you were to put clothes on." I swear I hear Tray laugh at this as I hear the familiar creaking sound of the floor as he goes back into the house. He's back out in a few seconds and I turn to face him when Eric lets me know he's clothed.

"Recognize any of them," Eric asks.

"One. Smells like a rogue that came through about 3 weeks ago. Checked in with the pack master and said he'd be stayin' a few weeks. Haven't heard from him since he checked in. Figured he moved on."

Eric lets out a growl. "Rogue werewolf? You didn't think I should know that there was a rogue in my Area."

"You know that's not my call Northman."

"It should be."

Tray lets out a sigh and responds, "Pack business ain't none of yours."

"It is when in interferes with me and mine."

"She yours then," Tray asks looking at me.

I'm about to open my mouth to explain that Eric has been helping me when Eric gives me a look that makes me freeze. He then tells Tray, "She's under my protection." Well I guess that explains it better than I could have. Simpler anyway. Although I get from the way he says it and the way Tray looks at me that Eric's statement may mean more than what I think it does.

It's at that moment, Alcide pulls up and he is out of his car and quickly moving towards me. He pulls me close to him in a hug that I may have been okay with if he didn't also pick me up off the ground. And is his arms weren't holding mine down.

At any rate, I freeze in his arms and feel my body grow cold. The cup I am holding falls to the ground, spilling.

Suddenly, I am back on the ground with Eric is holding me steady. He must be the reason Alcide is currently on the ground staring at us. I feel better as my feet are firmly planted to the ground. Eric's body is supporting me but his arms are carefully at his sides. Tray after taking this all in says with a bit of a laugh, "Looks like this is more than just her being under your protection."

Alcide gets back up not taking his eyes off Eric and I. "She doesn't need protection from me," he says with a bit of a snarl in his voice.

Eric, seeing I can now stand on my own takes a step towards Alcide. Trying to diffuse the situation I grab on to Eric's arm and say, "Eric, I'm fine. I was just a little uncomfortable with the hug. All better now." That brings Eric's attention back to me before he quickly looks to the ground and sees the splattered coffee.

"He made you drop your coffee," he says, the simplicity of his statement causing me to laugh. Hearing my laughter, Eric breaks out in a smile.

Alcide clears his voice and says, "Sookie, I'm glad to see your ok."

I nod not knowing what to say and Eric takes a step back towards me watching my face. Eric keeping his eyes on me says, "Dawson recognizes one of the scents. See if you recognize any of them."

Alcide looks from me to Eric before heading into the house with Tray following behind. "Uh, it would be helpful if you were wearing clothes when you came out this time." I hear a barking laugh in response.

I slink down on one of the steps, Alcide's words traveling through my head. It's what Pam was trying to get me to understand earlier. "It was a simple hug and it froze me. I couldn't move I couldn't think. I'm not ok am I?"

Eric squats down right in front of me so he is in my line of vision. "You are ok, Sookie," he starts. I open my mouth to point out all evidence is pointing against it as he continues and says, "You're alive. You're strong and determined and too damn stubborn for your own good and that will get you through this. You're going to get to a place where you are more than simply ok and surviving. To a place where your great and thriving. I will help wherever you let me."

I look at the genuineness in his face and blink away tears as they yet again start to fall down my face. "I made you cry again," Eric states sadly.

I shake my head and tell him, "These are not bad tears."

"Explain."

I take a deep breath and say, "You believe in me. You think I can get through this and you are willing to help. The only other person I can remember doing that is my Gran. I just appreciate it."

He looks at me thoughtfully, but before he can say something Tray and Alcide are back on the porch. Thankfully, clothed this time. Eric looks to them and says, "Well, what do we have?"

"One was in Jackson about two months ago. Not pack though so don't know too much about him."

"Let me guess. It's the rogue," Eric says giving Tray a pointed look.

"Appears so. He checked in and about 2 weeks later said he was leavin'. I haven't heard about him since. I'll ask around though," Alcide explains. Eric gives him a nod.

"If that's all you need me for tonight, I've got get going," Tray then says. Again, Eric nods and says, "Your help may be needed again."

"You know I stay in touch when I can," he says turning to leave.

"Thanks," I tell him and I get a bit of a wave in response. I then yet out quite the yawn causing me to look at my watch to see it's 4:07 in the morning. I'm starting to keep vampire hours. "Why don't you go inside and see if there's anything you want to bring with you while I talk to Alcide. Then we can get going."

I nod and ask, "Any idea how long before I can be back here?"

He shakes his head and says, "As soon as I know it's safe, I will let you know. Pam can always come and get things you may need or I can come back with you should you need more."

Eric doesn't take his eyes off me as I stand off the steps and stretch a bit. As a matter of fact, when I turn around and go into my house his eyes are still on me. I go up into the bedroom knowing the things I want would be in there and not wanting to look at the mess that is my living room again. I gather enough clothes for about a week, my toiletries, and a few pictures of me, Jason, and Gran.

Jason! I would have to call him and tell him I was back. I would also have to tell him about the house so he wouldn't happen to walk into randomly. Hopefully, not knowing I'm back will keep him away before I can talk to him.

I walk back outside taking a deep breath as I walk through the doorway without needing to open the door. Alcide and Eric are still talking. Well, Eric is still talking and it looks like Alcide is doing a lot of nodding his head. As I walk over to them I hear Alcide ask, "You want me back at Fangtasia today?"

"Yes. Tomorrow night I will look into getting extra day coverage."

"Happy to help." To that Eric gives Alcide a sharp look to which Alcide adds, "With this at least."

"You have everything you need to finish tonight?"

"Yep. Going to go pick it up and then I'll be back."

"What," I ask.

"Eric asked me to board up the house so nothing else gets disturbed.

I look to him and offer him a thank-you. I then let out another yawn that triggers Alcide to say goodnight. Eric takes my bag from me and says, "It's not a problem. Let's get you home to bed." As we get into the car he says, "I will have to make sure we aren't followed so it will take longer to get back. Feel free to sleep on the way." I think I'm out before he finishes the statement.

When I wake up, I am back in the room I am staying at Eric's house, sunlight pouring into the room. It's great because it allows me to see my surroundings so I can remember I am in a strange bedroom. It's less good when I realized it's only 7:49 in the morning me giving me less than 3 hours of sleep. Groan.

Trying to get back to sleep is pointless. I head downstairs to kitchen praying that there is coffee. It's my very lucky day because not only is there coffee, the timer has been set so there is a fresh pot staying warm for me. Hallelujah! I make myself a small breakfast hoping that sleep will find me again in the near future. When it doesn't, I attempt to clean Eric's already spotless house. I think all I manage to do is make a mess of the cleaning supplies he has.

I call Jason who doesn't pick up. I leave a message and tell him I am back in the area but staying with a friend. I tell him I'm working on organizing and the house is a mess. That should keep him away for a bit because he won't want to get roped into helping.

I make my way into the living room and prepare to battle with Eric's television remotes again. The remote I pick today seems to talk to asking me questions when I press the help button. Finally, the television turns on and I find some mindless show.

At some point I must have fallen asleep in the couch because I find myself trapped in a dream I haven't had in years. In this dream, I wake up and he's there, in the room, just watching me. This was the worst dream as a child because it happened. I would actually wake up from a nap to see him there. Between living it and dreaming it, I never knew if it was real.

I wake up, drenched in a cold sweat and realize there is someone right next to me. I try to move away but the arm of the couch traps me. The person moves away from me slightly and starts talking but I can't make out what they're saying. I can't make out their face either. In my panic I scream out seeing Bartlett in my head, "No! Get out! Leave me alone!"

It's when I remember that Bartlett's dead I start to come out of it. Ironically it was Bill that had killed him. As I slowly come back to myself, I realize the voice is of course Eric and he is repeating his name and that I'm safe and not in the trunk again.

"Not Bill," I say before I fully am back.

"Then who," he asks. I notice Pam is at the entranceway to the room.

"It's done, over with, and in the past" I say shaking my head.

"Yes, that's obvious with the dream you were just having," Pam says.

"It's obviously bothering you," Eric says gently. "It may help to talk about it."

"No," I tell him shoving his arm away. "I told you it was years ago and I got over it. No point in bringing it up now."

He stands up and says loudly, "You're upset. That's a reason to bring it up now. It's obvious connected to what happened to you just a few days ago. That's a reason to bring it up. Who was it Sookie? What was done to you?" I just sit there shaking my head in response.

Eric's face appears suddenly in front of mine. "You can tell me, Sookie. I will help with what I can." I don't respond. Eric stands and turns around running a hand through his hair which he has left down tonight."

"Fine," he says. "Pam, stay here until I get back."

At that I sit up straight and ask where he is going. "I need to go to Fangtasia," he tells me. "I've been putting off speaking with Compton."

I don't want him to leave. It's too soon after my dream. His questions have brought up memories of Bartlett and they're becoming meshed with memories of Bill. I ask him to stay.

"Sookie, you can call me if you need to," he says softly turning around. "Pam is staying here with you and I can be back in less than 10."

All I understand is that he is leaving. Leaving me. And I don't want him too.

I get up and follow him as he has already walked out of the room. Before he opens the door though I blurt out, "I was 8."

Hand still on the doorknob and still facing away from me, Eric asks, "When it started?"

This was what I was waiting for, someone who I could talk to about this. Someone who wanted to know about it. Even with as helpful as Gran was, he was her brother. I knew it hurt her so I never really spoke about what happened. Now was my chance.

"No," I whisper and take a deep breath. "When it ended."

**You readers still rock but that shouldn't really be surprise. Quite a few things in this chapter that will impact the rest of the story.**

**In regards to the werewolves – I am not changing what has happened in the books up to this point but this chapter starts the changing how things are all connected to make the plot for this story.**

**Also going to take some liberty in Sookie's past with Bartlett. The conversation will not get that descriptive but as there's little in the books about what actually happened, I'm going to be making changes and adding some stuff for the plot.**

**And as always, thanks for reading, adding alerts, and taking the time to review. All very much appreciated.**

**Guest reviewer – That lines a good one and I think it sums up where Eric is right now in the divulging of information category. Glad you liked it.**


	11. I Should Tell You

_I should tell you, I'm disaster_

_I forget how to begin it – Written by Jonathon Larson_

"Ended," Eric asks quickly turning from the door to face me.

"It _ended_ when you were 8" he repeats. I nod my head once while looking everywhere in the room but at him. Seconds go by and I hear a sharp snap that brings my eyes back to him. When I glance toward him I realize that the doorknob, or at least half of it is on the floor. Eric had broken the doorknob!

"Pam, leave us."

"How do you expect me to do that? You broke the knob."

"Find another door," he says through gritted teeth, turning to her.

I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to talk one on one with someone about this. It feels too threatening. Not in the, I think Eric will hurt me way. More in the, he seems to break things a lot way. Talking about it is hard enough. His intensity will make it that much more difficult. Pam may be able to break that up a bit.

"She can stay," I blurt out causing them to turn and quickly look at me. "She can stay," I repeat.

The two look at each other. After a few seconds, Eric gives a short nod. When I don't start to speak again Eric asks, "When you woke up, you were frightened. Was it because of him?"

I nod. "When I would wake up from a nap, he would be in the room, just sitting there, staring at me. He started out on a chair in the corner of the room but as I got older, he got closer until eventually he was on the bed with me when I woke up. I would have dreams about it. Since, it really happened too though, I never knew when I first woke up if it was a dream or not. I didn't want to sleep if he was there."

I stop talking to take time to gather my thoughts, which does not seem to happen. Right now, everything is a jumble in my brain and I can't sort through everything. I stay quiet not knowing where to really begin. Plus, the two vampires glaring at me expectantly aren't really helping matters.

"I don't know where to start," I tell them looking down at my hands. I haven't ever talked about it before. Maybe ask me another question."

"You said you were 8 when it ended. How old were you when it started," Eric asks softly.

I shake my head not ready to talk about that yet. "Too hard."

"Who was it?"

I didn't want to go there either. "Another one." Eric lets out a low growl seemingly in anger before turning and taking two steps away. I think that counts as pacing for a vampire.

"Damn. And here I thought I was going to get story time," Pam says looking at me and giving me a wink. I think she knows why I wanted her to stay. When all Eric does is give another, deeper growl in response, I reconsider my decision. Sure Pam could break up the intensity that is Eric Northman but just like any child, she can probably piss off her maker just as much.

Trying to ward off any issues between the two before they start, I close my eyes and take a deep breath and start with, "My parents died when I was 7." Somehow that seemed a little less threatening, starting closer to the end than the beginning. "They were going out during a storm and had left Jason and I with our Gran. The bridge flooded and they drowned. That left us growing up with Gran. She's the one who put a stop to it."

"Your parents did not," Eric asks.

"They didn't know," I explain quietly. "I never told them."

"And your brother?"

"Eric, he was 10. Hardly in the position to do anything."

"At 10, I was in battles and defending the Village."

"Well aren't you just special. Times change, Viking. At 10 all my brother was protecting me from was spiders." I give a shiver at the thought of the 8-legged creatures.

"Of all the things to be frightened of in the world, Sookie. Spiders, really?"

"You'll have to forgive me, Pam. As a child I knew nothing about your wacky world of Supernatural. If I had known, I probably would have been afraid of good ole' Fido down the street."

"This is not a damn joke," Eric screams, clearly not enjoying our tangent. I jump at his words and turn away wiping the tear that had silently escaped my eye at his words. I hear Pam talk to Eric in his native language. I move to leave the room when I hear Pam call my name questioningly. I need a minute to breathe and tell her without turning around, "I'm just getting some water."

I get into the kitchen and dig through the cabinets to find a glass before filling it with water. I am just sitting down at the table when Eric comes back in with Pam following close behind. The two join me at the table. Not being able to stand the silence any further I say, "I'm sorry I made you angry."

"I am sorry I yelled at you. I realize it is a difficult thing to discuss."

"I wasn't trying to make a joke of the situation. Believe me I know this is nothing to joke about. It just…"

"Lessens the intimidation of the situation."

"Well, I was going to say make it less scary but yeah, pretty much."

Eric and Pam look at me anxiously after that. I stay quiet trying to avoid their gaze. "Sookie," Eric says after a minute or two. "I know it is difficult at times to talk about things, but sometimes not talking about them is worse. Keeping things in can have dire consequences because they don't stay in forever." Turning back towards me he adds, "And when they come out, it's rarely good."

"Who is it that you talk to?"

"Pam," is his simple answer.

"And for the roughly 800 years before her?"

"There was no one I trusted enough to share things with. Even Pam had to wear me down to talk to her."

"Are you glad she did?"

"As uncomfortable as it was at first yes, I am glad I finally had someone to talk to. I do not like to think what could have happened if I did not have."

With his words, I feel the tone in the room change. It was somber before given the conversation topic but now, now it was downright dismal. I know I can't put off talking about my past anymore. I find it odd that I don't really want to. I have never wanted to talk about what Bartlett did to me in the past. Even Bill knew only the bare minimum. It's all he cared to know really.

It seems different thinking about it and talking about it now. I can't put my finger on why exactly, but I'm sure it's the reason for why I feel ready to talk about it now, for the first time.

"Ask me the questions again," I say.

"Sookie, we've played this game before. Did not exactly work."

"Ask me the question, Eric."

He stays silent, his eyes narrowing, trying to gauge me it appears. It's not him but Pam who asks, "How old were you when it started?"

"I don't know." Now, I have two vampires glaring at me. "I don't know how old I was. I don't remember a time when it didn't," I explain to them. Eric raises his hand in what looks like a motion to slam it back on the table but with one foreign word from Pam, runs it through his hair like that was what he was doing the whole time.

"If it went on for years, how is possible that no one ever found out," Eric asks, his voice shaky.

I shrugged. "Who would have expected it? We saw him a lot. He would be there when Jason and I had to stay with Gran when our parents had to work. Gran would be off running after Jason who was always getting into something and I was left with him. Who would think it would be dangerous to leave children with family?"

"It is not supposed to be," Eric says. "So he was family." I nod. He stays quiet giving me time.

"I said I don't know when it started because looking back now, everything leaves me wondering what was innocent or not. That's why I don't remember a time when he didn't. Looking back now, it was all wrong."

"Like what?"

"Like when I was really young and simply sitting on his lap. Innocent enough except his hands. His hands would always be on my inner thighs. Pretty high up on my thighs too."

"Where they had no place to be," Eric says with Pam staying relatively quiet. She is carefully watching Eric. "Hardly innocent."

"Innocent compare to when I got a bit older and his hands would wander a bit."

"Wander?"

"Yeah. Move off my thighs."

"I figured that. I know the definition of wander."

"Then why did you ask?"

He glares at me and I think I see the start of a smirk on his face. But it's gone before I am sure. Pam on the other hand is doing nothing to hide the one on her face. "Let me rephrase then," Eric says. "Wander where?"

I thought that was what he wanted to know but at actually hearing him ask it, I lower my head. The two vampires stay silent giving me the time I need. Still looking down, in a shaky voice I say softly, "At first, it was up my shirt. Up my back, then moving to my chest. It was always light touching. Then, when I wore dresses or skirts…his hands would not stop at my thighs anymore."

Eric continues to look at me and I see the serious look in his eyes. I know he wants to ask me something. Something most likely I will not want to answer. I see him open his mouth and close my eyes, bracing myself as he says, "Sookie, I just need to know. Did he take it as far as Bill did?"

I take a deep breath and shake my head at his question. No. Bartlett never did to me what Bill did. Opening my eyes I can what looks to be relief cross his face. "No," I murmur. "He didn't. He didn't go as far Bill did."

"How far did he go?"

I give a sigh to give me a few seconds before I answer. Again, closing my eyes, I say softly, "As I got older, I would hide to avoid him. Everyone thought we were playing a game. They didn't know that when I hid in the cabinets, or trees in the woods, or even in the damn spider infested attic I wasn't playing a game. I was terrified."

"Not necessarily even from what he did, but from his thoughts. Physically, he had just started to…travel past my underwear." It does not escape me that as I say this Pam's hand shoots to Eric's shoulder. Her arm looks strained.

"It was his thoughts that made me finally tell Gran. It's what he wanted to do to me. It's what he felt like he was preparing me for," I say barely whispering at this point as I think back to the thoughts I heard in his head. The pictures I saw in his head. I wipe the silent tears that have been making their way down my face.

"I may not have understood everything at 7 but I knew what I saw in his head should not be done by children. That's when I told Gran."

"And your grandmother protected you."

I nod. "She kicked him out. I always felt a little bit bad about it."

"You were the one getting hurt. What did you have to be sorry about?"

I take a deep breath, then another for good measure. "It was my uncle, well great-uncle I guess. Her brother. She chased him away. I don't know if she ever spoke to him again. I know he deserved more than just being chased off and I know it wasn't my fault he was. I just wish my Gran didn't have to get hurt to protect me. It was her brother."

"He was family," Eric says, anger in his voice. "He should have been the one who was protecting you and instead," he trails off. A crash rings through the room causing me to jump back in my chair. There goes my glass. I turn to Pam who is continuing to watch me.

"Great uncle you say," she says drily. "I don't get it. Doesn't seem that great to me." Her comment makes me smile a bit.

"No he wasn't, was he?"

"Was he ever punished," Eric asks, seemingly gotten control over himself.

I shrug and say, "I guess so. Bill killed him after I told him." Looking back now after what Bill did to me I see irony in the situation.

"Your grandmother did not try to pursue any punishment for him."

I shake my head no. "She didn't want me to have to go through the pain of a trial. She thought it would do more damage than good. She just wanted him to stay away from me, Jason, and our cousin."

"And what help did she get you?"

"What do you mean," I ask confused. "She stopped it and sent him away."

"Yes, but certainly that didn't stop your fears?"

"No, I was still scared to sleep at first and it took about a year or two for me to be convinced he really wasn't coming back but she did what she had to do."

"You said you had dealt with it. It was in the past. How did you deal with it?"

"It stopped. Eventually, I stopped being scared to sleep and I tried not to think about it. I adjusted."

"You don't think it could be affecting you now as you deal with this?"

"No," I tell him. I don't really.

"But," he starts.

"But nothing, Eric. It happened more than 15 years ago. It is in the past. It ended. I moved on. You're the one who keeps bringing it up," I tell him my voice starting to get louder.

He looks like he's about to say something else but Pam stops him by saying, "Well, that sure was quite the story time but don't you have to make a call Eric."

Looking at the time he says, "I have to see to this issue tonight but it can wait a bit longer if," he says. Wanting to be done with where he has taken the conversation I am quick to say, "No, it's fine. Make your phone call."

He starts to leave the kitchen but I do call his name as he reaches the doorway. He turns to me as I say, "Thanks for staying. I was sacred after I woke up and I can honestly say I feel a bit better after finally talking about it."

"I am glad," he says before turning and leaving the room.

"Well, I am going to take a shower," I tell Pam moving to get up.

"What no heartfelt thanks for me? I listened and ran interference."

"Thanks to you to, Pam," I say with as I begin to walk to the doorway. "I really appreciate it Pam."

* * *

After my shower, I put on a robe and make my way back to the kitchen to fix a sandwich. I am a bit hungry. I am just about finished up when Pam and Eric walk in. "What's with the grim faces, guys," I ask them given their expressions that change once I ask about them.

"It looks like I am going to have to go into Fangtasia and handle some business."

"Ok," I say confused about why the seemed upset coming into the kitchen.

"Pam will stay with you if that's ok."

"Sure. I don't mind."

"I can stay if you want me to. I could put this off one more night." Part of me wants to ask him to. When I see the sharp look that Pam gives him when he says this though, I think it may be better if he handled this.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm sure I can keep Pam entertained."

"You sure?" I give a nod. "Ok, you girls play nice, then," he says turning and walking out of the kitchen.

"What do you think Sookie," Pam asks as I hear the front door close.

"I don't know Pam. What do you think?"

She looks me up and down appraisingly. "Well, what I think Sookie Stackhouse is that with your skin tone is that I should use a red that's more toward the pink side."

Huh?

Before I know it, Pam and I are up in my room and I am getting a manicure and pedicure from the female vampire. I have to admit that's not something I ever saw her doing, for someone else at least. When I mention it to her she tells me simply that I have earned some pampering.

She stays relatively quiet after that and I am left thinking about the past two days. My thoughts keep coming back to Eric, more so how he has been responding to me. It's like he knows what might help me, like he has had to do this before. I wonder if he has.

"Pam," I say hesitantly. She looks up from where she has been applying the second coat on my feet. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but you may ask me another one. I may or may not answer," she adds with a grin.

"I was just wondering," I start wondering if there is a polite way to ask this question. "It's just that Eric seems to have some experience with helping people through pain. I was wondering if it was you he helped."

She looks up at me with a measuring glance that leads me to apologize quickly. "I'm sorry. It's really none of my business. I was just curious."

I'm not exactly sure what she sees in looking at my face but she gives a little nod before going back to painting my toes. I take that as she will not be discussing this with me so I am surprised when I hear her say, "It wasn't me." I stay quiet hoping she will continue.

"Eric was pretty much the protective father when it came to others. The only person allowed to hurt me in any way, was him. And he only did so when I needed to be taught something. There was one time where he felt another vampire was laughing at the way I was feeding. I was a bit messy when I first started."

"Needless to say, a few words and some fists may have been exchanged that night. Well, the other tried to exchange fists but Eric wasn't having any of that." She gets a far away look in her face, like she is remembering that night." Eric is very well known in our world so the word quickly spread that his child was not one to mess with if you didn't want him to mess with you."

"Aren't all makers protective like that over their children though?"

She pauses in painting my nails and asks me, "Are all human parents good to their children? The same is true with vampires."

"So who has Eric helped in the past?"

"That's a conversation I think you are best to have with him," she tells me. "But a little advice. It's a conversation better to have when he come to you with it. Especially with what's going on now."

I give her a nod. Not being ready to talk about something, that something that I can relate too. "Now Sookie," Pam exclaims putting the cap in the nail polish. "Tell be about this show that has vampires' faces becoming all bumpy when they feed." I look at her and she gives a little shrug. "I'm curious." I give a little laugh and start to tell her about the show.

Pam leaves after about another hour saying she had to go do some work in the office. She wasn't leaving the house though. I have a feeling that Eric gave her strict instructions not to. After she leaves I realize just how tired I am. It was yet another emotionally exhausting day. Well, night really. I was keeping pretty close to vampire hours between Jackson and the last few days.

I look at the pill bottle that is still on the dresser in the room. Another dreamless night would be great, but I don't want to have to rely on the medication so I decide to try without it. I fall asleep pretty quickly.

I'm not sure how long I stay asleep though. I wake to someone lightly touching me, which causes me to jump. "It's Eric," the voice said. "I am sorry to wake you this way," he starts no doubt remembering how I woke from an earlier nap.

"What time is it?"

"About 6. Dawn will be here shortly but there is something I need to discuss with you. Something you need to think about during the day."

"What?"

"I need you to know that you will be safe. No one will be able to get to you here."

"Eric, telling me that is just making me more scared."

He gives a nod that I can see now that my eyes have adjusted to the darkness. "Sookie, I have spent all night talking with Bill. That's why I had to leave tonight. I had been putting it off."

"Did he confirm one of your theories?"

"He confirmed my thoughts were heading in the right direction though, I had no idea of how deep the plot actually went."

"Ok," I say not really knowing how to take what he is telling me.

"Sookie I am sorry. I am going to have to let Bill go free."

**One step forward and two back into the land of denial. **

**Thanks so much for taking the time to take this story for a spin and adding it to all of the alerts. Thanks to those taking the time to leave a review. They've helped me get through work craziness that is only picking up these next two weeks. I hope it don't interfere with regular weekend programming but it might cause next weekend's update to be a bit delayed. Here's to hoping it doesn't. Happy St. Patrick's Day.**

**b-brock525 – Thanks for leaving a review. Yes, she is starting to admit she has issues but as we see in this chapter is still denying how far they run. Hopefully, someone can help her see reason.**

**Aggie – Thanks for the review. I am trying to walk the fine line that is the content in this story. I hope I am doing it justice. **

**Ali – Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed the update.**

**Tonda – Thanks for the review. I certainly try. I always thought in canon everyone was more so acting off of Sookie's reaction or lack there of. As you can see from this story, I for one think if she reacted differently, others may have as well.**


	12. Pretty Girl

_Pretty girl is suffering,_

_While he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_What his intentions were about - Sugarcult_

I hear Eric's words repeat in my head. '_I am going to have to let Bill go free.'_

Emotions cycle through me at his words.

Anger. A bit hypocritical I admit. I was hesitant to even allow Eric to punish Bill. Now, I am angry at the fact that it appeared he wouldn't have to pay for his actions.

Fear. He'll be out there now. Running free. Probably with the ability to track me through the blood. While I doubt he would hurt me if he were in his right frame of mine, I can no longer say that with confidence. I hadn't thought he would hurt me before and that's what got me into this mess.

And then I feel nothing for a time. This is not like how I felt in the trunk. In the trunk I was numb, but there was still feelings underneath, like the grogginess of just waking up. Now I felt empty. I feel like I have lost something and I don't even know what it is.

Then, I feel another emotion. Hurt. Eric had wanted to punish Bill for me. Hell, at first he wanted him dead. Then he wanted him tortured. He settled for imprisoning him and now was letting him go. Was it not important enough to him anymore? What had changed?

Eric has stayed quiet but I can tell he is anxious. He's letting me deal with this but feeling the impending dawn must be weighing on him. I don't even want to know how I can tell he's a bit anxious.

I take a deep breath that actually helps me feel better, so I try it again. Something in me snaps and I realize that there must be a reason. Eric would not be letting Bill go unless he needed to. I am certain of that. Almost. Kind of.

I'm fighting back my natural thoughts that are telling me that this is another person who had fooled me. Another who had let me down. Swallowing down those thoughts, I utter one word that I hope will lead to a response that will make these feelings go away. "Why?"

He kneels down beside the bed so he is face to face with me. "That is what I need you to think about today."

Not exactly the answer I was looking for.

"Bill told me some things tonight that leaves keeping him imprisoned dangerous. Bill asked to tell you these things himself. It's what he wants."

I'm not sure I care about what he wants. Matter of fact, I know I don't.

"Eric, I," I start but he does not let me finish.

"You owe him nothing," he tells me, carefully pronouncing every word. "Nothing," he repeats. Good. At least someone agrees with me.

"But you have to think about what you owe yourself," he tells me softly.

"I don't understand."

"Sookie, I could easily tell you what Bill told me tonight. Tell you why I am forced to set him free and what that could mean for you. And I will if that is what you want. I will tell you and you will not have to see him. You only have to say the words."

I am about to say those words excited over not having to see Bill right now but Eric continues saying, "What you need to think about, what you need to figure out is if you want to hear it from him. If you want to finally hear the truth straight from the mouth of that son of a bitch. Do you owe that to yourself? To hear the truth from him?"

Eric's words make we wonder. It seems that Eric is saying that Bill has been lying to me. What would he have to lie to me about? And if he has been, it's not Eric's responsibility to tell me the truth, it's Bill's.

But after what happened a few days ago, can I face Bill? Can I even be in the same room with him to hear the truth from him? Eric seems to see the thoughts running through my head. "I am sorry to leave this with you for the day. I just wanted you to know as soon as possible. Now you have all day to think about it and make the decision on your own. Then tonight, we will do whatever you decide."

I nod and thank him before he has to leave the room. I don't like that this will be on my thoughts all day but appreciate what Eric is doing. He's giving me time to think and I get to make the decision on my own. It's something I can control.

I yawn and my eyes catch the pill bottle still sitting on the dresser. I could use a bit more sleep and it would be helpful to not deal with dreams again. Sighing, I get up and swallow a pill with the water Eric had left earlier in the evening. I lay down praying it works again and I get another dreamless sleep.

* * *

I am sitting on the couch waiting for Eric to get up from his day rest. He should be up any minute. After taking the pill, yay for another sleep with no dreams, coupled with the long nights lately, I had slept until about 4. That gave me enough time to make a quick sandwich and think about what Eric had said.

It would be easier to have Eric tell me. It would mean I didn't have to see Bill right now. That sounded good to me.

But was Eric right? Did I deserve to hear the truth right from Bill himself? I went back and forth most of the afternoon but had made a decision. When Eric got up he didn't waste any time coming right over to me, asking if I had reached a decision.

"Yes," I tell him. "It's not your responsibility to tell me the truth. It's Bill's. But I am talking to him alone." He looks at me for a few seconds before giving a curt nod and leading me out to the car. The ride to the bar is silent.

As we pull up to Fangtasia, Eric stops the car but doesn't make a move to get out. I look at him wondering what's going on. Not looking to me he says, "Bill will still be in a holding cell when you talk to him tonight."

Well that would be awkward. "I don't think that's necessary, Eric. I doubt he'd hurt me again." At least I tell myself he wouldn't.

Eric gives me a pointed look and says, "It is if you want to speak with him alone. It is not him hurting you that worries me tonight," before opening his door and getting out of the car.

Not exactly a comforting thought for me, and at this point I don't even want to ask him what he would be worried about. I get out of the car wondering exactly what I am getting myself into. I follow as he leads me to the back entrance of the bar. "One other thing you will notice when you see him," he tells me as he gets to the door. I give him a look as he opens the door and motions me to go in first. "Alcide has been with Bill. And given what happened he was less than pleased with him."

Supe speak for there was violence. Probably lots of violence that I should be okay with given what he did. I wish it worked that way. "I thought you agreed to just locking him up and not hurting him?"

"We did. Alcide stopped as soon as he got the message."

Of course he did I roll my eyes. "And just when did Alcide get the message?"

"I sent Pam to Fangtasia that night. She was to tell him then." I nod remembering her leaving for the bar that night. "She told him when he left to come to your house."

So Pam delayed giving Alcide the message. She did seem rather disappointed when she found there would be no torture. Or any additional torture as the case may be. I suddenly remember Pam not telling me about Eric bringing me home to get my things either. She was making a habit of this.

We come to a stop in the hallway in front of a door. I look up at Eric. "You sure you want to speak with him alone?"

I nod. Eric looks like he's going to say something but stops himself. He opens the door for me.

"Sookie," I hear Bill call as I start to walk down the steps. His voice makes me hesitate. I look up to Eric who is still holding the door open. His face is questioning and to be honest I am questioning my decision as well. But I need to know. I give Eric a nod, before starting down the steps again. I make it to the bottom and hear Eric close the door.

"Sookie," Bill repeats and I can see him sitting on a cot in the cell. "I'm glad you're ok."

I let out a sigh and tell him, "I think it's funny that people keep saying that to me." At my words, Bill sits up from leaning against the wall and brings his face to the light. I can see the healing cuts and bruises that are on his face. Something must show on my face because Bill says, "Limiting my blood intake. Makes it harder to heal what they've been doing to me."

"Funny, I would have thought you had enough blood in you," I bite back at him. He took plenty of my blood in the trunk.

"I suppose my being punished at Eric's orders make you happy then."

My anger grows at his words. "If you think that Bill, you know nothing about me. In fact, I am the one who wanted it to stop."

I fold my arms and say, "I was told you had something to tell me," wanting to get ot the point quickly.

"I'm not quite sure where to start," Bill says quietly.

"The beginning is always a good place," I tell him with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yes," he replies. "However, with a story with a few beginnings, it's difficult to pick which one to start at."

"Try the first beginning."

At that he smiles a bit and says, "If only it was that simple." He pauses for a moment and right as I am about to say something he starts with, "I work for the Queen of Louisiana."

This gets another eye roll from me. "I would imagine you work for the Queen of the state you live in Bill. Plus, you told me about the project she has you doing. I know you work for her."

He shakes his head. "It's a bit more complicated than that. I was in her court for a number of decades. I worked very closely with her. I still am."

The first bit of chill creeps into me as Bill tells me he is still working closely with the Queen. Eric told me she has seemingly been looking for him but I thought that was simply for the computer program. With what he's saying, it sounds a lot more complicated. "What do you do for her besides the program?"

At my mention of the program Bill looks up as if sensing if we could be overheard. Well, we probably could with all the Supes that may be running around upstairs. "Just get on with it Bill," I tell him wanting this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

He looks back to me. "This needs a bit of a back story and that is why I wasn't sure where to begin. The Queen has many human pets living with her at her compound. She keeps these pets both for feeding and other entertainment." I didn't need three guesses to guess what the other entertainment was. "The Queen has favored one of the humans over the others and has recently turned her," he continues.

"So she turned a human into a vampire. Not really seeing why this would have an impact on me." At my words, Bill gets up from sitting on the cot and walks closer to the bar. The cold that had started to fill me almost overwhelms me as Bill says, "It just may when you here the name of the new vampire."

I panic thinking about who it could be at first but become confused about who in my life hasn't been accounted for in years. Or at least would disappear for while at a time. I draw a blank.

"Who," I ask when I can't get my mind to settle on any possibilities.

"Hadley Delahoussaye."

Hadley. My only cousin. No wonder my mind didn't go to her when thinking about the possibilities. We had all thought she was dead. Last time we had heard from her, she took Gran's money to supposedly enter rehab. Well surprise, surprise she never went and we all assumed if she were still alive she would come back looking for more money. Hooking up with the Queen, guess she didn't need our money any longer.

"How long," I ask needing a minute to collect my thoughts before finding out just what trouble Hadley had caused now.

"She's been with the Queen for a little over 2 years. Was turned about 6 months ago."

I take that in. Technically, we weren't wrong in thinking Hadley was dead. She had been for half a year. We just didn't know she came alive, for lack of a better way of saying it, at night. I swallow and ask what exactly does this have to do with what's going on now.

"Hadley was eager to get in the Queens good graces when she was found trying to get some drugs. It was originally thought she dealt vampire blood but that wasn't true." I swallow knowing that if it were, my cousin would be truly dead without the waking up at night part.

"Hadley was very talkative and would talk about stuff she thought would interest and entertain the Queen." I sit down on the chair that had been left there as the puzzle pieces start to come together. "One of the things she started talking about a year ago was a cousin that seemed to know what everyone around her was thinking."

And there it is, my connection to this whole thing. Hadley had given up my secret, sold out her family. The Queen knew I was a telepath. She had known for about a year. I know just from working a few times for Eric, I am a useful commodity. "I'm surprised she hasn't come here to try and use me for herself yet," I say more to myself than to Bill.

I don't miss the twitch his hand gives at my words though. Vampires usually don't twitch. Twitching vampires can only mean bad things. "She is planning on coming here for me isn't she?" I ask him. "That's what you told Eric last night."

Bill shakes his head with what looks to be a bit of sadness in his face. "If only it was that simple." I don't know what to say to that, so I say nothing and just stare at Bill.

"The Queen wouldn't want to just come here, grab you, and whisk you off to New Orleans. She could but since the reveal, there would be much to cover up if you were to vanish."

"But she wants me."

"Oh yes. Very much," he replies.

"Then how does she plan to get me," I ask. I know she must have a plan. And it can't be where my mind is going right now. It can't be. It just can't be.

But with Bill's next words, I know it is. "She sent someone."

The room starts spinning even as I am sitting on the chair. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. Then take a few more. The room slowly stops feeling as if I'm on an amusement park ride. Keeping my eyes close I ask just to be sure. Just on the off chance that I am wrong. "Who did she send?" I don't recognize my own voice as it comes out.

Bill doesn't respond at first. In fact, it's probably a few minutes before he tells me. It feels like hours though before he says, "Me."

Again minutes pass without either of us saying anything. I don't know what Bill is doing during this time. What I am doing is trying not to pass out as everything crashes down on me.

I had loved Bill and thought he loved me. God I was so stupid. He was playing me, probably the whole time. All so he could take me away and hand deliver me to his Queen. I had given him the last piece of me that I had protected so dearly.

And I was just a simple mission to him.

It's Bill who breaks the silence. "It may have started out as a task for me Sookie, but don't doubt that I grew to care for you."

Care. Care he says. Not love.

"When Bill," I ask screaming at him as I stand quickly and walk over to the cell. "When the hell did you start to care? When you saved me from the Rattrays? No couldn't have been then. Too soon," I say more to myself.

"You couldn't have cared yet in Dallas. Or at least you couldn't have cared all that much, leaving me alone after the attack."

"Was it when you took my damn virginity, Bill? Did you actually care about me then? Or was that just a fucking bonus," I scream surprising myself when my voice gets even louder. I have to keep my anger right now. If I lose that, I'll break down and he will not see me cry. I will not let him.

"Or how about when I risked my life to come and save you from that psychotic maker of yours, huh? I got staked for my troubles. Not too mention what happened when we were locked in that damn trunk."

"I was injured. I didn't have control. And you reeked of Eric," he actually had the nerve to say.

"You had control enough to realize I smelled of Eric," I bite back at him.

"I was acting on instinct!"

"Fuck your instincts Bill! That's not a damn excuse." Suddenly, I remember Eric covered in burns from the silver net when we stopped at the station. I had offered him my blood and he didn't take it. Not even when it was all said and done. He was drinking a bottled blood.

"Not all vampires act on every instinct, Bill. Eric had the opportunity to take my blood when he was hurt and he turned it down."

"But you didn't turn down his," he says daring to sound angry.

"I had been staked Bill and was worried about getting you out of there."

It's the mention of the blood again that gets me thinking about what Eric told me. "You had had my blood. You could feel me because of it couldn't you," I ask him my voice getting quieter.

Bills falls silent too and simply nods his head. "You had to have felt it was me in that trunk. After all, you acknowledged that you knew I smelled of Eric." I pause and swallow the lump that is starting to form in my throat. "You knew it was me when you attacked. You had to have felt my fear. You had to have felt that I was scared and was getting more so. And you just kept going."

"Sookie, I"

"No, Bill," I tell him wiping the tears that are starting to fall from my eyes. Damn, I didn't want him to see me cry.

"I get that you're sorry. I can even blame your instincts for a small part of what happened. At least of at the start. What I can't get is why you didn't stop once you knew it was me. Once you felt how terrified I was. And you knew what I have already been through," I say my voice getting raised at the end.

"I just can't Bill," I say walking over to the stairs trying to make it back upstairs before I completely break down. "And just so there's no confusion, we are done Bill. I'm just fucking done," I tell him starting back up the stairs.

"Going back to Eric," he says with anger in his voice. I stop on the stairs and turn back to him. "To the vampire who has done nothing but try to get into your pants."

"Don't you dare, Bill Compton! Don't you dare try to get me to question the person who has been getting me through this."

"Convenient for him don't you think. You covered in his sent and he sent you off with me, knowing you would smell like me. Now he's the one you're turning to. He's the one you look to for comfort. Seems opportune to me."

No, no, no! Why would he say such things? He's the one that hurt me. Where the hell does he get off being bitter?

"Not everyone is like you Bill. Some people can care without an ulterior motive," I tell him before escaping up the stairs before he can say anything else. As I open the door, Pam is right there in the hall. Great, I knew anyone at the bar would probably hear everything but now I know for sure she did.

I take down the hall towards the back door Eric and I came into before. I hear Pam call my name as I am moving and tell her, "I just need a minute, Pam," as I throw the door open. I lean against the wall outside as the door closes and sink to the ground. "I just need a minute," I repeat to myself as I rock against the wall.

It's then when I realize I am not going to get that minute. Being around Supes so much the last few days, I have been keeping my shields down, feeling more relaxed that way. That's why I can feel the telltale void of a vampire that is heading towards me.

**Well nothing too new with what Bill revealed, to us at least. We shall have to wait and see how Sookie reacts to everything.**

**As always thanks to everyone taking the time to read and leave their thoughts. They definitely helped get me through the week and (hopefully) will help get me through the next few days.**

**See you next chapter and just in case I can't update before I hope everyone who celebrates has a Happy Easter!**


	13. Cryin'

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

_Your love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' just to get you_

_Now I'm dyin' cause I let you_

_Do what you do to me - Aerosmith_

As I feel the void, my fear escalates a bit but I find myself able to do nothing. My arms are wrapped around my knees and my head is resting on them. The weight of everything my conversation with Bill had revealed is pressing in on me. I don't know what to think about anything and as his words seem to be on repeat in my head, I am not able to think clearly to try and figure it all out.

As the void grows closer I start to hear murmuring and the world starts to sway around me as my panic grows. I am still stuck inside my head, replaying the conversation I had with Bill. It's a really weird feeling. I am aware there is someone, probably a dangerous someone, heading toward me. I am aware but at the same time I'm not. Everything is kind of muffled, like when hearing things when you are underwater.

When the void is about 20 feet from me it slows down and I relax a little. A bad void wouldn't slow down as it stalks its prey. At least I tell myself it wouldn't. As I relax a little, I realize that it's not the world that is swaying around me. It's me. I am rocking back and forth into the wall. And the murmuring I am hearing? It's me repeating, "I just need a minute."

"You will have all the minutes you need as soon as you come with me," I hear a voice say as the vampire that is the void stops about 5 feet from me.

"Eric," I ask in a little bit of a daze, finally looking up.

"It's me," he says sitting down next to me. "Although I don't know what you were planning on doing if it was not. We have to work on your preservation skills," he says sitting down next to me.

My brain can't even process what he's telling me. "Your pants will get dirty," I tell him. Somehow I can't see him liking his pants being dirty. Well unless the dirt is blood or gore I guess.

"That's the very least of my concerns right now," he tells me as he looks around us. "Come on Sookie. We've got to get you back inside." He makes a move to grab my arm and I scream which makes him jerk it back. It's not the thought of him touching me that sets me off though. It's the thought of going back into the place where Bill is. I can't right now. I know he will still be in the basement and Eric would not take me down there but I still can't. Bill would know that I am there. Would be able to hear me breakdown over his words. These thoughts cause me to grab onto Eric's arm and say, "No, please. Don't bring me back in there. I don't want to go."

Eric had started to get up once I had screamed but let me pull him back down so he is sitting next to me again. "Sookie, we cannot stay out here. It is not safe with the werewolves looking for you. They most likely know you are with me. This will be one of the first places they will look. We have to get you where you cannot be seen."

"Eric, please. Don't take me back in there. Knowing he's in there. I can't handle it right now."

He seems to consider my words. "Alright. It would be better if we were elsewhere anyway. Where would you like to go?"

"My home," I say simply.

"I cannot guarantee your safety there." Of course not, so it is off the list of possibilities.

I can think of somewhere else I would like to go. A place I used to go when my parents died and after Bartlett came over. But I had never taken anyone there before. It's kind of like my own private place. It's really the only thing I have that is just mine. It's out for now though as I don't see Eric letting me go anywhere alone right now. That just leaves one place. "Can you just take me back to your place, please."

"Of course," he says and seconds later Pam is there holding out his keys.

It shouldn't have taken us too long to get to Eric's car that was only about 100 feet from where I sat crouching against the wall. However, as I tried to stand up, my body did not want to get out of the fetal position it had assumed. It took a few minutes of gentle prodding from Eric and not so gentle prodding from Pam to get me up and moving to the car. Pam was staying behind to open Fangtasia for the night and with Eric giving her some directions we were off.

The car ride back to Eric's house is completely silent. Eric is simply driving while I am curled up in the passenger seat, staring out the window, trying to sort through everything. That's hard to do when most of the things you have been told recently have been lies. It's hard to know what's real and what's not. What's the truth and what's a lie. I don't even know what to think anymore, what to believe even. Everything Bill has done or said is coming into question in my mind.

I don't even notice when we get back to Eric's house or when he gets out of the car. I don't come out of the daze I am in until he is at my door opening it for me. I find I'm not out of it completely though as I seem unable to get out of the car. It's not until Eric reaches over me to undo the seatbelt that I am finally free. Once in the house I make my way over to the couch and lay down on it not having the energy to go up to the room that has been designated to me.

As I lay on the couch, Eric brings me a glass of water and starts to leave. I grab onto his arm silently asking him to say. "I can't be alone with only my head. It's a scary place to be at the moment," I tell him. Looking at me for a few seconds, he sits down so that his back is against the couch, the back of his head close to mine.

We sit there in silence for about an hour, as I seem to come back to myself, as I seem to come out of the daze that I had been in since I spoke with Bill. I had been filled with a cold feeling that is slowly dissipating. I no longer feel that everything is muffled. I also seem to have full use of my limbs, which is always a positive. During this Eric stays silent too, no comforting humming or speaking this time. I find his silence very telling. It's like he is trying to see if I can come out of this myself.

Well, that is something I would like to figure out too.

Everything with Bill had been a lie. I had loved him. And in return he grew to 'care' for me. All the while, planning on handing me over to vampire boss. I had been a mission for him from the beginning. I had been stupid from the beginning. Putting my trust in him without really knowing him at all. I can't believe I was so ignorant.

If I am going to get past this though, I can't dwell on it. It happened, can't change that. Now, I just have to deal and move on. Thinking like that eventually, the silence grows too much for me but I see as a good sign. "Say something," I ask of Eric unable to handle the silence anymore.

"What would you like me to say?"

"Anything. I just can't sit here in silence."

He hesitates before asking, "What did Bill tell you?"

"Anything but that," I say quietly.

Eric again hesitates before saying, "I want to make sure he told you everything. That and I want to make sure his story hasn't changed."

Of course. Bill was a liar. We need to make sure his lies don't continue.

Surprised that he didn't already know what we said given his vampire hearing I ask, "You couldn't hear us talk?"

"I was doing my best to give you the privacy you seemed to want during the conversation. I was still in the bar but was trying not to listen."

I don't know why the things he does still shock me when he's been nothing but supportive this whole time. I suppose it could have been that Bill wasn't a big fan of Eric and didn't try to hide that fact. Like that held a grain of salt now.

Not really knowing where to start I tell Eric, "He told me the real reason he came back to Bon Temps. Apparently, I was some mission the Queen gave him." I ignore the way my voice wavers towards the end of the statement and hope Eric does too. "I didn't realize I was such a hot commodity." A thought pops into my head. "Did you know Hadley? Have you seen her?"

I see the back of Eric's head move as he nods. "I've known Hadley for some time. Since the Queen found her, she has been at the compound whenever I had to go there. I didn't talk to her much, as is protocol with human pets. I had no idea she was a relative of yours."

I swallow and take a deep breath before asking, "How was she? Was she happy?"

"You speak of her as if she is truly dead. She isn't. I have seen her since she has been turned and she seemed truly happy when I did. As from what I hear, she wanted to be turned. She has become quite attached to Sophie-Anne and I believe the Queen has become attached to her as well."

"I'm sorry," I say in case I offended him speaking of Hadley in the past tense. "It's just, we thought that she had been dead for years. She hasn't really been in our lives for so long. It's been a habit to speak of her in the past tense."

"Since you're bringing up your cousin, I assume that Bill told you it was her that brought your ability to the Queen's attention."

"Yep. Apparently my cousin used her knowledge of my abilities to keep the Queen intrigued." I pause for a few seconds deciding if I really want to know the answer to my question. I decide that I probably already know the answer so what's the harm in making sure. "She's not going to stop trying to get me just because Bill failed is she?"

"It's doubtful. If she has her mind set on something, she rarely lets it go."

"And apparently her mind is set on me."

"Indeed."

"Why send Bill though?"

"She knew him well having him in her court for years. Coming back to his family home was a clever enough ruse. It was a good enough reason for a vampire to suddenly appear in Bon Temps. Not to mention how close that put him to you."

"But why not just use a vampire already in the area?"

"That's a question I have been asking myself as well. It would have made just as much sense to have a vampire already living in the area to approach you. No need for there to be a back story." He pauses for a few seconds. "It does not bode well for me that not only did she not ask me to perform the task but she had it carried out in my Area without me having any knowledge of it."

"Does she have a reason to question your loyalty," I ask. If Eric is a bit nervous about why she didn't choose him, that can't be good.

"No she doesn't. I have been nothing but loyal to her since I entered the state. She may feel threatened simply by my age, but I have never wanted to be a king. She has no reason to."

Sensing that Eric is a bit uncomfortable with this topic, I change the subject by asking "You really had no idea that Bill was lying to me?" While it doesn't seem like he did, I just need to know.

I see him shake his head. "Truly, I had no idea that Bill was here on a mission of any kind when he first arrived in Bon Temps. Right before he left was when I first found out that he was working on something for her." I nod even though he can't see me thinking of the computer program hidden in the little hidey-hole in my closet.

"It wasn't until the Queen seemed desperate to find him that I thought there was more to what was going on. That was when I first thought that you were somehow involved. Even then I had thought Bill had simply filled in the Queen on your ability and was supposed to be keeping her informed." Telling the Queen about my telepathy behind my back would have been bad enough. But Bill had taken it further than that.

"That itself would have been a great betrayal," he says, echoing my thoughts. Then turning towards me so I can see his face he tells me, "I had no idea he was sent here with the mission to bring you to the Queen."

He stares at me waiting for my response. There is truth in his eyes and I believe him. I don't know why because the last time I believed a vampire it really didn't end well, but I believe Eric. I simply nod in response and Eric nods back before turning around again. We again fall into silence and again it's killing me. Another question comes to my mind. "What would you have done?"

"Hmm?"

"If the Queen had given you the mission? What would you have done," I ask again. I am almost positive I know what he will say. After all, it's an order for the Queen. He would need to carry it through. That may have been what first brought Bill here but he didn't have to lie about loving me. Didn't have to take my last bit of innocence from me under false pretenses.

He doesn't answer at first and I will admit that solidifies my thoughts. "I would have found a way into your life to meet you," he starts quietly. "Probably what Bill did and come to your place of employment. I would have tried to get to know you a bit. Maybe get you to have trust in me."

"So just what Bill had done."

"No," he says loudly and I can see his hands clench where they are resting on the ground. I am thankful he is trying hard at remaining in control. I don't think I could handle him upset right now. "I would not have done what Bill had done. I would not have built a romantic relationship with you based on lies. I would not have taken your virginity due to some command, even if it came from my Queen. And," he pauses for a second and when he continues his voice is eerily quiet. "And when it came time to deliver you to the Queen, I would like to think I wouldn't. I don't think I'd be able to let you go, to hand you over, knowing to some extent what was in store for you. There is a big part of me that believes that if you had been my mission, I would have given the Queen her first reason to question my loyalty to her."

That is certainly not what I thought I would be hearing from him. I am thankful that it's his words and not Bill's that are now on replay in my mind. He would have started the mission. Eric would have tried to get me to know him. He would have tried to get me in a position where he could have delivered me to the Queen. This probably would have required lies on his part but he says he never would have started a relationship with me based on those lies. And he doubts he would have turned me over to the Queen. He wouldn't have given me up.

"You would have said no to bringing me to her," I ask not able to hide the shock in my voice. I wish he would turn around. I am starting to get uncomfortable with talking to the back of his head.

"I would have done what I could to try to keep you out of her direct grasp. She is not against bartering for what she wants. It's your telepathy that she wants. I would have made the argument that you would work better when happy and comfortable. For you that would mean staying here. You still would have had to work for the Queen but hopefully I could have worked it where you remained here under my watch and protection."

"You would have done that for me," I ask.

Eric finally turns around on the floor so he is facing me. At first his eyes are looking at the ground, but he soon lifts them up so they can catch mine. It's scary how quickly I am finding comfort in those eyes. "Sookie, I wouldn't have been able to send you off to live with Sophie-Anne. You would lose yourself there with her. That kind of life, living as a human pet, it's not for you," he tells me as his arm slowly moves towards me. I hold my breath waiting to see what he's doing, all the while knowing there was little I could do to stop whatever it is. I smile when I feel him push some of the hair that had fallen into my face behind me ear. His hand lingers there before giving my head a gentle stroke and moving it away and resting it on his legs.

What he just told me unfortunately brings Bill's words about Eric back to the forefront of my mind, about how I shouldn't trust him. I internally scoff at that. I find it funny that someone who has told me so many lies is telling me not to trust someone who has seemingly been nothing but honest with me, sometimes brutally. I am about to ask Eric another question when Eric's phones suddenly rings. The ringtone breaks through the silence and I jump up into a sitting position forcing the eye contact with Eric to end.

"Yes, Pam," Eric says as he answers the phone. He quickly stands up hearing whatever it is that Pam was telling him. "What is the problem," he asks into the phone.

That cold feeling I felt earlier eases back into me as I hear him say those words. As if there wasn't enough problems to go around at the moment. Between Bill, the werewolves, and the Queen, I am not looking forward to adding another to the list. Maybe this was strictly a vampire issue and doesn't involve me. That hope is dashed when Eric quickly brings his focus back to me. "I do not want to speak of this over the phone. Come home now, Pam," he says before hanging up.

I look at Eric, questioning what is going on. "The Queen called Fangtasia tonight."

"So your boss called you. I'm not seeing the big deal here."

"She personally called. Usually her child Andre calls with a message of what needs to be done and a request for me to call back once everything is handled. Anything else she will call me on my personal number."

"So she called Fangtasia. She was probably looking for her little errand boy," I ask.

"No," Eric responds. "Bill was allowed to speak with her earlier tonight to buy some time to figure out what to do with the situation. She wouldn't call back at the bar looking for him. She'd call him directly now she knows she can contact him again," he tells me. He begins to pace around the room. I had never seen him this unnerved.

"What's going on, Eric?"

He stops his pacing and looks at me before saying, "It appears the Queen is going to be paying us a visit."

**Some light conversation between the two of them. Some of it will be continued next chapter but first we have to figure out what Sophie-Anne wants. Remember this is more the Sophie-Anne from the books rather than the TV show.**

**Can I just say I hate migraines, especially the ones spanning over days. Hoping it's finally gone now though.**

**Thanks again for all the readers and followers and a special thanks to those taking the time to leave reviews. I believe I got to respond to those who were logged in. To the guest reviewers many thanks for leaving the reviews. The feedback helps to get me through the week.**


	14. If Everyone Cared

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day, when nobody died - Nickelback_

The Queen is coming for a visit. This Queen who had ordered my now ex-boyfriend to seduce and capture me is now coming here. To where I am. She seems to be bypassing the middleman at this point.

"When," I ask Eric barely getting the word out.

He takes a step closer and tells me, "I will know more when Pam gets here. I did not want to talk about this over the phone. The fact that she is coming here suggests she may know more of what is going on than she should."

"Eric she could take me. She could take me and there really wouldn't be anything anyone could do, would there be?"

Crouching so he's at face level with me as I still sit on the couch Eric says, "It will not happen, Sookie. I will not let it."

"What could you do, Eric? What could you really do if she orders you to stand down? If she grabs me and leaves with me truthfully, what could you do?"

"Sookie, I told you I would appeal to her if it comes to that. Yes, you would have to work for her but I will help you with a fair contract. You would do better work if you were happy and that will mean staying here. You'll stay here. I'll make sure of it."

"You keep saying that but she's your Queen, Eric. There's a limit of what you can do."

At that he falls silent. His silence has me worried. He is no longer arguing that he would be able to prevent the Queen from taking me. Although doubtful he could succeed, having him argue it at least gave me hope it may be possible. Now that he's no longer arguing, that hope is dwindling.

He looks down and I hear him mutter something but he's speaking to low for me to hear him. I ask him to repeat himself. When he looks up I can tell by the look on his face I am not going to like what he said. "There may be a way to ensure you can stay here no matter what the Queen wants."

Well that certainly sounds good. Doesn't account for the look of dread on Eric's face though. "What is it?"

"We have exchanged blood. We have the start of a blood bond between us." He stops talking there.

"Yeah? So? We covered this already."

"That start of a bond could be what can keep you here should the Queen not be waylaid in wanting to take you to New Orleans."

"How," I ask, my voice shaky. Eric had told me about the bond. Right now the connection was weak as it was only one exchange. How could it help this situation? He hasn't responded so I again ask, "How?"

"You can accept the connection however weak it is right now. If you do, it will present an obstacle for you to be taken to New Orleans."

"Why would it provide her an obstacle?"

"With the connection between us accepted, according to our law, it would be hard for her to take you away from where I am physically."

"And how would this connection be accepted?"

"You would have to acknowledge to being mine."

With that sentence, Bills words of _convenient_ and _opportune_ echo in my head. Although, I know his words hold little truth, I can't help but think of them now. Bill suggested that Eric was using this situation to get me. When he suggested it, I never once thought that it was true. Those thoughts never once crossed my mind. But now with Eric's own words, now I have doubt.

"You wanted this all along, didn't you," I scream at him as the room starts spinning with my thoughts."

"Sookie, no," he starts but I won't let him finish.

"No, no, no," I scream while covering my ears. Suddenly I hear Bill and Eric's words pound against my ears. The beating isn't helping me think clearly. I just keep hearing their words in my head. I close my eyes and I keep seeing them telling me. I feel Eric try to grab at my arm and I twist away.

"I need to be alone. Eric, I just need to think," I tell him before opening my eyes and making my way to my bedroom. Once there, I collapse on my bed. The silence doesn't help the hammering against my ears so I start to hum a tune my Gran used to sing to help me to sleep.

It takes about 15 minutes before I am no longer being deafened by my own thoughts. Once that stops I am able to think rationally, or as rational as I have been able to be in the past few days. Bill had suggested that Eric has been plotting this whole time. That the support that I have gotten from him was all part of a major scheme for him to simply get what he wants.

That thought had never once came to my mind since Eric had found me in the trunk. He has done nothing but support me and has never once even hinted that he wanted anything in return. He has been hesitant to do anything that may make me feel uncomfortable. He even got so angry with himself when he thought that he had hurt me. When he stormed out of his kitchen he wasn't angry at my seemingly ungrateful words. He was angry when he thought he had made me feel like I didn't have a choice. Nothing he had done had given any support to anything that Bill had said.

Until now. Until he said I should acknowledge the bond and claim to be his. When explaining about the bond, he never once said that he could claim me as his. He never once told me that the connection started by the single blood exchange we had that I would be considered his. Why would he hold that back?

Did he think I wouldn't go through with it if I had known? Was he really that desperate to start a bond with me to hide it from me? I was getting a headache from all the possibilities.

Even with the doubt in my mind that Bill had implanted, something wasn't adding up. Why would he tell me that he could feel my location and emotions but hold this from me? Being able to track my locations, knowing that he could feel where I was, that itself is overwhelming. Why would he not hold that fact back as well? He could have told me the blood bond would change nothing. I wouldn't know. I wouldn't have anything different happen to me that wouldn't have already happened just having his blood in my system. Apparently with the first exchange, it's him that feels the effects. So why tell me anything? He could have gotten away with telling me nothing. I wouldn't have known the difference.

It doesn't make any sense, now that I am able to think without my thoughts cycling through my head. This is why I wanted to be alone. This is why I needed my space. I needed to sort through everything so I could try and understand what is going on. And I understand that it makes no sense to doubt Eric over this. Especially when I haven't even heard his side of things.

Taking a deep breath, I make my way back downstairs to talk things out with Eric. He's not in the living room, so the next place I look is out in his backyard again, knowing he wouldn't leave me here alone. I am not surprised when I find him there staring at the stars again.

"I'm sorry," I tell him as I walk up next to him. "I am sorry I yelled and I am sorry I needed time to think."

"Never apologize for needing time to collect your thoughts. Especially when stressed," he adds. 'Stressed,' I ask myself. Is that what I have been the last few days. I think Eric is being over generous with calling me simply stressed.

I do notice he doesn't say I shouldn't apologize for yelling. I repeat my apology to him again and he finally looks at me. "Am I going to get to hear what that was all about?"

Looking down I ask him, "You know how you asked me what Bill said when I spoke with him? I told you we spoke about what he revealed about the Queen and his mission. I didn't get to mention what else he had said down there." I take a deep breath and start off by telling him, "I did not give his words even a second thought until you explained what me acknowledging the bond could accomplish. I didn't think his words were the truth, not for one second."

"What did he tell you down there?"

Looking up at Eric I tell him, "He told me you were taking advantage of the situation. That the only reason you would be helping me was because you still wanted to try to sleep with me. That all the support and comfort you've been giving me was simply so you could get me."

It's Eric this time who closes his eyes as he says, "And when I suggested you acknowledge the bond and claim to be mine, it appeared that his statements were true."

I give a little nod as he opens his eyes and looks at me. "When you said that, his words came crashing back to the front of my mind. His and your words just kept circling and circling in my head. I couldn't think and I wanted to sort everything out before talking to you and figuring this out."

"I assume since you are here you have sorted your thoughts?" He takes my look as a yes. "And what conclusions have you drawn?"

Reaching for his hand, I give a small smile when he lets me take it. "Nothing that you have done in the last few days has ever made me think that you have some sort of ulterior motive here. You seemed very bothered by what happened to me in Jackson and you don't seem like the type of person who would ever use something like this to further your agenda." I hesitate and he seems to realize there's something more I want to say.

"What is it, Sookie," he asks.

"I don't think you allowed the blood exchange to happen with any other intention other than to help me," I start off telling him. I really don't. "You were even honest about it allowing you to better feel my emotions and location. Why didn't you let me know that with the exchange I could be considered yours to your kind?"

His hand moves in mine and I look down to see that he is starting to play with my fingers. Looking back up at Eric, I see his attention is back on the stars. I wonder if her even realizes what he's doing. "Honestly," Eric says looking down at me. He gets an eye roll in response. Seriously, does he think I am asking so he can lie?

"It was never my intention to use the bond as what it truly be in my world. I would never have used it as a way to claim you. The thought never once entered my mind. My concern was your blood loss and shock."

"You told me about the other things that would happen though. Why leave this out?"

"It's not the bond that allows a vampire to claim a human, Sookie. It's true the bond would allow other vampires to know you are off limits but a vampire doesn't have to give their blood to their human. You could have claimed to be mine even without the bond."

So it wasn't the bond that would allow me to claim to be Eric's if needed to stay out of the Queens clutches. That was why he didn't mention it. "That makes sense. I had never exchanged blood with Bill, but he considered me his."

I do not like the look that crosses Eric's face. "What," I ask not knowing if I actually want the answer.

"Apparently, you also had the start of a bond with Bill, as well."

"What! Bill and I never exchanged blood."

"When you were attacked outside Merlottes," Eric says.

"I had his blood to save my life," I whisper. I feel Eric's hold on my hand tighten a bit in reassurance. "I woke up and he was licking my head. He never even told me. Damn him," I say tears starting to fall again. Eric brings his hand not holding mine to wipe away some of my tears. I look away not wanting him to see me cry. Funny, because he's seen me cry many times in the last few days. "How could he not tell me?"

"It would have helped him with the mission the Queen sent him on."

"Yeah knowing my location and emotions would have been damn helpful." I look sharply back up at Eric. "But I have a bond with you now. I am bonded to two vampires?"

"I don't think so," Eric says rubbing his fingers along the back of my hand.

"What do you mean think?"

"Your bond with him would have weakened over time since there were no other mutual exchanges. And though I know we can't take his words for what their worth but he says that he can no longer feel you. The timing of when he claims it vanished completely matches when I had your blood creating our bond."

"How do we know he's telling the truth? Eric, I don't want to be bonded to him."

"Alcide said that on the way back to Shreveport, Bill was relatively calm while healing, with the exception of a period of time when he started thrashing and calling for you. Again, the timing seems to match up with the start of our bond. It would seem that when we bonded, it cancelled out what you had with Compton."

"How can we be sure, Eric?"

"That's one of the reasons Bill is still locked up. A witch will be coming to Fangtasia tomorrow night soon after sundown to ensure there is no connection between you two."

Hearing that, I sigh in relief. There was a way to make sure I was not bonded to my asshole of an ex-boyfriend. And Eric had already arranged it.

"Thanks," I tell him.

"Not necessary," he tells me with a smile. He then takes out his phone and frowns. I ask what's wrong. "Pam should have been back a while ago," he says heading back into the house. Since my hand is still in his I follow close behind.

At his words about Pam though, my mind is brought back to the Queen and I ask, "What are we going to do about the Queen, Eric?"

"We have to look at the advantages we have at the moment. Then we can figure out what to do."

"What advantages do we possibly have? The fact that she only wants to kidnap me and not want me dead?"

"Not wanting you dead is always a good advantage to have," Pam's voice says, carrying in from the living room. Eric and I head there to meet her.

"You should have been back here much earlier than this. Why weren't you," Eric asks her.

"Oh it's good to know that you still care after all these years." At Pam's sarcastic response I let out a little giggle.

Eric however, is not as amused as he repeats, "Why weren't you?"

Pam upon hearing the tone of his voice immediately straightens her posture and looks down at the ground. All the humor she had initially is gone as she reports, "I left as soon as I got off the phone with you. Once in the parking lot I smelled the scent of Weres. I went back inside to get Alcide who was still there to see if he recognized any of the scents. He did not. I also called Tray who came but also recognized no scent."

Eric thinks for a second. "And in the club?"

"I neither smelled or sensed and Weres at any point in the club tonight. Their scents outside were strongest by the back entrances and by the security cameras, although no damage was done."

"A scouting mission."

"It appears so. Trying to test for any weaknesses."

Again Eric seems to be considering things before he says, "I want no one, other than the security detail, at the club during the day. It's too risky with the unknown. I will have Bobby look into security improvements during the day." Pam nods, her eyes remaining on the floor. "Pamela," Eric calls to get her to look at him. He takes a step closer to her so he can rest his arms on her shoulders. "Don't forget to call when you get delayed," he tells her gently and even I can tell he's not saying this in anger. "There is much unknown right now, and I do worry."

That earns a bit of a smirk from Pam and she again looks down in a sort of nod to show she understands. Stepping back, Eric makes his way to sit on the couch and Pam and myself join him. "Tell me of the Queen's call," he says once we are all sitting.

"It was rather short. She didn't even ask if you were available once she knew it was me she was speaking with. She asked me to pass along the message that she would be visiting."

"And who is she expecting to be there?"

"She would like an audience with you and said she expected that I as your child would attend as well. She also wants Compton to be present." At the mention of his name I noticeably flinch causing both vampire to look over at me. I take a few breaths and mutter, "I'm fine," as I motion for them to continue, eager to see what is coming and what the plan is going to be.

"She didn't ask for Sookie's presence?"

"No. She just asked that I give you the message about her coming, request the presence of you, me, and Compton, and said we should expect her four hours after nightfall tomorrow. While tonight I guess really."

"Tomorrow," I squeak out. "She'll be here tomorrow." Tomorrow my whole life could change. She wants me and even Eric said she rarely gives up on what she wants.

"Sookie, like I said I will do everything I can to keep you here. To keep her from taking you." I don't have a response to give him. We have already had this conversation. "Sookie, like I said before, we must think of the advantages we have."

"And just what would those be?"

"She's coming here. She could have easily requested our presence in New Orleans. The fact that she's coming here and not forcing us to go there, means something. Also, she did not ask for your presence at the meeting."

"So I don't have to be there," I ask excited about that. But the look on Eric's face tells me that I will be at this meeting. "If she didn't ask for me why should I be there," I ask before swallowing back my tears.

"It's too coincidental for her to be asking for a meeting now after what has happened in the last few days. She suspects something with is the reason for the visit. You should be present to show we are hiding nothing. She will respond better to that."

"You think she knows more than she should from the simple conversation with Compton," Pam says to him.

Eric nods and asks, "What did he say to her, exactly?"

"He apologized for being out of contact, said his research had taken him longer than expected. She then asked about the other mission," she says glancing at me for a second before continuing, "He told her there had been a slight setback but nothing he couldn't overcome." I give a scoff at that. There would be no overcoming this particular setback. "She told him to keep her informed. He said he would and that was that."

"Except that a few hours later she asks for a meeting."

"You think they spoke in code over the phone?"

"That or there is someone we can't trust in our midst. And it's a short list of people who know the whole story of the last few days. That's why we need to use all the advantages we have," he says bringing his focus to me.

"How am I an advantage?"

"Do you know what Bill has been working on for the Queen?"

Oh, that. "You said before you didn't want to know."

"Things have changed since then. I need to know everything we are dealing with."

I take that in and look away from him. Yes, I was going to tell him before but this could be the only thing I have over the Queen's head. Did I really want to give that up? Did I trust Eric enough to help me with the knowledge instead of using it against me? I look back at Eric and tell him, "It's a computer program."

He looks at me confused. "I really don't know too much else. It's some program and Bill said it was important that you and the other vampires didn't know about it."

"You don't know what the program is for?"

I shake my head. "Bill never said."

"Do you know where the program currently is?"

This I do know. "The program and the computer he has been working on are in my house."

Hearing that, Eric looks at his phone and mutters, "Damn, not enough time to get it and come back." Looking back to me he asks, "Where in your house?"

"Bill dug out a place where he could rest during the day. It's in the floor of the closet in the guest bedroom."

Eric takes this in then asks, "Would you mind if I had Bobby retrieve it tomorrow so we can try and figure out what it is before meeting with the Queen?"

"No, that's fine," I tell him, letting out a yawn. Seeing it, Eric stands up off the couch and tells Pam to make the necessary calls to have Fangtasia be closed for the night tomorrow before going to her rest.

He then holds his hand out to me and without thinking, I take it and he helps me up off the couch. "Let's get you to bed," he says. "I am going to have to make some calls before my I rest for the day."

"You don't have to, Eric," I say letting him know I am more than capable of putting myself to bed.

"I just want to make sure you're settled in and have what you will need during the day," he says leading me up the stairs. I let him. I haven't felt taken care of since my Gran died. It's a good feeling.

As we get to my room, I ask Eric to get me a glass of water while I get ready for bed. He's back as I am climbing into bed and hands me the glass. He asks me if I need anything else and I shake my head no. He turns to leave but stops and turns back to me when I ask "What's the likelihood of us coming out of this meeting alive?" That has been my worst fear since I heard about it.

He then crouches down beside the bed and says, "The Queen will not be looking for a fight tomorrow. This meeting is most likely to simply gauge everything," Great, then she would decide if a fight were needed. "Regardless of anything else Sookie, you will be back in this bed tomorrow," he adds before quickly moving out of the room. His confidence is appreciated but I can't help but see visions of me being forced out of my home when I close my eyes. And that's the best-case scenario of what is going on in my head.

I give a big sigh and get out of bed again. Walking over to the dresser, I take out yet another pill and notice that there are only two left. I take it with the water before sliding back into bed and praying the pill works and I get another dreamless sleep.

**So a bond with Bill wasn't really mentioned in the books but with the logic in this story about the bonds it makes sense that there would be one. **

**Lots of new readers this week and thanks for taking this story for a spin. As always a special thank to those taking the time to leave their thoughts about the update. Very much appreciated.**


	15. Trouble

_I got trouble in my town_

_You think your right_

_But you were wrong_

_You tried to take me - Pink_

By the time I wake up, I have slept through more daylight hours than there are left in the day. Between these pills and staying up till dawn, I have been sleeping the daylight hours away the past few days. I'm not complaining about it though. The less awake I am during the day, the less alone I am. There are many reasons I don't like being left alone right now.

I take my time showering and getting dressed for the day, well night really. I over think everything from how much soap and shampoo I use to how many strokes with the toothbrush I use, to one of my shoelaces being longer than the other so I had to re-lace my shoe, both of them just to be sure. I just didn't want too much downtime to think about stuff. I had been able to talk myself down yesterday but wasn't sure I could handle a repeat performance anytime soon. And with no one else awake I had the ability to work myself up into a frenzy pretty quickly.

Heading downstairs, I try to recite everything that is in Eric's pantry so I can figure out what to cook for myself. When I get down to the kitchen however, I find a note sticking to the refrigerator. I stare at it for a minute or two worrying about just what may be in that letter. I finally decide to just read it because what I am thinking about is probably a lot worse than what is in the actual letter.

_Sookie,_

_I wanted to warn you that Bobby would be by coming to drop off the computer program he picked up at your house. He will be coming close to sundown but I know you would probably feel him with your shields and did not want you to be worried. He will not approach the house and will wait until I go to him to get the program._

_Again, my home is open to you. Please make yourself comfortable. _

_I will see you at nightfall,_

_Eric _

I appreciate Eric's warning. He's probably right with his thoughts that I would not react well to being able to feel an unknown mind around this house. I get started on dinner, or breakfast, or whatever this meal could be considered. As I eat, I feel another mind, I am hoping is Bobby, pull up outside. As Eric said in his note, he never once approaches the house. In fact, he simply stays in one spot, which I presume is his car.

I am just finishing up cleaning the kitchen when Eric makes his way in it. He looks at me for a few seconds before asking me if I slept all right.

"Yeah," I tell him. "Those pills the doctor gave me have been really working. Do you think you can talk to her about getting some more? I only have two left."

"You've been taking them every night to get to sleep?"

"More to keep the dreams away." He nods and tells me he'll speak with Dr. Ludwig. "I think Bobby's outside," I tell him.

"We are going to have to leave for Fangtasia soon if we are going to have enough time to perform the spell and try and see what the computer program is all about. Pam has already left," Eric tells me before heading outside.

As he leaves, I look down at the simple shorts and t-shirt I am wearing. I'm not entirely sure I'm, dressed to meet the Queen. I'm not necessarily worried about impressing her, but I'd rather not piss her off even more than she may already be. When Eric comes back inside I ask him about my wardrobe choice.

"It's fine. If it were a formal meeting at her court, formalwear would be required. It would help give the appearance that we are not hiding anything to stay casual. Are you ready to leave?" I'm not quite sure I am ready, but I nod anyway. No use putting off this night any longer.

As we are driving to Fangtasia Eric informs me that by the time we get there, we will have about three hours before the Queen arrives. Hopefully, that will give the witch enough time to determine I currently have no bond of any kind with Bill, I am hoping some positive thinking will help the situation, and get some idea of what's on the computer program. "Knowing what the program is for will hopefully help us determine if and how to use it against the Queen," Eric says as well pull up to the bar.

"I am surprised Alcide is still here," I say when I see him standing next to Pam and another woman I don't know. "He doesn't have to get back to Jackson?"

Parking the car Eric replies, "He has agreed to stay and help until the problem with the werewolves have been solved."

"Agreed, huh," I say getting out of the car. "Exactly, how much of a say did he have in the matter," I ask knowing how well Eric is at asking for help.

He's over to my side of the car before I am completely out and explains, "He actually offered to stay. Being a Were himself, he may actually be useful," he tells me as we walk over to the three of them. Once we reach them, Eric gives Pam and Alcide a nod before turning his attention to the woman I do not recognize and asks, "Did you have a good trip?"

"As well as it could have been after being woken up in the middle of the night and being on the road for most of the day."

"Well, thank you for agreeing to help," Eric says before turning his attention to me. "Sookie, this is Octavia Fant. She is a witch I know from my visits to New Orleans." He didn't have to add that he visited New Orleans to see the Queen. "Octavia, this is Sookie Stackhouse."

"Nice to meet you," I say. "Thanks for coming all this way to help me."

"Pleasure to meet you too," she responds.

"Is there a reason why you have not entered the club yet," Eric asks.

"Oh just trying to enjoy the night air," Pam answers which earns her a glare from Eric.

"It appears you will need more assistance than what we discussed over the phone," Octavia tells him.

"Explain," Eric responds with a growl.

"Eric," I say, angry at his tone towards someone who was helping us.

Ignoring the glaring vampire, Octavia explains, "There have been spells placed recently in several spots around this club."

"Where," Eric asks looking to Pam.

"Two guesses," she replies.

"The security cameras and the back entrance," he answers barely taking time to think.

"The Weres from last night," I say. Those were the places where Pam had said he smelled their scent.

"Yes," Pam says shooting Eric a pointed look.

"The Queen," I ask, wondering if she would set something like this up.

"Doubtful," Eric responds. "With her coming tonight, there wouldn't be a reason to. "Did you recognize any of the scents of the witches who cast the spell?"

Alcide simply shakes his head while Pam says, "That's a bit of another complication. The cameras are in high traffic places for monitoring. Lot's of people means lots of different scents. Neither of us smells the scent of magic. We wouldn't have even known there were spells placed if it hadn't been for the witch."

Eric takes a minute to think about that. "The mixing of the different scents could easily be hiding the scent of the witch who casted the spells. What about at the back entrance? That is less of a traffic area," he says finally.

"That's where it gets a bit more interesting."

"Any chance interesting means good and help," I ask. My question gets me simple headshakes from Octavia and Alcide while Pam looks at me like I've suddenly grown fangs.

"The only scents present at the back entrance beside the scent of dirty dog," Pam says which earns her a bit of an eye roll and growl from Alcide. "Can be accounted for as our employees or other known Vampires. There is no hint of any one who shouldn't have been there except for the Weres. Also, again not even the scent of magic."

"So the Weres were here to gather information on where to place the spells," Eric says.

"So the Weres and witch may be working together. Any chance the Queen also factors into that equation," I ask.

"Doubtful. Sophie-Anne does not like dealing with werewolves. I doubt she would team up with them. And if the Queen were working with a witch, it would be the witch standing in front of us."

Octavia nods and says, "I have worked for your Queen in the past."

"Can you tell the purpose of the spells," Eric asks bringing the focus back to the immediate issue.

Octavia nods. "That itself is troubling. A practiced witch can detect when magic has been used. That's how I can tell there were spells placed around your club. In turn however, when casting spells a practiced witch can hide the intention behind or purpose of the spells."

"But you can tell the purpose of the spells," I say.

"Yes. The spell placed at the back entrance is a simple monitoring spell. The witch would be able to who has passed through it. The spells by the cameras are again for monitoring. The witch who cast the spells will be able to tap into the security feeds. It is however, a more complicated spell."

"Complicated enough that the witch should have been able to mask the purpose of the spell," Eric asks.

Again Octavia says, "Yes."

"So why wouldn't they," I ask.

"A test of sorts," Eric explains. "They wanted to see if they would be able to cast the spells at all then wanted to see if you would be able to detect them."

"I would guess that would be the case," Octavia agrees.

"Can you remove them," Eric asks. That earns him a nod. "Will the witch know they have been removed?" Another nod. "How long will it take?"

Octavia tells Eric it should take about 30 minutes to dismantle to spells. After determining she would need no extra supplies than what she has, she gets to work. Alcide has left to go back to my house actually after Eric asked him to make sure there were no new scents. Ok, maybe it was more of a demand but I appreciated him thinking about it and appreciated that Alcide quickly agreed.

Of course with Octavia busy and Alcide gone that leaves me with two angry vampires who were currently trying to figure out how spells were placed around the club. At least that's what I think they are yelling about. They are speaking that different language again so I can't be certain.

"Can you two at least yell in English so I can know what's going on?"

They both look at me but seem willing to humor me as the next words out of Eric's mouth I can actually understand. "There is no way to even guess when these spells have been place if the scent of magic was hidden. We are only guessing that the Weres were here to map out where the spells could be placed. Truth is, they could have been placed here weeks ago since we haven't had a witch here in a long time. That will be changing."

"It's too much of a coincidence that the spells are placed where the scents are. The Were scents were fresh. They were here last night and the spells were placed during the day."

"I hope the spells were only here for the day. They wouldn't know much from that short period of time."

"And you're sure it can't be the Queen trying to monitor you," I ask again.

"She has other ways of monitoring us. She wouldn't resort to the unreliability of spells. They can be temperamental." Octavia coming outside and saying she's ready to perform the spell has us ending this conversation and heading inside. I am eager to know the results and hope they show that there is no connection.

As we move inside, I look at the table she has set up for the spell. There is a simple bowl lying on the table with some materials that look like different herbs but are probably a bit more complicated than that. What has me starting to shake though is when I see a pretty big knife lying next to the bowl. Sensing my fear, Eric asks, "What is the knife for?" Octavia then starts to explain the spell.

The spell to see whether or not I still had a blood connection with Bill wasn't too difficult. It involved a little bit of my blood and a little bit of Bill's blood. It always comes back to blood with vampires doesn't it? As I was not going back into that basement, Eric had gone down to get some of Bill's blood. After taking longer than it should have Eric came up from the basement looking a little happier than when he had gone down. I'm not exactly sure I want to know just how he got some of Bill's blood.

My blood was taken from a shallow cut to my wrist. I was surprised as it quickly healed almost as soon as it was cut. Eric explained that his blood was still in my system and with my body not in shock, it was doing a good job of healing minor stuff.

So now I am staring at my blood and Bill's blood in a bowl praying that when Octavia is done with the spell, my blood separates from Bill's. If it does, then the connected is no longer there. If it does not, well I will then find myself with a connection to two vampires, one of which wanted to kidnap me for his boss.

Between the waiting for the results of this spell and waiting for the Queen, my nerves are shot. I turn away from the bowl and take a few steps, not being able to just stare and pray that my blood separates from Bill's. I hear someone, most likely Eric, take a few steps towards me. I look over my shoulder and throw him a tight smile, trying to prove to him that I'm fine. He stops moving towards me but I doubt he falls for it. I know I don't.

Octavia finally finishes the spell and I'm afraid to turn around. As much as I want to know the results, I am afraid of what will happen if I still hold a connection with Bill. It's a gentle hand on my shoulder and calling of my name that has me turning around. Eric's gaze meets mine as I turn and he gestures towards the bowl. I smile when I see now two pools of blood clearly separated in the bowl.

"Does that mean what I hope it does," I ask Octavia hopefully.

"There is no bond. There is nothing in your blood that calls to his. He can't sense you."

"Really," I ask and when I get a nod I continue, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Glad I can give you some piece of mind," she says before Eric takes her into his office wanting to talk with her about staying local until whatever is going on is over. As they leave, Pam starts to clean up the table. When the bowl is just left, she pours some alcohol it in and lights it on fire, causing me to jump back.

"Not good to leave evidence of magic behind. Or vampire blood for that matter," she says in explanation.

"A little notice on the flambé next time would be nice," I tell her as she lets out a little laugh at me response.

"Humans. I forget how fragile you are."

"As I hear it, vampires are just as fragile to fire if not more." My words cause Pam to raise her eyebrows at me.

"You are going to have to bite that tongue of yours around Sophie-Anne. It can get us all in a great deal of trouble if you don't."

"More trouble than we are dealing with already?"

"Much more," Eric says coming into the main part of the bar again. "The witch has agreed to stay until this is sorted but is heading to the hotel to rest," he says continuing to move into the room so I can see that Bill is behind him. I back into the wall and look away when I see him.

"The Queen wants to see him. I have to let him go." I nod, knowing that Bill has to be free. I know he has to be but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"There is not enough time to try to look at the program before she gets here." Looking at the clock, I see that she should be here very soon. The spell Octavia did for me must have taken hours. No wonder she needed to go and rest. "According to Bill she will be expecting an update but not the actual program tonight. Hopefully, that is correct."

"So we won't know what it is before she gets here? Won't that put us at a bit of a disadvantage?"

"Oh I bet if we ask nicely, Bill may be persuaded to let us in on the little secret," Eric said, a half grin on his face.

"Do we have to ask nicely," Pam asks.

"Since the Queen will be arriving very shortly yes Pamela, we do have to ask nicely."

"Well then Billy Boy, what do you have for us?"

When Bill stays quiet, Eric gives him a slight shove, or at least it looks like slight shove. The fact that Bill is currently on the floor means it may have been more than a slight shove.

Moving to his feet, Bill lets out a growl that only earns him laughter from Eric and Pam. Once on his feet, Bill says, "It's a database."

When Bill doesn't offer any more than that Eric says, "And the information in the database," sounding like he's asking a five year old the question.

"Lineage," Bill answers simply. Judging by the looks Pam and Eric send each other this simple answer is not a good one.

"Vampire," Eric asks. Bill nods yes.

"Vampires can be very secretive about their lines."

"All that means is you have to find the right type of persuasion," Bill says. He has a very eerie tone to his voice when he says that. I had never heard that from him before and I don't even want to think about what it could mean. I'm beginning to think I know very little about the true Bill Compton.

The conversation stops suddenly however, when Eric looks to the door and says softly, "She's here." He moves to stand and Pam moves to be at his side. Bill and I both stay where we are. I feel him staring at me, like he's trying to get my attention to look at him. I don't.

The Queen comes in with very little fanfare. She enters rather simply with a young looking boy at her side. Well, at least he looks like a young boy. For all I know he could be the oldest one in the room.

The Queen walks over to the throne like chair Eric usually sits at when he is on display. She doesn't really look at anyone as she moves across the room. As she sits, Eric, Pam, and Bill all bow. I don't do anything. I am just trying to remember to breathe, as Eric has been reminding me to these last few days. This woman wants to take me for her own and I don't think there is anything anyone could do if she decides to push for it.

I internally panic as her eyes fall on me. Of course, I know I'm not hiding much from the vampires in the room. They probably all know exactly how scared I am at the moment. I refuse to let it show though. The Queen gives me a bit of a half smile and says, "So you must be Sookie Stackhouse. You sure have been causing a great deal of trouble."

Of course she would blame the human. "Not exactly the way I see it," I tell her before I can stop myself. This causes her to smile further.

"Sookie," Eric says in warning, causing me to look at him. He gives a slight shake to my head as if warning me. I give him a nod in response, my way of showing him I will try to behave myself.

I don't miss the way the Queen is looking back and forth between Eric and me as she says, "Interesting."

"What is, You Majesty," Eric asks.

"Do you think me an inept Queen, Northman?"

"Of course not."

"I like to think I have a good idea of what occurs in my state. For example, I know Ms. Stackhouse here has been dating Compton, who had claimed her as his, yet she carries your scent now and it appears she listens to you as well. I find that quite interesting."

I am about to respond but Eric holds out his arm, silencing me and says, "Compton no longer has any claim on her." He then looks at Bill who better not try to argue with what Eric has said. Luckily he doesn't.

"Like I said, interesting," the Queen says again. "And this all seems to coincide with a simple trip to Jackson." Well, she does seem to be pretty well informed, but nothing about Jackson was simple. The rest of us stay quiet with me taking Pam's earlier advice and biting my lip to keep from saying anything. I stop when I remember a bleeding lip with a room full of vampires would not be the best thing.

"Not one of you wants to volunteer any answers?"

"Was there a question I missed, Your Majesty," Eric says. He seems to be the only talking to the Queen at the moment. Fine with me however, that does not last long as her gaze soon falls to me. It certainly does not make me feel any better when I see the smile on her face.

"Andre," she says, her smile getting impossibly wider. "Take these three for a walk around the club. Make sure there is not the fresh scent of dog." She clearly knows a great deal about what's been going on around here. I wonder just how sure Eric is that she's not involved with the witches or wolves. My thoughts stop and my blood runs cold as I hear Sophie-Anne's next words though.

"I wish to have a little chat alone with Ms. Stackhouse."

**Now what could they possibly have to talk about? Hmm.**

**I appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read this little story. Thanks for those who are adding it to alerts and taking the time to leave reviews. **

**Arya – No problem. Glad you enjoyed.**

**To the guest reviewer – I guess I took a little bit from True Blood where each exchange kinda builds the connection a bit until the actual bond is formed. To be honest, I know it could have been a component of the spell but I always wondered just how Eric got to where Sookie was when he was under the spell.**

**Also, Sookie wasn't really bothered with the idea of actually being claimed by Eric. What bothered her were Bill's words that Eric was using the situation to get Sookie. When Eric suggested that Sookie remembered Bill's words and got a bit upset at the idea that Bill was correct. Well, she worked out he was not of course but is going to be doing a bit more healing before all of this is past her.**


	16. Never an Easy Way

_You'd think I learn by now_

_There's never an easy way_

_I get through somehow_

_I'm on my knees to pray - __Morcheeba_

I have recently been trapped in car trunk and attacked by my then boyfriend. I have werewolves after me and my home is no longer safe. I have found out said then boyfriend was on some mission to secure me for his Queen and I will never know if he ever did care for me. Said Queen has now decided to come to me. And just when I think things can't get any worse, she wants to talk to me alone. Isn't it bad enough that she's hear talking to me at all? What did I ever do to her?

Then I remember it's not what I did to her, it's what I can do for her.

There's silence when she says she wants to talk to me alone. I look around the room. Eric and Andre have a mask of indifference on their faces but Eric's eyes tell me that's the opposite of what he's feeling. Pam simply looks bored at the entire situation but I have a feeling that's just a mask. The Queen is smiling at her declaration but it's surprisingly Bill's reaction that shocks me. He looks terrified.

Which in turn terrifies me.

"Do I have to repeat myself," Sophie-Anne asks. At that, Andre walks towards the door and Pam makes a move to follow him quickly while both Eric and Bill hesitate looking at me. They soon make to follow Andre out as well.

As Andre is leading them out, I look to Eric about to say that I am his in hopes of not having to speak with the Queen alone. I have a feeling nothing good is going to come from that. I see him shake his head at me, which confuses me. I thought that was the plan. Of course, as he is on his way out I can't really ask him why the change in plans, but I do see him shake his head one more time before he vanishes out of the club, leaving me alone with Sophie-Anne. I bring my attention back to her and see that she has dropped the smile from her face. "Let's take this to Eric's office, shall we?"

Not having much of a choice, I follow her as she leads me through the back hallway. I suppose I could make a break for the front door however, I doubt I'd get very far. Plus, the consequences of trying to run probably would not be a good thing.

I follow the Queen into Eric's office and watch as she takes a look around the room. I see her take something out of her pocket and attach it to the handle of Eric's desk. "There. Now we can talk without any others listening in," she says taking a seat in Eric's chair behind his desk. She must take in the confused expression I know is on my face because she says, "It's a simple magnet. It interferes with the bug that's there."

"How do you know it's there?"

"Simple. I put it there."

"Why would you tell me," I ask her not understanding why she would admit that. "You have to know I will just tell Eric."

"Well, I hope so. Otherwise his trust in you is clearly misguided. Besides, I have others but this is the one that is monitored 24 hours a day and as I said, I do not want this conversation overheard."

"And you're telling me this because…," I ask even more confused in her admittance of there being other listening devices in Eric's office.

"To make sure he's on his toes," she says with a smirk. As I have nothing to say to that, I stay quiet which seems to only make Sophie-Anne's smirk grow. Her gaze is heavy against mine, but I refuse to give her the satisfaction of looking away. After a few minutes she ends the silence by asking, "Did you have a nice trip to Jackson?"

I hope she doesn't see how I stiffen up at her question but really, who am I kidding? "You seem to have a good grasp of our recent comings and goings. Why don't you tell me," I say to her not willing to give up any information that she could use against me.

"See, I knew you'd be fun to talk to without the old Viking telling you to watch your tongue." My blood runs cold as I try to determine if that's a threat. "While it's true I know all of your actions in my state once the border has been crossed, reports get a bit muddled."

"You must hate that," I tell her, feeling a little like myself for the first time in the last few days.

Sophie-Anne let's out a laugh at my words and says, "You have no idea."

"No idea about what it's like to not know what the people around me are up to? I just might know something about that," I tell her. I think I see a hint of surprise on her face but if I did, it's gone awfully quick. At my words, she simply stares at me with a measuring look in her eye.

"I take it from your words, you are aware of Bill's mission to procure you."

I feel the tears form behind my eyes as I am reminded that everything with Bill was a lie. I nod, not trusting myself to speak without them spilling and not wanting to cry in front of her.

"That's what I had thought after listening to some of the conversations that occurred in the last few days." She pauses before continuing, "But that is not what happened in Jackson. You didn't find out about that until you were back here."

I stay quiet, as it seems that Sophie-Anne is talking to herself at this point trying to figure things out. I doubt her mind would go to what actually happened anyway.

"It's the events after you were staked at the club that I am missing. You vanished into the King's mansion and all my surveillance was then lost."

"Am I supposed to say 'I'm sorry,'" I say her nonchalant attitude bothering me. All my words get is another laugh.

"Well, you certainly got Bill back, but there is obviously trouble in paradise. Jealousy over what occurred with his maker?" When that doesn't get a response from me she tries to go a bit deeper. "Is Bill a little bit of hypocrite and got angry at you for kissing that wolf while he was fucking his maker? Did you find out he liked it rougher than you can handle?"

Her words cause all the anger from the last few days in me to rise as I scream at her, "He attacked me! Is that what you want to hear?"

At my words, Sophie-Anne's demeanor completely changes. She is no longer the Queen sitting stern and upright in Eric's chair. She no longer has the cocky smirk on her face she has had practically the whole time she has been here. In fact, she now has a look of sympathy on her face.

"Attacked?"

I nod in response. "Why? Was that not supposed to be on the menu for 'procuring' someone for your boss," I ask needing to hold on to my anger so I don't break down and cry.

"You were not to be harmed during this mission," she bites out, anger clear in her voice. But it's not toward me. It's toward Bill. I take a deep breath and stay quiet so it stays that way.

"How? You said you were attacked. What happened?"

"What does it matter?"

She slams her hand down on the desk and says again, "What happened?"

Not wanting to press my luck, I tell her. I explain about getting Bill out of the King's mansion and getting trapped in the car trunk. I tell her what happened in the trunk. When asked how I had managed to escape it all, I explain that it had been Eric to come and save me. I explain how Eric and Pam have been helping me. I avoid talking about the Weres as I don't know how much she knows about them.

At the end of my explanation I am drained from having to relive it all and sink to sit on the couch in Eric's office. Sophie-Anne has finally stopped asking questions and is quiet. I am surprised when she starts talking again. I am even more surprised at what she tells me.

She explains her past to me, which oddly enough had been why she took in Hadley. A disease that killed basically everyone in her town had orphaned her. The only other survivor had abused her like Bill had me. She had been sold for sex by both the surviving boy and her eventual maker. She was then orphaned again as her maker was killed before she rose. "No one deserves to be attacked like that," she says, finishing her tale.

"I agree," I tell her. At least that was one thing we have in common.

"I would imagine if your past is similar to Hadley's, this wasn't the first incident." Her answer is a simple nod of my head. She curses and says, "Bill will be coming back to New Orleans with me."

I close my eyes and swallow and ask, "And me?"

She takes a few seconds before saying, "I suppose you wouldn't be too eager to move to New Orleans."

"That would be putting it lightly," I say opening my eyes and jumping back when I see her face inches from mine.

"There is much going on and I would rather not train with an emotional human right now," she says and I cringe at the word train.

"You will work for me when I require it." It sounds like a question but said like a command. If it keeps me here and relatively free for the time being, I will take it though.

"Eric said something about a contract."

The smirk on her face is back as she says, "You defer to him well enough." She then turns, and starts to walk out of Eric's office.

"Why send Bill," I ask. "Why not just take me?"

"Would you have preferred that?"

"No, just curious."

She looks at me with a calculating look in her eye. "I thought you might feel better in New Orleans with someone you felt comfortable with. He was to be your reward of sorts."

I cannot help the snort I let out in trying not to laugh at that statement after the last few days.

"Yes, well, no worrying about that anymore," she says walking out of the bar.

Guess the conversation is over.

As I follow Sophie-Anne back out into the bar area, Eric, Pam, Bill, and Andre are already present and accounted for. Eric walks, okay more like blurs, over to me and asks, "Are you alright?"

I shake my head yes and tell him, "I think I like her." He looks at me like I have grown another head. I just smile at his reaction.

Sophie-Anne continues to walk across the bar to Eric's throne again. As she sits she says, "Might as well drop a few pretenses. There's no point in further pretending that those in this room are not aware of the computer program I have been having Bill develop."

Given her forwardness in our conversation, her declaration doesn't surprise me as much as it probably should. It's Eric who speaks by asking, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Looking at Eric she responds, "Absolutely. Not only will it supply us with beneficial information but smaller versions of it can be sold for a great profit for the state."

"Smaller versions," I ask. Eric shoots me a glare as I comment, but Sophie-Anne waves him off and explains, "I will be putting portions of the program up for sale. The entirety of it will only be for Louisiana."

"Isn't it dangerous? Most Vampires guard their secrecy. They will not like their entire lines and secrets being exposed."

The Queen looks thoughtful at his words. "It's true there will be some not happy. This is why we need a state that is seen as sound and supportive."

"Which is why you are telling me?" Sophie-Anne nods. Smart planning on her part. Having Eric back her is a good plan. "It's quite the gamble. Many will not be happy, especially the ancient Vampires."

"Hmm, is there a chance Bill has been able to keep one of my secrets," she asks. Suddenly turning towards me she asks, "Or should I say two of my secrets," she adds changing her focus to Bill. I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to pale but Bill managed to do so. I imagine that I, myself pale as Bill turns to look at me. Something tells me at least one of these secrets has to do with me.

Although knowing my luck, they both will. And I doubt they are good.

"My Queen," Eric says, asking what she means.

The Queen lets out an exasperated sigh as she explains, "You keep saying 'vampires' in regard to the program. It isn't simply Vampire lineage. What Bill is trying to accomplish is information and lineage on all Supernatural species."

Vampires are silent by nature unless they don't want to be. But the silence that envelops the room at this statement is heavy. I can feel it weighing down on me. "Are you mad," Eric says breaking the silence.

"I feel the need to remind you of just who you are talking to."

Eric bows his head to her. "You have to understand this is suicide. Not only will you have to keep our kind off your backs but the entire Supernatural world?"

"If we play our cards correct, the only ones that will ever know the entirety of the program is here in this room. Others will think it just includes Vampires and will be sold by state."

"It's a huge risk."

"But the information garnered by the program is worth the risk. It's priceless. It's how I know so much about Sookie here," Sophie-Anne says.

If I wasn't pale before, I know I am now. In fact, I am proud of myself for being able to stay upright at the moment. "I am in the program," I ask, my voice shaking.

With a nod of her head, "Hadley's information made me curious about you. I had your family thoroughly researched."

"But you said it's a program for Supernatural species?"

"Yes and I assume by your shock you had no idea that that includes you." I shake my head no. "It's good to know that Bill can at least keep some secrets."

And it's at that statement when I find I can no longer hold myself upright. I manage to catch myself on the bar before crashing to the floor and Eric quickly brings me a chair and doesn't leave my side as I sit in it. I don't even know what the Queen will be revealing this time. All I know is Bill knew. Bill knew something and he kept it from me. Again. I truly had no knowledge of the true person that Bill was. I was so naïve and I can't believe I never even suspected that he was keeping something from me.

Lost in my own thoughts, I can hear that Eric and the Queen are talking but I am not coherent enough to actually understand anything that they are saying. That is until I hear the Queen say, "She's Fae." Evidently, they had been discussing just what I was. Apparently, I was more than simply human, a fairy to be exact.

"I'm fucking Tinkerbelle," I ask.

"Now that would be something I would like to see," Pam says, taking a different meaning with my words than I had meant. I so didn't need that right now. Especially when the Queen says, "Mmm, I agree," causing me to look to Eric for some sort of help. He of course, given the topic is no help at all. Although, he sharply says Pam's name bringing her back into focus, he is doing a poor job of hiding the smirk on his face at their words.

I am searching my brain wondering who in my family was more than human. I can't think of any who had abnormal characteristics. "How," I ask. If she knows what the hell I am she must know how.

"You truly had no idea?"

Shaking my head no, I repeat, "None." I look to Eric hoping that he will give me some sign that he wasn't in on this secret. I feel a bit better when I see him shake his head no too.

"Apparently, your ties to the Fae come through your paternal grandfather, Fintan."

I wrinkle my nose at the name and tell her, "Well, there's your mistake. My grandfather's name was Mitchell. I don't even know any Fintan."

"Your Grandmother's husband was Mitchell. There is evidence that she had an affair because she desired children that her husband could not give her. Your father and aunt are products of this affair. That leaves you part fairy."

My reaction to this news surprises me. Shocking yes but nothing like the other information I had received the last few days. But on hearing that my grandmother, the one steady person in my life, was keeping such a secret, was too much. I had been hanging on by a thread and this was the little push I needed to crash.

I don't really remember too much after that. I remember saying "No," to the Queen's claims and remember hearing conversation going on but I was checked out. I wasn't even seeing the inside of the club any more. All the memories of my grandfather were playing in my mind. Although, it now appeared he was not my grandfather. Some stranger that I had never met was, at least DNA wise.

And important DNA it was.

I can't believe it. Even with my telepathy, I had never considered myself anything but human. Vampires came out of the coffin and even then I never thought that there was something out there to potentially explain my little quirk.

I am shocked when I come back to myself and find myself lying on the couch back at Eric's house. I don't remember anything about the rest of the night. I don't remember when the Queen left. I don't remember how I got back to Eric's. I don't remember how I came to lying on his couch. Everything after finding out my Gran had cheated on my grandfather is blank.

As I continue to come back to the world I see Eric is again in the familiar position of sitting with his back to the couch in front of where my head is. His soft humming surprises me as this time I was too far I my mind to hear it. I stretch my legs and he must hear the rustling but he seems to ignore that fact that I am aware again. I enjoy the few extra minutes he gives me, but can't hold back my question any longer. "Why didn't you want me to claim to be yours? I thought that was the plan."

"It wouldn't have helped in that situation. The Queen would have simply asked my permission to speak with you alone. I would have no legitimate reason to deny her request."

I take that in as we sink back into silence. It's not for long though as he soon asks, "How are you?"

I can't help but notice he didn't ask if I was okay. I appreciate his choice of words, as the question he asks is easier for me to answer. "I don't know," I tell him. And I don't.

I see him nod his head and he's quiet for another few minutes. "What Sophie-Anne revealed is upsetting to you?"

I try to put into words how I feel. "It's more the feeling of being lied to by my Gran. She was the one person in my life who I could count on. I think just learning that on top of everything else was too much."

"Does it really change anything?"

I take a minute to think about it. It really doesn't change anything of importance. My grandfather was Mitchell. He was the one I knew and who cared for me. The fact that he wasn't blood didn't change that. My Gran was still one of the best people I had ever known. She put her life on hold to take in Jason and me and had listened and done what she could with Bartlett. That was the important stuff. "No, I guess it doesn't."

"What do you remember about the rest of the information that was discussed?"

"Nothing. I just blanked out. Was she angry?"

"No I think more amused than anything." There's a pause before he asks, "You don't recall anything else that was mentioned about Fintan."

I inwardly flinch at his name. The thought that I was more than human and had more blood family than simply Jason, and Hadley I guess, was a big thought for the moment. "No," I tell him. "What did I miss," I ask guessing there was something with Eric continuing to ask.

"Fintan is the son of a fairy named Niall Brigant. Niall is a prince, an important one at that. Because of that Sookie, to the Fae, you are part of a royal line."

Royal? That can't be right! "Are you telling me that not only am I part fairy but I am a royal fairy?" Eric nods. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that information?"

"What does it matter," He asks. "The reason for this happened years ago. It's done. It's over with. It's in the past," he adds quickly before I can say anything, using my own words about what Bartlett did against me.

"It's different," I tell him weakly.

"I don't see it as so. Both events happened in the past. You claim one no longer matters, I don't see why the other should."

"I just found out about one. That's why it's different. I can't stop thinking about it now."

"And didn't you just get attacked? Isn't that making it hard to not think about the past abuse?"

I don't have a response to that and it bothers me. It had been harder not to think about what Bartlett had done after Bill's attack. "It happened so long I go," I say so softly I can barely hear myself. "It shouldn't still bother me."

"I have things that happen many centuries ago to me. I sometimes still find myself lost in them."

"It hasn't gotten any better?"

"It has."

"What helped?"

"Talking with Pam."

And there it is. It's what I know Eric has wanted to push on me from the beginning. He hasn't pushed though. Even in this conversation he is really only asking questions and stating facts. "You think that would help me," I ask him.

"I think you have had a great deal happen and revealed to you in the past few days. I think you will find it harder to move past it all, as you say you have done with your past. Talking to someone may help. It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Who would I talk to?"

"You could talk to me. I would listen. You could talk to Pam. She actually is certified in psychology. She attended night classes. Or I could ask Ludwig if you wanted me to."

"Could I let you know?"

"Of course."

I need a change of subject and I need one quickly. Eric may be right about talking to someone but that doesn't mean thinking about talking to someone is any less scary than it was years ago. "The Queen was awfully talkative tonight. Is she usually so revealing," I ask surprised by all the information she gave up tonight.

"No," Eric replies and I can tell from his voice he doesn't think it's a good sign that she did. "That's the other bit of news you missed this evening. Apparently, the Queen has received a marriage proposal."

"Vampires get married?"

I hear a soft chuckle come from Eric. "Not in the way you're thinking. It's more of a union for 100 years done for political reasons. It's rarely about feelings. This proposal is from the King of Arkansas and would in essence combine the states if agreed upon."

"I'm taking it that Sophie-Anne doesn't want to agree?"

"She believes he wants to use the union to gain control of Louisiana permanently. This would require Sophie-Anne's assassination."

"So why isn't saying no simply an option?"

"She doesn't know ultimately what he wants. If he wants it bad enough he could just attack Louisiana."

A shiver runs down my spine at the thought. "So she told you some things tonight in hope you would help her with this issue."

He nods. "She knows I will help defend the state if it comes to that but she is hoping I can help her make sure it doesn't. And she wants your help too."

"Of course she does. I am guessing that even though she 'allowed' me to stay here, I'm not going to have much of a say in the matter."

"I will make sure you will be safe, Sookie."

"You'll do your best, Eric," I say. Both of us fall silent at that not knowing if his best would be enough.

**So sorry it took me longer to get this out. With last week's craziness in the world things were a bit hectic. Add to that my school being up for reaccreditation and becoming a softball coach when I least expect it and there just needs to be more hours in the day. Next, chapter will probably not be out till next weekend either but then we should be back to weekend updates.**

**Next chapter gives us a bit of a time jump as we start moving the plot along.**

**Thanks for everyone still taking this story for a ride. Thanks for those taking the time to leave reviews. Sorry I can't personally respond to the guest reviewers. I'm glad you have been enjoying though.**


	17. Feel Again

_Oh my heart is numb _

_But with you, I feel again _

_And with you, I can feel again - One Republic_

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the Queen came for her little visit. The days leading up to the visit had been crazy and hectic. So much so that the last few weeks had been relatively calm, with only a few death threats thrown in. That's a step in the right direction.

There had been a message at Fangtasia one night about how Eric would not be able to keep me safe. From the message left at my house we confirmed the Weres know I was with a vampire. Apparently, this last message at Fangtasia confirmed they knew I was with Eric. And this message was written in actual blood. I guess I should be happy they spared my house and only used paint.

We still had no idea why they were after me. Eric thought it had to be more than simply blaming me for the death of one Were. For that matter, Alcide could have been held responsible for it too, and no one was coming after him. Plus, one attacked me even before I left for Jackson. Both of those facts mean there is probably more to the story than there appeared to be.

Oh, joy.

The witches seem to be lying low as well. Either that, or they had gotten better at masking their spells. Either option was probably not a good one for us. I was holding out hope that the witches had given up since we never determined what they wanted anyway. Pam only laughed when I said that.

The Queen had been another one who stayed quiet. Well, relatively so. Once I had told Eric about the bugs she had in his office, he played a game of 'let's find the listening devices' about every other night. He had taken off the metal handles of his desk and he, himself, had crafted wood handles to replace them. He used wood hoping it would be easier to see any more bugs than in metal ones. He had found two others and gotten rid of them. That just had Sophie-Anne calling him up, laughing saying he was doing good but there were still two more.

I think she felt like it was a fun game.

Eric, most certainly, did not agree.

I was still staying at Eric's safe house. Pam was too even though I had found out that was not normal for her. She usually stayed in her own house that she had taken to me once. Or I should say dragged me too as she wanted to get more clothes but Eric was at Fangtasia and she was on Sookie babysitting duty that evening.

I had really only left Eric's house one other time in the last two weeks. I had finally gotten a hold of Jason one day when he had actually picked up his phone. We had made plans to meet for dinner one night. Eric came too as it was the night after the message came to Fangtasia and he didn't want me alone. I was fine when Jason came up and gave me a big hug. It was when the person I hadn't seen or 'heard' grabbed my arm to try and pull me into a hug that I panicked.

Apparently, Sam had talked Jason into bringing him to dinner as a surprise. I hadn't spoken to Sam since before I left for Jackson. I had left a message saying it would be awhile until I can go to work and I know he had called Fangtasia a few times and spoke to Eric but Sam wanted to see for himself that I was okay. When he grabbed me, he was almost the one who wasn't ok. Never the less, that night left Jason and me catching up eating dinner with Eric drinking a blood. Sam had left having both Eric and Jason not liking my reaction when he hugged me. Jason, who didn't know all the details of what had happened, looked like he was going to say something after Sam left but when Eric cleared his throat and gave him a sharp look, Jason stayed quiet.

So what exactly had I been doing for two weeks while staying at Eric's? Talking, talking, and more talking. I think I have done more talking in the last few weeks than I had ever. When Eric made his three suggestions of who I could talk to, I'm not exactly sure he thought I would end up talking to all three, but that's what happened.

And it's only been two weeks but I am happy it did.

Eric had spoken to Dr. Ludwig about having me talk to a therapist. Dr. Ludwig highly recommended herself as the therapist. In her words, no other qualified therapist she knows would be subtle enough for me to handle. If she was the subtlest person to get me through this, I'm not sure I wanted to meet the others.

For the first week I saw Ludwig for two hours a night. I like Dr. Ludwig as a physician, as she also wanted to recheck me to make sure I had healed all right. As a therapist however, her bluntness was startling. As painful as it was at first, I needed it. I needed to be held accountable for my feelings. They were mine and I had to admit to them. I needed to understand that just because I had managed to cope with what Bartlett did, didn't mean I dealt with it. And I needed to know it was okay that it still bothered me. Even though it had happened so many years ago, it was okay to still feel pain. I had to admit it was there before I could start to deal with it. Dr. Ludwig helped me with that.

Dr. Ludwig was not able to give me more of the pills to help me sleep without dreams. Turns out, they are very powerful and addictive which is why she only gave me five. If I had known I probably wouldn't have taken them at all, no matter what the relief. Needless to say, the next few nights of dreams were hard, especially with everything we were talking about in therapy.

That's where Pam came in I guess. With both of us staying at Eric's we talked quite a bit. Dare I say we actually became friends? Pam had been and has been trying to help me find my feet in this matter. She and I would often talk after my meetings with Ludwig, which I really liked. As we spoke however, she often would use me as her life size Barbie. That, I did not like. Well at first anyway. After a few days, I realized that Pam was helping me more than I first thought. Where Ludwig's bluntness was needed but cutting, Pam's sarcasm was witty and allowed me to laugh. I really think the two planned it that way to work in tandem with each other.

Pam was kind enough to keep me company until Eric came back from Fangtasia. I think she may have even started to enjoy my company. When Eric got home, the two of us would simply talk. He would tell me stories about parts of the world he had been to in his thousand years and how they had changed through the centuries. He would tell me of his time as human as a husband to his brother's wife and his time as a father. I did learn pretty quickly that while Eric would answer most of my questions, his Maker and early vampire years were off limits.

He would not only tell me about himself, but would ask about my life. He seemed to have a genuine curiosity to know about me. Although, I admit to being a bit unresponsive at first, Eric never pushed. He would just ask another question about a safer topic. I would tell him about my parents and about Gran. I would tell him about all the trouble Jason and I got into when we were younger, and the trouble my brother was still getting into. And he laughed along with me.

It felt good to smile. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to joke. It felt good to just talk with Eric. Talking with him I realized that I think I have been feeling numb for so long and I hadn't even known it. I can't even say for sure when it started. Maybe when Gran died.

Eric is different than I thought he was. I never would have thought he would be spending his nights sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, talking to a human. And appear to enjoy doing so.

It's that position that I find myself currently in on the couch in Eric's office at Fangtasia. I don't really want to be here but Dr. Ludwig says I can't hide in Eric's house forever. 'You're avoiding,' she often tells me. I have got to get used to being around people again. Apparently, it's the next step in my healing process. I'm not exactly sure that Fangtasia is the best place for that, but Eric wanted some place he could control.

I guess he is looking for it as much as I am at the moment.

"I don't think Ludwig wanted you to stay back here hidden in my office all night," Eric tells me after telling me about some trouble he and Pam got into when they first came to this country.

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

He lets out a small laugh. "You caught me."

"I knew it," I tell him, with a little laugh of my own. We fall silent again after that.

"Really though, Sookie," he says after a few minutes. "I'm not quite sure this is what she had in mind. We could be doing this back at my house."

"Fabulous idea. Let's go," I try, sitting up and attempting to pull him up. By simply lowering his arm he pulls me back into a lying position on the couch. He lets out another laugh.

"The sooner you get out there, the sooner you can go," he tries.

"I don't want to." I want to stay in my bubble just a little longer.

The door quickly swings open revealing Pam. "I swear if you don't get your little fairy ass out there, there will be no hand clapping and chanting of 'I do believe in fairies,' the next time you run into trouble."

After, my Tinkerbelle comment, Pam had said she needed more of a visual than my words supplied. She was against watching the cartoon so I showed her the play. Once she got past a pre-adolescent boy being played by a grown woman, I think she was a tad disappointed in Tinkerbelle. That didn't stop her for following me around clapping her hands and repeating the life saving fairy chant from the play for the next few nights. I finally got her to stop by threatening to burn some of her wardrobe.

"What's got your panties in a twist," I ask her.

"Who says I'm wearing any," she answers with a smirk.

"TMI, Pam. TMI."

"More hair playing," she says taking in our position while she takes a seat in Eric's chair.

I tend to play with Eric's hair as we talk. It's a habit I had started. I shrug and say, "I like to."

"No," Pam says dismissively. "You playing with his hair is nothing new. He lets you do it even if it takes me an hour to get out all the tangles you create." I stick my tongue out at her, secretly rejoicing at our banter. It feels good to be able to joke around a bit after everything.

"Lovely as usual, dear Sookie," she says with a smirk. "It's Eric playing with your hair that's new."

I look down and sure enough Eric's hand was wrapped up in my hair. I hadn't even realized it. Eric gives a little shrug of his own as he repeats my words, "I like to." He then looks to me and I see his eyes are shining with an emotion I can't identify.

Pam's phone goes off and she groans and throws it to Eric. "Every two minutes."

"What is it," I ask getting a bit nervous.

"The good doctor doesn't want you holed up in my office anymore."

"How does she even know?"

"I think she knows her patient quite well."

"Notice she hasn't been call you, Eric," Pam says. "She also knows who to call to get Sookie moving. Let's go Princess," Pam tells me getting up. Great. With just Eric, I could probably avoid going out there the rest of the night. With Pam involved, there was no way that was happening.

Grudgingly, I follow Pam out to the bar area of the club. I know I can't spend my life as a hermit, but that doesn't make the idea of being in public again any easier. Pam is going to be on door duty and I sit at a table in her view. I think everyone feels safer that way. I know I do. I smile at Thalia, a new vampire in the Area. It seems that with the threat to the Queen, which threatens Louisiana in general, Eric has been bringing in some more muscle. Thalia is the only one I had met so far. She's an interesting character. I give her a smile and I little wave and she stares at me for a hair longer than she would have. Coming from Thalia, that's like getting a hug.

I plan to keep my shields firmly in place tonight. It's my first time out in a crowded area since everything has happened and I want to stay focused on everyone and not have a chance to get lost in their thoughts. The downside to that is, I don't hear the waitress as she approaches to take my order. As I hear her ask from behind me what I would like to drink, I jump in my seat. Pam is at my table before I am firmly back in the sitting position. She looks mad at the waitress but I am quick to shake my head and send the waitress off with my simple coke order.

"I'm fine, Pam," I tell her.

"Your heart is still beating quickly."

"She startled me, that's all." I pause before continuing, "I don't think I can do this," I say putting my head in my hands.

"Pam looks thoughtful and then says, "You should be more aware of your surroundings.

I look up and she lifts and eyebrow. I understand what she's telling me. She wants me to drop my shields. If I drop them, I can have a better sense of people approaching me as well as their intentions. I nod to show that I received the message, take a deep breath, and slowly lower my shields. I am suddenly bombarded by thoughts, most of which are wondering just who I am to get a private table and Pam's personal attention.

But it's the snarly thoughts of what I have learned are Weres that has my attention.

Pam, having gotten her message across, turns to leave but I quickly grab her arm. I ignore the surprised thoughts of the other humans in the club for having touched Pam and still being attached to my arm. I quickly stand, and as quietly as I can say, "Weres," in her ear.

She lets out a soft growl before asking, "How many?"

I make a count of the snarly minds and tell her, "Six. There are three outside and three inside."

"Impossible," she says quietly all the while signaling other in the club. "I would know if they got inside. I do not smell the tell-tale sign of wet dog."

Pam starts to lead to the back hallway where the offices are. "Alcide is here meeting with Eric so he is probably one of the Weres you sense inside. I still don't sense the other two. This makes no sense."

"They were both at the bar. They haven't moved."

"Can you get anything from them?"

"Barely," I tell her. "I have to focus." I close my eyes and try to block out all the other thoughts. It would be better if I were touching one, but so not going there at the moment. I catch a few stray thoughts, more like pictures really and take a deep breath at what I see. "I just see my face. And Eric's. They just keep picturing us," I tell her my voice getting louder as my anxiety increases.

"Damn," she mutters while nodding her head. Thalia is suddenly at my side making me jump at her sudden appearance. "Go back to my office. Wait for myself or Eric," she says before moving towards the back hallway to Eric's office. Thalia grabs on to my arm and starts moving me towards Pam's office. Once there, I sit and try to convince myself that this is just a coincidence. That it's just some twist of fate that my first night here, my first night out really since the night I met my brother Eric rented out the whole restaurant, is the first night there is any signs of Weres.

I doubt I'm that lucky.

The door swings open and Eric and Alcide come into the room. Eric is at my side before I can blink, his hand coming up to cup my cheek. "You are not hurt," he asks.

I put my hand over his on my cheek and shake my head. "No. Pam and Thalia got me back here pretty quickly."

"I needed to be sure," I hear him say softly, stroking my cheek once before moving his hand away. As he moves his hand away, I take a step towards him. "Thalia will stay with you while I meet with them," he tells me.

"What? No," I say grabbing on to his arm. I don't want Eric anywhere near them without knowing what they want.

"I have to. They requested an audience. I may be able to figure out what it is they want to accomplish."

"Please, Eric. Can't we just go?"

"Sookie, it will be fine. I'll have Pam and Alcide with me. They won't try anything with the club open and humans here. Weres are not out yet and they won't want to be exposed."

"He's right, Sookie," Alcide adds. "They won't be trying anything tonight."

I take his hand and ask, "You sure?"

"They would have brought more if they planned to."

I nod and tell him to be safe before he turns and starts to leave. Eric looks back to me one more time before closing the door behind him.

While he's gone, I can't keep still. I try to sit on Pam's chair but end up bouncing my legs so hard I hurt my knee hitting her desk. I get up from the chair and start shifting my wait from foot to foot. Finally, I start pacing around the room, trying to do anything to settle the nerves I am feeling. All the while, Thalia watches me with her normal frown nowhere on her face. For her, that's almost a smile.

After about a half hour, Pam comes into the room, grabs my arm, and says, "We're going now."

"Wait," I ask trying to stop her from pulling me. "What's going on? Where's Eric?"

"We are leaving. Eric is settling things and talking to Octavia. He may even be home before we get there," she tells me as we reach her car. I am quickly being pushed in. Pam gets in on her side, and we are down the road before I take another breath.

"Pam, what happened in the meeting? Why the rush now?"

"Eric is trying to get the last details and he will explain what he found out when we get to his house. It can't be discussed anywhere else," she tells me with a meaningful look. Her words are understood. Eric's house was the only place we could be sure there were no listening devices. Hopefully.

Pam was right about Eric beating us back. As we pull up to the house, he comes out and is quickly at my door. My door opens, and I am quickly being moved inside the house.

"Eric, what happened? What did they want?"

He takes care to make sure all the locks are in place before moving us into the living room. Pam comes in with two bloods and hands him one. He takes a long drink before turning back to me.

"They want you."

"I thought we already knew that," I say confused. I don't see where that is new information.

"They want you," Eric repeats. "They wanted to meet with me tonight to demand that I remove you from my protection. They wanted me to simply hand you over to them."

"But you won't," I say.

"Correct," he says coming to my side and taking my hand. "I will never. I told them such tonight." He pauses for a few seconds before adding, "That just means that they are now coming after me as well."

**As always, many thanks for those taking this story for a spin. I am so glad you decided to. Thanks especially to those taking the time to leave reviews. This chapter lets us see how Sookie has been coping with everything for the last few weeks and sets up some stuff for the rest of this story.**

**With the last book coming out and ending apparently spoiled due to the books early release just a gentle reminder not to put spoilers in the reviews. If you wish to you could always pm me – after leaving a review of course ;).**

**Josie - Well I certainly hope that wasn't your only reason for leaving a review lol. But yes since you have read my other story you know how I have thought the series would end for a while now – pretty much since the fairy war actually. Wish I could pm you to respond because I don't want to discuss it too much here for the readers who haven't heard the apparent ending. Thanks for taking the time to review.**


	18. Fast Car

_I remember we were driving, driving in your car_

_The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

_City lights lay out before us_

_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged_

_And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone – Tracy Chapman_

A feeling of dread takes me over as I hear Eric tell me that the Weres are not only coming after me, but him now as well. It seems like they at least want me alive. I doubt that they have the same thoughts about Eric, especially if he's the one standing between them and me.

"What happened at that meeting, Eric," I ask, not able to keep the worry out of my voice.

"We found out these Weres know more than they should," he responds before turning his focus to Pam. "Where are they," he asks her, his anger ever present in his voice. Pam pulls out her phone and sends a text. When she gets a response she tells Eric they are ten minutes out.

"Wait, what? Who," I ask my anxiety building. I know he's got hundreds of thoughts racing through his head at the moment and even more contingency plans going on up there. Eric was all over the place and it was making me nervous. And frustrated.

I look to Pam hoping she would be able to get him to focus on something. She is looking at Eric but then her gaze shifts to me before quickly glancing back to Eric and saying something in his native tongue. I don't know what was said but it seems to clear Eric's head a bit. His eyes aren't as wild as he glances at me. Pam explains, "Tray and Alcide are on their way here."

I quickly turn to Eric. They're coming here? He's giving up the location of his safe house? To Weres? I may not understand why exactly, but it's clear the two races don't get along. So why would Eric be having them come here?

"Here is the only place that I can be sure conversations will not be over heard," Eric says answering my unasked question. Pam's phone rings and she takes the call and gives Eric a pointed look before leaving the room.

"The fact that you are under my protection should not be common knowledge, yet the Weres knew it."

With confusion I ask, "But you told Tray that night at my house. Doesn't that mean people know?" I had learned enough by now that being under Eric's protection is a bit more complicated than him simply helping me out in his world.

He shakes his head. "Tray should have told his pack. Alcide would have no reason to tell his as his is not a local pack. The Vampires in my Area know. I told the Shifter. That should be all who knows."

"But the Weres after me knew."

"Exactly," he says getting up off the couch. "I purposely did not put the knowledge through all the proper channels. In the slim chance they did not know which Vampire was protecting you, I did not want to lead them right to us."

"But when they left the note at Fangtasia," I start.

"We learned they knew who you were with. They learned that I was hiding you. They still should not have known that I announced my formal protection of you. With the limited people that know, there should not have been a way for the information to get to the Weres after you."

"So how did they?"

"That is what we need to determine," he says as Pam walks back into the room with Tray and Alcide. I do not even have the opportunity to say hello before Eric has Alcide against the wall by his throat. "Who did you tell," Eric grit out between closed teeth. I flinch as he does so.

Alcide struggled for a few seconds but stops once he hears the tone in Eric's voice. When he doesn't answer, Eric slams him into the wall and asks again. Alcide still doesn't respond. Eric looks about ready to once again push him into the wall but I say quickly, "He can't speak! You're holding his throat too tight."

Eric drops him to the ground. As soon as he can, Alcide rasps out, "No one."

Eric turns to Tray who put his hands up and says, "I reported it to my pack master who in turn told the pack. You know the chain of command. You wanted me to make it known to my pack."

"That's probably where the leak lies."

"You don't know that."

"I know you should be the one taking reports rather than giving them."

Tray lets out a bit of a growl and Eric growls back in response. It's a staring contest between the two for a minute or so before Tray finally looks away. After he does, Eric says, "We need to figure out why they are after Sookie. Your pack hasn't heard anything about these new Weres in town?"

"No. Nothing has been told to us."

"That alone is disconcerting. Your master either knows they are here and is trying to hide it or is even more inattentive than I give him credit for." Apparently, Tray doesn't have a response to that because he stays quiet.

"What do you want us to do now," Alcide asks Eric glancing between him and Tray. The way Alcide is asking makes me think this is more of a loaded question than I think.

Eric turns to Pam who doesn't seem to respond at all before turning his attention back to the two Weres in the room. "Alcide, I need you to go back to Jackson for a day or two. Find out if there have been any new Weres in the Area or if the rogue has been back."

"You don't want me to just stay here and keep in contact by phone?"

"You know your pack and I need you to speak face to face with them. Determine if any are lying or hiding anything."

Alcide nods and asks, "You need any more from me tonight? I can leave now."

"I don't need anything more from you tonight. It would be best for you to get there and back as soon as possible."

Eric then turns his attention back to Tray. I am not exactly sure why Tray and Eric have a tense relationship. I know Weres and Vampires don't always get along but Eric and Alcide seem to. As much as possible anyway.

"Are you still willing to help," Eric asks. Tray glances to Alcide before nodding. "I need you to find out where these Weres are staying and why they are here apparently unknown." Tray nods. "You may not like what you find."

"I'll get the information and deal with it if anything comes up," Tray says with a bit of a snarl. Alcide nods to Eric before leading Tray out if the house.

"Pam, make sure that Alcide gets to the state line safely," Eric tells her. With a nod she leaves.

When he stays quiet I ask, "Did anything else happen when you met with them?" He lets out an unneeded sigh and sits on the couch. I join him and give him a few minutes to sort through his thoughts, just as he's given me so many times in the last few weeks. At some point I must have put my hand on his leg. I don't even realize it until I feel the weight of his hand on mine. He gives it a little squeeze before moving it back to the couch and standing up.

"Unfortunately, I did not got any specific answers."

"I am guessing an answer you didn't get is why they want me," I say.

"Oh there are plenty of reasons they want you," Eric says. "You have had quite the string of bad luck with Weres lately and are picking up more enemies along the way."

"What?"

"The Were that came for you before you left for Jackson was killed on a mission to get to you. Add to that what happened at the club in Jackson and you moving the body of another dead Were. Then two more can be linked to you when we were attacked on the way home."

"But I didn't actually kill any of them."

"To them, you've laid a trail of dead Weres in your wake."

"So why the attack before Jackson? What started this all?"

"That is still a question we need an answer to."

"Did you find get any answers at this meeting?"

"I learned what questions we need to start asking."

"Which are?"

"Still why the original attempt to kidnap you. We still need to determine who is leading these attacks."

"The leader didn't meet with you tonight?" That thought confuses me.

"No. I could tell by my discussion with them that they could not make any actual decisions themselves. They would have to talk over what happened at the meeting with the person in charge."

"What was the purpose of the meeting then if they were not able to try and settle things?"

"To get you," he tells me bluntly. "As I said before, they had more than the knowledge that I was simply helping you out or keeping you hidden because I was attacked at the gas station too. They petitioned me to withdraw my formal protection over you. Tonight was them trying to figure out your place with me."

"My place with you?"

"Yes," he says. "Are you simply a human I was in the wrong place at the wrong time with at the station? Are you a human pet of mine? Or," he says before moving over quickly towards me and dropping to his knees so he is face to face with me. "Is your place with me something more," he says softly moving a piece of hair behind my ear.

I swallow not being able to look away from his eyes. "And what did you tell them?"

I feel his thumb stroke my head as he says, "They threatened me with a war if I did not withdraw my protection. The fact that I refused shows you are not just a simple human. It also shows you are not a pet," he adds before quickly moving his hand, standing up, and moving away from the couch. And me.

I don't understand the feeling I get as he turns away from me. It doesn't make me feel good though. It bothers me enough that I get up off the couch and grab his arm to try and stop him from walking away from me. He turns back towards me but before I can say anything Pam walks back in and looks at both of us. I'm not sure what to make of the look she sends me but she quickly turns and leaves the room saying, "Alcide made it to the line. As far as we could tell no one followed."

Eric never takes his eyes off mine but nods at her words. As I take a step closer he takes one back and says, "It's almost dawn. I must talk to Pam and you must get to sleep," before walking out of the room.

That certainly did not help me feel better.

* * *

Eric is due home from Fangtasia soon. Pam has left to go to the bar so it's just me in the house for the next few minutes. Ugh Pam. I am glad she left. There is no telling just what I may have done to the Vampire if she had stayed. Or what she may have done to me after what I tried to do to her.

I am hoping when Eric gets back I can get out of this house for a bit. I am antsy. I can't keep still. I need out but am doing my best to control my need to run from the house. I have been told I run into danger. That is something I am trying to fix.

Well I am trying to fix it. Ludwig is trying to fix it. Eric is trying to fix it. I had thought Pam was trying to fix it.

Eric had to leave as soon as he woke up this evening to complete something he couldn't last night because the Weres came. I hadn't gotten a chance to see him before he left. Instead I showered and went right to my scheduled meeting with Ludwig. To my surprise, Pam was there also.

I should have known it would be bad then.

To be fair, bad may not have been the best word to use. At the meeting Ludwig and I discussed me acknowledging feelings. I had thought that's what we had been discussing all along. In order to heal, I first had to admit that there was something I needed to heal from.

I needed to acknowledge what Bartlett did to me as a child. I needed to acknowledge the fact that nearly 15 years later it still bothers me even though I had done everything I can to bury the feelings. But burying them doesn't make them go away. That had to be acknowledged too. Then there was the situation with Bill. I had no problems acknowledging the negative feelings what happened with Bill brought on.

Apparently, now Ludwig wanted me to acknowledge the positive feelings as well. Feeling safe. Feeling happy. Feeling comfortable. Maybe even laughing. All things that I really haven't been feeling after my then boyfriend attacked me. Things I am not really feeling as Weres are coming after me.

Ludwig wanted me to acknowledge that not only were these feeling still possible after everything, not only that I have indeed felt them at some point in the last few weeks after the attack, but just what these feelings might mean. Somehow, this was more difficult than acknowledging the bad feelings.

And I blame Pam. Ludwig said it was her suggestion that we start down this path a bit. I am not even sure why. Ludwig thought that by telling me why it was important for me to start down this path, it wouldn't be me noticing my feelings. I would be hearing what someone else thought about them.

That's what I was left with tonight. And I missed my usual decompression session with Pam. Although, tonight that is probably a good thing.

It does however, leave me felling very unsettled tonight.

I am excited when I hear Eric's garage open. I barely let him come through the door before I ask, "Is there work you have to do here tonight?" When he shakes his head, I continue, "Do you think we could go out. I need to get out of here for a bit."

I can tell by the look on his face he would rather not go out. "Please," I add.

"It would be safer for you to stay here at least until we can get more information from Tray and Alcide."

"Please," I say again. "Just for a little bit. I feel like I'm suffocating. I feel like the walls are closing in on me." I pause before explaining, "Hard session." I know he is aware that I had a session with Ludwig tonight. I was down to an hour every other night at this point but he knows the schedule.

"Have you eaten," Eric asks and I know he's given in. When I shake my head no he says, "Let's go change that."

The car ride to the restaurant is quiet. As we pull up to the restaurant, I take note of its name. "You didn't take me to one of yours," I ask while getting out of the car. In our conversation I learned that Eric not only owned Fangtasia, but a number of restaurants in the area as well. This was not one that he told me about.

Shaking his head as he leads me into the restaurant, he tells me, "Not tonight, although I will take you to one if you want to go. It is safer if we do not tonight."

"I guess that means we can't eat outside," I ask eyeing the outdoor tables. "The air would be nice," I explain. The look on his face tells me no.

It doesn't take to long to sit us down at the table, inside of course. On the way Eric to the table, Eric pulls out his cell phone for a minute before putting it away. I am reading over the menu trying to ignore Eric, as he seems to be looking around the room for danger. After I place my order and Eric orders a blood, I ask, "Favorite memory?" It's one of the ways we start conversations, asking favorite or least favorite.

I seem to have gotten his attention with my question. "That depends," he answers knowing full well I hate it when her answers like that.

"On what," I ask rolling my eyes.

"On the period my life. I have many favorite memories through different periods of my centuries here on Earth."

"Let's stick to one during my lifetime then. What's your favorite recent memory?"

Eric looks away which is something he's never done before. Other than questions about when he was turned, there really hasn't been any other topic he has wanted to avoid. He looks up and says softly, "The night you came to Fangtasia for the first time."

I am at a loss for words as he takes in what I am sure is an astonished look on my face. Out of all the memories he must have, that's his favorite?

"You were a breath of fresh air, if I needed to breathe of course," he says with a smirk. "In the previous years, I had been busy getting ready for our reveal. Times were quite stressful. After, things got quite monotonous. You broke that up the second you walked into my bar."

"How," I ask as the waiter brings our order to the table.

He waits until I am situated with my food before explaining, "You were different. You didn't play into the stereotypes and you did not seem at all impressed with us vampires. You challenged me. That alone intrigued me."

"Yes, I am sure you were intrigued as soon as I told you about the raid and my telepathy."

He looks upset as I say that and says, "You intrigued me before any of that. I noticed you the second you walked into my bar. Even if you didn't hear about the raid or divulge information about your telepathy, I would have still found a way to get into your life. Not too mention you in that dress will be a memory I think I will not soon forget."

I have to look away from Eric, the eye contact between us getting a bit intense. I can't explain the feeling that comes over me as Eric explains he was intrigued by me for more than simply my telepathy. That I had his attention before he knew.

The same couldn't be said for Bill. Then I shake that thought out of my head. Not thinking about that tonight.

"Your favorite memory," Eric asks me.

"That's not how it goes," I tell him. Following the pattern of our previous conversations, he would ask me what my least favorite memory is.

"I wish tonight to stay positive."

I give him a smile and rack my brain. As I do, I feel my smile fade. It's hard to think of a positive memory in the middle of all the bad ones lately. I tell him that. "All the more reason for you to think of the happy memories." He pauses before continuing, "Forget favorite memory. What are some happy memories you have?"

I think for a few minutes before telling him about a picnic me, my parents, and Jason went on a few days before my parents died. "I had caught my first fish. Everyone was so proud of me. My dad couldn't keep the smile off his face. Jason was even excited for me. My mother even cooked it up for dinner that night. It was so small that I'm pretty sure we each only got a bite or two of meat from it though," I finish with a laugh.

"Sounds like it was a fun day for you."

"One of the best with my parents," I tell him swallowing back the lump of my throat that seems to appear when I talk about memories of my parents. Eric, maybe sensing I need it, changes the subject to the simple thought of possible adding some simple food to Fangtasia's menu. I, of course, am given the job of taste tester. The check comes soon after and Eric refuses to let me pay for anything.

When we get outside, I am confused when I see a different car parked in the spot Eric had parked in earlier. We had driven here in an SUV. The car that was there now was a convertible with the top down already. I look to him in confusion.

"I texted Pam to switch out the cars," he says. "You said fresh air would be nice earlier. Figured you would like to ride home in this instead."

I can't stop the grin that appears on my face. I quickly get in the car and put on my seatbelt, so quickly in fact that I earn a chuckle from Eric. He pulls out of the lot and before I know it we are on some deserted back roads. He started to pick up more speed and asks, "Are you going to yell at me for going too fast."

I shake my head and say, "Not tonight." And with those words he takes off.

It's amazing. I didn't know how much I needed something like this. I needed to be able to just let go of everything, to be able to clear my head and not have hundreds of thoughts running through it. I raise my arms up and close my eyes just enjoying the feel of the air rushing past my face. Eric drives over a bumpy part of the road and at this speed, I feel like I am going to bounce out of the car.

And I love it.

I tell him so and he asks if I want him to slow down. I open my eyes and tell him, "Don't even think about it." I close my eyes my eyes again and feel him arm come around my shoulder. I open my eyes and look at him with a smile on my face. "I won't let you bounce out," he says with a grin of his own.

And that's when it hits me. I don't know if it's what we are doing right now. I don't know if it's from the earlier discussion with Dr. Ludwig. The realization hits me though. It's ok for me to be happy.

I can't let what happened with Bill keep me from that. That would be letting him win. I had to take what happened and learn from it, not run and hide from it. But it's more than that. It's ok for me to find someone that makes me happy.

But what if I already have someone that I feel comfortable with? What if there already is someone who makes me happy and who I feel safe with?

We pull into the driveway to Eric's house too soon for my tastes. I could have spent the entire night driving in the car. As we get out of the car, I give Eric a hug and say, "Thank-you for tonight."

I can't help but notice he doesn't hug me back.

Without letting him go, I look up into his eyes. There are so many emotions running through them at the moment. I think I catch two of them. He is a little confused but I also think I see hope. "Sookie," he says, confused. "What's going on here?"

"I don't want to be broken again, Eric," I tell him.

He takes one of his hands and brings it to my face, cupping my cheek. "I will never break you," he tells me, voice barely above a whisper.

I take a chance and lean up and give a chaste kiss on his lips. I know he won't. He's been so careful around me these last few weeks. Almost, too careful.

"I know," I tell him looking back up into his eyes. "I know you won't. I think I need to you stop acting like you will."

And I finally feel his arms wrap around me and pull him to me a little. I give an internal leap for joy when I don't want to pull away. I feel nothing but safe in his arms. He lowers his head to where his lips are almost touching mine. He hesitates for a second giving me one more chance to back out. I stay still and his lips are suddenly on mine.

**Well hello out there. Certainly hope the alerts are back up and running. As always thanks to all of the readers who have been trying out this story. I really appreciate those taking the time to leave reviews. I appreciate the feedback.**


	19. The First Cut is the Deepest

_The first cut is the deepest, baby, I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_But when it comes to being lucky, he's cursed – Sheryl Crow_

A small moan escapes my mouth as Eric's lips are finally connected with mine. My hands go to the back of his head so I can hold him in place. His arms get a little tighter, pulling me closer to him. He deepens the kiss, licking my lower lip until I open up and grant him entry. As my need to breathe grows, Eric traces kisses down my jaw and reaches a spot behind my ear that makes me shiver.

I use one hand to bring his lips back to mine while the other runs down his chest and plays with the bottom of his shirt. His lips just make it back to mine and my hand has just started to travel under his short as Eric pulls away. I can't help the whimper that escapes as he does so. I also can't help my arms as they hold him tighter and pull him closer so he can't pull away. I feel him chuckle a bit against my lips. In between kisses he manages to get out the phrase, "We are not alone."

I immediately stiffen in his arms. "It is all right. It is just Pam," he tells me quickly, while rubbing one of his hands gently up my arm. I relax when I hear it's her.

Well for a few seconds at least before she says sharply, "Well, Sookie. I will take this as you no longer want to shove a sharp piece of wood through my unbeating heart?"

When Eric looks at me I explain, "Pam hijacked my therapy session today. The topic tonight was her idea."

"I don't see you doing much complaining about it now," she says with a smirk on her face that rivals Eric's. Walking past where Eric and I are standing she continues, "I will accept shoes as my thank-you."

"Well, Pam," I start as Eric and I start to follow her into the house. "Both you and Ludwig have both been telling me that any achievement in my therapy is mine," I remind her in a teasing tone.

"Fine. Take all the damn credit. Nothing really new there," she tells me, her voice light with humor. I have spent enough time with her to be able to tell that she's happy though. And I think a little proud.

"You are home early," Eric says to Pam as we make our way to the living room.

"Did you notice anything funny while at the bar?" And with those words I can tell the nice, easy-going evening just flew out the window.

Eric takes a second to think before shaking his head no. "I was gone before it was open though." He pauses before continuing, "Actually, the waitresses were not there setting up. The only one who was there was Ginger who had stayed during the day to accept the deliveries."

"I didn't open the bar tonight," she starts but before she has a chance to explain, Eric is asking her what's wrong. "Octavia was looking for spells like she has done every night before opening. There was another spell placed on the entrance doors in the front and back. It was probably done at some point during the day."

"More monitoring spells?"

"If it were, I would have still opened tonight."

"So what was it then," Eric asks, his tone impatient.

"Well, if someone would stop interrupting me, perhaps I would be able to explain," she says. Eric glares at her but stays quiet.

"This one was hidden well according to our witch. It was the hardest to detect by far. Apparently, its purpose was to discourage humans to come to club."

I gasp hearing the purpose of the spell. This whole time we have been saying, okay maybe I was being told, that these Weres wouldn't try anything in a place where there were humans. They wouldn't risk the exposure since they had yet to reveal themselves. If there were no humans though, there is no telling what they were planning on doing.

Eric lets out a snarl, which tells me that he agrees with my unspoken thoughts. Hell, he's probably miles ahead of me with his own thoughts. He takes out his phone for only a few seconds before it is quickly put back in his pocket.

"Was she able to bring the spell down?"

"She had to get supplies and was working on it when I left. Thalia is there with her and one of them will let us know when it is finished."

"I want an update from Octavia when she is done."

"She already has agreed to call when she is done."

"We will not be opening the bar tomorrow night. We are closed anyway the night after. Hopefully by the night after next we will have some answers."

As Pam leaves to make the necessary calls, Eric gently pulls me over to the couch. As we both sit, he says softly, "I am sorry," taking my hands in his.

"What are you sorry for," I ask him confused.

"This is not how I wanted this evening to end."

"How did you want it to end," I ask him adding a little teasing tone to my voice.

"Hmm. With a bit of a promising start earlier, a little more like this," he says shifting himself and lightly pulling on my arms so I am half lying across his torso. I lean up to kiss him but before I can he asks, "Is this ok?"

I inwardly groan. Eric has been so cautious with me this whole time. I understand where he's coming from and it's really sweet but it's going to drive me insane if he keeps it up. I never thought I would miss the Eric who was cocky and determined to get into my pants. Well, maybe I don't exactly miss him. It would just be nice to feel like a normal girl with a boy, instead of having to assure him I'm okay every step of the way. I understand he has the best possible intentions, but it's a reminder about what has happened.

I sit back and I can't help but smile as a small frown appears on Eric's face. Keeping a hold on his hands I start off by saying softly, "Eric, I trust you." That turns the frown on his face to a bit of a smile. "I need you to trust me."

"I do," he says quickly. And I know he does to an extent. But I need him to have more trust in me.

"I need you to trust that if I am uncomfortable, I will let you know."

"I do not want to unintentionally hurt you."

"And that is why I'm sure you won't, I say I taking a deep breath. "I know that and I appreciate it so much. I really do, Eric. But I need you to have trust in me that if I feel uncomfortable, I will let you know."

He seems to think about that for a few seconds before saying, "I do not want you to get to the point where you feel uncomfortable because of me."

"Eric, if I feel uncomfortable it will not be because of you. And I can't avoid my feelings anymore. That's part of what has gotten me into this mess. If something ever does make me feel uncomfortable, I have to deal with it. And hopefully, if something uncomfortable comes up, I'll have someone to help me through it."

"You will have me as long as you want me," he tells me, gently pulling me back down to him. His lips are quickly against mine. He lets out a small groan as my tongue presses against the slit in between his lips seeking entry. He opens up to let me in but his tongue is soon fighting mine for dominance. I smile into the kiss, liking that he is taking control. Well, trying at least.

Until his phone rings.

We both let out a groan at the interruption but I know with what happened tonight it's a call he probably needs to take. As I start to pull away, he pulls me so I can't to give me another kiss as his phone continues to ring. As he breaks the kiss to answer his phone, I again try and pull away but he gently pulls me down so my head is on his chest as he answers his phone, "Northman."

I smile as I make myself more comfortable on Eric's chest. I find myself playing with the collar of his shirt. Eric was relatively quiet on his side of the phone call but I can feel what I assume is the start of a growl building in his chest. Whatever is being said is not making Eric a happy camper.

"So your pack knows nothing then," he asks before pausing for an answer. "When?" Another pause. "Could you detect a scent?" I start to hum in my head in between Eric's questions. This is the first time I wish I had a vampire quality. Wouldn't mind having supersonic hearing about now. "Did you recognize it?"

After this question, his hand finds it's way into my hair and begins stroking my head. I let out a sigh, okay it may have been more like a purr, and I can feel Eric's chuckle build in his chest before I can hear it. I look up at his face to see him smiling back down at me. "If you think there is more information to find stay but you need to get back here as soon as possible," Eric says before hanging up the phone.

"That was Alcide," Eric tells me after hanging up his phone. "With Octavia finding the spell I asked for an update from him and Tray." That must have been why he had his phone out before. "There was a wolf that came through his pack two days ago asking questions about the local pack here."

"Tray's pack," I ask and get a nod yes in response. "Is that bad?"

"It is not good. Supes don't go around asking questions unless there is a good enough reason." Eric is about to say something else when his phone rings again. "Northman," he says again picking it up. He gently sits up so I am up against his side now as we sit on the couch.

"What did you find out," he asks into the phone. "Why," he says, squeezing my hand before getting up off the couch. "Fine. Come here. Stop by Fangtasia on your way and pick up the witch when she is done with her work," Eric says before hanging up the phone angrily.

"Tray," I guess.

Eric nods in response. "He has information but is unwilling to talk about it over the phone. He is going to pick up Octavia and then come here."

"Why couldn't he just tell you over the phone."

"Whatever he has found out, he wants to make sure it is not overheard," Eric explains as Pam walks back into the room.

"Who would he be worried about overhearing," I ask confused. It wouldn't be Eric since he is coming here to tell him the information anyway. "Is Tray worried that the Weres or witches are monitoring him?"

"It is possible. We will not know for sure who he is concerned is monitoring him until he gets here."

"He is coming here," Pam asks.

"Yes. He is stopping by the bar and picking up Octavia first."

"Thalia called. Octavia has finished taking down the spell with a few surprises."

"She can tell us of them when she gets here."

Ten minutes later Tray and Octavia arrive. Pam and Eric had been talking about potentially opening up Fangtasia to a select few as a way to try to draw the Weres out. Pam is for the idea while Eric is against. I don't know why Pam even bothered to argue. Eric wins anyway by default.

After I get Octavia some hot tea, Eric asks her about the spell she found tonight. "It was a human deterrent spell. A strong one at that. I doubt any pure human would have even come down the street tonight."

"One was inside," Eric says.

"I heard. If she was inside when the it was cast, she would not have been affected by it."

"And you had no issue going to the bar?"

Octavia shakes her head no and says, "True witches have magic flowing through them as much as vampires do. That would keep the spell from affecting me."

"And the issues dismantling the spell."

"There were several traps along the way. My guess is they were placed to again test the strength of the witch you have. I don't think they know who it is."

"What were the traps designed to do?"

"All designed to hurt the one trying to break the spell. There were four tangled in the magic placed at the door. I could not detect what all would do but the worst was a contortion spell."

"But you are okay, right," I ask her worried about the risk she had dealt with.

She nods and says, "Nothing I couldn't stop. A weaker witch though, wouldn't even know to look for them."

Eric looks at her and asks, "Will you still check the bar nightly?"

Octavia nods and says, "These are not witches practicing for good. They give witches a bad name and must be dealt with."

Eric nods before turning his attention to Tray. "And what did you find?"

"The pack members know nothing of the Weres other than the rogue that came through weeks ago. He hasn't been seen since."

"This is according to your Master?"

"No, members of the pack. He couldn't see me most of the day," Tray starts.

"He wouldn't make time to meet with you about an aggressive pack of Weres in his area?"

"He was busy all day. He saw me first thing at night. Said he was contacted by a wolf who wanted to set up a meeting with you."

"Why would he go through your Master? They came straight to me before."

Tray shrugs. "I'm just delivering the message. They want to meet tomorrow, an hour after sunset at Fangtasia. I was told there is no need to try and get a response back to them. They will simply be there to meet with you if you are."

Eric thinks it over for a minute or two before saying, "I will be at Fangtasia tomorrow. Call Alcide and get him back here. You and him will be at the meeting as well with Pam and I. I will leave you a message if anything changes before." Tray nods and takes that as his cue to leave. He takes Octavia with him so she isn't stuck here all day.

"I don't like this," I tell Eric. "I can go too."

"You will not," he tells me. "It is you they want. I am not bringing you to them on a gold platter."

"It's a silver platter," I tell him. "And maybe I can hear something," I say pointing at my head.

Eric seems to think about that for a second before shaking his head. "You don't hear them well and I don't want you to get as close as you need to, to get a good reading on them."

I open my mouth to argue but Eric says, "Hopefully, I can ascertain more about what they want and arrange another meeting in hopes of learning more. We can see how this one goes and then decide if your presence will be helpful at the next one."

It's his version of a compromise. I say, "Fine," before I let out a yawn. I check the time and see it's only about an hour till sunrise. Yes, I have been keeping track of sunrise and sunset lately.

"It seems like it is time to get the human to bed," Eric says with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun," Pam says which earns her a growl and sharp look from her maker. "Fine, fine. Spoil my fun," she says heading down the hall to where she and Eric spend the day.

Eric looks at me before taking my arm and leading me up to my room. Stopping outside the door he leans down and gives me a chaste kiss goodnight. I try to deepen it but he pulls back and whispers in my ear, "There is not enough moonlight left for that," before placing a kiss to my forehead and heading to his own rest.

It had been a great night, my first one in a long while. I go to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

My day is pretty uneventful. I wake up pretty late as I have been since I have been staying up most of the night hours. I really have been living vampire hours the last few weeks. I call Jason, as it has been a few days since I talked to him. Nothing really new with him. He did say that the windows had all been fixed at my house. I really haven't been back yet. Jason sounds a little weird as he tells me but it's Jason so I am not really too surprised.

I make myself a sandwich for well, whatever meal this counts as really, before heading back upstairs to take a shower. By the time I make my way back downstairs, Eric and Pam are up and they look ready to leave already. Pam leaves to pick up Tray and Alcide, who should be back by now, to head over to the club. It will be the three of them and Eric meeting with the Weres. Thalia and other vamps will be in and around the bar, as will Octavia, to keep an eye on things and to help out as needed.

I still don't like the idea of Eric meeting with the Weres.

"It will be fine," he tells me taking me into his arms and pressing a kiss to my head.

"I hope so," I tell him pulling his face to mine and placing a kiss on his lips.

"That alone is enough incentive to get back here quickly," he tells me.

"That's the plan," I tell him before he gives me one more kiss and leaves.

The next hour goes by incredibly slowly. I cannot keep still. I go into Eric's library and reorganize all his books to alphabetical order. I then reorganize them the way he had them, first by subject and then by date of publication. I am about to make a mess in his office so I have something else to do when the phone rings.

It has not rung once since I have been here. All the calls go directly to Eric or Pam's phones. I decide to let it keep ringing, deciding that whoever is calling could just leave a message. Except that doesn't happen. The phone stops ringing and the starts again.

And again.

And a third time.

The fourth time the phone starts to ring, make the decision to pick it up. I say "Hello," hesitantly into the phone.

"Where the fuck have you been," Pam's voice yells into the phone. "Is Eric there? Is that where you have been?"

"No," I tell her. "Eric hasn't been back. What's going on? Where is he?"

Pam stays quiet for a second and that allows me to hear what's going on in the background. It sounds like chaos. Utter chaos.

"Pam," I say my voice shaky. "What happened?"

"The Weres were the witches. The damn Weres were the fucking witches," she tells me. "The meeting got heated and a spell must have been triggered. Eric was here and then a second later he wasn't."

My hand flies to my mouth as I imagine what that may mean. "Is he still alive, well not finally dead," I ask almost afraid of the answer.

"I can still feel him."

"So can't you tell where he is?"

"I feel him but it's distorted," she tells me and I can sense the worry in her voice. "It would be easier to track him if he couldn't fly." I hear more shouting in the background. "Sookie, don't open the door for anyone. Whoever needs to get in there, will be able to. Open for no one, Sookie," she repeats before the line goes dead.

"Pam," I yell in a panic, knowing she had already hung up. What the fuck is going on? Where the hell is Eric? I quickly pick the phone back up and dial his cell hoping for an easy answer. The phone is answered on the second ring but my hopes are dashed as Pam picks up and says, "He left it on his desk. I will call if he comes back here and you call if he shows up there," before hanging up the phone.

I sit in Eric's chair and put my head in my hands. Why the hell did this happen? He was only in this mess because of me. Anything that happens to him will be my fault. I jump up as I hear the door open. The only people who knew how to get in were Pam and Eric. Pam was probably still at Fangtasia. It had to be Eric! I run into the living room and am filled with relief as I see Eric walking into it.

My relief is short lived however, as Eric turns towards me and with a growl and starts stalking towards me. I put my hands in front of me and start to slowly walk backwards. My eyes close as I hit the wall. The last thing I see is Eric's face coming towards my neck with his fangs fully extended.

**Hello lovely readers. As always thank-you for taking this little story for a spin. I do hope you are still enjoying the ride. A special thanks to all those taking the time to review. They help to get me through the week and I do really appreciate the feedback. I am hoping it's not but the next chapter may be delayed a few days. There are birthday festivities this week, or so I am told at least, and I really don't know too much of what's in store for me. Have a great week.**


	20. Amnesia

_Burns are red, bruises blue, out with the old, cheated by the new_

_Do you suffer from long-term memory loss? I don't remember_

_Do you suffer from long-term memory loss? I don't remember – Chumbawamba_

So many thoughts race through my head as I stand there, eyes closed, waiting for Eric to attack. The most prevalent is that Eric wouldn't do this. I know he wouldn't attack me. But that seems to be what he's doing right now so another thought quickly runs through my mind.

What the hell happened at that meeting?

I keep fighting the feeling of being back in the trunk. Ludwig said flashbacks were normal and I shouldn't consider them a setback. I haven't had one since I started talking to her but then again, I haven't been attacked since then either.

I tell myself that this is not Bartlett. I am not dealing with Bill. A big part of what I was working on with Ludwig was to not place blame one people for what others had done on me. It was good to be cautious, but I shouldn't expect someone to betray my trust like Bartlett did. I shouldn't assume that someone would turn on me like Bill did. It isn't fair to me to live in fear and it isn't fair to others that hadn't hurt me and probably never would.

Thinking that I am dealing with Eric now is helping. Eric hasn't done anything to hurt me. Eric had been a great support system for me. Eric wouldn't let anyone hurt me let alone hurt me himself. And that was even before last night.

I push thoughts of Eric and me last night from my mind. Now is not the time to be breaking down. Deal with whatever was going on with Eric now and break down for whatever was causing his apparent attack later.

Setting my mind to deal with whatever is going on now makes me realize something. I'm still alive. He hasn't attacked yet. That has to be something, right? That thought brings my focus back to what's going on in the room right now.

I don't feel confident enough yet to open my eyes so I feel more than hear Eric has he comes closer to me. He's silent, as he seems to stalk me from across the room. My mind must have made him feel closer to me than he was before I slammed my eyes shut as he hasn't reached me yet however, I sense him coming closer to me. I'm not even sure how I am managing to. I tense and hold my breath as I feel him at my neck. I don't hear him. There is no feeling of breath against my neck. I somehow know he's there. The hair on my arm standing up seems to confirm my thoughts.

Maybe if I just stay really still. Oh really, who the hell am I kidding? If Eric wanted to hurt me, holding my breath and not moving wasn't going to do anything to stop him. The only question now is why would Eric want to hurt me? As I sense him hesitate at my neck, I feel a tear run down my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was holding them back.

And then, I am stunned as I am pretty sure I feel him lick me.

Then I am positive he is licking me as I feel his tongue against my cheek again.

Eric is licking my cheek following the path my tear took. I keep my eyes close and try to hold still as Eric lets out a moan.

It probably isn't a good thing if he likes the taste of my tears in these circumstances.

It's the feeling of Eric's forehead on my shoulder, rather than his fangs in my neck that causes me to finally open my eyes again. His nose is pressed right against where my neck and shoulder meet.

And now he is sniffing me.

"You smell amazing," he says in a husky voice. He takes another sniff. "I can smell the sun right on your skin," he says sniffing again and his head is slowly making its way off my shoulder and up my neck, stopping right below my ear. Even with my fear, I can't help the shiver that runs through me as his loose hair tickles my ear. "You smell like me too," he says picking up his head and looking into my eyes. "You are in me. I can feel you."

We have definitely had this conversation, many times before. He knows all of this already. Why is he acting like he doesn't? "I…I've had your blood," I manage to squeak out, finally finding my voice.

"You feel like you are scared of me. Why?"

Isn't that a loaded question? I have had no reason to be scared of Eric in the last weeks. There are so many responses floating around in my head at the moment. Most of them would probably make the situation worse though. I don't want to remind the vampire in front of me that he might find me tasty. I say softly, "Some personal space would be nice."

I am shocked when no sooner are the words out of my mouth Eric is suddenly across the room. "I am sorry."

I jump when the phone rings again. "Pam," I say before I run to get the phone. She'll know what's going on.

She better know how to fix it too.

I pick up the phone and can't help but flinch as Eric is suddenly next me. When he sees me flinch he quickly is on the other side of the room.

Great. We're back to that again.

Well, at least he's not trying to eat me. That's a plus, I guess. I pick up the phone and say don't even get a chance to say hello before I hear Pam yell, "What the fuck is going on over there?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," I tell her. Before I can say anything else like 'What the fuck is going on with Eric,' Pam says, "The security override on the house was activated. Only my blood or Eric's blood can override the security measures. He's there," she says more then asks.

I nod before realizing that she would not be able to see me. I am focused instead on Eric who has been slowly making his way over to me. I know he can hear Pam's voice. "He's here Pam, but," I start but get cut off by the dial tone. We would need to work on the vampire's phone skills. "Pam is on her way," I tell Eric hanging up the phone.

"Who is Pam?"

I look at him not believing the words he is saying. "You know full well who Pam is," I tell him.

"I do not," he responds simply. I am so confused. He doesn't seem to know anything. It's like he doesn't remember. That's when it hits me. Pam said a spell must have been triggered at the meeting with the Weres. Whatever the spell was, it must have affected Eric's memories.

"Is this her home," he asks. I almost miss the question. I feel like I'm in a daze as the realization slams into me.

He doesn't remember this is his home. He doesn't remember Pam. Which means he doesn't remember what happened in Jackson. He doesn't remember the last two weeks. He doesn't remember last night.

"This is your home," I tell him not really registering my own words. How can he not know any of this? How can all his memories just be gone?

"I live here?" I nod in an answer to his question. "Then why are you here?"

"I've been staying here too," I tell him.

He seems to take that in and asks, "Who are you?"

Not knowing how to answer that question, I respond, "I'm Sookie."

Eric stares at me for a few seconds before nodding his acceptance of my answer. "And this Pam?"

"She's been staying here too."

"And she's coming here now?" I nod. "How do we know her?"

I hesitate not knowing if Eric even knows he's a vampire. I don't even know what he knows or remembers. Doesn't seem like much though.

"Do you know what you are," I ask him gently, figuring that would be a good place to start.

"Vampire," he states simply.

I'll take it as a positive sign that he is aware of that. "You're her maker. You made Pam into a vampire," I tell him not knowing if he would know what a maker was.

He seems to think about that for a minute or so. "She must be one of the other connections I feel. Like you, but stronger. Different."

Eric has been making his way over to me slowly as he has been asking the questions. Once he is about an arms length away, he reaches out and takes my hand. Watching me, he then takes another step closer and says, "You are the first thing that seems familiar to me tonight." He takes another step and buries his nose in my hair. "I know you."

"You do."

"I know you well," he says. The look on his face is one he gets when he is trying to work something out. I have been seeing it a lot with the Were situation.

"We have been getting to know each other a lot better," I tell him as he moves his head back so he is looking into my eyes.

"Do we kiss," he says his eyes venturing to my lips.

"That has been a recent development," I tell him thinking of his lips moving across mine earlier tonight before he left.

He looks like he is about to say something else when Pam suddenly bursts in the room with Octavia coming in slowly behind her. I jump at her sudden appearance and Eric is quickly in front of me, without dropping my hand, growling at her. "Fuck a fairy," she says taking in his reaction. She offers me a quick look and apology before turning her attention back to Eric. "What the fuck is going on here," Pam asks her voice laced with both anger and worry.

"Let's start at the beginning here, Pam," I tell her eager to hear about what happened. "What happened at the meeting?" When I say the female vampires name, Eric stops growling and looks at me. "This is Pam," I tell him. "She won't hurt us."

Eric turns his head to look at Pam for a few seconds before finally relaxing his stance. "What meeting," Eric asks looking back and forth between Pam and I. His fingers start playing with mine as he continues to hold my hand in his.

I sigh at both the feeling of Eric playing with my fingers and at his question. I guess we are going to go back to a further beginning. "Remember how I said I have been living here with you and Pam?" At Eric's nod, I continue. "You were helping me, protecting me from a group of werewolves." I stop wondering what he knows about them. When he nods again I continue, "You had a meeting with them tonight to try and find out what they wanted me for."

Pam seems to understand what's going on hearing me have to explain all this to him. She slowly walks over to her maker. As she comes closer, I see that her eyes are starting to get red as she is holding back tears. Her hand goes to Eric's cheek and he seems to unconsciously lean into it. The sight brings tears to my eyes. The devotion between the two vampires is obvious to those who know them though it is rare to see a scene like this. "We will avenge you, Master," Pam says with a slight bow of her head.

After a few seconds, Pam raises her head back up and looks to me. I know the expression on her face. It's the expression when she has when she's in what I call 'Therapy Mode.' She is worried about my reaction to all of this. To be honest, I am too. I shake my head at her letting her know that now is not the time.

One crisis at a time.

"What happened at the meeting, Pam," I ask again. She begins to explain what had happened earlier this evening. It turns out that three Weres had showed up to meet with Eric. That left everyone feeling pretty secure at the meeting. There were three of them meeting with Eric, Pam, Tray, and Alcide. Not to mention that Thalia, Octavia, and a few other vampires were also at Fangtasia that night.

"At first it wasn't any different than when they came to the bar the other night," Pam says. They had wanted me then. They wanted Eric to formally withdraw his protection of me so they wouldn't be starting a war with him if they took me. Pam explains that was the first order of this meeting as well.

"Why do they want you," Eric asks me, speaking for the first time through Pam's explanation. I look to Pam not really knowing how to answer this question. From the look on Pam's face, I don't think she does either. At least not fully.

"Originally, she was wanted by Russell Edgington," Pam starts but at Eric's look of confusion she explains, "He's the king of Mississippi."

"Our King," Eric asks.

"No, we're in Louisiana. You have a Queen, Sophie-Anne." I tell him trying to not have tears fall from my eyes at the thought that Eric doesn't even know the state we are in. The state that he's lived in for years. Decades even.

He nods at my explanation and Pam continues to explain what we do know. Edgington wanted me. I have had a string of bad luck involving Weres, which is probably contributing to the fact that they are continuing to come after me.

"You learned nothing else from the meeting," I ask her.

Pam shakes her head no. "It didn't last long before negotiations went south. They didn't even tell us their names."

"It doesn't make sense," Eric says suddenly, sounding like himself for the first time tonight. He drops my hand and takes a few steps. I have come to see this as the vampire form of pacing. "There has to be another reason for why they keep coming."

"Agreed," Pam tells him. "We just aren't sure what it is."

"So what happened?"

"Eric, of course refused again to hand you over." He declared that any attempt to capture or harm you would be seen as and treated as an attack on him." Hearing that Eric looks at me, and smiles. Pam stops talking and looks back and forth between the two of us before continuing, "That's when the Bitch of the group thought that she could seduce Eric into giving you up."

I turn to Eric, hearing a growl on the room and assuming it's from him. I am surprised when I turn to him and see a familiar smirk on his face.

That's when I realize the thought of someone trying to seduce Eric was making me growl.

"That was pretty much Eric's reaction as well," Pam says. "He went after one of the other male Weres but then vanished from the room. The Weres then started chanting and before anyone could get to them, they vanished too. That's why we could smell Weres where the spells were placed. They are the witches."

"Is that common?" Octavia's head shaking no is my answer

"So a spell was cast at the bar and he shows up here with no memory," I fill in.

"He remembers his house then," Pam states.

I shake my head and tell her, "He had no idea this was his house. He thought it was yours."

"Then how did he get here," she asks looking at him for an explanation.

He shrugs his shoulders, which is an odd gesture coming from Eric and says, "I felt something leading me here."

At his words Pam looks at me but I do not understand the look on her face. "He's speaking English," Octavia says suddenly causing all three of us to turn to her. "Did he hear you speak it first?"

I think back. "No," I tell her.

"I would imagine if his memories were truly gone, he would revert back to speaking his native language. English probably would not be his default language."

"What does that mean," I ask her. "He can't remember anything."

"There are two major types of memory spells. One strips the victim of his memories completely making it almost impossible to find, for lack of a better way of saying it, and return them." It's not lost on me that Pam takes a step closer to and focuses on me as Octavia divulges that information. "The other type of spell simply traps the memories in the victims head. They are still there and the victim even knows some things, almost like an instinct."

"Eric said I felt familiar to him," I tell her. "That I was the first thing he recognized all night."

"Then I would assume his memories are trapped in his head rather than gone completely. It's just a matter of bringing the barrier down so they can be accessed again."

"Can you do that," Pam and I ask at the same time.

The look on Octavia's face tells me all I need to know. I look down at my feet again, forcing the tears back as she continues, "I could do it as a last resort. Memory spells are tricky and are best broke by the witch who cast it. This particular witch has already proven she likes to put traps in her spells. It would be better if she was the one that broke it." I look up having swallowed my tears away to find Octavia staring at the two vampires. "And that means no killing her," she tells them.

"We'll need to find them before we can convince the were-witch to return his memories." Pam looks happy at the prospect.

"I can go back to the bar. There are a few things I can try to see if I can identify the witch. If I can, I might be able to find her. I would have to get a few supplies though," Octavia tells Pam.

Pam seems to think it over. "Alcide and Tray could take you tomorrow." Octavia nods at that.

A cell phone rings unexpectedly and if possible for a vampire, Pam pales at hearing it. She pulls the ringing phone out of her purse as I ask, "What is it, Pam?" The look on her face is not one I find comforting at the moment.

"Eric's phone," she says. "That's the ring he has for when the Queen calls."

Fabulous, just what we need. It's as if Eric losing his memories in the middle of a were-witch issue isn't bad enough. I have no doubt the Queen calling tonight will only be adding to the issue.

Pam, answers the phone. I can't hear what's being said on the other line but after a few seconds Pam says, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Eric is," she pauses looking at Eric. "He's indisposed at the moment."

Yeah, judging by the look on Pam's face, that doesn't go over well. "I'm sorry, My Queen, but I could take a message and have him call you back as soon as he can." Pam is quiet for a few seconds before closing her eyes at whatever it is the Queen is saying. "Yes, I understand. He will call you back before sunrise."

"What is it," Eric asks. "You both feel weird."

"Threadgill, the King of Arkansas, wants to have a meeting with Sophie-Anne to try and finalize a wedding contract. She wants you and Sookie there at the meeting."

Fucking fantastic. "When," I ask.

"The night after tomorrow."

To quote Pam, 'Fuck a fairy.'

**Hello there. Hope all who celebrate had a great Memorial Day weekend. This is out a little later than I wanted but the family had a few health crises. Hopefully the next one will be out Sunday night/Monday morning. Thanks to everyone who is reading and as always, especially those taking the time to review. Thanks to the guest reviewers from the last chapter that I could not respond to. I hope everyone has a great remainder of the week!**


	21. Basket Case

_Grasping to control_

_So I better hold on – Green Day_

Pam's words of the meeting with Sophie-Anne repeat a few times in my head. "And the likelihood of getting Eric's memory back before the meeting," I ask Octavia.

"Almost nonexistent," she says brutally but honestly. "I will be able to get the supplies during the day and could perform the spell that could potentially identify the witch who cursed Eric tomorrow night. Even if that works, the likelihood of finding the witch and," she pauses to look to Pam before continuing, "persuading her to break the spell before you would have to leave to make it to the meeting is very low."

I let out a sigh. Eric was in no condition to be of any help to the Queen at right now. So, of course with our luck, now would be the time Threadgill would want a meeting with the Queen. One she felt threatened enough to demand Eric's presence and mine. "Hey," I say thinking about the situation. "Is there any chance of Threadgill being behind any of this? The Weres? The spell on Eric?"

Pam looks to Octavia who takes that as a hint that a conversation is starting with information she probably shouldn't hear. "I will wait for Tray out on the porch," she says before saying goodnight and leaving.

"Could Sookie be right," Eric asks when Octavia is out of the room. "Could this king have done this to me to weaken our Queen?"

Pam looks thoughtful before shaking her head. "If it were simply the situation now, I would say there was a possibility he could be behind it. I doubt he is given that this actually seems to have started in Mississippi." Pam pauses before muttering, "Eric would have a better idea." When our eyes turn to him, he looks from Pam to me and shrugs his shoulders.

"Why does the Queen want Sookie at the meeting," he asks suddenly. "She is not Vampire."

Pam starts to explain but I raise my hand to stop her. I want to be the one who tells Eric. I try to ignore why I feel so strongly that it should be me. As I have had to numerous times since Eric came home tonight, I hold myself together for at least a little longer.

I take a deep breath and say, "I'm a telepath." I watch his face not knowing how he will react or even if he knows the term.

"You hear thoughts," he says softly, the look in his eyes telling me that his own thoughts are going a mile a minute. He looks to Pam before looking back at me. "Can you hear me?"

I smile as I remember that had been one of the top concerns the first time he was told I was a telepath. I shake my head and explain how vampires feel to me. "You are a big blank. I can feel the empty space so can tell where a vampire is but no thoughts." He nods and I focus on Pam and ask, "He's right though. If it is a meeting between Sophie-Anne and Threadgill I won't be able to help."

"I would imagine Sophie-Anne has somehow worked it to where her and Threadgill's daytime staff would be at the meeting. She wouldn't want you there to simply show you off. Not at this stage anyway. If Sophie-Anne wants you there, there will be some of Threadgill's human staff."

"Does Threadgill know that Sookie is a telepath?"

Now it's my turn to shrug my shoulders. I truly have no idea. "I guess he could," I tell him looking to Pam who nods. "It's not something I advertise but it's not like I keep it too much of a secret either. I used my telepathy in Texas not too long ago so there are other vampires who know."

"It does not seem likely that Threadgill would be willing to expose the human staff he trusts with his secrets to a telepath if he is trying to hide something," Eric says. I simply stare at him because that is something I would think he wouldn't be able to come up with without his memories. His next words shock me more as he continues, "Or he could be trying to make sure it looks like he isn't aware of the fact that there is a telepath in Louisiana."

Pam is even silent for a minute at his words. Though he doesn't seem able to recall any of his memories, Eric does seem to be aware of certain things. Maybe this meeting with the Queen won't be a complete disaster if we can't get his memories back before it.

"Should we just kill Threadgill at this meeting?"

Or maybe it will be a disaster. A complete and utter disaster.

"You can't just kill a king, Eric," I tell him.

"Why?"

I look to Pam to explain. I'm not exactly sure of all the reasons why it would be a bad idea to murder a vampire king. I just know it would be. "You becoming King and causing a takeover would only add to the current issues. You never wanted to be King."

"But I would keep Sookie safe." I feel my mouth drop open hearing that is his reasoning for killing Threadgill right now.

"From him," Pam says. "It could bring all new danger for her though. Not to mention it will not make Sophie-Anne happy," Pam explains not really missing a beat in the conversation.

Eric seems to think that over. He nods before saying, "Killing the king right now would not be the best step."

"Good. Now since that is settled, let's try and get you ready to call the Queen."

Hearing Pam say that sends a shiver, and not the good kind, down my spine. I can't listen to Pam coach Eric on how to be himself. I just can't. I get up and start to head to the kitchen, calling over my shoulder, "The human needs to eat," as Pam asks where I am going.

Getting myself a glass of cold water, I lean on the countertop and take deep breaths, a habit that I have gotten into since Eric started telling me to breathe when I feel overwhelmed.

I know that the situation I am currently in, is nothing at all like the situation I had with Bartlett. Or anything like the relationship built on lies I had with Bill. I find myself confused with how similar the feelings I have now about Eric losing his memories are to the feelings the other two.

Ludwig would have a field day with this.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't even realize Pam has entered the kitchen until she is standing right next to me. I turn to her and give her a smile, but even I know it's a weak one. "You know, he wanted to run right in here after you. Said something about you not feeling right. I convinced him to stay put."

I nod my head, knowing that if I say anything I won't be able to hold back the tears that have been trying to break through all night.

"Sookie," Pam starts her voice taking on a tone I have become too familiar with.

I quickly swallow and say, "I know, Pam. I know. Just not yet." It takes her a minute to respond. During that minute I grow more and more worried that she will push right now and not just let it go.

I breathe out a sigh of relief as she tells me, "Ok." As she turns to leave she says, "Eric is going to have to call the Queen. It will be better if he calls rather than have her call looking for him again. It might be better if you were there," she finishes before walking out of the kitchen. Closing my eyes, I let out another sigh before making my way back into the living room.

I'm still not convinced that this phone call is a good idea but when I voice my opinion I get overruled. Pam doesn't think the Queen will accept it if Eric doesn't call her back. "She will simply continue to call until she speaks with him. The longer it takes, the more she will be convinced we have something to hide."

"We do," I tell her.

"We can't let her know that," she says dialing the phone and handing it to Eric.

What's the likelihood of getting her voicemail?

Apparently, very low as Eric's eyes widen as he says, "Good evening, Your Majesty. Pam informed me that you called earlier this evening."

To the point and polite. That was a plus however, "We will have to work on his facial expressions before that meeting," I whisper to Pam who nods in agreement. If that was the least of our concerns, we may make it out of this meeting with the Queen.

"Well, I'm sorry I missed your call, Your Majesty," Eric says into the phone causing Pam to let out a quiet moan beside me.

I elbow her slightly trying to get her to tell me what was so bad. She looks to me and explains, "Eric wouldn't word an apology like that when speaking to the Queen. It's considered informal."

"No it is Eric." That can't be good. It sounds like she is questioning who she is speaking to. As he answers, his voice gets a bit higher. And if I can hear the change in his voice, I'm sure the Queen can too.

I'm just thinking that maybe Sophie-Anne won't know what the change in his voice means when Pam holds out her hand. Eric passes the phone to her saying, "She wants to talk to you." He sounds like a scolded child.

"Yes," Pam says. After a pause she adds, "Yes, Sookie is here and it is just the three of us." She then pushes a button on the phone and lays it down on the couch.

"I don't know who the hell you just had me talking to but it was not Eric Northman," Sophie-Anne yells. She must have had Pam put on the speakerphone.

"It was," Pam says, her voice empty of the respect it had earlier in the call.

"What's wrong with him?"

"What makes you think there is something wrong with him?"

"Sookie," Sophie-Anne says.

"Yes," I say worry present in my voice.

"Who was I speaking with on the phone?"

"Eric," I tell her. "It really is him."

"You do not sound like you are lying."

"I'm not," I tell her looking to Pam, who slightly nods her head.

"What is going on with, Eric," she asks. "He does not sound like himself. This meeting with Threadgill cannot have any issues."

I don't answer right away, looking at Pam for advice. She just closes her eyes as I look to her. That can't be a good sign.

"Do I need to remind you that I could have you brought here so fast you wouldn't even know you were taken before you were here?"

"You will not fucking touch her," Eric says with a growl.

"Eric would never lose his composure like this. What the hell is going on Pam?"

Pam lets out a sigh she doesn't need to take and explains the situation to Sophie-Anne. I try to listen but as Pam explains, Eric asks, "The Queen wants you?"

I look up into his face and nod. "She wants my telepathy. She 'allowed,'" I bite out not liking to use that word. "Me to stay here on the condition that I help her when needed. She has a lot going on with Threadgill at the moment. She didn't want an unwilling telepath as well," I explain to Eric.

"I am going to ignore the fact that these issues were kept from me for now," I hear Sophie-Anne say. "There are more pressing matters to be dealt with at the moment."

"Eric and Sookie will be here at nightfall the night after tomorrow so we can prepare. Peter will be here at midnight to discuss the contract. We will have a few things to go over beforehand."

She pauses and I can hear someone talking to her on her end. It's too quiet for me to make out though. "With Eric's current state of mind, Thalia will be accompanying him and Sookie while Pam stays home to take care of Area 5."

"That is not a good idea," Pam tells the Queen.

"Nonsense," Sophie-Anne replies. "I still need Northman at that meeting. He won't have to do or say much but simply having his presence there will be enough to make Threadgill hesitate on this contract. If things go to shit however, given the circumstances I will need muscle. Thalia can provide that."

"But," Pam starts but is cut off by the Queen.

"You know Area 5 and its inhabitants better. You will stay there and solve this issue in a timely matter."

"Your Majesty," Pam starts but again the Queen will not let he talk.

"That's it," Sophie-Ann says in a voice that makes us know she is done discussing matters. "Eric, Thalia, and Sookie will be here at sundown the night after next. Pam will be staying and running the Area. End of discussion," she says before hanging up the phone. The three of us simply staring at each other when she does.

"Okay," I breaking up the silence. "The human here needs to go to bed," I tell them not at all tired but not feeling too confident of being able to hold myself together for too much longer. Pam tries to catch my gaze but I do my best to avoid hers, as I stand from the couch and start to make my way upstairs to my bedroom.

Eric is at my side before I make it out of the room. "I will protect you when me meet with the Queen," he tells me.

I have to look away from his eyes as I tell him, "I know," as I try to continue to head to bed.

I am stopped however, as Eric grabs onto my arm. As I look down to where Eric is holding onto my arm and he quickly lets go. I look back up at him as his hand slowly makes its way up to my face, cupping my cheek. "I hope you sleep well, Sookie," he says, leaning towards my face. I turn my head so Eric's lips land on my cheek and not my lips.

"Thank-you," I tell him before continuing to my room. I barely make it before the tears start to silently fall down my face. I stumble to the bed and selfishly cry into my pillow, hoping my cries are muffled enough that the two vampires downstairs won't hear them. When they don't come up for a few minutes, I think I may have managed to.

All night, I had been holding myself together, having to deal with things that kept being thrown at me. With Pam's call telling me something was wrong with Eric. Eric coming home and seemingly attacking me. Realizing he had no memories. Dealing with the Queen. All of this kept me from breaking down tonight. But now there was nothing immediate for me to take care of.

Hence the breaking down.

As I lay on the bed, all the emotions that I have been trying to work through come crashing in on me. The feeling of abandonment that I hadn't even realized I had due to my parent's deaths. The thought of not being able to trust anyone or anything. The worry that no matter what I will be let down because of something outside my control.

But it's even worse this time. And although the thought is running in my head, I'm not even ready to admit to myself why that may be.

I hear the door open a little while later and am not surprised as I turn over on the bed and see that it's Pam coming in. She's wanted to talk to me all night. I am surprised she's given me this long "You know," she starts out saying. "I find it quite funny that even without his memories you're one of Eric's top priorities."

That doesn't really help me feel better.

"I'm down there trying to explain to him how to get through this meeting and all he is worried about is you. The questions he is asking, they're all about you. Funny how not having his memories haven't changed that."

A sob that I have been trying to hold back breaks through. Pam sits down next to me on the bed and asks, "How are you doing, Sookie?"

I shrug my shoulders not really knowing how to answer that question at the moment as I start to sit up more in the bed.

"Must be difficult," she says slowly. She still doesn't get a response from me. I don't know how to respond. "Fine," she says starting to get up from the bed. "You don't want to talk to me, I'll get Ludwig."

I grab her arm to keep her from getting off the bed. I really didn't want to be talking right no but Pam is my choice over Ludwig. She stays on the couch, looking at me expectantly. I inwardly groan and tell her, "I just don't know, Pam."

"You don't need to know Sookie. You need to feel.

This is something I know. This is something that I had been working on. I need to actually feel my feelings. I shouldn't ignore them and hope they go away. I shouldn't try to talk myself out of them. I am not trying to avoid my feelings. I try to explain this to Pam.

"It's almost like there are too many emotions running around in my head for me to actually feel any right now."

"Which one is the worst right now?"

I have to think about that. I feel angry. Anger is definitely one of the top contenders. I'm angry at the situation, angry at the were-witch who did this to Eric. But even as I feel my anger increase as I am thinking about it, I know it's not the worst right now. Anger at the were-witch is easy to deal with. Expected even. The emotion that is coming through stronger now is less so. "Fear," I say quietly to Pam.

"What is it you are afraid of, Sookie?"

And with those words, the real fear that I have had all night will not be buried any longer. I look at Pam knowing that it is her worst fear as well at the moment and tell her, "That he won't get his memories back."

Pam stays quiet having learned that this is actually the best way to keep me talking. "It's more than simply having his help with the Weres, witches, or whatever it is they are calling themselves." I stop and take a deep breath. "We had just realized, we had just started to think a relationship between us could work. We were going to try."

"You make it sound like you've decided it can't work."

"Not if he doesn't get his memories back."

"But you would want to."

"Feelings don't just go away, Pam."

"So you admit that you have feelings for my maker then." I don't answer but simply glare at the female vampire. Apparently, it's good enough for her as she smiles. "And your fear is what you should do with these feelings on the off chance we are not able to return my maker's memories?"

My nod is her response. Pam laughs. "I do not see the humor here, Pam."

Pam wipes away the blood tears that have formed behind her eyes as she has been laughing. "What would you do if he never lost his memories?"

"But he did, Pam."

"But why should that make any difference?"

"Because if I did still try to have a relationship with him now, I would be taking advantage of him," I yell at her.

And that's really what has been bothering me ever since I realized that Eric lost his memories. The selfish thought that we were over before we even started. That if I followed my feelings and pursued a relationship with him when he couldn't remember any of the feelings he may have felt for me, I would be taking advantage of him on some level.

After my words, Pam takes out her phone and starts texting. "What are you doing?"

"Texting Ludwig. We may need to up your therapy again."

I grab the phone from her and it does not escape my mind that for the phone to currently be in my hands, she let me take it from her.

"I'm serious, Pam."

"As am I, Fairy Princess."

"Pam."

"Sookie." As I continue to look at Pam, I see her face soften a bit. "You really believe that if you follow your feelings with Eric you would be no better than Bill?" I stay quiet and look away from Pam and down at the bed. "I think you're missing the gigantic difference here Sookie."

"What's that, Pam?"

"You didn't want what happened with Bill in the trunk. You didn't ask for what your uncle did to you growing up. What makes you think that if you followed your feelings with Eric, he wouldn't reciprocate? That he wouldn't welcome them with extended fangs?"

"Pam," I start but get interrupted.

"No, Sookie," Pam says to me sternly. "You, yourself said that feelings do not just go away. Octavia herself said that it's just his memories that a trapped and inaccessible, that his feelings and instincts are still there somewhere. He still has feelings, even if he's not sure what they may stem from."

"But if he never gets them back, is it fair for me to push on those emotions? Is it fair that I go into the situation knowing so much more than him about our past?"

"I think the bigger question is, is it fair to either of you if you don't? I believe we will get his memories back. I am certain we can find this bitch and make her undo the curse. But on the off chance that I am wrong, why should that mean you lose a chance at being happy? You're not forcing him, Sookie. Hell, you probably couldn't if you tried. You can still see where it can go."

I think over Pam's words and a part of me thinks they make sense. Part of me can see the logic. I don't have too much time to think things over though, as Eric suddenly comes into my room.

"I want to talk to Sookie."

"That may not be the best idea now, Eric," Pam says.

"I am your maker. I can make you leave, can't I?"

"Yes, but," Pam starts.

"Leave now," he tells her sternly. She looks to me and I nod telling her it's ok. She makes a motion that looks like she'll be around if I need her. I guess when Eric said that it wasn't really a command.

"What is it, Eric?"

"There is so much I do not understand right now," he starts out saying but is avoiding my gaze. "But for some reason, you make me feel comfortable. My thoughts are clearer of you even if my memories are not."

"Eric," I start but he holds his hand up to stop me.

"Sookie, I just need to know," he says looking up at my eyes.

"Are you mine?"

**Hello out there to those still taking this story for a spin. I hope I explained Sookie's feeling in this chapter well enough. It's not the acts of Bill and Bartlett that she is comparing the situation to – more of the emotions of being betrayed and taking advantage of by someone you care about. Only this time she's afraid she's the one doing it. Silly Sookie.**

**As always thanks for reading and a special thanks to those taking the time to review. Thanks to the guest reviewer who I couldn't respond to. I really appreciate the feedback. Helps to get me through the week lol.**


	22. Somewhere Only We Know

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete - Keane_

Hearing Eric question if I was his, has my blood run cold. Tears that I have been trying to stop since Pam came into the room start to fall down my face. I look down at the comforter, trying to avoid Eric's gaze, to avoid his question really. His hand however, is soon cupping my cheek, gently forcing me to look back up as his thumb is gently wiping away tears. "I did not mean to make you cry."

I nod to show him I know that was not his intention. I know he didn't want to hurt me or make me cry and I tell him so. It's not his fault after all, that it has been very easy to make me cry lately. Dr. Ludwig says it's a good show of my progress that I am able to show my emotions. Pam often simply laughs at the 'leaking human,' before having me explain what caused the 'leak' this time. Eric, well Eric, usually behaves as he is now. He may have determined that he likes the taste of my tears, but he's never seemed to like when I cry them. It's a bit of a comfort to see familiarity in him.

It's also painful.

"It truly was not my intention. I just, I need to know why it bothers me when you cry. Why I feel so drawn to you." He pauses and I brace myself for him to repeat his question to me. I am surprised as he asks a different one. "Have I had your blood? You said that you have had mine."

Again I nod in response to his question. When that doesn't remove the questioning look he has on his face I tell him, "Twice. You have had my blood twice. Both times were to help me heal."

He again looks confused as he asks, "Shouldn't you have had my blood to help you heal instead of me taking yours. Me taking yours would have hurt you more wouldn't it?"

"Not in these circumstances. The first time, my blood was poisoned and I needed to get it out of my system. Vampires work quickly at that. The second was when you sealed a wound on my neck," I explain, my hand automatically going to the spot on my neck that should have a very nasty scar. Eric's eyes follow my hand. His head starts to move closer to mine. As I feel him get close to my neck, my eyes close and my hand drops. I feel him press a light kiss to the spot on my neck, a spot not too long ago he had licked shut, before pulling away.

"I have had your blood. You have had my blood. That brings me back to my original question." My eyes shoot open to find Eric looking right at me. "Are you mine?"

I look away from him, not exactly eager to answer this question. Not exactly knowing what to say either. "We hadn't really spoke about it," I tell him, trying to delay what I am sure is an inevitable conversation.

"Ever?"

He seems to know that although I didn't necessarily lie with telling him we hadn't spoke about it, I hadn't necessarily told the truth though either. "Well, no. We did once. It was for my protection," I say before I start to explain what had happened when Sophie-Anne had come for her little visit. "The Queen let me stay here though without having to claim to be yours."

"Were you upset you did not have to claim to me mine when me met with the Queen?"

"No," I respond quickly. The truth is I was not upset that I didn't have to claim to be Eric's to get out of going to New Orleans that night. Seeing the look on Eric's face as I respond however causes me to grab his hand. "I wasn't upset because I would not want it to happen like that," I say quickly in a rush to explain to him what I mean. "It would have been like it was forced, not something that was wanted." I hesitate before telling him, "I don't want it to feel like that."

"How do you want it to feel?"

I am not entirely sure how to answer that at first. It's a rather simple question yet the answer to it seems to be anything but. I know how I don't want it to be though. "Definitely don't want it to turn out like last time," I mumble.

"You were someone else's," Eric asks and I can hear the hurt in his voice. And see it on his face. As I told Pam as he was talking to Sophie-Anne, we will definitely need to work on his facial expressions.

"Yes," I tell him. "Well, sort of, I guess," I restate. "It's complicated."

"I do not understand." Of course he doesn't. Hell, I don't even know if I understood everything that had happened with Bill. And I remember it.

I look over at the clock, part of me hoping to be saved this conversation from the impending sunrise. No such luck. Sunrise is still hours away. I sigh and explain, "I was dating a vampire, Bill. I didn't really end too well. As it turns out, it didn't really start so well either."

And that was putting it mildly.

"He did not realize what he had, did he?"

"Oh it think he did," I say thinking about what Bill had revealed to me when I spoke with him. Hearing me say that causes Eric to lift his eyebrow in question. Sighing, I explain, "The Queen sent Bill to seduce me and bring me back to New Orleans. I didn't know until after we were together."

"She wanted your telepathy."

"Wants," I correct him. He nods his head.

"So you found out and ended things with him?"

"No. Things ended then I found out," I tell him hesitantly worried about what his next question will be.

"And things did not end good?" I shake my head. "Did they end recently?"

"A few weeks ago."

"That's when you moved in here."

"Yes, you were helping me. Are helping me."

"I am glad I am. It feels right. Like what I should be doing." He pauses before asking, "If we had talked about it, other than simply for protecting you against Sophie-Anne, what would you have said?"

"I guess it would have depended on how the conversation went," I tell him honestly. It's not a decision I wanted to make lightly again. I know Eric isn't to blame for anything that Bill did but that would not be the reason why I would have said no, if I did. I would need to know it was something I wanted. Something Eric wanted. Something that wasn't just a spur of the moment decision.

A complicated decision made even more complicated with Eric's memory loss.

"You were what I was drawn to when I found myself on the road not knowing anything. I was coming to you. You are the only thing that I recognize. The only person that I feel any type of familiarity to. You make me feel happy and whole. If I knew that I made you feel like that too, it would make me that much happier.

"You do make me feel happy," I tell him. "In the last few weeks, I have been the happiest when with you."

"And you said we had just started a relationship?" I nod thinking of the night and not being able to help the smile that crosses my face.

"Which just leaves the question, do you want to be mine," Eris asks, hope in his eyes.

This time as he asks, I smile. I had decided to take a chance with Eric before he lost his memories. There was no reason why that should stop now. Eric had agreed to try a relationship with me in my terms. This was agreeing to a relationship with him in his terms.

"Yes," I tell him. "Yes, Eric. I'm yours."

And this time, as Eric leans in to kiss me, I don't turn my face and allow him to catch my lips.

* * *

I have more time than usual to myself at the house after nightfall. Apparently, Pam thinks Eric needs a crash course in how to treat a royal. Or maybe it's a lesson in how to survive a meeting without dying. Either one at this point would probably be good.

So after I fix myself a meal, I use my spare time to make some phone calls. I call Jason and make sure he's staying out of trouble. It's a tough job but I try at least. I don't get him though which isn't exactly abnormal. I haven't spoken to him in a few days though. The most we've gone without talking while I was here was a day. This leads me to call Sam. I had called Merlotte's a few times while I was here. Sam was the only one who knew the truth of why I hadn't been in. Well, some of the truth, but I'm sure he assumed the rest. The rest thought that I was sick. What Sam was telling them I was sick with however, I do not know.

Sam hasn't seen Jason either in to days. This still wasn't too uncommon but was a bit unusual. Jason didn't cook for himself like ever, so he probably wouldn't go too much longer before stopping into Merlotte's. Sam told me he would tell Jason I was looking for him and get a message to me when he did.

I guess the Supes in the area know how to contact each other.

I am not left with too much time to ponder that thought before Eric comes into the room and says, "Save me."

"Classes with Pam not fun?"

Eric shakes his head and says, "It is not really that bad. It is just I should know all this stuff. I feel like I should know all of it." I nod. I could only imagine how frustrating Eric's situation would be.

"I just wish I had somewhere to go. Somewhere to just escape for a bit. Of course, I don't remember any places though," he says with a bit of a sarcastic laugh.

My mind goes to the place where I used to go when I was younger and needed to get away from everything. A place where I would go when I felt overwhelmed by everything. Just going there and clearing my mind often helped. "I know a place," I tell him almost hesitantly. Pam certainly isn't going to like the two of us vanishing with everything that is going on. "If you think you can get us out of here without Pam going all watch dog on us, I'll take you there."

Eric shoots off the couch and says, "She took a call about Fangtasia and it sounds like she is still on it."

"Let's go," I tell him and am surprised when I find myself in his arms not even a second later. He covers my gasp with a kiss. "We have to be quiet," he says whispering into my ear. I let out a bit of a giggle as it tickles which cause Eric to smile. He presses a kiss to my forehead and we are in the garage before I can blink. We seem to be lucky tonight as one of the garage doors is already up. And it just so happens to be the door to the convertible that Eric had driven us home in that night after dinner.

He sets me down and I turn around and ask about keys to see him holding four key rings out. "I was hoping it would be one of these."

I pick the right key and make my way to the driver's side door. I am hoping he doesn't question me on it. He wants a break from remembering he doesn't remember. I don't want to have to bring up the fact that he probably doesn't remember how to drive and the fragile human probably can't risk that.

He doesn't object as he sits in the passenger seat. As I pull out of the driveway without anyone, read Pam, chasing us down, he asks, "Where are we going?"

"You said you needed an escape. I am going to take you to where I went to when I needed an escape when I was a child."

"Why would a child need an escape?"

I look over to him before focusing back on the road. "I needed an escape from my uncle. He would hurt me," I tell him. "Then later, it became somewhere I could go and think about my parents after the died."

Eric leaves it at that thankfully. We are about five minutes away from the house when his phone goes off. He takes it out of his pocket and reads the message. "Pam would like to know 'where the fuck we are,'" he says with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Tell her you're playing hooky," I tell him.

He does and not even a minute later his phone goes off again. "She says to tell 'my human' we have four hours." Another one come in as he is reading and Eric adds, "Have fun."

Maybe having the garage door open was more than luck.

It's a relatively quiet ride into Bon Temps. I pull off the road not too far from Jason's house. When I lived in that house with my parents I liked to think that we owned my 'special place,' as I used to think of it when I was younger. As I grew older, I realized it wasn't actually part of the land that my family had owned, but that didn't make it any less mine in my mind. "We'll have to walk the rest of the way," I tell Eric.

A smile lights Eric's face as he grabs my hand, pulls me towards, wraps his arms around me, and shoots into the sky. I press my face into his neck partly against the wind and partly because humans really aren't meant to fly like this.

"I have never taken you flying before, have I?"

I shake my head, not lifting it out of Eric's neck. He laughs and says, "Pam is upset she can't do this," as he nudges me a bit with his shoulder. "She told me as she explained I could do this last night. You will need to direct me though."

I pick up my head and am amazed to see that we are just floating in the sky. Eric must have been waiting for me to give him directions. I point in the direction and tell him it will be about ¾ of a mile in. He looks at the wooded area skeptically. "Trust me," I tell him. And with a chaste kiss, pressed to my lips, we are off.

Once I see the clearing, I point it out to him and he slowly lowers us down. I smile to myself as I see it is just like I remember it. It's a clearing that is surrounded by trees. I know that if it were a few months from now the trees and other plants would be in bloom. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of the moving water. I used to think of it as a waterfall but it's really just the moving water flowing over some large rocks. It flows into a small pond however, that I used to simply float in when I was younger.

My eyes are still closed as I feel Eric grab my hand. Opening them I look into his eyes and smile wider as I see the smile that on his face. "You look happy," he tells me as he leads me over to a tree. He sits down and pulls me down with him. Leaning against the tree he positions me sitting in between his legs. "So do you," I tell him.

He rests his chin on my head and takes a deep breath he doesn't need to take. "It is good to take a break from things." I nod. "What did you used to do when you came here?"

"Pretty much this," I told him. "I would sit here and try to clear my mind. I liked to think that this was my spot. Somewhere that was all mine that no one else knew about. In reality, my Gran probably knew where I was the whole time. But it was nice she never let me know it."

"That was good of her. To let you have this."

"She was a great woman," I tell Eric. "She was never able to meet you, but I think she would have liked you."

After a few minutes of silence Eric asks, "So you would just come here to sit and think?"

I shake my head, which causes his to move off mine. "Just the opposite," I explain to him. "I came here not to think. This was my not thinking spot. And sometimes I went for a swim and floated in the pond."

At those words I am on my quickly on my feet and Eric is starting to pull of his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"You said you used to go for a swim. I am going for a swim," he tells me taking off his pants leaving him in a pair of boxer briefs. I pictured him more of the going without type, but in this case I am glad I am wrong. Not sure how I would react at the moment but don't want it to ruin the night. "Come, let's go swimming," he says. I can't help but grin at the carefree expression on his face.

I move to sit back down against the tree as he dives into the water. I wait until he comes up before saying, "This human can't really handle the December water temperatures," I tell him. And with that, I remind myself that Christmas is only about a week away.

Eric's voice breaks my train of thought as he says, "I can keep you warm."

"Uh huh, sure," I tell him. "I am pretty sure you don't hold body heat."

He's out of the water and in front of me as he says, "I am sure I can come up with a way to keep my human warm." I don't miss his use of the word 'my,' but it sounds different than whenever Bill had said it. Bill said it possessively, like it was ownership, which I guess in their world it is. Eric says it almost reverently though, like it's his honor to be able to claim me and not the other way around.

Eric opens his arms as if he's going to wrap me in a hug. I flinch away as some of water drops fall onto me. "No! You're freezing," I tell him, as I start to run away from him. He's soon chasing me around the clearing making fake growling noises, which is a little funny because I have heard his actual growls. I can't stop laughing as he chases me around the clearing.

After, a few minutes, I feel his arms wrap around me as he 'catches' me. I know full well that I could have caught me before I even moved away from him if he wanted to. As he gently lowers us to the ground, I see that he has dried off a bit in the chase. That was probably why he delayed catching me. He lies down on the ground and pulls me so I am lying on top of him.

"You are beautiful," he says, looking up at me his hands cupping my face.

"You're not so bad yourself," I tell him leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss. My hand works its way, up his chest and tangles itself in his hair. His tongue presses against my mouth as one of his hands moves to the back of my head and his other hand starts tracing down my neck. He has just reached the collar of my shirt when his phone goes off. I groan and roll off of him as he gets up to go and get it. As he gets it out of his pants pocket, he also starts to put his clothes back on.

"Northman," he says picking up the phone. The familiar greeting causes me to smile. "Why," he asks into the phone. "But," he starts but I guess is cut off as he stops talking. "Fine, Pam. We will head back now," he says as he puts his shirt back on.

"Time to get back to class," I ask him, as he picks me up.

"Laugh now," he says. "Sounds like Pam is having you sit in on this session," he tells me taking to the sky. "Apparently, since you will be there you also need to know protocol."

Well, fuck.

**Hello all. I hope you had a great week and weekend. As always, thanks for taking my little story for a spin. I appreciate the feedback from those taking the time to review. Thanks to the guest reviewer on the chapter that I could not respond to. After this chapter, unless there are some major changes in editing things start moving along pretty quickly.**

**It turns out that I am going on vacation towards the end of the week and am unsure of the internet availability so I do not know if I will be able to post next weekend. On the chance that I can't I may be able to be persuaded to post two when I get back to make up for it.**

**Till the next chapter.**


	23. Look What You've Done

_Oh, look what you've done_

_You've made a fool of everyone - Jet_

When Eric and I got back home I found, to my dismay, that Pam did indeed want me to sit in on the next set of lessons. Apparently I had something to learn too in the 'Pam's Ways to Stay Alive' class.

"But Pam, you said we had four hours. We were barely gone two before you called," I tell her. My voice may have been a bit more whiney than I will ever admit.

She gives me a pointed look at my words. I have come to realize that this particular look means I am not going to like the next words that come out of her mouth. "I called you back early because from the feelings I was getting from Eric if I hadn't called, you would not have made it back. And we have work to do."

I feel the flush start to creep up my cheeks as the meaning of her words become clear. I should have realized that she would be keeping close tabs on her bond with Eric given his situation. Before I can say anything though, Eric's mouth is at my ear whispering, "I cannot wait until I make you red like that." I feel the warmth in my face grow which causes him to smile.

"Okay love ducks," Pam says, "Let's stop the oh so cute ooey gooeyness and get started shall we. That way the two of you may actually make it through the meeting. Then you can make her as red as you want," she finishes turning to Eric, whose smile has become an all out grin.

"It's love _birds,_" I tell Pam, turning away from them to hide what I am sure is the further flush gracing my face.

"I don't care if it's fucking love _antelope_," Pam bites out at me right before her phone rings. Glancing down at her phone, she lets out a groan before telling us, "I have to take this call. You two, sit on the couch, don't leave this room, and for God's sake keep your hands off each other until I get back."

"Then we can put our hands on each other," Eric asks, a look of innocence on his face.

If looks could kill well, Eric and I may not have to worry about meeting with the Queen tomorrow night. After giving us a hell of a glare, Pam mutters, "If this is what having a child is like, I will never be a maker," before repeating to stay put and walking out of the living room already barking something into the phone.

Eric and I just turn to each other and start laughing, which was a good thing because we don't get another opportunity to just laugh the rest of the night.

When Pam comes back into the room, her focus is on how I should behave at the meeting, which sounds like it's one step above dog. And it's a very tiny step. I'd at least be able to sit at the table, if there actually was one. 

I'll be playing the role of Eric's assistant/secretary. This would not appear strange if I were to take notes, which I would be doing. If I were to 'hear' anything suspicious from any humans that Threadgill happens to bring, the plan is that I would write it down and get Eric's attention. And just how would I be getting his attention?

By calling him 'Master.' And then I still couldn't talk to him unless he addresses me.

"But I didn't have to do that when I went to Fangtasia," I said to Pam.

"You would not have to do it unless in the presence of Vampires who are superior to Eric."

"I didn't have to do that with Sophie-Anne either," I point out trying to find away to get out of having to behave like this.

Pam looks to Eric who again shrugs his shoulders. He really needs to stop doing that. Pam looks back to me and explains, "The Queen knows of your worth. There is no need to put on a show for her."

"You mean my telepathy."

"Among other things," she responds sending Eric a quick glance.

"So why the need to behave like a dog at the meeting?"

"Sookie is not a pet," Eric says with a bit of a snarl.

Pam puts up both of her hands and says with exasperation, "That's fucking enough." It causes Eric to growl again but with a look from Pam that too stops.

"If you two would just stop interrupting I can explain," she says looking warily at Eric who did not look happy at Pam's earlier words. His face calms slightly though when she says she will explain. I put my hand on his, which causes his to relax even more. Pam gives me a bit of a wink of thanks.

"We cannot draw any attention to Sookie at this meeting," Pam starts off her explanation. "Peter Threadgill cannot think there is anything special about her."

"Sophie-Anne wants Sookie at the meeting so she can try and see if any of Threadgill's human staff may know any of his plans, such as why he is pushing for Louisiana. Threadgill cannot think she is there for any other reason but to take notes. He needs to see her as a simple pet to Eric and nothing more. He cannot leave this meeting knowing Sookie's true worth, to Louisiana or to Eric. It could give him more ammunition to push Sophie-Anne into marriage. It could give him a weakness to Eric if he tries to take Louisiana by force. Neither of which would be a good thing."

Eric and I look at each other for a time after hearing Pam's explanation. I don't like it and I don't think Eric does either but what can we really do. Everything that Pam said is true. I don't know this Threadgill and what a takeover could potentially mean but I doubt it is anything good. "Fine," I huff out. "I'll behave like a good little pet." Now it's Eric taking my hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. I shoot him a smile for his troubles.

"Okay, so I hear something, get Eric's attention, and show him the information after he addresses me. What then," I ask.

From there Eric would have to use his judgment that surprisingly with no memory still seems to impress Pam. If Eric thinks it can wait he says nothing. If he thinks it can't he should get the info to the Queen's child Andre who will undoubtedly at the meeting according to Pam. Andre can then choose to let it wait or try to bring it to the Queen's attention.

"So in summary, Eric be respectful to Sophie-Anne and Threadgill and Sookie defer to Eric," Pam says. When she gets nods from both of us she continues, "You will be leaving tomorrow around noon. Alcide and Tray will be driving you and making sure the two of you get there in one piece."

"Shouldn't they be staying here? Can't they help more with the were-witch issue," I ask Pam.

"The issue is exactly why they will be traveling with you. You and Eric will need protection during the day. Tray and Alcide can offer that."

"But you need them here," I tell her. "They know everything about the Were situation. Can't someone from Tray's pack help drive?"

"Tray is the only one from his pack that Eric would trust to transport you safely."

"Then he is the one who will," Eric says.

"Sookie, we have plenty of backup here. The vampires are working on tracking the Weres and Octavia will be staying here to help." I am about to say something but she cuts me off saying, "We will find the witch and make her undo the spell. This won't delay that."

And that is my concern. That by reducing the forces here, we would be extending the time Eric would be without his memories. I don't want that. Feeling the all too familiar lump start to build in my throat, I swallow and ask, "Have you spoken to Octavia. Was she able to figure out who cast the spell?"

Pam hesitates before saying, "Yes and no."

"That is not really an answer," Eric points out.

"Unfortunately, it's all we have at the moment."

"Start with the yes then," he says to her.

"Octavia said that she was able to trace back the magic to a witch named Marnie Stonebrook."

"So if we know who placed the spell, then why the no portion," I ask confused. If the magic could be traced back to this Marnie what was the issue?

"Octavia and others have been trying to locate this Marnie Stonebrook most of the night. For all intents an purposes, she ceased to exist bout four years ago."

"You mean she died?"

"No, I mean she ceased to exist. Vanished. There is no proof that she actually died. There is also no proof she's existed in the last four years. All traces of Marnie Stonebrook vanished years ago."

"So what does that mean," I ask.

"She changed her name," Eric says. "Probably her whole identity.

"It appears so. She has a brother Mark, who from pictures we found seems like he's the Were that Eric went to attack at the meeting before he vanished. We are working on finding him to lead to Marnie. That is what Octavia is doing now."

"Does she think she can find him," I ask.

"Either she will or we will find him through other sources. He hasn't vanished like his sister. Just have to find where he is now." I nod happy we at least had somewhere to start.

Pam gives me a look before saying, "Well if there is nothing else I still need to go over a few more things with Eric."

She turns to leave the room but I stop her saying, "Pam, I do have a few questions." She stops at the doorway and turns back towards me. "Will I have to see Bill? He's at the Queen's compound isn't he?"

"Last I heard Bill was still not having any visitors. I can't say for sure but you probably will not have to see him."

She starts to turn again but I ask another question, "What about Hadley? Will I be seeing her?" Seeing Eric's confusion I briefly tell him about Hadley.

"That would not be wise due to your scent," she tells me. She must see on my face that I have no idea what she's talking about. "I guess Eric didn't have time to tell you."

"Tell her what," the vampire in question asks.

"Sookie with being part Fae you have a smell that attracts vampires. Hadley is a new vampire and probably would not have great control over her instincts. With you smelling of fairy, she may attack without meaning to."

"Then Sookie will not be meeting her this trip," Eric says. I start to argue wanting to see my cousin who sold me out to the Queen so I can have a few words with her. Eric though looks at me and says, "If it is not safe for you, you should wait until it is to see her. We can ask the Queen how she is and see her when she has better control," he finishes with a kiss to my temple.

I nod and say, "Just one more question." I ask her if she will let me know if she hears from Jason. "Just tell him I will call him back when I can." She says she will and then after Eric gives a goodnight kiss, the two of them leave and I head off to bed.

I wake up the next morning much earlier than I have been to get ready to leave. I pack a few days of clothes in case, but we are all hoping to be able to head back after the meeting. Pam had made arrangements in a vampire safe hotel. We were supposed to avoid sleeping at Sophie-Anne's. For one, she probably wouldn't let Tray and Alcide stay there. Apparently, Sophie-Anne hates the smell of dog in her compound. Well, it didn't get explained quite so nicely to me. Also, Threadgill was sure to be staying at the compound. By Eric and I staying at a hotel, we limit the time we are exposed to him - outside the meeting of course. Since we are staying at a hotel, Sophie-Anne isn't requiring us to be at her compound until 10. The meeting with Threadgill isn't happening until midnight, so that gives us plenty of time to figure out what she wants from us.

I have been staring out the window trying not to think of all the ways this could go wrong with nothing to distract me. The two Weres don't really seem in the mood to talk and even want the radio off so they could hear potential threats. I am about to argue that point, needing something to break up the silence when I think of Eric and Thalia, helpless during the day in the travel coffins in the back of the car. If it will keep them safer, I can handle the silence.

About an hour into the car ride, the silence is broken when Alcide asks, "So what's up with you and Northman now, Sookie?"

Suddenly wishing the quiet was back, I hesitate in answering to where Tray fills in and says, "She's under his protection."

My mind flashes back to the night at my house where Eric used those words to explain our relationship. I had a feeling those words meant more to them that night and seeing the look that goes between the two Weres in the front of the car, I am pretty sure my feeling was correct.

"It's more than that though, isn't it?"

I nod seeing both sets of their eyes looking at in the rearview mirror. At my nod I see another look be exchanged between the two.

"You his, then," Alcide asks and I can't help but notice the bitterness in his voice.

I hesitate for a second not knowing how open to be about this. I then decide I have absolutely nothing to hide and tell them, "Yeah. I am Eric's."

The silence returns after that. And I can tell you that sitting in silence for four plus hours, is not fun. At least we got to the hotel without hitting any traffic. As we pull up Alcide says, "We will go with you while you check in. The coffins will be brought up to the room."

I shake my head, not wanting to leave Eric. "We can bring the coffins with us while I check in."

"They bring in the coffins through the parking garage," Tray explains. "Less sun exposure to eliminate the chance of accidents."

With his mention of accidents, I am even less inclined now to have Eric be brought up to the room alone. "Alcide will come with me while I check in but Tray, you will stay with Eric and Thalia," I inform them. The two of them quickly glance at each other but they both nod at my directions.

Check in went smoothly. We had three rooms, one for Thalia, one for Eric and I, and one for Tray and Alcide in the middle of the two. After getting settled in the rooms, I decide to try and take a quick nap. Who knows how long this meeting will last tonight and if I can't even speak without being acknowledged first, I don't think yawning will go over well.

After giving Eric's travel coffin a last glance I lay down on the bed. I must have fallen asleep the moment I laid down because the next thing I am aware of is the feeling of being watched. My eyes shoot open at the feeling and I start to sit up before I register that it's Eric on the bed. Giving him a smile, I ask "Hello."

"Hello," he says a smile of his own on his face.

"What are you doing," I ask him.

"Watching you sleep."

"That's a bit creepy," I tell him hoping the smile on his face will tell him I am joking. As he moves closer to me on the bed, I know he got the message.

"I was going to wake you up," he says as he moves closer. "But I find I like watching you when you sleep." He reaches up and with the slightest of touches strokes my cheek. "You are relaxed, at peace," he says, hand now cupping my cheek as he moves in to kiss me. He pulls back and says, "And you make the cutest noises."

I feel the blush creep my face at the thought of what noises he is talking about. His mouth kisses to my ear as I hear him whisper, "That is not the reason I want you blushing in a bed with me."

"Stop telling me I make noises in my sleep then," I tell him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I think I will just work on other ways to make you blush," he says bringing his lips back to mine. When I pull away for air he says, "Though the little squeaks you make when you move, I could get used to hearing them every night," I pull him back to me to keep him from saying anything else. As he starts to slip a leg in between mine, a loud knock sounds at the door and Tray's voice calls through, "Ten minute warning."

I let out a shriek and jump off the bed leaving Eric looking sad being left all alone on the bed. "You should have woken me up," I tell him.

"Yes, I should have," he responds. "It would have given us more playtime," he adds with a smirk and a lifted eyebrow.

"No it would have given me more time to get ready Eric," I tell him already opening the garment bag with the simple dress Pam got for me to wear tonight.

"I think you are forgetting the benefits of vampire speed," he says as he suddenly appears behind me quickly pulling the dress out of the bag.

"No. I think you are forgetting how long it takes women to get ready," I tell him taking the dress from him and starting to make my way into the bathroom. Eric however grabs my arm to stop me.

"Eric there's no time," I tell him worrying about being late for the Queen. She already has allowed us to stay in the hotel and get to her later than she first wanted. Being even later was pushing it.

Eric pulls me in for a quick kiss and says, "Put the dress on but come back here. I will do you hair." I give him a look to which he says, "We will be on time as long as you don't just stand there and look at me."

Letting out a sigh, I go into the bathroom to put the dress on. It's a floor length, navy blue dress so dark it is almost black. Pam paired it with a set of low heels. She said she kept them low so we could make a quick getaway if needed. I don't want to think about why one would be needed but appreciate the low heels nonetheless.

I make my way out of the bathroom to and see Eric is already dressed in a light grey suit. His shirt matches my dress. He sits me down on the bed and starts to work on my hair. In a minute he's done. I look in the mirror to see that he has put it in a sophisticated braid that is over one of my shoulders. It compliments the neckline of the dress nicely. Before I can ask he tells me, "Pam showed me how to braid my hair. I will leave mine down so we do not match."

I tell him thanks and finish putting on a bit lip-gloss as there is another knock on the door. "We have to get moving," Alcide yells through the door. Taking my hand, Eric leads me out of the room and out of the hotel. "The Queen sent a limo for you," Alcide explains.

Eric turns to Thalia who is dressed simply in her usual fighting clothes and asks, "Could you get us to the Queen's compound." At her nod, he then says, "We will be taking our own car. I do not want to have to rely on the Queen when we want to leave."

"She may not like that."

"Then her issue will be with me. We are using our own car. The two of you need to go and rent a second one for the night in case it is needed. Keep your phones on you and we will call if you are needed."

Alcide comes and takes my arm and moves me a few steps away from Eric. "Should we call Pam about this?" Eric's growl tells me he heard every word but that isn't surprising in that we are only about three steps away from him.

"A call to her isn't necessary," I tell him stepping back towards Eric. Thalia had already gotten in the driver's seat and Eric is standing by the open back door. Walking to him he helps me into the car before getting in the passenger seat and Thalia quickly drives away. Eric is looking out the windows as if trying to memorize the way we are going.

When we get to the compound, the three of us are taken inside. We are sat down in a room and told the Queen will be with us shortly and the three of us are left alone. Though with the knowledge that Sophie-Anne likes to use listening devices, I doubt we are really alone.

Eric suddenly turns to Thalia and tells her, "Sookie and I will meet with the Queen before Threadgill gets here. You will go to the room we will be meeting with him and make sure it is all secure."

"And if the Queen says no," Thalia asks speaking more words in that one sentence than I have heard her speak the whole time she's been with us.

"The Queen says that is fine," Sophie-Anne says, coming into the room suddenly. "Andre, take Thalia to the meeting room." She waits until they are both out of the room before turning her focus to Eric and I. "Just think, Sookie," she says, holding her arms out. "This could be your home if you so choose."

Eric immediately has his fangs down and has pushed me behind him. "Sookie dear," Sophie-Anne starts. "You were right. We will have to work on his facial expressions. He can't behave like that should Peter say something he does not like."

"You heard me say that while you were on the phone?" With her nod I say, "So that's how you knew something was wrong with Eric."

"No, I had a feeling before that. He didn't sound like himself," she explains as Andre comes back into the room. "That is something that can't happen with Peter."

And with that she starts to explain what she wants at the meeting.

In turns out nothing about marriage will be decided at this meeting. Threadgill kept pushing so Sophie-Anne agreed to meet with him to try and put off the decision making as long as possible. She was trying to find out what exactly Threadgill wanted before making a decision. That's where I come in.

Eric was really here for intimidation purposes. Sophie-Anne was hoping that with his presence, Threadgill would see that he fully supports the Queen. The thought is that this might delay any plans the king had to try and take Louisiana by force.

Thalia was here in case the meeting goes south. I'm hoping she isn't needed.

When Sophie-Anne is done explaining what will be going on at the meeting she asks if there is anything else that needs to be discussed. Andre steps forward and says, "I still think the telepath should be bonded to one of us."

Where the hell did that come from?

I look over to Eric who is calmer than I would have thought with Andre's words. His body is tense though as he pulls me to him. "She should go into the meeting with one of our blood in her."

"She has had my blood. The Queen has my loyalty. That should be enough," Eric says his voice surprisingly calm. Doesn't look like it's enough for dear old Andre. He takes another step towards Eric and I causing Eric to take a step so he is in front of me. I look to Sophie-Anne who looks to be thinking hard.

"It's not," Andre says coming even closer. "Not with her not living here."

"I'm here, aren't I," I ask him. "Not living here, not having taken anyone else's blood, I am still here because I was asked to be," I say looking over at Sophie-Anne. She looks amused at my words.

"My Queen should not have to ask for you to be here," Andre says. "You are an asset in her state. You should be following her every demand."

Eric growls at that and Sophie-Anne must take that as her cue to intervene. "Andre enough," she says sternly. "There is enough to deal with presently with Threadgill alone. Now is not the time to force your blood on her nor is it the time to deal with an unhappy telepath. We have discussed this before. Having her with Northman is enough. For now," she finishes.

It's the 'for now' part that worries me.

We are shown into the room first. Peter Threadgill walks into the room all smiles with two people with him. With his entry, everyone but Sophie-Anne because she never sat down, stands. Following their example, I stand as well. The king walks over to Sophie-Anne and takes one of her hands and kisses it before moving her chair so she can sit in it. He then moves to the other head seat and when he sits, everyone else does too.

"Thank-you Sophie-Anne for your hospitality. You have met Jade Flower before," he says gesturing to the woman who walked in with him. From the void I get from her head I can tell she is a vampire. "And this is David, one of my day people," he explains.

So this would be the one I listen to. I peak into his mind as I half listen to Sophie-Anne's introduction. David is currently going over the jobs he has to do for tomorrow which involves a lot of dry cleaning.

"Northman, it's good to see you again," Threadgill exclaims.

"It is good to see you too, Your Majesty."

Threadgill's eyes then go fro Eric to Thalia to me before going back to Eric. "Little bit of different company than we last met. Pamela couldn't be here," he asks.

"She remains in Area 5 taking care of a situation."

"Nothing too bad I hope."

Eric says, "Nothing she cannot handle. All will be well."

Threadgill's eyes then move back to me. I can't say I like having the king's focus. I see him sniff a little before he says, "If I had known you would be bringing something that smells so delicious, I would not have eaten before I came."

I close my eyes when I hear Eric jump out of his seat next to me. I grit my teeth as I hear him growl out, "Sookie is mine!"

So much for not drawing attention to it.

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay but other than my phone there wasn't an internet connection where I was. **

**If you all would like, I am going to try to post the next chapter by Thursday since you had to wait a bit for this one. Then post again on Sunday the we should be back to weekend programming. Once again, thanks for reading and a special thanks to those taking the time to leave a little bit of feedback. I think I got back to everyone but used my phone for some. If I missed you I am sorry.**

**Cela – Thanks so much for taking the time to review the last few chapters you have read I am glad you are enjoying my little twist on things.**


	24. Complicated

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? – Avril Lavigne_

Eric may not have reacted like that if it was just Threadgill's words and his fangs did not snap down too.

He may not have reacted like that it if Jade Flower's fangs hadn't also dropped down with what Threadgill said.

He may not have had that strong of a reaction if he hadn't just had to deal with Andre trying to force a bond to me.

Regardless of the reason why, Eric has brought attention to something we were trying to keep secret.

And now we have to deal with it.

Opening my eyes, I risk a glance to Sophie-Anne who gives me the slightest shake of her head. She isn't going to be any help. I understand not wanting to call attention to the fact that she has a vested interested in me. Why she would want to be possibly seen without control of Eric, that's what I don't understand.

Looking over at Threadgill, he simply seems to be amused at Eric's reaction, which looking at Eric is only making him angrier. When he starts to growl, I know I need to do something.

Problem is, I'm not exactly sure what that something is. I do however think it will be a good idea to try to get Eric to stop growling at the king. I try to get his attention by saying, "Master," but that doesn't get any reaction. Now I am torn. He didn't acknowledge me so I don't know if I can call him again. And if I can't talk without being acknowledged, touching his arm to get his attention is probably out of the question too.

Another glance at Sophie-Anne and she seems to know my unasked question and discretely nods her head. Hoping she really knew what I was asking I again turn to Eric and say, "Master," adding a bit of desperation to my voice. That seems to snap him out of it and he finally stops growling and looks down at me.

It felt like years since Eric stood up and yelled at the king but it must have only been seconds. As I look up at him, he clears his throat and says, "Yes, Sookie," allowing me to speak. I am just not quite sure what to say. I need to say something that will calm him down and get him to remember to hold it together.

Where are all of his instincts now?

"Master," I start thinking that saying it a third time wouldn't hurt anything. "You told me I am yours. That means no one can take me away," I say keeping my voice steady hoping Eric will understand that I am telling him that to reassure him. For the other vampire ears in the room, I add on, "Right," at the end like I am asking him a question.

Thankfully, that seems to snap him out of it. "That is right, my pet," he tells me. It takes all my effort to not react to being called his pet. As Eric sits, he turns to Threadgill says, "Please except my apologies, Your Majesty."

"If you don't want to share, Northman, all you needed to do was say so."

Eric strokes my head like I really am a pet. I hope Threadgill doesn't see my teeth clench at this. "Usually, I have no problem with sharing," Eric says with a smirk. "I may have over indulged earlier. I hate the hassle of dealing with doctors when they get sick. In addition this one is good and I am not in the mood to start the training process over again." At his words, I feel Eric's leg rubbing against mine under the table, like he is trying to apologize for his words. A part of me wants to pull my leg away from his at my anger at his words.

The other part, the much bigger part knows that he's just saying these things to try to downplay my worth. It is hard to hear however, especially with the feelings associated with the events of my past. The feeling that I am a person simply to be used by others, that I don't have any worth myself. These are feelings I didn't even realize I had until a crying session with Ludwig. Eric's words may be agreeing with those feelings now, but his actions suggest nothing of the sort.

That's what I have to cling to right now.

Under the table, I wrap my ankle around his, trying to get him the message that I understand why he's saying the things he is saying. I get another stroke to my head for my efforts. I hope that means message received.

"Please know if I had seen fresh bite marks I never would have asked," Threadgill says in a tone that I cannot even start to guess what it means.

"I usually take my meals in areas not usually visible," Eric says and I can just imagine the sneer on his face as he says those words. "Much more pleasurable setting."

At that, Threadgill lets out a laugh and says, "Isn't that the truth." Taking a pause, he then says, "Now since that unpleasantness is over with, perhaps my dear Sophie-Anne, you can tell me why you are continuing to deny my marriage proposal."

Sophie-Anne lets out of bit of a giggle that if I hadn't heard come from her, I would not think she was capable of sounding like that. She sounds, playful. Looks like Eric and I won't be the only ones at this meeting playing games. "I wouldn't quite say I have been denying your proposal."

"You have not said yes yet."

"I have not said no, either."

"Why do you insist on playing these games with me? Every time you say no it's like an piece of my unbeating heart is ripped out of my chest," Threadgill says.

"Oh stop with the dramatics," Sophie-Anne tells him. "If I believed that for a second, I may not have said no that last time," she says with a smirk.

"Please, most Vampire marriages are for mutual benefit, not love. Plus, don't pretend I don't know where your true interests lie."

"Mutual, Peter dear, mutual. I have yet to see any mutual benefit in the aligning of our states. Arkansas has so much more to benefit from gaining Louisiana, especially New Orleans."

I lose a bit of the conversation between the two royals as I catch something from David's mind. '_It's not just New Orleans he's after,'_ he thinks.

New Orleans is popular amongst vampires so it's a great tourist attraction for those who want to get up close and personal with them. It brings in a tremendous amount of money for the state and it would make sensethat it would be a major reason Threadgill is interested in aligning with Sophie-Anne. I don't see Arkansas driving in that kind of revenue.

I write down on the piece of paper Eric put in front of me at the start of the meeting. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Eric react slightly to my writing. I don't bring it to his attention yet. 'Not just New Orleans,' is really nothing to go on. I listen back in on David but he just starts thinking about having to call and check in with someone named Veronica to make sure all is all right with Arkansas.

Then I get something else from him. It's when the conversation turns towards the vampires residing in each state. Apparently, Threadgill has one that he thinks should intrigue Sophie-Anne to connect the states. She scoffs not happy at who he is talking about and says, "The two vampires I have here are much more important than any in your state," gesturing to Eric and Thalia. Wonder why he didn't say three as I glance over to Andre. "And they are just two in my retinue."

That has David thinking, _'Yes but neither in the room is the one he wants. At least it doesn't seem so. He hasn't given me my cue to start my part yet.'_

'He wants a vampire,' I write on the piece of paper. What could that possibly mean. He wants a vampire in Sophie-Anne's territory so badly he is willing to tie himself to her for a hundred years.

I am about to try and get Eric's attention when I pause and rethink our whole process. If I get Eric's attention, Eric tells Andre something, and then Andre either does something or tells the Queen. That would be a little obvious.

So hoping I'm not making a huge mistake, I start coughing instead. That gets everyone's attention. "I'm sorry, Master," I say in between coughs.

"Andre, get Eric's human some water, please," Sophie-Anne says. I hope she understands what I'm doing.

"Should get her some B-12 supplements too," Threadgill says bringing everyone's in the room attention to him. Well everyone except for Jade Flower and David. "It will help her replenish and then Northman can partake in her blood again sooner. Or he can decide to share," he says.

I don't like the tone in which he says that and I can tell by the way Eric is clenching his fist, he's not happy with it either. But he's not jumping up and yelling in anger so I will take that as a step in the right direction.

Andre however, does not look happy to be sent on an errand for a lowly human. He politely bows to both of the royals before leaving the room.

"Come now Sophie-Anne," Threadgill says as Andre closes the door. "A dowry of five million dollars to you to align our states."

"That will go right back to your pocket if we do join the two states. Forgive me if I don't see that as an incentive." Threadgill does not look happy at the Queen's words. I clear my throat and give a muffled cough to keep up appearances. "If you keep upping the amount of money you are willing to pay me, which ultimately on our marriage would go back to you in a communal pot, I am going to think your desperate to get the state of Louisiana," she tells him, a threat evident in her voice.

Before Threadgill can respond, Andre comes back into the room with a glass of water and two pills and makes his way over to me. Andre never makes it to me though as Eric stands and blocks his path to me and says, "Thank-you Andre. I can see to my human."

At first I think that Eric just doesn't want Andre close to me, and that may still be a big part to it. As I see Eric shift to take the glass however, I realize he has put himself in the king's line of vision to Andre. The Queen's child quickly looks down at what I wrote and then quickly takes his place back behind the Queen. I thank my 'Master' when he hands me the water and pills. If I hadn't been familiar with the B-12 supplements, I may have been worried about Andre trying to slip me something else. They look like the usual vitamins so I quickly swallow them and half the glass of water.

"The alliance between our two states would be beneficial to both," Threadgill says, anger starting to be present in his voice. "It eliminates your need to protect your northern border."

"Finally, something that may benefit Louisiana, if it didn't also extend the borders on the east and west sides of the state."

"Which with our combined retinues we would have no problem monitoring together."

'_More like using her vampires to guard your borders. The ones in the room sure seem like they will be useful,' _I catch from David's mind. Thoughts of what that could possibly mean rush through my head and none of them are good for Louisiana.

"It would practically remove the threat of Mississippi which remains a problem for both of us should we be attacked."

"Russell isn't too eager to expand his borders. Rumor has it he and Indiana are trying to arrange the alignment of their states. They would have too much to be concerned with running those states with such a distance between them."

"Russell does have a penchant for the unusual though," Threadgill says and I swear his eyes move to me. If he did though it's barely noticeable and he doesn't focus on me long. "Rumor has it that both of our states have something that could warrant his attention."

"I am not sure about all in your retinue, but I have none in my personal retinue interesting enough to garner his attention," Sophie-Anne says. I don't miss her use of the word 'personal.'

The word personal doesn't seem to escape Threadgill either. "Never said yours personally, though one could argue that because you rule the state, the personal retinue of all who owe you fealty is yours as well."

I am not liking his deductions. I especially don't like when he looks from Sophie-Anne to Eric and I.

"Northman, didn't you and your human get back from Mississippi not too long ago."

Crap. Eric doesn't remember anything about Mississippi. I close my eyes but internally sigh as he answers, "Yes."

"Eric and his human went to Mississippi to retrieve a vampire that had gone missing from Area 5," Sophie-Anne explains.

"That would be Bill Compton, correct." Eric tenses at the mention of Bill. Hell, I probably do too. He may not know what Bill did to me but he knows I was with him.

"It seems that you know a great deal about the coming and going on in my state, Peter."

"As I am trying to join our two great states, you could say I have a vested interest in keeping track of things." He pauses before adding, "Such as this fine human here was not Northman's when they were in Mississippi, mere weeks ago."

I move my hands under the table and clench my fists together. He knows too much. Why the hell does he know this stuff?

Why the hell would he even want to?

"Why does it matter who she belonged to weeks ago," Eric asks, addressing Threadgill. "All that matters is that she is my human now. She is my property and has my protection for as long as she pleases me," he says stroking my arm. I lean into him as the only way I can think of to help the story right now. Looking at Eric, I get a smile as a reward.

"For being with you for only a few weeks, she sure heels to you well."

"Yes, well there were a few adjustments from her previous training but she learns quickly and is very eager to please."

At that Threadgill laughs and I don't like the sound of it. "You expect me to believe that Compton, who claims to be mainstreaming, trained this human."

"I really don't care what you believe, You Majesty," Eric responds. "Nor do I see why it matters. The human in question is mine and has shown she knows how to behave herself. What does it matter how that came to be?"

Threadgill looks and Eric and I for a minute before saying, "Fair enough."

The thoughts I am getting from David right now are pure confusion. He doesn't know what his king is getting at and he doesn't understand his apparent focus on me.

That makes two of us.

That's when David's mind becomes somewhat of a blank. He is still having thoughts, but it's like there are empty spaces in his mind that he can't access.

I can't either. Whatever David knew, it's been glamoured out of his mind. Damn.

Looking at his watch, Threadgill says, "It's getting late and I have to check on my state. Sophie-Anne, I do hope this meeting has given you more to think about regarding my marriage proposal."

"It has," she replies.

"I can afford to stay one more night if you wish to discuss anything further."

"You have given me plenty to think on, Peter. I can't possibly go over everything and make a decision in a few hours. I would also need a list of vampires in your state and any skills they possess before proceeding. I want to ensure that between our two states there will be adequate protection for the borders."

"You shall have it before you go to rest for the day," he tells her. "David go back to our rooms and get started on that list." I pick up as David leaves that he will have to present the list to Threadgill before giving it to the Queen to ensure he's only giving up the information the king wants him to.

As Threadgill stands, we all do again. He goes around the room the long way so he has to pass Sophie-Anne to get out. Luckily, it does not bring him past me.

Or Eric.

As he passes Sophie-Anne, he presses a kiss to her head. "Now, now, Peter you keep that up and I just may think you're playing to my affections."

"Why would I even try my darling, when I know my dear Jade Flower is more your taste," he responds taking the mentioned vampire's hand and leading her from the room.

I let out a deep breath as they exit. Everyone else is silent. And when vampires are silent, it's deadly silent. And kind of creepy.

After about a minute, Sophie-Anne asks Thalia to wait outside the door to make sure that none of Threadgill's people can hear the conversation we are about to have. Once she leaves the Queen the says, "Why was I not informed about what you discovered during the meeting." Her tone is not a pleasant one.

"We were told to tell Andre and he would give you the message," Eric tells her. "We did."

"Yes the so called coughing fit. I have to admit that may have been a better decision than the little game of telephone we originally thought of." She looks to Andre. "What did the little telepath find?"

I stay quiet even though I could very easily tell her what I found. Eric reaches over and takes my hand as Andre says, "Threadgill is looking for more than what New Orleans can produce. He seems to want a specific vampire."

"Is this true," she asks me.

I nod my head and explain what I had heard from the king's day man. "David was thinking about how Peter didn't want Louisiana because of New Orleans. Threadgill was at least here tonight looking for a specific vampire. He was going to give David a signal if the vampire was in the room. He was not or at least Threadgill never gave the signal."

"Are there any other vampires of unsual worth in the state," Eric asks.

"None that I can think of that Peter can use." I notice how she really didn't answer the question. If the slight squeeze to my hand is any indication so does Eric.

"Anything else that she learned?" And I guess we are back to not talking to me directly.

"That was all that was written on the paper," Andre explains.

"Did you find anything else this evening," she asks. This time the question is aimed towards me.

I nod and explain to her about David having the king preview the list of vampire in his state before it goes to Sophie-Anne. "He wants to make sure he doesn't add anything Threadgill wouldn't want exposed."

"I expected such. I want a list to cross-reference what I already know. I want to see how my much my sweet potential fiancé is lying to me. That will give me an idea of how much he can be trusted." She stops talking before giving me a look that has shivers running up my spine and Eric tightly gripping my hand. "Anything else?"

There still is the information about Threadgill needing forces to defend his borders. I am not sure what that could mean and I hesitate answering the Queen by taking another drink of water. I could tell the Queen what I heard, having a good idea of the repercussions of what Threadgill is trying to do but can't be sure. Or I could keep quiet for now and tell Pam and her, Eric, and I can figure out what to do with the information. The earlier conversation has me thinking it may not hurt to have something to hold over Sophie-Anne.

Or it could hurt a great deal.

Did I really want to push my luck with Sophie-Anne? Was now a good time to do so? She didn't make me drink Andre's blood and she could have. Well, she could have tried with Eric. I don't even want to think how that could have turned out. She seems ok with me staying in Bon Temps as long as I work for her when she needs me. 'For now' at least I think as her words repeat in my mind.

But what is my other option. Keep the information from her and risk Threadgill taking the state by force? Somehow I doubt that would put me in any better a position than I currently am in. And the longer that I am honest with, the longer things can continue as they are.

Right?

I must have debated too long because before I know it, she is in front of me slamming her hand on the table. I jump in my chair and Eric leaps up, fangs down. Sophie-Anne looks at him and says, "Relax, I am not going to touch her." She turns her eyes to me. "As long as she tells me what else she heard from the fucking day man's head."

Her words to Eric bring a question to my mind. Instead of answering her question I blurt out, "Why didn't you do anything when Eric jumped up and claimed me?"

She answers to my surprise. "I could not be sure of what he would do if I did. My interference could have made him have a stronger reaction. It could not appear that I do not have control over the vampires in my state." She pauses before continuing, "I answered your question now you are going to answer mine. What did you learn," she asks again her tone telling me I can't delay this again.

I swallow and say, "It was about guarding the borders to Arkansas. Something about Eric and Thalia and the other Louisiana vampires seeming like they could guard the borders well."

"Why would his borders need to be guarded," Eric asks.

Sophie-Anne shakes his head and says, "There have been no rumors of a takeover in Arkansas. At least that I have heard." She looks to Andre and I swear it seems like they are having a conversation with no words. "I will be looking into it," she says looking back at me. "Is there anything else?"

"No," I tell her honestly. "Besides dry cleaning and checking in with Veronica, I didn't get anything else from David. He has been glamoured though."

"You can tell that," Andre asks.

"It's like a hole in their mind. I can see it there but can't access what used to be there. Kind of like the glamoured humans themselves."

"You got nothing else from him?"

I shake my head. "I can't access every thought they have had in their head. They have to be thinking about it. As I said the rest of his thoughts were picking up dry cleaning."

"Are you telling me the truth," Sophie-Anne asks, her voice taking on a sweet sound to it. It has me scared.

"She has no reason to lie to you," Eric says through gritted teeth.

"Oh she has plenty of reasons."

"You could tell if she were bonded to one of us," Andre points out taking a step towards me. That has Eric taking a step towards him.

"Like I said earlier I am here. I did want you wanted me to do. I am not going to risk lying to you when I can't even start to imagine what the repercussions for that would be. I have to trust you won't interfere any more in my life as long as I cooperate, and you have to trust I am not going to lie and I will actually do what it is you want me to do. For now," I say using her earlier words.

She gives me a half smile and repeats, "For now," before looking over to Eric. "Andre, join Thalia for a bit." Andre doesn't look happy but leaves as his Queen says to. "How's the situation with the Weres fairing," she asks.

"We have some leads that are being checked up on," I tell her.

"We have the names of two people we are in the process of locating," Eric adds.

"I am sure I don't have to explain to you my anger at not being told what was occurring in my own state. I knew we had a few new dogs in the state but they had checked in with the local pack like good little dogs. Didn't seem like rule breakers."

"Most are not what they seem," Eric says.

"Too true," Sophie-Anne agrees. "I will be kept up to date on the situation. I want a call at first dark with what was found during the day and right before sunrise with the findings of the night until this is solved. You do not want to know what will happen if you miss a call."

"We will start tomorrow night once we are back."

"It will start tonight. Call your child and have her call me before she goes to ground."

"Fine," Eric says.

"Are you staying the day in New Orleans?"

"Our drivers need to get some sleep but we will head back to Shreveport around midday."

At the Queen's nod Eric says suddenly, "You should keep your child under control."

And we were almost out of here!

The Queen's fangs drop down as she asks, "Your human doesn't have his blood in him, does she? Even with how much he wanted her to. I would think that shows that I have plenty of control over my child. It's you better be more careful of your reactions. You have no doubt at least brought her to Peter's attention. You are lucky I haven't decided to keep you locked up until your memories are restored," she adds before turning to leave. "Andre will show you out," she calls over her shoulder.

Fabulous.

We do make it out without any further issues and get back to the hotel in one piece. Thalia goes straight to her room without a word. No real surprise there. As I go into our room and get ready for bed, Eric discusses the plans for tomorrow with Alcide and Tray.

I am already in bed when Eric comes back into the room. He sits on the bed as he tells me that we will be leaving around two in the afternoon tomorrow giving Alcide and Tray some time to sleep in shifts. "I also spoke with Pam. They checked the last know location that they could find for the male Stonebrook. He has already moved on. They think they may have found some things of his that Octavia can use to try and find him so he can lead us to his sister," he explains while taking off his shoes.

"Did she hear from Jason?"

"No, she did not. I asked knowing you wanted to know."

I wonder what my brother is up to now.

I take hold of Eric's arm and pull him down so he's lying face to face with me on the bed. "Are you going to sleep in the bed," I ask him curious if I will be waking up to a dead to the world vampire.

"No. It will be easier if I am in the coffin. I won't have to worry about being moved."

His answer bothers me more than I want to admit. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"You don't even have to ask," he tells me with a smile. I wrap my arms around his neck and try to pull his face to mine but he resists. I frown at him as he says, "I need you to talk to me about something."

"What?"

"Bill Compton." Hearing what he wants to talk to me about has me turning away from him but snuggling up closer at the same time. My back is up against his front.

"What do you want to know," I ask closing my eyes against the inevitable question.

"He hurt you. I want, no I need to know what he did to you," he says and I feel him press a kiss to my head.

Looking at the clock, I see there are two more hours until sunrise. Too much time for me to get out of my little tale.

Oh goody.

**Hello there everyone. I hope you all are having a good week. So here was the meeting. It's filled with subtlety starting in the last chapter when Threadgill took notice of the 'company' Eric had at the meeting of what's going to come. The arc with Threadgill will not be finished at the end of this first part of the story. This is really just the beginning. **

**The conversation they have next chapter is a big one for Sookie. Thanks for taking my story for a spin and I do hope you are still enjoying the ride. Thanks for all those taking the time to review. The feedback is really appreciated. Next chapter should be up Sunday – Monday at the latest - then back to weekend updates for a bit.**

**Jfozz – When you left a review for Lips of an Angel, I was hoping you would find your way over to this one so I could thank you. I am glad you enjoyed it and thanks so much. Yes, Eric got a tad possessive. It appears he talked his way through it – for now at least.**

**VampMad50 – Thanks for giving it a try. Glad you have been enjoying it.**

**Arya – Yes, whatever shall we do with Eric? Lol**

**Guest reviewer – I do hope that some of Sookie's thoughts answered some of your points in your review. Sookie could try to leverage information but that could only make it worse. SA knows it would be better to keep Sookie happy at the moment especially when dealing with Threadgill. Remember it was Andre that was pushing for Sookie to take his blood not SA. She and Sookie are both walking a fine line with each other at this time.**


	25. Ass Back Home

_Just get your ass back home - Gym Class Heroes ft. Neon Hitch_

I turn back to Eric, lean up to press a kiss to his cheek, and burrow back into his chest. "Why now," I ask quietly. "After everything that happened tonight, why do you need to know right now?"

He brings a hand to my head and starts working it through my hair. The movement is so different from when he was petting my head at the meeting when putting on a show for the King. "Everyone, even fucking Threadgill, seems to know more about you then me. Knows what Compton did to you," he says pressing a kiss to my temple. "That should not be."

"Are you sure you want me to tell you," I ask him. "I'm not trying to hide anything from you. You were there for some of it and know the rest of it. It's all still here," I tell him, taking my own hand and touching his head. He looks like he doesn't believe me so I reiterate, "Octavia says it's still in there."

He nods and says, "That almost makes it worse. It does not feel right that I do not know, especially because I should."

I close my eyes against his chest. I can't imagine how it would feel to not remember anything. Eric must feel so lost knowing that he should have these memories, but not able to access them. It wasn't too long ago when I felt completely lost. If discussing this with him could help that feeling, who am I to deny him that?

"I guess it all started with this project Bill was working on for the Queen," I start to tell him. He gives me a chaste kiss in thanks. "It is a database with information of all known Supernaturals. We can't tell anyone, anything about it," I tell him. I repeat the warning to stress the point for him.

"Supes are private. It would be dangerous to know that someone was collecting information on them," he says softly. Yeah, now his instincts appear to be back for him to know that. Where were they as he was claiming me in front of Threadgill?

"Yes," I tell him. "Bill told me he was going to Seattle." I explain to him that Bill then went missing. "At first he was presumed dead but then it came out that he was alive." I pause in my explanation. "He was in Jackson."

"How did you find all of this out?"

"Through you. I'm not sure how you learned it all." I repeat the information we talked about that night when he, Pam, and Chow came to my house to explain that Bill may have been kidnapped and taken to Mississippi. Or may have been called by his maker. Or may have went willingly to his maker. "Either way it doesn't matter. He was going to leave me for her. He was making plans for my care."

I leave out the part about him threatening torture to try to get information out of me. We had already had that conversation and settled that matter. No reason to make him feel guilty for something he doesn't even remember doing.

"This is why you broke it off with him?"

I let out a little laugh at the thought that it was that simple. "No, that's not the reason I broke it off with Bill."

I continue with the story, explaining how he had Alcide protect me in Mississippi and how he, himself showed up there. "I wanted to protect you."

"Maybe," I tell him. "Bill was important to the Queen. You may have been trying to get him back before she knew he was missing." That's probably what he was doing at the time. Nothing had really happened between us at that point. That's what it had to be.

Right?

"No," he says strongly and surely. "I would not have wanted you to be there without me. Without my protection."

I smile at the thought, wondering if and silently hoping that was really true. "It ended up being good you were there," I tell him, explaining the best I could when I had gotten hurt. Things were not absolutely clear the night I was staked.

"You had my blood. My blood made you stronger," he says with a proud smile on his face.

"Yes, I did," I say wearing a smile myself. I run my hand up his chest and down an arm as I tell him, "It's why you can feel me. You had my blood when you sealed a wound on my neck," I explain as I start to play with his fingers. "It started a bond between us."

"Why was there a wound on your neck," he asks, his fingers dancing with mine.

I start to tell him the story of why but he interrupts and asks if I knew who pushed me in the trunk. "Not for sure," I tell him. "But I am almost positive it is a shifter named Debbie Pelt." I briefly explain that whole situation.

When I get to the part of the story where I got locked in the trunk with Bill, I wait for the crushing pain to overtake me. When that never happens, I wait for the numbness that I felt that night to return. It doesn't. I wait for the tears that have always sprung to my eyes when even thinking about it. I had talked about it with Ludwig, of course many times over. My conversations with Pam also touched on it at points too. It got easier, but I would still feel the heavy darkness that came with the memories.

But here, lying in bed with Eric who has proven with or without his memories he will protect me, the tears never come either. For the first time, I am not weighed down with the emotions and feelings of the discussion. Of course they are there but they are not overwhelming. I find it telling that the first time this happens, it's not with the good, blunt doctor or her sarcastic sidekick.

It's with Eric.

Who is surprisingly calm after I am finished telling him what Bill did to me. I doubt this is a good thing. "I will kill him for you," he tells me keeping his voice slow and steady.

I let out a laugh and tell him, "That's not the first time you said that to me."

"And judging by the fact that you were worried about seeing see while meeting with the Queen, you did not let me do it."

"No," I tell him explaining the compromise we had agreed upon. "You are being surprisingly calm about this."

He nuzzles into my neck as he tells me, "I put us in danger with Threadgill. I cannot just yell when I hear something I don't like. I am working on my self-control," he says with a tinge of humor in his voice and I feel his hand that is not grasped in mine start to make its way up my leg.

"Self-control, huh," I ask him with a smile of my own.

"Distractions are a good aid when you find your control slipping," he says. My free hand joins his as it completes its travels up my leg and reaches my stomach.

"There is just one thing I do not understand. Why did the Queen care so much about what Bill did that she took him to punish him herself?"

'Here's to hoping he was working really hard on his self control,' I think to myself as I tell him about finding out Sophie-Anne's role in all of this. He stiffens when I tell him of the conversation I had with Bill in the basement of Fangtasia.

"And I just let her take him? I did nothing to her to avenge you," he asks his voice seeming to lose the control it had throughout the rest of my story.

"She's your Queen, Eric. To a certain extent your hands are tied. We have to be smart with her."

"I will not let her take you," he says pronouncing each word carefully.

"Yeah, you've said that before too," I tell him pressing a kiss to a part of his chest that's exposed with his unbuttoned collar. "I know you'll do everything you can to keep me safe. You make me feel safe, Eric," I tell him, squeezing where our hands have come to rest on my stomach.

"I am glad you feel safe with me," he tells me as I let out a yawn. "It's almost sunrise."

"Stay with me until you need to leave," I ask him.

"Of course," he tells me before kissing my forehead.

I turn over so my back is again pressed up against the front of Eric. His arms wrap around me and he places a leg over mine. As I close my eyes to try and get some sleep, I hear Eric start to hum softly and I can't help but smile at the sound. I feel a small part of me inside shift. He doesn't even know he has done this to help me in the past. This is the first time that I am hearing him hum or sing to me without it being about trying to get me back from some dark place in my mind. As I snuggle in closer, he wraps his arms tighter around me. I must go to sleep with a smile on my face.

When I wake up, I go into the bathroom to take a quick shower before we go, figuring that we have some time since Tray or Alcide hasn't woke me up yet. That's why I am surprised to see that it is after four in the afternoon when I get out of the bathroom. Quickly throwing in some clothes, I open the hotel room door planning to head to the two Weres room, worried that something had happened to them since we were planning on leaving hours ago however, Alcide is standing right outside my door.

"What's going on," I ask him. "Why are we still here? Where's Tray?" I am happy that he seems okay and he's relatively calm which means Tray probably is okay too. I am worried that we are still here though. That was definitely not the plan.

Alcide sighs before looking at me. "Tray is trying to find a way to transport the two coffins back to Shreveport."

This has me a tad confused. No, actually really confused. "We have a way to transport Eric and Thalia back to Shreveport," I say emphasizing the names of the vampires. "The same way we transported them here."

"Tray found a problem when he went down to get the car." Of course he did. As if last night wasn't bad enough. Alcide doesn't seem eager to tell me the issue though.

"Your not exactly being forward with information here, Alcide," I tell him. "Tell me what's wrong."

He sighs and says, "The tires on the car were slashed. The rental car we got last night in case you needed help isn't big enough to transport the coffins."

"How many tires," I ask him putting my hand to my head.

"All of them. We got two spares for it but with all four of them shredded, we won't be getting far on even if we out them on." His hand moves through his hair as he explains that he and Tray have been calling places all morning. "We have called every tire and rental car company within a 50 mile radius. They are all out of any tires that may work on the truck and any rental cars that would work." Damn. What the hell is going on?

"Moving companies," I ask. "They must have trucks moving large enough."

"Tried them too. No luck."

"That's a mighty big coincidence," I say out loud while I am trying to think.

"It's too much to be a coincidence."

"The Queen," I ask wondering if she could be behind this. She did ask if we were staying last night. Maybe she wasn't happy with the fact that we were leaving. Her words from yesterday '_for now_,' race through my head. I shake that thought out of my head though. Sophie-Anne would probably take a more direct approach if she wanted us to say. Hell, she would have ordered it if that's what she wanted.

"We can't be sure and anyone who would know is unavailable for the next few hours." Of course and Eric really wouldn't know when he wakes up.

"I'll call Pam and have her call when she wakes up."

"Already done. Spoke with Bobby too. He said he'd have Pam call us as soon as he speaks with her."

"Great. I'll call Octavia and see how things are going over there. Can you call Tray and see if he's had any luck and see when the other tires should be here?"

I turn and start to go back into my room to call Octavia but Alcide stops me by saying in an angry tone, "Since when are you the one giving orders, Sookie?"

"What is that supposed to mean, Alcide," I ask him. Where the hell had that come from? What was his problem?

Alcide takes a breath and seems to be trying to calm himself down. "What are you doing being with him, Sookie? He's only going to bring you pain."

I think back to when Alcide and I had kissed in Jackson before we had both agreed it wasn't the time. Hard to think that was barely three weeks ago. It felt like three years ago. I sigh and tell him, "He's the only one that hasn't brought me pain in the last few weeks, Alcide. He's been really good to me."

"Are you foolish enough to think it will last?"

"He hasn't given me a reason not to."

"I would have thought the last vampire you were with would have given you enough of a reason," he says bitterly.

"Fuck you, Alcide," I tell him, going into my room and slamming the door. Or try to at least.

"Damn it," I hear him mutter right before his arm enters the doorway preventing me from closing it. "Sookie, I'm sorry."

"You want to know the why, Alcide. You really want to," I ask him upset at his words. "Eric would have never said that. He never would have used what happened to hurt me further."

"Sookie, I really am sorry. I'm just…"

"Just what, Alcide," I ask throwing open the door. "Jealous?"

"Worried, Sook. I'm worried about you. You have this horrible thing happen to you. Then Northman takes you to his house and doesn't really let you out for weeks. Now you're with him? I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry but I am worried that you're going to get hurt in all of this," he tells me.

Looking up into his eyes, I see how serious he is. I take a deep breath and tell him, "Eric has been helping me Alcide. He helped me through all of it. He's the one who got me to speak with a doctor. He's the one who encouraged me to listen when the doctor told me it was time to stop hiding. That's why I was at Eric's for those weeks. I was hiding. Hiding from the Weres. Hiding from everyone really." I pause before saying, "I really don't know where I would be if he wasn't willing to help me."

Alcide looks at me and sighs. "Well then, I'm glad for you that he was."

"Alcide, I'm," I start never meaning to hurt him in any of this but he cuts me off and says, "Don't Sookie. You don't owe me an apology. I'm sorry for what I said."

"I'm not going to say it's okay, but I appreciate the apology," I tell him. Giving Alcide a tight smile, I finally make it back into the room so I can call Octavia. She doesn't answer when I call her but calls she back after a few minutes. "Sorry, I missed your call. I am preparing the locator spell," she explains.

"How's that going?" She explains that she should be ready to perform it right before sundown. That's good. That means we should know where Mark Stonebrook is when we get back to Shreveport. Hopefully he can lead us to his sister. When I ask how everything else has been, Octavia tells me it's been very quiet. "That's good," I tell her.

"I'm not so sure. They could be planning something or they may have already done something and we just haven't figured out what yet. It discerns me."

The problems that have been preventing us from getting home suddenly pop into my head. I had thought the Queen was behind it all. Maybe even Threadgill trying to keep us here until nightfall again. I ask Octavia if a spell could be behind all the coincidences keeping us from being able to leave.

She's quiet for a few seconds before saying yes. "It would take a powerful witch to cast it. A spell like that would need almost constant monitoring and would need would need smaller spells cast every so often to maintain it."

Well, that could explain why the witches have seemed to be quiet. Octavia's voice cuts through my thoughts as she says, "I would be concerned with why they are trying to keep you there. There's less protection away from Area 5."

I am quiet, as the meaning of her words hit me. They would place the spell for a reason. There would be a purpose to keeping us here. "Is there a way you could determine if it is a spell?"

"Not without being at either where the spell was cast or one of the places it affects."

Neither is possible right now. We end the call with me making sure she's okay with continuing and telling her we will call when Eric is up. She will call if she finds anything or something comes up.

As we hang up, I rack my brain trying to think of anything I may have seen or heard that could be a clue for why we are wanted here. It can't be a coincidence that the first time Eric and I leave Area 5, someone is making it pretty clear they don't want us to get back to the relative safety it provides. Right now, we are pretty much giving whoever this is the divide and conquer strategy. We may all be easier to find if we are in one spot but it is also easier to defend one spot.

I exit the hotel room to see that Alcide is still out in the hall. "I spoke with Tray," he says. "Tires should be here right before sundown." So it looks like we won't be leaving until sundown regardless.

"Okay. Can you call Tray and have him come back here? Then maybe move Thalia's coffin into my room?"

"What's going on, Sookie?" I explain what I had learned on the phone with Octavia. He curses under his breath before dialing his phone. Giving Tray a brief explanation over the phone and asks him to come back. I go back into the room to make sure there's enough space for Thalia. The two Weres bring in her in few minutes later.

Alcide gives Tray a more in depth explanation about what seems to be going on as I pack up making sure we can leave as soon as possible. We then try to brainstorm what they could be planning for us with the spell.

That's how Eric finds us when he rises. "Why are we still here," he asks. He's at my side before I can answer him asking, "Are you okay?"

Thalia exits her coffin as I start to tell Eric why we are still here and what the most probable cause is. "Let me go call Octavia," I say but Eric stops me.

"Call her on the road. We are leaving. I do not know why these witches want us stranded here but they are not getting what they want for a second longer," he says as Trays phone rings.

The driver Tray arranged to bring the extra tires is here. It's decided that Eric, myself, and Thalia will start the drive back now with the rental car. Tray and Alcide will switch out the tires then start the drive. With the two of them, they shouldn't be more than ten minutes behind us.

Eric, Thalia, and myself make it to the car without an incident. Thalia stops Eric before he can get to the door though and quickly zips around the car. I can only imagine what she's looking for and am happy as she simply says, "Clear," before getting into the driver's seat. Instead of getting in the passenger seat though, he gets into the back seat with me. He keeps his eyes on the windows though and I can feel how tense he is where his leg is touching mine.

Once we pull away from the hotel, he hands me his phone and tells me to call Octavia. I do but don't get a response. Figuring she may still be working on the spell, I try Pam's phone. No answer from her either, which is a bit weird, especially since she had gotten the message to call us. The sun has only been down for about 10 minutes though so she may be busy and will probably call as soon as she can.

I give Octavia's phone another call and am surprised to hear a male voice answer. Before I can question it though, I hear Eric let out of hiss of pain and he collapses onto my lap.

"Eric, Eric," I yell trying to move him to see where he's hurt.

"Not…me," he manages to grunt out before he screams in pain. "You…ok," he asks breathing hard unnecessarily which tells me how much pain he's in.

"Yes, I'm fine," I tell him before gasping when I realize whose pain he must be feeling.

Pam's.

**Hello lovely readers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This first story in this tale is starting to wind down with this chapter. Not exactly sure how many are left as the number has been changing as I edit. Thanks for taking the time to read and special thanks for those taking the time to review. And to all those celebrating have a great 4****th**** of July!**

**To my guest reviewers I can't respond to – thanks for kind words. Hopefully, with the end of this part and into the next part you see why the amnesia was put in this story. **


	26. Bright Lights

_There's some things in this world_

_You just can't change_

_Some things you can't see_

_Until it gets too late – Matchbox Twenty_

Eric lets out another pain filled hiss and curls up in my lap, as thoughts that it's Pam who is actually hurt, dance through my mind. Eric releases another groan. He's not the one who's actually hurt though and I don't know what to do. I can't take his pain away because it's not actually his. And I can't help Pam because we are still hours away and don't even know what happened to her. What probably is still happening to her. I look at the phone in my hand hoping it will magically give me all the answers. I'm not really surprised when it doesn't or when I hear the click of whoever picked up the phone hanging up on me.

Maybe it's not Pam that Eric is feeling. I take a deep breath and try to think about the situation. Eric is in pain but he said he's not hurt. I'm not in any pain, so he's not feeling the phantom pains from me. My face falls into my hands when I think that could only leave Pam as the one who's in pain. As her maker, Eric has a bond with her and would know if she was in pain. Suddenly, I remember Eric saying something about feeling other bonds the night he appeared with amnesia. Maybe he's not feeling pain from Pam.

"Thalia, pull over," I tell her. "We need to figure out what's going on."

"No," Eric gets out between his gritted teeth. "Keep driving. The pain is lessening. We have to get back as soon as possible."

Looking at the grimace of pain on Eric's face, I'm not sure I believe him. I start to stroke Eric's head, trying to give him any ease from the pain, both the echoes he's feeling and the knowledge that it's his child's in pain. Thalia looks at me in the rearview mirror not sure of what to do. Usually, Eric's commands are followed without question but with his amnesia questions have started. I don't even want to think about what the repercussions of that will be once his memories are back.

I nod to let her know she can follow Eric's directions and keep driving. If he is feeling pain from Pam, it is important that we get back to Shreveport quickly. I will just have to figure this out in the back of a moving vehicle.

A really fast moving vehicle.

"Thalia, please remember there is a human in the car," I tell her.

"Remember there is a vampire driving," she responds, increasing the speed again.

I take a deep breath and try to ignore how quickly that we are moving past the trees outside the window. I bring my focus back to Eric. "You said before you felt other bonds besides me and Pam. Can you tell if it's the connection with Pam? Is she the one in pain?"

He opens his eyes for the first time since he initially collapsed. "You are okay," he asks again quietly. The pain is out of his voice but his face is not relaxed yet. I lean to kiss his forehead and his hand wraps tightly around mine. "Yeah, I'm okay," I tell him. "Is it Pam who's hurting? Can you tell," I ask him.

He closes his eyes again for a few seconds. Wrapping his arm that is not firmly attached to mine around his stomach, and trying to unsuccessfully hide another hiss of pain, he nods. "The pain is coming from the bond I have with her."

A shiver runs through me at the thought of Pam in that much pain. It had incapacitated Eric and he would only feel echoes of it through the bond. "Is she still being hurt," I ask, unable to keep my voice steady asking about the female vampire that had become my friend.

"She is still in pain. It is not increasing though," he says barely above a whisper. "I do not feel the need to be with her anymore."

"She was calling for you," Thalia says suddenly from the front seat.

"I should go to her if she needs me," he says starting to get up.

"Hold on, Eric," I say trying to keep him down with my hands on his shoulders. The fact that I am able to hold him down, tells me how weak he is from the pain.

"I must go to her." And part of me thinks that would be a great idea. Eric could fly in, save Pam, and kill the bad guys. But at meeting, Eric gave into his impulses when he yelled at Threadgill. It could have had devastating consequences. If he loses it again during a rescue mission, both he and Pam could end up dead.

"Eric, you wouldn't be much help to her now," I say trying to keep my voice steady. His instincts still seem to be there so he should listen to reason. "We have no idea what happened or what you'd be heading into. We need to find out what happened and figure out a plan. We need to get a group together so we can be sure to get Pam out safe. You going by yourself when you're not at full strength could make things worse right now."

He seems to take that into consideration. I can't help the sigh of relief that escapes me when he nods and says, "Call again," while relaxing back into my lap. "We need to know what happened."

I pick up my phone from where I had dropped it and hoping against hope that whatever happened had past, I try Pam's phone first. Not surprisingly, there's no answer. In fact it goes straight to voicemail telling me it's likely either off or smashed into tiny pieces. I try not to think about which is more likely. Not knowing what's going on, I try Octavia again before calling Fangtasia, as someone had picked up her phone when I called earlier. The same male voice picks up and I ask, "Who is this?"

"Chow," he says as I hear an awful lot of noise in the background. "You the one who called earlier from the Sherriff's phone, Sookie?"

He must have recognized my voice. I tell him, "Yes."

"You didn't say anything."

"Something happened," I tell him not sure how much detail to give. "Is there a reason you are answering Octavia's phone?"

"Yes."

I wait for him to explain. He doesn't. "Care to share with the class?"

"She's unconscious." Vampires. The really aren't to forward with their information. After a few more questions, I find out that when Chow and some other vampires got to Fangtasia tonight, Octavia was lying unconscious on the floor. She had performed the spell there, as it is the last place we are certain that Stonebrook had been. She's alive but hasn't regained consciousness since. I close my eyes.

"And Pam," I ask worried about the vampire.

"It seems she has been taken." Chow explains that Pam and stayed at Fangtasia during the day and seems to have been taken from there. That's about as far as he got before the phone is yanked out of my hand and Eric is yelling into the phone, "Why was my child spending the day at that bar, without protection?" I feel him sitting up next to me before I realize he sat up.

Well, this does me no good. Eric could hear both sides of the conversation with his vampire hearing but I can't hear what Chow is saying. I do hear when Eric asks, more calmly, "And the security that was there?" After a pause he says, "Fine, keep looking for clues to what may have happened and alert us if the witch wakes up," He says into the phone. "Thalia how much longer until we get to Fangtasia?"

"With this car's top speed, probably just under four hours."

Eric asks Chow if he heard that and then tells him he expects a full report on anything they find when we get back before hanging up the phone. The familiarity of the situation brings a slight smile to my face. It's wiped off when Eric asks, "Should I just fly back? It will be quicker."

I hesitate in my response. I don't want him to go flying off on his own because I would worry for him. It may be better but again in other ways it may blow up in our faces. Luckily for me, Thalia actually responds saying, "You think you could find your way back by yourself?" That tables the conversation, as he is not exactly eager to admit he may not be able to.

The remaining car ride is made in mostly silence. Silence isn't unusual coming from Thalia. I've found it's also not unusual coming from Eric when he's thinking. I have learned in the past though just because it's a usual habit, doesn't mean it's a comforting one. The silence in the car ride right now reinforces that thought. I grab a hold of his hand and stroke the back of it with my thumb. "We'll get her back," I tell him trying to fill my voice with confidence.

"Before or after I get back my memories," he says sourly.

"Does the order really matter," I ask him, taking his chin in my hand and moving his head so he is looking at me. "We will get back both Pam and your memories. I promise you that," I tell him, not understanding where my confidence in this bleak situation is coming from. I then realize that it's probably from Eric, himself. Through the last few weeks, Eric has been reassuring to me in my time of struggles, of doubting almost everything, even myself. It was now my turn to do so.

"We'll get your memories back. We will get Pam back. And you and her will have fun doing whatever you do to those who have wronged you."

He gives a little smile before saying, "You will allow that? You did not allow it with Bill."

I look away from him as he mentions that. Or I try to at least. He doesn't let me look to far away. "I will not if it bothers you so," he says softly.

"This time you're the one that was hurt, Eric. You and Pam. I get that your world is different from mine. Plus you weren't the one hurt last time," I say in a rush. I hate that he's the one hurting this time. Double standard, thy name is Sookie.

"I very much doubt that," he says pulling me closer to him.

"Doubt what," I ask leaning into his side.

"That I was not hurting. I doubt very much that I was pain free if you were hurting," he tells me laying a kiss to the top of my head.

I think about Eric's words. He definitely didn't seem so happy go lucky. I figured it was because of everything that was going on with the Queen, and the Weres, and the witches. There definitely was a lot going on at the time. But now looking back it seems more than that. Eric, himself, seemed as lost as I was at the time.

That had to be a conversation for another time though, as now he can't really tell me what or why things were bothering him. I snuggle into him more, not minding this quiet as I continue to think.

I take a deep breath as we finally pull into the Fangtasia parking lot. I start to open the door but Eric stops me and asks Thalia if she can sense anyone who shouldn't be there. After a few seconds, she shakes her head. Eric then looks to me and asks if I can sense any Weres. After a drop of my shields, he also gets a negative response from me. I start to open my door for a second time yet again Eric stops me. Before I can ask him why however, he is quickly out of his side of the car and opening the door for me. The next thing I know is I am being rushed into the bar between the two vampires.

Chow meets us at the back door. When Eric asks if there is anything new to report, Chow says, "The witch is up."

After finding out Octavia is in Eric's office, I head there as I hear Eric ask Chow why we weren't informed Octavia regained consciousness. He wasn't asking too nicely, upset that we had not been notified. I certainly hope they were able to find something we could use to help find Pam. I knock on the office door and when I don't get a response, I open it slowly. Octavia is sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. She appears to be doing some sort of meditation. I sit in Eric's chair and wait for her to be done. I'm not as quiet as a vampire and there's no doubt she heard me come into the room.

It only takes a few minutes for Octavia to open her eyes. When she does, she looks at me. She looks tired. She hasn't looked this run down with any of the other spells she's done.

Then again she hasn't been knocked out with any of the spells either.

"How are you feeling," I ask her. "Do you need a doctor?"

She shakes her head and says, "I'm starting to feel better. My energy levels were driven too low. It was actually a good thing I wasn't taken to the hospital. They wouldn't have been able to find anything wrong and would have just had more questions than answers."

"What happened," I ask her as the door opens and Eric comes in.

"It was during the spell, when I was trying to track Mark Stonebrook," she starts off explaining. Apparently, there was a trap set on anyone trying to locate the witch. Locating seems to be like following the trail of a string or a path. The hardest part is trying to find the right path. This is made easier by using the person's in question objects. Using the objects that were collected from when the room Stonebrook was thought to be living, Octavia was able to find the right path. From then, she simply had to follow it. It would appear that there was a roadblock.

And it went ka-boom.

"Have you ever heard of a trap like this when trying to locate someone," Eric asks her.

"No. I of course was looking for traps along the way. This is one that escaped my scrutiny. I didn't even know to look for it." Definitely not a comforting thought there.

"So nothing besides the strength and knowledge of this Stonebrook was discovered?"

That question brought a smile to Octavia's face. "I wouldn't quite say that," she says. "The trap wasn't set by Mark Stonebrook. He's not strong enough and it wasn't created from his energy."

"His sister? Marnie?"

Octavia nods and explains that she has come in contact with the witch that set the trap before and she recognized the energy of the witch who placed it. "She goes by the name Hallow, now. That explains why there has been no trace of Marnie Stonebrook for years. I don't know why no one in the magic community has ever picked up on the connection before. A powerful witch calling herself Hallow, came into the picture around the same time Marnie Stonebrook seems to cease to exist."

"So what of this Hallow?"

"Hallow is exponentially stronger than Marnie ever was which is probably one of the reasons her appearance with Marnie's disappearance was never questioned."

"Could her power have suddenly increased?"

"Or she could have been hiding it. If her power did increase it was through nothing good. To an extent, a true witch is born with a finite strength her power could reach. There are tales to how this finite strength could be increased but there aren't too many who believe them. Or would try them."

"What are they?"

"They all require dark magic. It involves trapping the energy of another witch and harnessing it."

"Wouldn't that kill the other witch," I ask. I know just having her levels decreased took a great deal out of Octavia. I can't imagine how taking all of the energy would affect a witch.

The answer to my thoughts comes as Octavia says, "Not if the witch is already dead."

"So she's a murderer?"

Octavia nods but before she can say anything, Eric slams his hand down on his desk saying, "And she has my child."

I put my hand over his as he grips the corner of his desk so hard that his knuckles are white. "Can you still feel her?" At his nod I say," Then she's still alive. We need to focus on that. We will get her back, Eric." I turn my focus to Octavia hoping that since she was here she might know something. "What happened to Pam," I ask her softly.

To her credit, Octavia really doesn't react to Eric's anger as she says, "I really don't know. When I was performing the spell, it was only myself, security, and Pam in her day rest present. It was still light out when I got the blast from the trap. That's the last thing I remember."

Looking up to Eric I ask, "Chow didn't know anything."

"She was gone by the time he and the others got here. There were signs of a break in around the back door. Looks like they took her right out of her coffin. They must have come right before nightfall."

"Couldn't have been too long. It was almost full dark by the time I got mixed up with the trap."

"Would the witch have known that their trap was triggered," Eric asks her. After Octavia nods Eric says, "They were lying in wait." I look up at him in question.

"They made it so we couldn't get back here. They must have known we would be trying to find their location, maybe even that you were working on it today. With myself, Thalia, and the Weres gone, you two were left here virtually unprotected during the day. You had your magic but if they felt you trigger the trap…"

"They would have known yet another layer of protection was gone," Octavia finishes.

"But why leave you, then," I ask her. "You're one of the best ways we have to combat them. Why wouldn't they try to take that away too?"

"Arrogance? Maybe they figured I wouldn't be a threat because of the trap. Maybe they didn't have time as it was close to sundown. Who knows?"

"How long until you can use your magic again," Eric asks.

"They seemed to underestimate me," she says with a smile. "My energy should be workable tomorrow, especially when my apprentice gets here. I called her and she should be here at some point during the day tomorrow. I can use her as an anchor and can practically be back to normal tomorrow night.

Before anything else can be said, the sudden sound of breaking glass brings us all to the main part of the bar. I would have thought a rock was simply thrown through the window if it wasn't for the rock floating in the air right in the middle of the dance floor. That was our clue that it was the damn were-witches again. "Check outside," Eric says sharply, sending Thalia, Chow, and a vampire I don't know running out the door. Tray and Alcide, who must have made it back when we were talking with Octavia, follows them.

Eric walks over slowly to where the rock is just sitting there in the air, not moving. Thalia, Tray, and Alcide come back into the bar telling us that there is no sign that anyone else was even here. The other two vampires are outside looking for clues.

Eric reaches the rock and starts to bring his hand up to it. I say, "Don't," worried about any traps that may be placed on the rock. At my words we both look to Octavia who has her eyes close and seems to be quietly saying something. She wobbles a bit on her feet and I reach to steady her as Tray gets a chair.

She doesn't sit until she is done murmuring under her breath. "Should be fine," she says in a pant. Hopefully she was right when she said she would be back to normal tomorrow. I don't like seeing her weak like this.

It's the word should that worries me, especially as Eric reaches out and grabs the rock. "There is an engraving on it."

There would obviously be a message on the rock. Why else would it get thrown through the window? "What does it say," I ask, my voice shaky.

He looks at me hesitantly seemingly not wanting to tell me the message. That only makes me more worried and I ask him again what it says. He's angry as he says,_ "We have your child. We have the brother. We will soon have your girl. Ready to talk yet?" _

I feel my knees give out as Eric reads the message. His arms catch me before I hit the floor. I hear the rock hit the floor. Eric must have dropped it to catch me. I hear Tray ask, "You got a vampire brother too?"

"Not his brother," I say barely hearing my own voice. "Mine."

**Hello lovely readers. Hope you have all had a good week. I had the first day of camp get hit by a tornado, this past Sunday. Not entirely sure what that means for the rest of the summer. And teen camp starts tomorrow. Pray for me stuck on a bus with 40 teenagers as I take them on trips everyday. Reading and your reviews will be helping to keep me sane.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story and for the new readers trying it out, especially to those taking the time to review. I appreciate the feedback.**

**Jfozz – Sorry the last cliffhanger made you a bit twitchy. Hopefully this one isn't as bad :).**

**Arya – No problem responding to reviews. I'm only sorry you have to wait till the next chapter is posted to get them. Sookie has made a great deal of progress, and you can see even more in this chapter. It'll be good that she has as this tale heads into the second part.**

**Fanny – Yes, Alcide was a tad bit out of line with what he said. He is worried that she is going to get hurt again but Sookie was probably also right about him being a bit jealous too. We do revisit this convo (unless something happens in editing) a little later too. Just a reminder though – in this story he hasn't gone back to Debbie. He's been with Bill and then working with Tray to try and figure out what's going on. Hope your nails are still there! **


	27. December

_December whispers of treachery_

_December clouds are now covering me – Collective Soul_

The words from the witches' message are playing on repeat in my mind. I can hear the sounds around me from those in the bar, but they feel like they are miles away. All I keep hearing over and over is that they have my brother. They not only have Pam, which was bad enough, but now they have my brother. My only relative left.

Well, living relative I guess now that I know what happened to Hadley. He's the only part of my parents that I still have left. I don't want to lose that, to lose him. He needs to grow old. He deserves his chance to find one girl to settle down with. I want to spoil my nieces and nephews, get them all hyped up on sugar, and then give them back to their parents.

But I may never get to, because Jason is in danger. Life-threatening danger. And it's my fault. He's been taken by a group of were-witches because they want me for reasons we still don't know. If we knew why they wanted me would it even matter?

I feel Eric's arms still around me, trying to guide me to a chair. I don't think I'm actually moving towards the chair though. I hear him saying things to me, to the others in the room. I can't tell what he's saying though. Even as I am aware of the things going on around me, it's almost like I am watching them be done instead of actually living it.

This is a familiar feeling, this feeling of numbness. I can visualize that spot in my head that's my escape. I can almost see the path that I could follow so easily to that spot. Thing is, I don't want to escape this time. This time, I want to break away from the pattern I have formed, take another path. I feel myself slipping, but I don't want to fall.

So I have to catch myself. And luckily, I think I have a spotter at my back in Eric should I miss.

"Soda," I hear myself say suddenly, as I realize that since I wouldn't move to the chair, someone has moved the chair to me. I am sitting down but Eric still hasn't let me go. And at my words he's looking at me like I have grown two heads, or maybe fangs, given current company.

"What," he asks.

"I need a soda," I repeat, thinking back to how Eric helped me that first night. My body had been in shock and the food and soda had helped. Maybe it would help keep the numbness at bay. I needed to be able to think clearly. I need to be able to form a plan with Eric, one that would get Pam and Jason back and not end up killing us all.

I don't think that would be asking too much. But I was starting to get worried it was.

I have a soda in my hand quickly, and I am not quite sure how it got there until I see Thalia standing next to me. I give her a smile of thanks and I get a nod in return. I look up at Eric and see him looking down at me. "How are you feeling," he asks. I smile at the fact that even now, even without any memory of previous conversations, he knows better to ask is I'm 'ok.'

I lean into where his arm is now wrapped more around my shoulder now that I am sitting. "We will get them back," I say instead of answering his question. That's what I have to focus on right now.

"We will."

"We just have to figure out how," I say slowly sipping the soda. I am becoming more aware of what's going on in the room as I am doing so.

"We take the fight to them," Eric says, raising his voice so he is now speaking to the room and not just me. The rest of the room gets quiet as they hear him raise his voice. They probably heard our whole exchange but are good at pretending that they don't.

"It seems like we have been on the defensive since they appeared. That is about to change. We are now going to go to them."

"It sounds like that is what they want," a vampire points out. "The message asked if you were ready to talk."

"They seem to think that we will meet and have a negotiation of sort. That is not the plan. We will be attacking. I am done with this. It's ending tomorrow night."

At Eric's words the bar area explodes with noise. Most of the vampires present seem excited at the news of an impending battle. I can't say that I agree with them. Looking around, it doesn't look like Octavia, Thalia, Tray, or Alcide does either. It must mean something that the group of us that know the most about the situation isn't necessarily eager to launch an attack.

I don't think it's a good 'something' though.

Eric's phone rings suddenly and we both look at each other as we realize that it's the ringtone he has set for when Sophie-Anne calls. Before he picks up the call he says, "Take inventory of weapons and see if there is a need for more." Taking me by the arm, he leads me away from the bar area and into his back office.

He answers the phone and must put it on speaker because I hear the unmistakable voice of Andre say, "You did not call your Queen at first dark today Northman."

Shit. We were supposed to call her after first dark and right before sunrise to keep her updated on the situation. Problem is, neither Pam nor Eric were in any condition to call earlier tonight. And I doubt telling Sophie-Anne exactly why she didn't get a phone call would go over very well. Looking over to Eric it looks like he agrees with me as he stands there shaking his head. "I agreed to speak with my Queen, not you."

"You know that you when you speak with me you speak to her, Northman. Although, in your current situation, you actually probably do not."

I really don't like this vampire.

"I am not in the mood to play this evening, Andre. I agreed to update Sophie-Anne not her minion. Put the Queen on the phone and I gladly will tell her, as I agreed to, why she was not called first thing tonight."

The phone goes silent and for a moment I am worried about how Andre is going to respond to being referred to as a minion. I am surprised when it is Sophie-Anne's voice that comes on and says, "What have you done to make Andre so irritable in such a short time?"

"I merely asked to speak with you, Your Majesty."

"And I am sure you did it politely as always, Northman. Why wasn't I informed of any progress that was made during the day on your situation?"

"Because there were events that unfortunately did not allow it," he tells her. I narrow my eyes at him, wondering what he is about to tell her. He only explains that we were stuck in New Orleans though. "Is it possible that Threadgill could be behind it, behind the situation here?"

Sophie-Anne is quiet for a few seconds, seeming to think over the question. "I would have to say no," she says. "He would have been a lot more arrogant at the meeting if he was behind something, especially with your outburst. While I think he will try something in the future, it's too early in the process for him to be trying to pull something now."

"You are sure?"

"Yes."

"So it will not be him that I will be confronting tomorrow night?"

"You are going after the witches tomorrow night?"

"Yes," he tells her. "We have a location." We do? That's certainly news to me. "Our witch was working on a spell. I was waiting to hear the result before I informed you of the progress. That is why you were not updated earlier."

Spell went boom, literally. What location is he talking about?

"That was not your instructions when you left here, Northman. You do not get to decide how you follow my directions. You follow them how they are given to you. Or you may not get any more of them."

I don't want to think about what she could possible be implying with that statement. Playing the dutiful vampire, Eric apologizes and tells her he will call again tonight once plans have been made then twice tomorrow, once before and once after.

Well, hopefully someone will be around to call after.

"You'd better," she responds. "And the next time Andre calls or answers on my behalf, you will speak to him as you speak to me," she says before hanging up, the threat evident in her voice.

This night just keeps getting better and better.

"So, we have a location? Octavia's spell," I start but he cuts me off with a quick kiss. He quickly writes something down on a piece of paper and holds it to where I can see it. He had written 'not here.' He motions around the room as I read. I am not sure how he knows there are bugs in his office. Pam must have told him.

Moving behind his desk and sitting in his chair, he moves me so I am facing him leaning on his desk. "Who can I trust, Sookie," he asks me quietly. I'm confused that he is talking about that here. I guess he figures the Queen knows he doesn't have his memories so this conversation is okay.

"Me," I tell him sitting on his lap and putting my head on his chest. "You can trust me," I repeat my fingers starting to dance over his chest.

I feel him press a kiss to my hair. "You have no idea how much I appreciate that I can, that I appreciate you." He pauses before saying, "Who can I trust out there though?"

"I don't know too many of them," I explain. "You brought Thalia in to help, so I would believe she's someone you can put your trust in. The others we have been working closely with seem pretty trustworthy too," I say. Yes Alcide was a bit, well rude to put it mildly but I doubt he would do anything to jeopardize the deal to get his father out of the debt to Eric.

"Chow seems to have your trust too," I continue. "Then there's Bubba. You trusted him to protect me before."

"If I put your safety in his hands, then he is definitely someone I can trust." I smile at the thought. "Was Bubba out there?"

"No, I tell him but I don't think he's left the area. He's kinda your responsibility for the time being," I say giving him a brief explanation of the vampire.

He nods. "So that is what we have got. Three other vampires, a witch, and two Weres." He sounds a bit discouraged. It's not something I am used to him sounding like. And I am finding I don't like it.

"That's not all we have," I tell him, lifting my head off his chest and looking up into his eyes. He looks down at me confused. "We have you, Eric. I may not know too much about it, but I know that those vampires stopped everything to listen to you when you started to address them. That should tell you that you have their respect. That should say they believe in you and will follow you, that they can be trusted. It's you, Eric. You are our biggest asset." He leans down and presses a kiss to my lips. Before he can move to deepen it however, there is a knock on the door.

The door opens to reveal Chow. He tells Eric that between the personal weapons of the vampires and what is here at Fangtasia, we are in good shape for tomorrow night. He leaves when Eric tells him we will be out in a minute. "See," I tell him giving him a chaste kiss. "You gave the orders and they were followed. That's what we got, Eric Northman. That's what's going to save Pam and Jason. That's what's going to get us out of there alive tomorrow."

I am still curious on how we are going to know where to attack and just why Eric told Sophie-Anne we had a location. I'll have to wait to ask until we get back to his house.

Eric take my hand and leads me out to the bar area in the club. The group quiets once we enter and I am sure it's not for me. I give Eric a smile. He must be a great Sherriff to have this level of respect and commitment from his Area vampires.

He starts to address the crowd by telling the group, "Everyone present will be back here no later than 30 minutes after nightfall tomorrow. We will be leaving here at 11." He continues to tell them that there will be divided into groups. One group will head inside and the others will stay outside, at least at first to try and make sure the group inside isn't attacked from behind. Groups will remain in contact and the groups remaining outside will come in as needed. The idea was to try and make sure we no one was surrounded. After he's done explaining, he turns to Tray and Alcide and asks, "Any chance of any of your packs coming to our aid."

"You would ask for help from Weres," a vampire calls out.

"We are fighting Weres are we not," Eric says with a snarl. "We could use their knowledge and their numbers. You have a problem with that you can take it up with me," he adds looking around the room. Not getting any other type of response he looks back to Tray and Alcide.

Tray shakes his head and says, "My pack master doesn't even like that I am helping you. He has forbidden any others from getting involved. All you got from my pack is me."

Alcide can't promise help either. His pack is further away and on short notice isn't sure who would come. "I'll make some calls though. The pack isn't happy with what these wolves are doing."

Eric nods and with a reminder to be here no later than a half hour after first dark, he dismisses them all except Octavia and Thalia. Once everyone else is gone, he asks Thalia, "Can you get in touch with Bubba tonight and have him come tomorrow."

At her nod, I wince at the thought but tell her, "If he's hesitant, promise him cats." At Eric's blank look as I did not include Bubba's diet in the explanation, I tell him, "Don't ask."

He looks at me for a few seconds before seeming to take my advice. Turning back to Thalia he asks, "Are you familiar with the vampires strengths and weaknesses? Enough to put them into the groups for tomorrow night?"

She nods and says simply, "It's what you brought me here for."

Eric explains that she will be a part of the group heading inside with him, myself, Octavia, Tray and Alcide. "Half should stay outside and the rest should come in with us. We may divide once we are inside depending on the building layout. I need the lists tomorrow at first dark." Thalia nods.

"Octavia," he says looking at her. "Will your apprentice be able to work any useful spells tomorrow?"

Octavia explains that Amelia, her apprentice, will be able to do minor protection spells and try to detect magic but really shouldn't do anything more than that. "She is still learning and if I am to be tapping into her power if needed, she really shouldn't do any more than that."

Eric nods at her explanation and tells Thalia, "Someone reliable needs to be assigned to guard her outside. Bubba will be coming inside with us so it cannot be him. He will be guarding Sookie and Octavia."

Oh he will, will he? I bite my tongue so I don't give a quick response, knowing it would not be good if I did. I can't deny that Weres and witches outmatch me but it's when Eric explains that he will be able to focus better knowing I am protected, I release my tongue. He's doing it because he cares. He's not fighting me going. I can deal with this compromise.

Eric then goes on to explain that he wants no one but security there during the day. When Octavia says she will be able to check for spells placed on the club during the day, Eric says, "I will have Tray and Alcide here early then as extra protection for you."

As Eric and I get into his car to drive home, the first few minutes are filled with quiet. I have a feeling that Eric is thinking about tomorrow night. I'm hoping that my brother will still be in one piece when we get to him. "Is Pam still in pain," I ask softly. I want to know how my vampire friend is feeling and maybe I can use what is being done to her to gauge what may be being done to Jason.

"The initial pain is gone but there is still some lingering pain. It feels like whatever they did to her initially, they are not letting her heal from it."

Not such a comforting thought. "We'll get her back Eric," I tell him. "We will get her back and get her well."

He reaches over and takes my hand as he says, "As we will Jason. And if he needs it, we will get him well too." After a pause he says, "You have to promise me to be safe tomorrow night. Stay with Bubba and Octavia."

I nod and say, "I am honestly surprised you haven't given me a hard time about going."

"I would if I thought it would do any good."

I take his hand still grasping mine, bring it to my lips, and press a kiss to it. "Thank-you for not fighting me on it." He's right that I would argue about being left behind. Having Eric go alone would have been bad enough even if Pam and Jason hadn't been taken.

As we pull up to his house, I ask, " How do we have a location of where they are?"

"My bond with Pam," he answers. "I can feel her location. We are closer to her than when we were at the club. I follow the bond and find my child. That will lead us to her tomorrow. I did not want Sophie-Anne to know Octavia's spell did not work." I nod as we enter the house. "I have to go call the Queen," he says. "Why don't you get ready for bed? It's close to sunrise."

"Meet me when you're done," I tell him and when he agrees head upstairs to get ready for bed. He comes up just as I am crawling under the covers. After assuring me the conversation went okay, he holds me until I fall asleep.

The next night, after the meeting at Fangtasia, I am driving with Eric, Bubba, and Thalia as Eric uses his bond with Pam to track her. The others are following us. I adjust the holster holding a knife around my waist around the seatbelt. The gun Eric gave me once he learned I could shoot is on the floor at my feet.

We all park about a mile away from where Eric is feeling Pam is and would be walking the rest of the way. The thinking is we would be less likely to be heard walking in rather than driving in. Who was I to argue?

We break up into groups that are shuffled a bit to cover the two entrances to the warehouse. My group starts to sneak quietly into the warehouse Eric's bond with Pam is telling him she is. I don't really know if we are hoping the witches will be where she is or not. I am just hoping she and Jason are still alive and in relative good shape. Oh and that we all get out of here alive. Here's to hoping that's not too much to ask for here.

As we enter, I can't help but think this is too easy. They have no one guarding from the outside and we are literally just walking in. I don't say anything though because if I am thinking about it, the others with me are probably too. They, after all have more experience than I.

Octavia is standing beside me muttering under her breath checking for possible traps. Amelia would be staying outside. The plan was for her to stay out of the direct fighting because in theory, as long as she was okay, Octavia could draw on her energy if needed.

I am kinda hoping it isn't needed though.

As we enter what looks like the main room to the warehouse, I see that it's empty. I don't have to be a vampire though to smell the blood that has penetrated the room. I grab onto the back of Eric's shirt, worried about what the scent of blood in the air means. Jason is human. He can't take too much blood loss. One of Eric's hands comes back and rubs my arm, offering comfort. "I recognize most of it," he tells me quietly, knowing what I am worried about. He wouldn't really recognize the blood if it was Jason's.

But he would recognize Pam's. And he said he recognized most of it. That really didn't offer me too much comfort. What had they done to her?

Our group stands in the middle of the room, looking around. There are three doors leading off of this main room. Eric motions to the room off to the left. I guess that's the one we are trying first. I am not sure if he picked it because he could sense Pam was on the other side or for another reason. He tells two of the vampires that are with us that I don't know, to stay here in the main room to warn us if they come in through one of the other doors.

The rest of us slowly make our way to the door. Before he opens it, Eric gives me a pointed look. That was my cue to drop my shields and listen. I try to concentrate on the one room and ignoring the voids that our hopefully still our vampires standing outside. I sense two individuals in the room. One is vampire and the other seems human but different. I signal to Eric that it seems there is only one vampire and human in the room. I can't put my finger on why there's a difference in the human brain.

I see why when we open the door. Jason is unconscious. That's why his head feels funny to me. He's hanging by his arms in chains hanging from the ceiling. I try to run to him but Eric grabs onto my arm. I struggle to get away to get to my brother. He pulls me to his chest and wraps his arms around me. "He is breathing. His heart beats. Let Octavia make sure there are no traps before you go to him."

I stop struggling when he says that glad that one of us kept his head. Jason for right no at least appears to be okay. What about Pam? I look up from Eric's chest trying to see her in the room figuring the threat of a trap was why he hadn't gone straight to her. He points my attention to the corner of the room and I see her. And tears start to come down my face when I turn to her.

She's hanging from the ceiling in a position similar to Jason. That would have been bad enough. She also has two metal bars stuck in the front of her torso coming out the back. That would explain the pain Eric initially felt and the fact that they were still in would explain the lingering pain. It looks like the bars were also secured with chains on both ends, just to make sure her body wouldn't force them out.

I hear the door close behind us as Pam calls out is a raspy, pain filled voice, "No, not him."

At her words, I turn around to see who had come in through the doors, worried the witches were coming and am surprised to see that Alcide and Tray had just come through the doors. They have been working with us. Why would it be bad they are here?

I turn back to Pam as she says, "You didn't figure out he's involved." She starts to cough before she can further explain. She's coughing up blood.

A door close to Pam that I couldn't see in the shadow opens to reveal a man I do not recognize. Eric doesn't seem to react so he probably doesn't either. Everyone else seems to and judging by how they do, it's not good.

I am about to ask what's going on when I hear Tray say softly, "Pack master.

**Hello there. Lot's of planning and setting up for what comes next in this chapter. Thanks for reading and as always a special thanks to those taking the time to review. Some unfortunate events in my family the last few days so the next chapter may also be out next Monday or Tuesday rather than on the weekend. Then we shall get to see what's going on with Tray and his pack master.**

**Arya – It's not a problem to reply here but if you'd rather I don't that's fine. Please know I appreciate you comments and input.**


	28. Drip, Drip, Drip

_What you get is what you see_

_It's a trickledown theory and it's coming to me_

_Life's a whip-round and I've got the whip_

_It's a sinking ship, drip, drip, drip - Chumbawamba_

I look back to Tray not believing what he said. When he acknowledges the man, as his pack master again, I have to start believing him. He follows it this time with a "What are you doing here?"

Pam scoffs which sprays the blood she had been coughing up a little farther and brings my attention away from Tray back to her. "Don't pretend you don't know Dawson. Charles over here is the one who brought in Stackhouse. Probably right after you set him up."

My mind flashes back through the little I know about Tray's pack master. It's been obvious that Eric doesn't really like the man. Right now having had him kidnap my brother isn't making me too fond of him either. Every time this pack master has been brought up, Eric has made it clear he doesn't approve how the man leads and Tray would be the better choice.

Then there's the fact that Charles also decided to keep the rogue werewolves in the area a secret. Sure Tray made it seem that the pack master was under no obligation to share the information, but wouldn't it be common courtesy to the other Supes in the area to let them know of the potential danger? There's also the fact that he refused to help us at all. The threat or were-witches could have affected him and his pack too.

Unless of course he was working with them.

And then perhaps the most obvious hint that we had all overlooked. When the were-witches wanted a message delivered to Eric, it came through Tray who said he heard it from the pack master. Every other time they had contacted Eric directly in some way. How the hell did we not think that was suspicious?

I look back to Tray trying to hold back the tears that are starting to fill my eyes. We had trusted him. I had trusted him. And that trust put my brother in danger. "You did this," I ask motioning to my brother where he's still hanging from the ceiling. "You helped them kidnap my brother?" I hear my voice break and a tear manages to escape and start the slow trail down my cheek.

At my words, or maybe my tears, Eric is swiftly standing right in front of Tray, holding a sword just inches from his face. As he moves towards Tray, he has to put his back to Charles to which Thalia moves just as quickly so she is standing back to back with Eric, allowing her to keep her eye on Charles. Bubba is suddenly standing in front of Ocatvia and I, putting himself between us and the werewolves in question. The three of them moved as if they have been fighting together for years and not as a group where a key member has no memory.

"You betrayed us," Eric growls out.

Tray shakes his head no, never once taking his eyes off his pack master. He hasn't even had a reaction to the sword that threatens to cut through his head at any given moment. Not happy with no reaction, Eric brings the sword impossible closer to Tray's face and again repeats, "You betrayed us."

Tray finally takes his eyes off of Charles and brings his focus to Eric. It doesn't escape me that he is avoiding looking at the huge sword that is dangerously close to his face. "I did not," he says, his voice strong. "At least not intentionally," he adds as an after thought.

Eric lifts the sword a bit, pulling it away from Tray. The cut of blood on Tray's face tells me Eric must have brought the sword back down, but it is so quick that I don't see it. Tray lets out a little growl but doesn't move. Now it's the sword that seems to have his attention.

"What is that supposed to mean," Eric snarls out.

"Exactly what I said. I didn't mean to help him. But you had me trying to work with him. You wanted me to keep him informed and he passed information to you through me. I gave him information that kept the one step ahead of us. He gave you the information they wanted you to know to help them stay ahead."

"Pam," Eric says a question evident in his voice.

It causes Flood to start to laugh. "It's true, isn't it? You really can't remember a thing." He laughs harder and I feel the need to punch him. I must actually take a step towards him, but don't realize it until I am pushing against Bubba who is holding me back. "They really did a number on you, didn't they?"

Eric ignores him and simply call out to his child again. She must seem to know what he is asking because she does say in a weak voice, "Yes. What Dawson said is true. You used him to communicate with Charles."

So Tray wasn't working with Charles on purpose. He hadn't meant to help him at all. Damn, we practically hand fed him all the information he needed.

"You made it so easy," the pack master says. "I knew most of your plans and I knew what information was getting back to you. All because you put your trust in such a weak wolf," he bit out. Turning his attention to Tray he adds, "You should be ripping that vampire apart, Dawson. Instead, you are letting him threaten you with barely a reaction at all. You are letting him bleed you. You are a weak wolf. That is your problem."

I don't know if it was Pam's words or Charles' but Eric lowers the sword but never takes his focus off of Tray.

"You weren't always like this Charles," Tray says keeping his eyes on Eric regardless of the position of the sword. "You used to encourage us to keep peace with the vampires hell, with all the Supes in the Area. What the hell happened?"

"New management," is the answer Tray receives. He looks shocked at the response. He looks like he has no idea of what's going on. He's not the only one.

Eric though seems to understand as he says, "You are no longer leading the pack, are you?" Tray's eyes finally leave Eric's to look back at his pack master. Or I guess back to the person he has thought has been leading his pack. "How long have you been nothing but a mouth piece?"

It's not Charles that answers but Tray. "Two years," he says softly. "Two years ago. That's when you started burning all the bridges we have built with the other Supes in the state. That's when you starting to try and expand your power."

"Sounds about right," Pam says as Eric again looks over to her for confirmation. This lets out another laughing attack from Charles.

"The great Eric Northman, reduced to a simple vampire who can't recall a damn thing. I never thought I would see the day. I am certainly glad I have."

Before he is done with his last sentence, Eric is standing in front of the hopefully soon to be former pack master. Eric lets him get his last word out but soon has his hand around his neck and is raising him off the ground saying, "I certainly would not say I remember nothing. There are certain things that I can recall quite well," he adds and I hear the unmistakable clicking of his fangs popping down. "And for what I may not recall, well, a little practice may come in handy."

I bite my tongue to prevent myself from saying, 'Just like getting right back on the bike.' I doubt Eric would understand the saying and becoming confused while being threatening would probably not go over very well.

Charles starts to kick his feet and starts to struggle and I can see his lips starting to turn the faintest of blue. We however, need some answers and unfortunately Charles seems to be the only one around to give us some.

Of course, that could always be a good thing too.

Taking a step closer to where Eric is still holding Charles up by the throat I ask, "If you've really only been the mouth piece for the last two years, who's been the one in control. Whose mouth have you been speaking for?"

At my question, Eric seems to grasp something, well, something other than the Were's neck. He understands that right now we need him alive. I don't miss the one last tight squeeze Eric applies to his throat before he lowers Charles down, violently throwing him to the ground. He coughs and takes a few deep breaths before looking over at me. Instead of answering my question he says, "You must be the one causing all the trouble for everyone."

"Not the way I see it."

Another laugh as he agrees, "No, I guess you wouldn't." He pauses and rubs his throat before continuing in a raspy voice, "You sure must have pissed a lot of people off. You've got many coming after you, little girl."

"Including you," I ask, wondering what I possibly could have done to even be a dot on his radar.

"When it suits my purposes."

"And when exactly would that be," Eric asks, his voice dripping with anger. Old Charlie boy better watch his answer to this question.

But it is not the pack master who offers an answer. Instead, it's Tray that says, "When he felt it would weaken you."

Eric quickly turns back to Tray. As he does so, Charles looks like he is going to jump up and attack him and he might have if Thalia didn't rush over and force him to stay down with what I can assume is a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"For someone who is swearing he has had nothing to do with what this man has done you sure seem to think you understand his motives," Eric points out to Tray.

"You have been a thorn in his side for the last few years. You have not liked where he has taken the pack. You've been making life difficult for him at every turn."

"Apparently, not so much for him, but for his master. The pack has just been part of the fallout," I say pointing out that it hasn't really been Charles' agenda he's been pushing if he's simply been a figurehead for the last few years.

"But the question remains, who has been calling the shots," Eric asks.

"Someone without the pack's best interest in mind," Tray says.

"I've been making the pack stronger," Charles gets out with a growl. "Adding to its power, it's energy.

"You've been weakening it," Tray yells back. "You've been dividing us, causing us to fight amongst ourselves. You've left up ripe for a takeover and it's been dumb luck no one has capitalized on it yet."

As the two argue I rack my brain thinking of all the possibilities that I can. We missed all the signs pointing to the pack master of being involved. What other signs have been missed? Who else do we know is involved? Suddenly, I think about the word Charles used. He said he's added to the pack's energy. Octavia has been saying that the source of her magic is energy. When she was knocked out it was because her energy was too low. "It's Hallow, isn't it? She's the one who's really in control?"

It's his smile finally disappearing off his face that lets me know I'm right. "I am surprised you figured it out." A few more dots connect in my head as I get confirmation on that.

"The rogue wolves. They came to you for help to get to me. That's why you didn't help us. You were helping them. You knew what they were here for the whole time."

The grin he has on my face tells me that I am right.

"But who sent the rogues," Eric asks.

"Russell," I ask. He likes to collect oddities and made it no secret he would have liked to have me in his collection.

"He's in a different state. He could have had them attack us in his own state, but it would have been dangerous to attack us in our own," Eric says. The grin on Charles' face starts to fade. He probably didn't expect for Eric to be so logical without his memories.

"So why did they continue to come after me?"

"Russell brought you to their attention. You have left a trail of dead Weres in your wake. That was not going to be ignored by them," Charles says.

"They knew I didn't kill the first Were though. And they can't blame me for self defense with the others."

"They can," Charles says. "Plus Russell is not the only one after you."

"Who else is," Eric bites out.

"Maybe if you're lucky, you'll meet the person," Charles says. I do not like the tone of his voice or the smirk on his face.

I don't think Pam does either. "And as fun as this is, being a vampire pincushion and all is, any chance we can work on getting me down from here and getting the fuck out of here," she adds as she rattles the chains and lets out a hiss of pain as the bars that are stuck in her are jostled. Eric looks over to Octavia who nods and says we should be okay letting her down.

Eric taking a last look at Tray, starts to back away towards Pam, not taking his eyes off of the Were. Tray starts to slowly follow him, which makes Eric grip the sword tighter although it stays by his waist. Tray puts up his hands and stops moving towards Pam. "The chains and bars are sliver," Tray points out. "They will hurt me less than they will hurt you."

"You are a fool if you think I am letting you near my child."

"You got the fool part right," Charles says watching as Tray takes off his shirt. He throws it over to Eric who catches it with his arm not clutching the sword. Eric just stares at him for a second or two before wrapping his hands in the shirt and moving to try to get Pam free. He does his best to keep the bars still as he breaks the chains holding them in place. As he starts to pull the first one out, I have to look away. My eyes are drawn to Jason and I am so thankful he doesn't have bars sticking out of him. Of course, he probably couldn't survive it like the female vampire could.

When I look towards Jason, I see Tray and Alcide working to get him down. Alcide is holding him so as Tray breaks the chains, he doesn't fall to the ground. I start to run over to him, but Octavia grabs onto my arms preventing me from doing so. "There's a spell around your brother," she tells me. "It will affect anyone who touches him who is not Supernatural."

"A trap for me. If I had run into the room straight to him…"

"Like you tried to," she says glaring at me. I had tried to. But if Eric hadn't have stopped me, would I have been affected by the spell? It has recently been brought to my attention that I am not all human, that I have a touch of Supernatural in me. That should mean that I am okay if I go up to my brother.

Hoping that I am right, I shake off Octavia's hand and start walking towards him. She follows me and I hear a second set of footsteps behind us. Looking back, I am glad to see Bubba following us and not Charles. Although, I am not sure he could get past Thalia. Not much can.

When I get to Jason they have freed him and gently lowered him to the ground. I slowly, bend down and move to run my hand down his cheek. I hear Charles, letting out a laugh in the background. My hand connects with Jason's face and I brace myself. Nothing happens. I look back at Octavia who is looking at me with wide eyes.

The pack master's laugh dies out and I hear his gasp. "You should not be able to do that," he says in disbelief. If nothing else that statement proves he's been working with the were-witches.

"Looks like you don't have all the information," I say back to him, never leaving Jason. I sit on the ground and place his head to my lap. I suddenly feel something behind me and quickly turn around and am shocked when I don't see anyone there. I turn around again and Eric asks me what's wrong without ever taking his eyes off of Tray. Looking behind me one more time, I shake my head and say, "Nothing. I thought someone was behind me." I touch my head at my words so he will understand how I thought someone was behind me. It felt like something I have never felt before but it is gone now. Weird.

Charles tries to recover from his surprise as Eric makes his way over to me. "How is he," he asks as he reaches me.

"Breathing," is the only thing I can reply.

"His heartbeat is strong too," he tells me sliding the backpack that I have been carrying off my back. Opening it, he takes out the bags of donor we brought for Pam. "When she is healed, we will get out of here," he tells me. I nod, hoping it will be as easy getting out as it was getting in. He tells Bubba to stay with the three of us, as he walks back to Pam.

Tray crouches down so he is eye level with me. "I am sorry," he says.

"What for? I thought you had no idea about your pack master."

"I didn't," he says sadly. "But I still inadvertently gave him information to help him accomplish this. He knew you and Eric would be out of town and that's when he struck."

Before I can say anything else. I feel something pushing at my shields again. This time more than one. Whatever it is, it is fading in and out. It's there and then it isn't. Some of them are moving and some are stationary. I touch Octavia's arm to get her attention. I point to my head, while shaking it hoping she gets the message. I don't want to chance Charles overhearing it if I were to tell her. He knows far too much already. Octavia nods and starts to say words in language I don't recognize.

I take that as she has gotten my message. Hopefully, she can shed some light in what I am feeling.

I turn back to the others in the room.

I hear Octavia stop mumbling and suddenly whatever I was feeling is no longer coming in and out. They are steady. They are all over the room. I look around the room and become confused, however. No one is there but I can feel them. Some feel like the snarled mind of Weres or shifters, but a few have this feeling of otherness to them. That's when I internally smack myself in my head. They're witches. It's a spell. I quickly take inventory of how many I sense and take note of their locations in the room.

Shit.

"Eric, damn it, we're surrounded," I yell out as one of the vampires whose name I can't recall bursts into bloody goo.

**Since in the books, Tray lived separately from the Shreveport pack, I made him part of a different pack. I didn't really see Flood as someone who would allow Hallow to take control. We will see some of the repercussions between the two packs in the next part of this tale.**

**As always thanks for taking this tale for a spin. I appreciate the feedback from those taking the time to leave reviews. ****If you would like a reply enable your PM's. I do reply to them all.**


	29. Here is Gone Part I

_You and I got somethin_

_But it's all and then it's nuthin to me, yeah_

_And I got my defenses_

_When it comes through your intentions for me, yeah – Goo Goo Dolls_

I blink, thinking my eyes are playing tricks on me. Then I blink again. The goo pile of the former vampire is still there, but there is no one else even close to where he was. It's not even like the weapon used to end him is floating in the air like you sometimes see in movies or on television when dealing with invisible enemies.

There was nothing.

Immediately following the goo explosion, the remaining vampires back up into the nearest wall. Well, every vampire except Bubba. He pushes Octavia and me back into the wall and since Jason is still in my lap, he slides back with me. They take out their swords and move them in front of them keeping them in motion.

Yeah, waving them at the invisible opponents definitely not the best defense but it's all they have for now. All we have for now, as I join them careful to avoid both Bubba and Thalia. I didn't hear the sound of one but I can't help but think that if their weapons of choice are guns and wooden bullets, we are in deeper trouble then we even realize.

Eric suddenly leaps from the wall right at Charles who just as swiftly leaps back and shifts. Alcide swiftly shifts himself but I am surprised when he doesn't go after Charles. Instead he moves quickly through the room. I am not sure what he is hoping to accomplish until I see him attack an empty spot in the room. He's trying to find the witches. I am hoping he can feel them if he bumps into them even if they can't be seen.

Eric again goes after Charles who seems to be holding back and watching what Eric is doing. Eric stops short though when Tray growls out, "Charles is mine."

Eric does not look happy at Tray's proclamation. "He kidnapped and hurt my child."

Alcide seems to be trying to keep Charles busy as he sees the discussion going on between Eric and Tray. "He used me and turned me into an unknowing traitor. He led my pack down a road that has been tearing us apart. I will take control of the pack and dig us out of the whole he's dug. He's mine to kill," Tray says, his voice getting deeper and his eyes changing color.

Eric gives Tray a good, long look before finally giving him a nod and backing up again. He even starts to float a little up the wall, hopefully bringing his kill zones out of reach. Tray gives him one back in acknowledgement, and then shifts into his wolf. See the three of them in the room is breathtaking. They are the same size but their coloring is different with Tray having darker accents than Alcide. In some form of irony, Charles is stark white with the only trace of color on him is striking blue eyes. Tray and Charles start to circle each other around the room while Alcide is back to stalking the room, hoping to find some of the enemies.

"Sookie," Eric calls, bringing my attention back to him, as he starts to float around the room. His movement worries me. Although moving targets are harder to get, it's a huge risk when your fighting invisible witches and Weres. I would rather he not float unknowingly into a stake. "Sookie," he calls again. "Any help here would be appreciated."

I gently lay Jason's head on the ground next to me and stand up. I concentrate on the minds that I feel but they are moving rapidly around the room. That makes them hard to distinguish and count let alone try and get their positions. I tell him all I can at the moment. "At least fifteen."

I hear him curse before he says Octavia's name. I turn to her and see her eyes closed. She is whispering something and rocking back and forth. "She's on it," I call back to him. I hear a hiss come from Thalia and I look over to her. Her arm has been cut and she's bleeding heavily onto the floor. She's also swiping her sword around the spot the Were who cut her must have stood. Again, we see nothing but hopefully she got something.

I suddenly feel a hand around my ankle and bring the sword down before I look to see who has a hold on me. The sword is stopped before it can reach its goal and I am grateful as I see it is Pam attached to the hand around my ankle. She has made her way across the room. The wounds through her stomach and chest seemed to have stopped bleeding but they aren't healing as fast as I have seen before. Pam looks too pale, even for a vampire.

"Did you drink all the blood," I ask her.

She nods and tells she'll be okay.

Eric calls my name again and says, "Back up." That's my cue to call the group outside and have them come in for assistance. Some would still stay behind to try and prevent a two front attack. Of course, not being able to see who we are fighting, I don't know if that truly matters all that much.

I take the phone out of the backpack Eric had given me to use tonight. I call out to the group outside and the shouts that I hear in the background are not very promising that many will be coming in to help. "First group," I say into the phone, hoping my thoughts are wrong. Chow, who holds the phone connecting us to the outside groups says, "We are being attacked. We'll get to you when we can."

"By how many," I ask.

"Don't know. We can't see them," he shouts before the line goes dead.

I feel the room start to vibrate around me. I turn to Octavia, but her eyes are still closed and she seems to be working on whatever she is working on to help us out with this mess. Looking away from her, my attention is brought back to the room. Eric with his flying abilities seems to have not been hurt yet. Thalia, Bubba, and the rest of the vampires however, are a little cut up but they don't look too bad. Out of nowhere, a voice echoes throughout the room booming, "You think you are stronger than me? You try to fight against my spell? Have you learned anything from your past dalliances with me."

I look around the room expecting to see Hallow, as I assume it is her voice that I just heard but still see no one else in the room. I hear "I wouldn't say I have learned nothing." I look down to Octavia who still has her eyes closed but has a smile on her face. A flash in the room causes me to look up again and suddenly, the invisible enemies are no longer invisible. They are steady for a few seconds before starting to fade out again.

The vampires, having seen where their enemies are for a short period of time begin to attack the once again empty space. "Octavia," I call out.

"I know," she says. "I need another few minutes. I need to unmask the spell all over the property."

Bubba is pushed into me by something unseen. He manages to keep to his feet, which is more than I can say for me as I fall to the ground. Pam catches me preventing my head from slamming to the pavement. When Bubba turns to see if I am all right, I can see the front of his shirt is all ripped from what looks like claws. The amount of blood that is seeping through the shirt telling me the claws went deep. Pam quickly puts me on the ground and stands up with the other vampire.

My eyes close as I see Alcide slide across the floor and slam into the wall right next to me. My hand moves to gently stroke his head. Even with what he said a few days ago, it bothers me to see him in pain. I look up and it certainly doesn't look good for us. Thalia looks to be locked swords with someone as her sword is close to her neck and she looks to be straining while pushing it away. Another vampire by the name of Clancy is lying on his back on the floor trying to keep something off of him. Even Eric with his flying hasn't escaped as one of his legs is sliced up pretty badly.

No it doesn't look good at all. Then a few things happen at once. Bubba is pulled away from where he is standing in front of Jason, Octavia and myself. Pam is pushed into me causing me to drop the gun I had been holding in one hand and follow it to the ground. Pam then is slowly pulled away from us one hand trying in vain to grab onto the ground, the other swinging a sword at whatever has a hold of her.

The room is then filled with a blinding white light and a loud crack fills the air. If I didn't know any better, I would say a shot of lightening just went through the room. Thinking about it, since I am surrounded by witches, it just may have. A smile is brought to my face as the room quickly has more people in if than before.

Octavia had managed to lift the witches' spell! We could see them.

The smile is soon slipping off my face however, as I see there is a huge wolf coming toward where I am currently couched on the ground. I hold up the sword not taking my eyes off the wolf, as my other hand gropes the ground for the gun. Using a sword really isn't my strong suit, but I know how to use a gun. I would feel more comfortable if I had that in my hand instead of a sword. The spell seems to have taken something out of Octavia as she seems to be in a daze as she leans against the wall. I'm not exactly sure what she is seeing but I don't think it is anything in this room.

The wolf is dangerously close to us at this point. It had covered half of the large room in half a breath. I swear it smiles at me as it starts to leap right at us. I manage not to scream but don't manage anything else except to hold the sword out in front of me hoping the wolf lands on it instead of one of us.

It bats the sword from my hand with its front leg and is inches from me when I hear a gunshot come from behind me. It hits the werewolf right in the chest and it falls straight down to the ground, its muzzle touching my foot as it lands. It lays still and shifts back into its human form. I am hoping that means it's dead.

I look back behind me to see who fired the gun and I am shocked when I see Jason staring back at me. I throw my arms around him and can't help as a tear or two rolls down my face as I feel his arms wrap around me too.

"Uh, Sook," he asks and I am surprised that his voice sounds so clear and not at all groggy. "Care to explain what the fuck is going on?"

The noise in the room seems to have tripled since Octavia brought down Hallow's spell. I am taking that as a good sign that our people are now actively fighting against the enemies. I turn away from Jason, bringing the fight back into my focus as I say, "How about that gets put on hold until after we don't have werewolves jumping at us?"

His eyes grow wide at the mention of werewolves but he doesn't ask any more questions. I get back to my feet and start looking around the room. Jason follows me and I can't help but ask, "Should you be on your feet? You were unconscious."

He shrugs his shoulders and says, "I feel fine."

That's when Octavia calls up from her position on the ground. "He should be fine. He was unconscious due to magic. To take down the invisibility spell, I had to take down all the magic around this place. Including the one keeping your brother unconscious," she says while getting to her feet herself.

Just as she stands, Bubba is back in front of us with a few more cuts on his arms but looking ok. I see Pam a little a ways from us and see her sword fighting. It's the fact that the sword isn't being held but floating in air that tells me her human appearing opponent is a witch.

Octavia, seeing where I am looking says, "I brought down the magic around the building but can't stop new spells from being cast."

I nod and feel more than see Jason come up behind me still holding onto the gun. He makes a move to get by me but I don't let him. "Oh no," I tell him. "We are strictly on defense duty." He starts to argue and I tell him, "Jason, if you go out there do you really think I am not going to follow you." He looks to the fight before looking back at me and nodding his head.

I look around the room trying to find Eric in all the mess. He seems to be in his element, trying to fight off what appears to be two humans. He even has a smile on his face. I am just happy it appears he still knows how to use a sword. This would probably be a-whole-nother ballgame if he did not.

The vampires in the room seem to have things under control but our two werewolves are a different story. The vampires are still outnumbered by a few so they are not able to help out Tray and Alcide who are taking on all the other Weres in the room an having to defend themselves should they get to close to an enemy sword. I see Tray get knocked down and I almost run out to try and help him. It's only Eric's words that I would be more of a distraction that keeps me planted. It turns out to be a good thing though as Tray jumps his way off the ground. I could have been right in his way if I had run forward.

Seeing that he is ok brings my attention back to Eric. One of the witches he was fighting with earlier is currently lying on the ground in a puddle of blood however, that one seems to have been replaced by two as Eric is currently fighting three. I gasp when I see a werewolf, not on our side sneaking up behind him. I go to call out his name but stop myself, not wanting to distract him from the three he is aware of.

I look to Pam who is holding her own but busy and Thalia who is currently helping Alcide who got stuck in a corner. Seeing that no one else could go to his aid, I quickly make my way across the room ignoring the calls from Bubba and Octavia, all the while hoping Eric doesn't hear them calling my name. Bubba starts to move with me but he gets stuck as I manage to duck under a striking Were.

I make it to the Were sneaking up on Eric and start to swing my sword at it just as Eric manages to take down the three withes he was fighting and spins toward the Were I was sure he didn't know was trying to creep up on him. He has to stop his sword mid-swing so it doesn't hit me. Of course, the look on his face as he sees me cuts through me in a different yet just as effective way.

I don't have time to focus on that though as the Were that had leapt for Eric, hits my back forcing me to the ground. I feel his claws digging into my back just from the weight of him. I don't feel it for too long though as Eric soon drags him off of me and throws him into the wall. I turn over onto my back hissing as the wounds from the claws hit the pavement. Eric is kneeling by my head before I completely roll over. "I suppose it is good you managed to stay out of the fight for this long," he tells me his face half looking angry, and half trying not to smirk as he stares down at me.

"I try," I say smiling back up at him.

"You think you can manage to stay out of trouble for maybe," he says, pausing to look around the room before adding, "two more minutes." I look around the room and see the fight is pretty much over. All that are left is the Were Eric through into the wall and Charles who is currently being herded closer to Tray by Alcide.

"I think I can manage," I tell him. Bubba is suddenly standing beside us as Eric leans down to give me a quick kiss to my forehead before heading off to finish the Were.

We still have not seen Hallow and other than that screaming voice when Octavia was trying to bring down the spell. We still have to find her.

Suddenly, the doors in the room burst open and in flooding in comes more Weres just as the phone I have in my pocket starts to ring. I pick it up as Bubba strikes down a Were. Chow yells into the phone, "They're heading your way!"

"Thanks for the notice. They're here," I say while ducking as Eric swings a sword at a Were that got a little too close as he crosses the room back to me seeing the others swarm in.

"We can't get through the doors. The witch is working on," he finishes before hanging up.

"It'll be a while before they can be of help."

He nods and says, "I heard. Get back over to your brother and Octavia. See if she can help get them in," he tells me as he grabs hold of a wolf and throws him across the room. Turning back to Bubba he says, "Get her back over there. Keep her safe."

"Eric, there's too many," I tell him taking in the number of enemies that are still coming through the doors. "The other's can't get in. You're going to need him to fight."

"I need him to guard you."

"Pam can. She's injured. She should try to avoid the big fighting anyway." He looks over to where Pam is holding her own against yet another sword wielding witch but is in obvious pain. He nods and tells Bubba to take me over there and stay close but to take out as many as he can.

We get about half way across the room and suddenly are surrounded by four Weres. They all go after Bubba though and ignore me. At least I think I am being ignored until I feel something pounce on my back, bringing me to the ground. I quickly roll over and before I can see what's causing the sudden weight on my chest, I feel it. I open my eyes and gasp of what I see.

I stare up into the familiar eyes of a were-fox.

**Hello all. I hope you have enjoyed the little battle so far. Originally it was all going to be one chapter but this kind of felt like a natural division to it so I divided it into two. Unless something changes with editing we just have two more chapter to go in this first part of this tale.**

**I went with a were-fox for the character we meet at the end of this chapter versus a lynx as she was introduced originally in the series because I felt like a fox would more likely to hang around a bunch of wolves than a lynx.**


	30. Here is Gone Part II

_I am no solution_

_To the sound of this pollution in me, yeah_

_And I was not the answer_

_So forget you ever thought it was me, yeah – Goo Goo Dolls_

Just flipping fantastic. Now my night is complete. Debbie fucking Pelt is currently on top of me snapping at my neck.

I don't have time to even stop and wonder about what she could possibly be doing here, before her head launches at mine. Only a quick head turn on my part causes her to hit hair and not something a little more vital. I grab onto her neck and push away in effort to keep her jaws from grabbing onto me. I know that I won't be able to keep her off for long though, especially when I feel her claws start to sink into my shoulder. Trying to keep the pain off my face, I get an idea. I quickly re-grip her neck, putting my hands in a better position for what I have planned. The next time Debbie moves her head to strike, I use her downward momentum but push to the side as well, flipping her over.

Of course, I am not entirely sure I thought this through. I don't have enough momentum to fully roll her to put me on top, so now we are lying on our sides facing each other. Her head is dangerously close to mine. I look around but all I see are feet and legs as the battle ranges on around us.

It seemed like I managed to stun her for a few seconds as I managed to flip her on her side, but she is soon fighting to get back to her feet, and I find myself doing my best to keep her on the ground. She seems to have less leverage on her side so I fight to keep my hands in a position on her neck that prevents her from standing up. She swipes a paw and manages to hit my underarm, which causes me to close my eyes in pain.

Yeah. Not really the smartest thing to do while wrestling on the ground with a were-fox and a fight going on around you. I open my eyes to see that Debbie has taken the chance to get back to her feet. I quickly cover my face as I see her ready to jump, but they fly open when I hear a yelp. Alcide is standing over me with the back of Debbie's neck in his mouth as she struggles to get free.

I find myself dragged to my feet in a similar fashion, a hand to my neck. I panic and instinctually start to swing until the blond hair of the one holding me comes into my vision. "You just can't stay out of trouble," she says as she half drags, half lets me walk over to where my brother has been standing guard over Octavia.

"More like trouble just can't stay away from me," I tell her. I ask if Octavia is working on a way to get our people in. As she nods, Pam asks, "I take it the fox is a friend of yours?"

"Debbie Pelt," I simply say. That's all I need to say to her. She knows Debbie is most likely the one who locked me in the car trunk with Bill. As Pam growls, I look back to Alcide as he shakes his head and sends Debbie into a corner. Where she falls and doesn't get up. I try to hold back my smile but I don't think I am able to.

I take one more second to look at Debbie lying on the floor still in her fox form so I know she's still alive. Alcide is staying close by to her, like he's unable to let her out of his sight, which is probably a good thing, as we probably need to get a few more answers out of her. He's fighting though, to anyone who is unlucky enough to come to close where he is.

My eyes are suddenly searching the room again for Eric. He's currently on his back on the ground with a Were on top of him. I keep myself from running over to him remembering the last time and how he can handle himself. Ok it may have been less of myself keeping me back and more Pam's firm grasp on my arm as she tells me, "If I thought for one second he needed help, I would be over there in less than a heart beat." Even before the words are completely out of her mouth, Eric has thrown the wolf off of him and is pouncing on where the wolf has landed on the floor. He brings his sword down and I look away as I see a spray of blood come up.

"That's my maker," Pam says her voice filling with pride. I turn to look at her, a smile on my face that quickly disappears as I see the look in Pam's eyes. On my instincts I duck as she starts to swing her sword. I hear it connect with something but refuse to look up, not wanting to see exactly what is going on right above my head.

It's when a soft blue light fills the room I finally get to my feet again. I look over at Octavia, who has a huge grin on her face. I take that as a sign that the fight just got a little more even. My thoughts are confirmed when I see some vampires I recognize start to stream through the doors and join the fight.

I am surprised by how quickly the fight seems to be turning in our favor. Minutes ago we were vastly outnumbered and now there doesn't seem to be enough bad guys to go around for all of us. I should know by now that is when things get trickier.

A door slams open on a catwalk of sorts I hadn't noticed when we came into the room. I was too concerned with what was happening on the ground with us to be looking up. A woman comes out of the door and takes a few seconds to overlook the fight. She doesn't look that happy which tells me that she's not on our side. When she closes her eyes and starts chanting in a way I've seen Octavia do, that's when I realize who just joined the fight. Or joined physically at least.

Hallow.

I call her name and point knowing that those who didn't catch her presence when she first came in will be aware of it now. Two vampires start climbing the fire escapes to the catwalk to try and get to her. They get up about halfway before I see them jerk and fall back.

"She doesn't want anyone getting to her," Octavia mutters.

"Can you fix that," I ask her.

"It'll take time. I first need to figure out what she's cast." I nod and let her get back to work. I look back over the room to see that Eric is starting to slowly float up to her, like he's trying to test the boundaries. He's made it a little past the spot on the ladders the vampires managed when it starts to rain.

Yes rain. Inside.

I am about to wonder what she hopes to accomplish with this seemingly lame spell, when I notice all the vampires smoking and a hissing in pain. Eric falls back to the ground with whatever is hurting the vampires. This time Pam doesn't make a move to grab my arm when I go running to Eric. I glance back and see her on the ground as well. Catching Jason's eye I say, "Watch them," as I also see Bubba on the ground. He nods and I turn and pick up my speed to get to Eric.

"It burns," he says as I see small burn marks appear on his skin where the raindrops hit. Looking at the drops though, they are thicker than water and not as clear. I can't really see through them.

That's when it hits me. Hallow is making rain down sliver raindrops. She would know most here tonight fighting against her would be vampires. It could also be why Charles didn't even let Tray to rally a few of his wolves when we asked for help. But doesn't silver also affect Weres? As I hear another hiss from Eric, I think my questions can wait until later.

Before I even feel anything, I find my head pressed into Eric's chest with one of his hands holding it down. His other hand is holding something up above of but I see it start to waver as the smoke coming from it increases. I start to slide down his chest so I am tucked more into his side, hoping he'll take this a sign that I will stay put and he can use his other arm.

He does and his movement of it slightly turns me so I am looking up at the Were who tried to pounce on us. Eric has his hands positioned on either side of its neck and quickly jerks them both to one side. I flinch as I hear the crack that can only be its neck breaking. When it falls limp it almost falls on me but Eric still has his hands around his neck and pulls it down to his other side.

We just have the time to stand up well Eric is semi-leaning on me, when I hear Jason calling my name from across the room. Looking over at him, I see that the gun I left him with is on the ground out of his reach and there are four Weres crouching around the little group looking ready to pounce. The only visible weapon is the sword that Pam is holding, although Octavia looks like she's up to something too.

"We need to get over there," Eric says, through gritted teeth. We start making our way over slowly, but as one of the wolves starts to jump at Pam, I quickly find myself in front of her, standing next to Eric as he holds the Were by the neck with one arm while he's pushing me behind him with the other. I step more to his side as Pam swings her sword at another leaping Were. I am sure to stay behind Eric though. Eric starts to bring up his other am, surely trying to break its neck like he did with the other one. He has to settle for throwing it across the room though as the light drizzle becomes a downpour. The vampires are no longer trying to hide their screams as the sliver rain pelts down at them.

"Won't it hurt the Weres," I ask hoping Hallow will be forced to stop if too many of her forces are hurt with her attack as well. But Pam shakes her head and grits out, "It only hurts them if it's in their bloodstream, not just their skin."

Of course it does. That's when Eric yells, "Strike to wound not kill. Let us see if we can level the playing field."

I don't say it out loud, but looking around the room, I know it will not be enough. Most of our vampires are on the floor, which is a horrible place to be in a fight. I look over to where Alcide is still staying close to Debbie. Everyone seems to realize that he's staying pretty stationary so they are just staying away. Alcide seems to understand he can't play like that anymore. He makes his way over to Debbie and picks up her head in his mouth before slamming it back on the ground. Doesn't seem like there's much blood lost between them at the moment. Though before he moves away from her to go after others he does seem to sniff her. Looks like he needs to convince himself she's still alive.

There is one saving grace though as I look around the room. Tray is standing over Charles. The weak pack master tries to get up but Tray bats him back down. Raising his head, he lets out a howl before going to strike Charles' throat. I turn away when the blood starts to show.

I can't help myself from thinking 'one down,' though. Although, looking up around at the suffering vampires and back up at Hallow, we still have a lot to do.

I suddenly get an idea though. I pick up the gun and aim for the chanting witch on the catwalk. I hear Octavia, who must have opened her eyes say, "No, we need her alive for Eric," and feel her hand move my arm right after I shoot. I smile as I see that I hit my target though. Hallow's hand goes to her right shoulder, clutching it tightly and I can see the blood start to drip through her fingers.

As the rain starts to slow and then stop completely, I smile and look back to see four faces looking at me, three in shock and one with pride. "That's my sister," Jason says, with the same pride his eyes show on his voice, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I shrug and say, "I was just hoping the distraction and pain would stop the spell."

"She had to chant continuously to keep it up since it wasn't set to a trigger. Your distraction worked," Octavia says.

Looking around, the vampires that came with us seem to be fighting back now that it doesn't feel like acid is raining down on them. By sheer number alone and with Hallow seemingly distracted, the fight quickly turns in our favor. Hallow seems to have the same thought as she quickly turns and heads for the door. Eric is quickly flying through the air and manages to slam the door just as she opens it.

"I do not think you should be leaving so quickly," I hear him tell her as he grabs her in his arms. "You should not want to miss the end." With that Eric throws her over his shoulder and starts to fly back down and over to us. Watching him cross the whole floor, I see the fight is pretty much over. The only two Weres still up and going are Alcide and Tray. There are a few on the ground that seem to be trembling, but vampires surround them all. The smiles on the face of said vampires almost make me feel sorry for the remaining wolves.

Almost.

Eric lands in front of me and just as quickly a vampire by the name of Clancy appears in front of him. "Permission to dispatch the remaining Weres," he says to Eric. Still holding on to Hallow, Eric look around the room and see the four Weres from Hallow's side that are still alive and calls for Tray.

As the Tray comes over Eric asks him if any of the remaining Weres are from his pack or if he wants any of them saved. Tray shakes his head and says, "None are mine," with a possession in his voice that wasn't there before when talking about his pack. With killing Charles, I guess it is officially his pack. He's pack master. Looking around the room Tray adds, "I want to bring none of them into my pack. They nearly destroyed it."

"Do you want to hand out punishment," Eric asks.

Tray shakes his head. "They went after the two of you directly. My pack was only collateral damage. Their punishment lies with you." Eric nods before telling Clancy to end the Weres. He also says he wants to know how many are injured and how many have met their true death in the battle. Clancy nods and goes off to hand off jobs to the others. Eric asks him for his shirt before he leaves. Clancy takes off his shirt leaving him in his white undershirt. Clancy then leaves and Eric uses his shirts to tie Hallow's hands behind her back.

"Wait," Hallow says speaking for the first time since Eric has been holding her. He throws her down to the ground and asks what she wants. "One of the Weres still alive is my brother, Mark."

"You used him to hide your identify and you used him in the attack against me. You cannot possibly be concerned for his life now."

"He would never have done it if it wasn't for me," she says but the tone of her voice remains flat. She's not showing any emotion in her voice that a sister whose brother is facing death should have. It's like she _needs_ him alive, not that she necessarily _wants_ him to be alive. If I can catch it in her voice, the other vampires should be able to as well.

Eric seems to as he says, "I will tell you what. I will do something for him that you will not get." He leans in close and says in a loud whisper, "A quick death." As he says the words the remaining our vampires end the remaining four Weres.

Hallow doesn't react at all which adds to my theory that she wasn't pleading for her brother's life because she cares. That's when I hear Jason ask what's going on. Only he asks it a little more colorfully.

I look to Jason who had been doing surprisingly well until now. I would normally be against glamouring my brother but with everything that has happened and everything that needs to still happen tonight, there's just no time to explain everything. Hell, we didn't even know everything. I feel a touch on my arm and turn slightly to see the silent question in Pam's eyes. I nod and she says, "C'mon cupcake," taking Jason by the arm. "I'll explain."

My brother looks back at me as Pam starts to pull him away and I nod letting him know it's okay. I stop Pam and say almost silently knowing she'll be able to hear me, "Not everything. He can handle the fight and that we won. Just what happened after." I selfishly don't want to lose the few moments we shared throughout the fight.

As Pam leads him away, a tear starts to make it's way down my cheek. Eric wraps an arm around me, placing a kiss to my temple. "It's best for him at the moment." I nod. A bang against the wall brings my attention from where Pam is leading my brother out of the room.

It seems Debbie has woken up and doesn't seem too happy. "Fabulous, " Eric says. "Bring her over here," he tells Alcide. "Now maybe we can get some answers. "What is it that you wanted," Eric asks his voice menacing. Hallow stays quiet. I'm not exactly sure what she's hoping to accomplish but it's going to do nothing but piss Eric off. He takes a step towards her as Pam walks back into the room giving me a nod. I hope that means everything went well.

In response to Eric, Hallow smiles and says, "You can't hurt me. You need me alive if you want your memories."

Eric leans in and says, with a deadly smile of his own, "I may need you alive. I do not need you unharmed. I may not even need you in one piece," he says looking over to Octavia. The witch shakes her head and explains all Hallow needs to be able to is talk. Hallow pales at hearing that as Eric says, "That still leaves a lot of possibilities."

Seeing Eric's hand sneak towards her own causes the Hallow to scream, "Control."

We all wait for her to elaborate but it's Tray that does. "You wanted to control the area. And you used my pack to do it."

Eric laughs. "All of this because you wanted control of Shreveport?"

"The state," she says which again brings us to silence. She wanted control of the state. Of the Weres in the state? But then why would she have gone after Eric? Why did she seem to want me? Did she want control over all the Supes in the state? "And you got in my way every step of the way," Hallow adds looking at Eric pointedly.

"You were trying to take over in my territory," Eric says, his voice filled with anger. "Did you expect me to just roll over like a dog?" With his words the air around Hallow starts to distort. Eric grabs her throat and says, "If you shift, you make it more painful for yourself." The air calms down and Eric slowly releases her throat.

"She wasn't trying to take over _in_ your territory," Tray says, his voice showing he understands. "She was trying to take over your territory. Getting control over my pack and Hot Shot was the first step. If she got to you, if she got Area 5 the Shreveport pack would be next. Not too mention the vampires in your Area. Without your help Area 4 wouldn't put up much a fight. She could take one after the other," Tray explains which helps as Eric wouldn't really know that.

"She wouldn't have got me," Eric says.

"Really," Hallow says with a smirk. "Do you remember the day of the weeks?"

"Yes, you took my memories. How is that working out for you," Eric says with a matching smirk. These two could go back and forth all night but we need answer and we are getting closer to daylight.

"Where did I come in? I couldn't have helped you," I ask.

"You were an opportunity," Hallow says turning to where Debbie is sitting. The witch looks happy at the prospect of the heat being off her for a bit. Debbie however, does not.

"What did you do Debbie," Alcide says with so many emotions running through his voice.

"What I needed to do to get rid of her for you baby," Debbie says.

"And what exactly was that," Eric says, his voice threatening.

"Besides locking me in the car trunk," I say to her. The shock on Alcide's face is obvious. He was there. He saw the aftermath. Now he knows one of the people responsible for what happened.

"You should have died in that trunk. Would have made everything a whole lot easier," she screams.

"And what did you do when I didn't?

At that, Debbie seems to lose something. She looks at Eric and can't keep her face from showing how frightened she is. "The longer you are quiet, the more painful it will be," Eric says, his voice low.

Hearing that, Alcide let's out something like a soft yelp. He turns away and starts to pace around the room. This must be difficult for him. I know he still cares for Debbie. I look back to where she is sitting on the floor and hope she talks soon. I don't want Alcide to have to see her tortured no matter how upset with him I am. I am not exactly sure I want to see anyone tortured either.

When Debbie still says nothing, Hallow says, "She's the one who," she pauses as if looking for the right word, "encouraged the wolves to continue after you across state lines. Even after Russell had called them off," she adds. "She then came to me with the information that Sookie could be used as a way to get to you." I am not sure why Hallow seems so eager to share. Although, she might be hoping that if everyone is angry with Debbie that will help her.

I don't think that is going to work very well as Eric seems focused on Hallow at the moment. "That's why you wanted me to withdraw my protection."

"It was more of a test. The fact that you refused told me what I needed to know."

"So you then had the wolves continue to come after her," he asks, his voice surprisingly calm. I know that's not a good thing though.

Hallow doesn't answer but I ask, "Again why me. Eric was simply helping me get home at that point. If you had gotten me I couldn't have been used as much leverage."

"You seem close enough now," Hallow says.

"You will not get the chance to hurt her again," Eric says, snarling at the wish. "Is that all we need," he asks turning to Pam.

"Seems to answer why the wolves kept coming. We still need Hallow," she reminds him.

"For the crimes against me, for the crimes against Sookie, the penalty is death," Eric says to Debbie. At that, Alcide lets out a suppressed sob from across the room but makes no try to intervene. It must be horrible to hear just what she is capable of. I don't even want to think about how she got the wolves to keep after me across the state line. Something tells me, that is where his mind is.

Debbie starts screaming, "No, Alcide. Don't' let them! Don't let them kill me! Please baby." Alcide responds by starting to cry. I make my way over to him but Eric beats me there. "I will make it quick," he says. Alcide nods. I take him by the arm and without saying a word start to lead him outside. I may hate Debbie Pelt, but that doesn't mean I want to see her be killed.

As we get outside, Alcide shakes off my arm and walks away. He heads towards where Jason is standing. I would love to go to my brother, but don't want to if it will hurt Alcide more, no matter what happened before. After a few minutes, everyone who was still in the building is walking out. Eric comes straight over to me. Pam is holding onto Hallow whose hands are still tied. Octavia is with her as is Bubba. Amelia, who had been outside under guard during the entire battle makes her way over to them as well.

As Eric reaches me, Clancy comes up to us as well. He tells Eric five vampires met the true death. Chow was the only one I knew but Chow rattles off the others names. Eric looks over to Pam who nods to show she heard it all. He also informs Eric that Thalia is working on cleanup. Clancy then says, "Sherriff, there are injuries and we need to feed," while he looks at the humans in the group.

Eric pulls me to him and says, "There are plenty of Weres who cannot say no to donating at the moment." The threat that none of us should be harmed is clear in his voice. It earns him a kiss on his cheek I have to be on my tiptoes to give him.

He walks us over to Pam and says, "You will handle the witch for tonight?"

"You will have your memories back, Eric."

"I also need you to call the Queen and update her." A look crosses Pam's face at that but it's gone before I can even begin to guess what it means. Pam simply nods and begins to walk her group that includes Hallow, Bubba, Octavia, and Amelia to a car.

Jason comes up to me and gives me a hug. "You okay," I ask him.

"I am fine Sook. I'm going to head home in fact. Thanks for coming for me," he says giving me another hug.

"Someone has to watch you," I say with a grin. "You sure you'll be okay by yourself."

"I'm going to take him home and stay with him tonight," Alcide says walking up to us. "Tray has pack stuff to deal with."

"Thanks," I tell him. "I'm sorry," I tell him.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he tells me before turning away. Jason wishes me a goodnight before following him, leaving Eric and me alone.

"Pam says it is now safe for you to return home," he says slowly, not looking at my face. "I can bring you there.

I remember the night all this started all I wanted to do was to go home. Now that I actually can, it's not what I want anymore. "I think it will just be easier if I stay one more night at your house, if that's ok."

Eric looks at me and smiles, which tells me it's more than ok. He puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me back to a car so we can leave. If this is my last night at Eric's house, I am not sure I want it to end.

**Well, there endeth the battle. I hope most of the questions were answered. There will be some minor ones answered as we see the fallout from all of this in the next story in this tale. Next chapter is the last for this first part (and I am apologizing in advance for how it ends).**

**Thanks to all those reading and adding to this to alerts. A special thanks to those taking the time to review, especially the few I can't respond to. I really appreciate it. If you want a response be sure to enable your pm's.**


	31. Daylight

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close – Maroon 5_

The car ride back to Eric's house is silent. There had been a lot of those lately. But this one is the opposite of tense and awkward. The silence is comfortable, comforting after what had happened tonight. It gets even more so as Eric reaches over to grasp my hand as he drives. Luckily the car he is currently driving is an automatic. He had wanted to take one of the flashier cars but they are all standard. I am not sure he could drive one of those yet. He watched my legs as I drove with him and had paid attention on the car ride over. He wanted to try. I trust him enough to let him.

As he gives my hand a squeeze, I lean over and adjust myself on the seat so that I can lay my head on Eric's shoulder. When I do so, he turns his head to gently lay a kiss to the top of mine. I nestle into his neck a little further, simply enjoying him and the peace of the ride home.

As Eric makes an incorrect turn, I give him a minute or two to see if he realizes his mistake. Hopefully by tomorrow night, or maybe even tonight, he will have all his memories back. On the chance that he doesn't, I want to make sure his instincts prevail and he can work out a mistake has been made.

He doesn't disappoint me as he soon says, "I made a wrong turn." I nod, knowing he can feel me, as I am still pressed tight to his neck. "I will go back." I am about to tell him that if he makes the next right, he can get back to the main road but instead I let him work it out. I turn my head so that I can see his face. He backtracks and a smile brightens his face as he sees landmarks he has mentally marked on the drive over.

It's about another 10 minutes to get back to Eric's house. He lets go of my hand for just long enough for him to get out of the car, come over to my side, and open the door. With his vampire speed just as I realize he has let go of my hand, he has it in his grasp again and is gently pulling me from the car. He leads me up to the door and uses his lock system like Pam showed him too. As he is doing so, he mentions the other blond vampire will not be joining us until just before dawn.

"She wants to be here when I rise tomorrow, but also wants every last second she has with the witch for avenge her torture," he explains. I have a feeling Pam wants to spend some time with Hallow for more than just her torture. I'm sure what happened to Eric has an impact on her as well.

We get inside and for the first time tonight, I realize that we are covered in blood. Eric more so than me but neither of us escaped it tonight. "We need to shower," I tell him. He gets his familiar smirk on his face and before he can even say something I say, "Separately."

I do not get the reaction I expect from him though when the smirk turns into a full out smile. "Then you will sleep with me," he says confidently.

I can't even imagine the look that is on my face. Whatever it is, it causes the smile to disappear from his face and one of worry replace it. He gently grabs onto my arms and apologizes before asking, "You do not want to sleep with me?" I can hear the vulnerability in his voice.

I don't even know how to respond to that question at the moment. It's not so much that I don't want to. I just never imagined it to be put so bluntly like that. He continues to say, "Pam said that you could not sleep downstairs with me because of air ventilation. I arranged to make my room suitable for you to sleep down there. Pam said the project is complete."

I take that in. "So when you said I will sleep with you, you meant," I start.

"You would sleep in my bed with me." He pauses and the smirk reappears on his face. "What did you think I meant?" I start to stutter when I try and answer him he adds, "I think I want to try what you were thinking instead."

"Maybe if you play your cards right," I tell him and immediately I can feel my face feel warm with blush.

"I finally make you blush but it is about cards," he says with a sigh he doesn't need to release. "But at least it is promising. What are these cards and where can I find them."

I laugh as I stand on my tiptoes and lay a kiss to his lips. "It's an expression."

"Meaning?"

Not being able to stand on my toes too much longer, I start to slowly slide down, pressing kisses to the side of his neck as I tell him, "If you're a good boy, then good things might happen to you."

"And if I am a naughty boy, do naughty things happen," he asks with a look on his face that I haven't seen in the last few weeks since all of this started. I hadn't really liked it before although, if I am completely honest with myself, I am not sure if that is exactly true. What I do know is that it is certainly doing something for me now.

I cuddle into his chest for a few seconds before pushing myself away. "I'm going to go and shower."

"And then you'll come down to my room," he asks his voice lacking its usual confidence. I reach up to pull his face down to me and tell him, "And then I'll come down to your room." I give him a last kiss before heading up to the bathroom I have been using since I have been here.

I take as quick as a shower as I can. I feel myself relax, which is odd, as I didn't even realize I was tense, when the water at the bottom of the tub is no longer red. I wash up one more time to help myself feel clean before stepping out of the shower. I finish up in the bathroom and head into the closet to find some pajamas. I am about to pick my go to simple shorts and t-shirt but decide against it. I put on a short nightgown instead.

I also call Alcide quickly to make sure they got home okay. He tells me there have been no issues and that Jason fell asleep quickly after they got back to the house. Talking to him it sounds like he has been drinking a bit already. Not surprising as that is the one thing Jason keeps his house fully stocked with. Not sure what to say to the grieving Were, I simply thank him for staying with Jason tonight and start to make my way back downstairs.

Back to Eric.

He's waiting for me at the door. He has showered and has put on a pair of black pants. He takes my hand and shows me the code that would allow me to come up to the house if I want to during the day. I know the trust Eric placed in me in just allowing me to come to his house all those weeks ago. This just shows how deep that trust runs.

He leads me downstairs and I am surprised at how big it is. There is a main room, that's set up like a living room. Off that there are three doors. Eric explains that one is his room, one is Pam's and one is a bathroom. Before leading me into his room, he shows me a little refrigerator that he has put some snacks in. "In case you get hungry," he explains. A warmth runs through my body at the thought of him caring enough to see that I have snacks down here.

And that's the last I see of the main area before he is pulling me into his room. I don't get much of a chance to look around before I find myself lying in his bed with my back to his front and his arms around me. One of his hands is stroking my arm so lightly it feels like a whispering against my skin.

We just lay there for a few minutes. I am breathing in Eric's scent from his pillow. I am just realizing now how comforting his smell has been to me. He smells of the sea and a cold winter day. He breaks the silence by saying, "I worried about you being there tonight. I do not like how fragile you are."

I shrug while pressing my back further into him. "Side effect of being human."

"I could change that for you."

I am silent at that. I know what he is offering me. Turning me into a vampire would in theory take away my fragility he is finding so pesky. Not something I had really thought about before. Not something I would like to think about now either. Tonight has already been difficult without this life changing choice.

I turn in his arms and look up at him as I say, "You may want to take some more time to get to know me before you make that decision. You may tire of me," I try and joke.

"I doubt that will ever happen." He puts his head on mine, pushing me down into his chest. I move my head so that I can breath. I know he can see through my joking tone though when he says, "Promise me this is a conversation we will have." His reply is a nod into his chest.

We fall back into silence but it's only a few seconds before one of Eric's hands moves down to my legs. I push a kiss into his naked chest as his hand begins its journey back up one of my legs. As it reaches the bottom of my nightgown, he starts pulling it up as his hand continues its travels up my body. I push back a bit so I can look up at him without straining my neck. "What do you think your doing," I ask keeping my tone light.

"Trying to play my cards right," he says as he leans down to me and starts to move the straps off my shoulder. He manages to just as his hand travels up under my nightgown once and starts to stroke my breast that is currently not receiving any attention from his mouth. His attentions bring out a moan in my and a tightness fills my abdomen.

His actions as he kisses across my chest bringing me half under him that almost have me forgetting what I am thinking. I am debating on whether or not to stop this before it goes any further. I don't want to and I can tell as he is pressed into me that he doesn't want to either. My worries from the previous conversation with Pam come rushing back into me.

Before I can word anything though he is flipping us so I am on top. Both his hands go to the bottom of my nightgown but before lifting it up he stops and looks into my eyes. It's his words, "Is this ok," that help me make my decision.

Eric used those same words before his memories were gone to make sure I was ok with what we were doing. Before and after the loss of his memories, Eric's actions towards me haven't changed. He'd been caring. He wanted to keep me safe. He wanted to make sure I was comfortable. This was the Eric that I had fallen for with or without his memories. That hadn't changed him. Not towards me. Not at all.

I nod and he pulls the nightgown over my head, kissing me as soon as my mouth is free. I return the kiss enthusiastically. It's then that I realize that I had more than fallen for the man currently below me. A lot more than just fallen for him. He had awoken feelings in me I wasn't sure I would fill me again after everything that had happened with…no I refuse to think his name. Not now.

I pull away and can't help but laugh a little as he frowns from the loss. "You sure you remember how to do this," I tease him as he lies beneath me with a tone that should tell him I am joking.

"I am sure I can figure it out," he tells me as his hand trails up my leg. His hand cups me before he slides a finger in. I gasp at the sudden yet welcome intrusion. "I think it goes something like this," he says, his voice now light with teasing. He kisses me before adding, "Do not be a tease if you cannot handle it back," as he adds a second finger and slides them out and back in a few times.

My hand runs down his chest and slips into his pants before wrapping around him. I give him a squeeze and a couple strokes, which earns me a moan. "You shouldn't either," I tell him."

I find myself quickly on my back with Eric on top of me. I can feel the pants are gone. Not sure when that exactly happened. "Then enough with the teasing," he says as his fingers are replaced with another part of his anatomy. He slowly pushes in, his eyes never leaving mine. It's him making me moan now.

When he's completely sheathed, he pauses his movements and his eyes leave mine, as his gaze travels down my body. Mine follows his, all the way down to the point where we are connected. He brings his head to rest on mine as he says, "This feels right," before he starts to move.

**Eric POV**

I stare down at Sookie as she lies sleeping in my arms. She has been asleep for only a few minutes and I can feel that I only have a few myself before the sun calls me to my rest. I am not sure if I have ever done so before but I find myself cursing the sun and its impending arrival. I do not want to leave her, even if it is just for the day.

She has been my anchor since I showed up at my house with no memories. She has been the one I turn too. She has been the one I have felt drawn to. She has been the one to make me feel…things.

I look down to my fang marks still in her wrist. As we were connected, I wanted to feel even closer to her. I wanted to exchange blood. She had reminded me about exchanging the blood and taking a closer step to making it permanent. That thought didn't bother me at all. Sookie wanted to take my blood first, hoping that if she did, my blood wouldn't fully heal my marks. The thought that she wanted to keep them gave me great happiness. The marks were still there and I hope they stayed.

I find myself smiling as I remember that we had started something before I lost my memories. This should just be the beginning for us. Tomorrow night, I should wake with my memories according to the text Pam sent. As I press a kiss to her head, I cannot help but think how good this should be. I am sure I go to my rest with a smile on my face.

**Sookie POV**

I wake up with a smile on my face. Eric and I had only really had one day before he lost his memories. We were pretty strong when all the shit hit the fan and now I am eager to see how we do when things are relatively calm. I reach behind me when I don't feel him right up against me and the smile comes off my face when I realize he's not on the bed. I sit up wondering if he's in the room and frown when I see that he is not. I am surprised that it seems that I have slept the day away.

Remembering what happened the previous night and that I was kept up pretty close to dawn makes it a bit more understandable. I stand up and start to make my way to the door, slipping on my nightgown as I do so. The yelling starts as I am pulling it over my head

"Damn it. How the hell could you let this happen Pam," I hear Eric say and the first feeling of cold rushes over my body. What's happening now?

"I let nothing happen Eric. Fuck, I probably couldn't have stopped you if I actually tried."

I make it over to the door and am just about to pull it open, but Eric's next words stop me. "You should not have allowed me to be alone with her. I could have hurt her."

"You would never," Pam started but Eric cut her off. "A second exchange, Pam," he growls out. "We fucked and we exchanged blood again. Does that make you happy? Do I look happy now Pam? Do I look fucking happy?"

"You wanted her, Eric."

"Not now, Pam. Not now," he says, his voice going low. I lean my back against the door and realize that tears are starting to silently make their way down my face at Eric's words. I must have misjudged how Eric felt. After all, we really hadn't had much time before he lost his memories.

But I really don't think I did. He wanted it last night. He wanted me. What the hell happened?

"Take her home, Pam," I hear him say through the door. He sounds tired though I know vampires don't really get tired. "See her home safely then return to Fangtasia."

"No, Eric."

"Pam."

"Eric, no," she tells him in a voice I have never heard Pam use towards her maker. "I will take her home safely but I am staying with her. I am not going to dump her home and leave her. Not tonight."

After a few seconds I here him say, "Fine. You will be at Fangtasia tomorrow night then," and I hear a door slam what I assume is behind him.

He's not even going to come and talk to me. He's just leaving. I slide to the floor no longer able to contain the sobs that escape me. The door I'm leaning against suddenly opens but strong arms wrap around me before I can fall to the floor. I start to rock back and forth with my sobs and Pam rocks with me, never letting me go.

**I cannot put into words how much I appreciate all those who have taken the time to read my little story. All the alerts, comments, feedback, and support have been amazing. Thank you to all.**

**Now for the ending – which will be slightly spoilerish for the next part of this tale so if you would rather know nothing then stop reading. **

**Yes I really did just leave it like that. This was the original starting point for the original plot of the story I came out with listening the most recent Maroon 5 (who I am excited to be seeing tomorrow) album last summer. But starting to map out the outline for the original story made me realize that we needed the back-story and Sookie needed to face some things before she could move on. This kicks off what will be a big thing for Eric. He's got many things he needs to face and the repercussions of what happened in this story will be the instigator for him to start facing them. I wanted these two to deal with their past so they could have a future. As for what's going on in Eric's head, we won't know for sure until some chapters into the next part however, there will be clues in the first few chapters of the second story as well as this one.** **It's not going to be all rainbows and butterflies but it won't be all stormy skies and mosquitoes either. Next story we won't only be hearing from Sookie either which will give you a little more insight to what's going on in their minds.**

**Thank-you again for all the amazing support and I hope to see you all during the second leg of their journey. I am hoping to have it posted early next week for you guys – if you would like it to be of course. **

**I apologize if you had read this or got notification it was up then taken down – not sure how that works. I realized I uploaded it without a key paragraph under EPOV. All fixed now.**


End file.
